A Light in Guiding Darkness
by Striking Falcon
Summary: Strange voices call to her both outside and inside her dreams, speaking in riddles of things she must do. The land around her is besieged by unholy creatures, bloodsuckers of various races and breeds that search both day and night for her. The lines bet
1. The Start of Loss

{Disclaimer: Today, I have two things to dispute. One: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Two: This fic idea doesn't belong to me. It totally belongs to Jeffs. Should it suck (which it probably won't but you never know) then bother him. He gave up the idea and I ran with it. As a matter of fact, I'm still running! Muhahahahah!}

**__**

!!!!!!READ THIS FIRST!!!!!!

First things first:

This is not my idea. This is a sort of spin-off of Jeffs 'Kagome, Where Are You?', which can be found on AFF, FF and MM under the same name and title. I thought the idea was really cool, and couldn't wait to try it. 

There will be no trace of the cannon universe in this fic. For those who've never read KWAY, you really should. That way I wouldn't have to explain what's going on. I'm feeling rather lazy these past few days. I think it's the oncoming summer weather that's getting to me. I have a lot of planting to do as well.

Oh, but I digress.

For those that are too young to read it, or just can't find the web site, I'll try to give you a dry version of the story. In KWAY, Kagome and Sesshoumaru are sucked into this vortex inside this chaos cube. It takes them to different words (One being the Alien vs. Predator world {hyper cool}) with varying degrees of danger. Along the way, they learn to trust each other, even coming to the point of loving one another. 

On one of the worlds, Kagome's kidnapped from Sesshoumaru and taken to Vlad Tepes. It's soon discovered that this world is ruled by vampires, and that what humans and youkai left in the world are terrified of them. Other world versions of their friends are either dead or the enemy, with Naraku the second in command under Vlad. Kagome is bitten by a vampire and defeats the curse, but not before the order is sent out to destroy her twin in this world. Sesshoumaru lays waste to everything in his path, gets Kagome back and helps her to break free of the vampire curse. The vampire capitol is destroyed and an entire clan is dead due to 'a few simple spells' on Sesshoumaru's part. 

Later, Sesshoumaru learns that Inuyasha and Kikyou of this world are vampires, and that his twin and Jaken are long dead with his twin chained in hell. He and Kagome use the Tenseiga to call to it's twin, there-by waking the sword and sending it toward either Kagome or Inuyasha of the vampire world. The Kagome of the vampire world is warned that danger is coming, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru from the cannon universe go along their merry way.

Well, I tried to summarize it at least. Can't I get some credit for that?

Anyway, that's where Jeffs leaves us, and goes along with the rest of the story. I'm going to stay in the vampire world with Kagome, and see what we can do about bringing back the western demon. After all, every good dog has his day; don't you agree…

If anyone has a better title, tell me. I'm more than open for suggestions.

Oh, and for further warning, those that are familiar with the original story will notice a few new characters. Nothing too major, but enough to warn you about so I thought to in advance.

Now on with the fic…

****

A Light in Guiding Darkness

_Chapter One: The Start of Loss_

The crescent moon shone brightly above the sleeping village, the beauty of the night shielding the devils that lie within from cautious eyes. Livestock protested the ominous night, as if they knew of the torment that would soon begin.

And on this night, Kagome Higurashi slept unawares, the luminescence of the foreboding crescent playing upon her sleeping face…

*

__

`Kagome…`

She tossed fitfully, somehow twisting the plain sackcloth sheet around her form.

__

`Kagome…You hear me…I've come to warn you…`

In her dream, Kagome stood in nothing but darkness, her eyes stretching as her pupils dilated enough to leave cyan rims around them. "Hello? Who's there?"

__

`I'm coming to you Kagome…`

Kagome peered into the darkness, watching as a single pinpoint of white winked at her in the distant horizon. "What on earth…"

__

`See me Kagome…See me and see your destiny…`

Kagome stumbled forward, tripping over the unknown as she struggled to touch the light. It became marginally larger with each step, until finally she stood before a portal about her size. "What do I do?" she asked aloud. "Should I go forward…"

The light suddenly pulsed, then flashed forward, illuminating the land Kagome previously traveled. She gasped in horror; the ground she once took to be solid was nothing but a barren wasteland and the twigs and branches were the broken bodies of human and youkai alike, their unseeing eyes staring at her pleadingly, their agony in death evident even to Kagome.

"Great Kami-sama…"

__

`See your past…See your present…`

The sky rumbled, lightening flashed and in the distance stood the nightmare of everyone in her village. 

"Tepes…"

He smiled at her, his hordes gathering behind him at his silent command. The face shifted, becoming not Dracul but of another, not as powerful but still as frightening. He gestured to his armies, his crimson eyes glittering darkly. His cackle sent chills down her spine while his finger extended to her.

"Kill her," he whispered, his voice both seductive and deadly. "Leave no trace. These mortals must learn."

The army charged instantly, gleefully scouring over the land littered with the dead. Each snap of bone and squelch of trampled flesh made Kagome's stomach lurch unsteadily, her breathing sporadic and labored as she gripped the edges of the light.

__

`…Step into the light…`

Kagome did so without hesitation, the last thing she saw from the other side were the screaming faces of the fiends in league with the bloodthirsty creatures while the light sealed closed. Kagome gasped, drinking in the purer air greedily before taking in her surroundings. 

She stood on the edge of a clearing in some forest far away, the denseness of the trees around her leaving her to wonder about her safety as the sound of woodland creatures fluttered around her. A well sat in the middle of the clearing; it's very presence seeming to entice her, drawing her closer to the cool, clear waters.

__

`See your future Kagome…`

Kagome peered over the edge, seeing nothing but her reflection before swirls of white smoke. "Smoke? In water?" Kagome mused as the smoke began to take shape. "is it possibl-Is that me?"

She started at the image before her, a matured version of herself lying on the ground with a silver haired…

"What is he?"

__

`You have much to do Kagome…`

"Alright!" Kagome shouted to the air around her. "I've had just about enough of this! If you're a ghost, then you'd better beware because I'm a miko!"

The voice chuckled merrily, as if it expected such a reaction from her. 

__

`Of that I am aware. That's why they chose you…`

"Chose me? Why? For what purpose?"

__

`See the well my Kagome…my mistress…`

Kagome peered into the well, huffing in annoyance when she was once again greeted with white smoke. "This is getting old…"

__

`You have much to see miko…`

Kagome watched as the smoke swirled into some sort of shape, though what it was was cloudy and unclear.

__

`You must release the beast…`

The smoke changed to a white haired vampire. It was crouched over a defenseless child, draining the poor girl dry with its face in the crook of her neck. Kagome grimaced, sympathy for the girl and anger toward the demon who quickly stole her life away flooding from her very soul. She gasped when the vampire looked up, watching as the triangular ears on top of his head swiveled, his blood red eyes darting back and forth through the passing wind.

__

`Resurrect the savior…`

The vision shifted again, this time to another silver haired being. He stood chained to a jagged wall, the little creatures surrounding him jeering and tormenting him mercilessly. Yet he took their torture graciously, fearlessly even as he stared at them through clear, golden eyes. "Beautiful…"Kagome whispered, unaware that she voiced such a thought.

__

`And sanctify your country…Only you can do it my Kagome…`

"Yeah, well, I don't see how," Kagome argued back. "I'm only half trained. What does any of this have to do with me?"

The scene in the well changed drastically, becoming one of utter chaos. There was burning, vampires screaming, stones moving of their own accord

…and in the center was the voice.

__

`They come for you tonight, my mistress. You must escape. You must not let them catch you!`

"But-"

__

`The capitol burns and they seek your blood for retribution! You're safety lies in he who no longer walks this Earth! Seek him out Mistress, as I seek you! Find him and bring him back!`

"But-" Kagome stammered, stumbling away from the well. "I can't leave-" Kagome shrieked as flaming hands turned her around, the face belonging to them slowly melting underneath the inferno engulfing it. It shook her fiercely, Kagome's wits scattering to the wind as it howled

__

`They come for your life tonight! Hide in the woods Kagome! **THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU AND THE CITY BURNS!!!!**`

*

"CONSTANTINOPLE BURNS!! KAMI SAVE US ALL!!!

Kagome's mother jolted from her slumber, up and moving before her mind was fully aware. She darted into Kagome's room, pausing at the door a moment before reaching to comfort her. "Shhhh…" she whispered comfortingly, soothingly even as Kagome continued to scream. She settled down beside Kagome, hugged her gently and rocked her from side to side. "Shh my child. It's alright."

Kagome continued to sob, her eyes still wild and panicked in the silvery light spilling into the window. "Whatever it is, it'll be ok," Kagome's mother reassured. "Just tell Mama what it was, and you'll see. It'll go away."

"But Mama, it was so awful," Kagome protested, but did as her mother told her. Her mother paled soon after, realizing that the soft glow around her daughter's form when she first entered the room was more than the moon. She tipped Kagome's head back to brush her tears away. Kagome blinked instinctively, blinded by the light streaming into her room before focusing her mother. "What do you think it means?" Kagome asked finally, her voice still shaking from her sobs.

"I'm not entirely su-" She stopped, then peered closer into Kagome's face. Kagome backed away, but gasped when her mother clamped her hands to the sides of her head and held her still. Kagome's mother released a shaky breath, then blinked back tears before grabbing Kagome's arm and jerking her to her feet.

"Mother!" Kagome cried as her mother dragged her from her room and down the hallway to the main area. "What is it?"

"You're dream was more than a dream," her mother explained quickly. "It's a sign."

"A sign? Of what?" Kagome asked, watching as her mother jerked a dark-hued pack from a nearby chest. She began tossing odds and ends of all sorts into the bag, mostly being food, clothes and a few personal items. 'It's as if she's packing…'

"It's a sign to take your dream seriously," Kagome's mother said, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "You must leave this village."

"But why now?" Kagome yelled heatedly, stomping her foot angrily when her mother walked right past her. 

"Why can't I wait until Nee-chan gets back?"

Her mother emerged from her room moments later, holding a set of traveling clothes. 

"Are you coming with me?"

"No Kagome. I'm not." She undressed Kagome quickly, replacing her simple sleeping shirt with a chocolate brown pair of cotton hakamas, a green haori, and a green, brown and black swirl traveling cape. She wrapped a spare leather strap around Kagome's waist and shoved her feet into a pair of ankle boots. Mrs. Higurashi moved behind Kagome and hurriedly began pulling Kagome's hair back into a messy ponytail.

"But Mother-"

"Enough buts!" Mrs. Higurashi snapped, then calmed when Kagome began to cry. "Kagome, I'm sorry." She hugged her, taking a moment to give a gentle squeeze before releasing her. "I didn't mean to yell."

"I'm scared Mama."

"I know Kagome," her mother whispered as she kissed her temple. "I know baby. Don't be scared." She stepped away from her, then grabbed Kagome's wrist and led her out of the house. They walked through the sleeping village quietly, with Kagome's mother retrieving a bow and quiver from the shrine before exiting the village all together. 

"Mother, please-" Kagome began, only to be cut off by her mother's desperate whisper. 

"Kagome, I love you. You know this, true?"

"Of course, but what does that have to do with-"

"And you love me, true?"  


"Yes Mother," Kagome whispered back. "More than anything."

"Then you must do everything the dream tells you. Something, or someone, is protecting you. You must listen to that voice, do everything it tells you, and remember your training."

"But Mother-"

"Run to the woods Kagome, and don't come back until morning."

"But if what the dream says is true," Kagome began as her mother started to walk away. "Then the vampires will be here for me soon. What do you think they'll do when they don't find me?"

Kagome's mother sighed, then giggled nervously. "Hopefully leave." Kagome raised a condescending brow, to which her mother nodded. "I know how that sounds, but I can hope, can't I?"

"Come with me!" Kagome begged desperately. "We'll come back together in the morning!"

"No Kagome," she said with a shake of her head. "This is how it's to be. Suspicions will rise if I'm not here and I'll only slow you down in my condition. I'll see you in the morning."

"But Mother-"

"Go Kagome," her mother ordered. "And don't look back!"

Kagome watched as her mother ran back to the village, waiting until she disappeared entirely before turning and walking toward the woods. She listened to the woods around her, knowing that the scary sounds around her were a good thing. 

It was only when the wood went still that she felt something was amiss.

Kagome had only walked an hour, two at the most when everything went eerily still. She panicked immediately, knowing that whatever was causing the abnormality would surely detect her in her state of mind. Kagome struggled to keep a clear head, and it was then she heard 

__

`Run Mistress…`

Kagome did as she was told without question, her earlier thoughts of abandoning this foolish idea of her mother's and returning back to the village instantly quelled with the familiar voice's warning. Kagome broke into a run, her feet surprisingly quiet as she skimmed over dead branches and leaves. 

__

`Stop!`

Kagome skidded to a halt before a great pine, or at least she thought it was a great pine. She listened to the woods around her again, yet the wood remained quiet around her. She looked around for a place to hide, knowing that to stay out in the open like she was would surely invite death.

__

`The tree…climb it…`

'You have got to be kidding me,' Kagome groaned as she walked up to the massive trunk. It's roots knotted above and, possibly, below the ground like ancient fingers. The nearest branch was at least three feet above her five foot two inch frame. 'I can't reach that.'

__

`You never know until you try…hurry Mistress…`

Kagome huffed, but began to shimmy up the tree, her arms wrapping around the enormous trunk as she slowly worked her way up the tree to the branch. She reached out when she was close enough, her legs tightening around the trunk as he fingers brushed against the branch. "Almost," Kagome growled, then grinned triumphantly when her hand wrapped around the illusive limb. 

Kagome hoisted herself up, then reached out for the next one. She continued until she was well above the ground, at least twenty feet if she estimated correctly. 'Now what…'

__

`Tie yourself to the tree…`

'Holy cra…alright,' Kagome conceded with a sigh. She untied the leather sash around her waist, then tied one end to her left wrist. She tossed the rest of the strap around the trunk, caught it with her right hand and made a strong, but easily pliable knot around her other wrist. 'Now what should I do?' she asked, fully trusting the voice's way of doing things.

__

`Now Mistress…sleep…`

'But-' Kagome was sound asleep instantly, this time with no dreams.

__

`Forgive me Mistress…` the voice whispered on the wind. _`But it would not due for you to see what's about to happen next…`_

*

Knock-knock!

Mrs. Higurashi sighed to herself, then stood up and opened the front door. "Yes?"

"Is this the Higurashi residence?" the young man on the other side asked. Mrs. Higurashi thought him to be some faraway traveler until he gazed into her eyes. Startling, clear blue glared back at her, her cinnamon browns widening impossibly when he sneered. "Is this the Higurashi residence or not, mortal?" he hissed through gritted teeth, his fangs glittering in the moonlight. Kagome's mother blinked, then gasped as the cries of the other villagers finally reached her ears.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded weakly. "Why disturb us at so late an hour?"

The vampire before her chuckled then shook his head. "Feisty, aren't you?" He shoved his way into the house, grabbed Kagome's mother and tossed her back into the house. She fell to the floor, then desperately scrambled to the other side of the room before clawed hands wrapped around her ankle.

"Where you going?" he taunted as he dragged her across the floor. "Why don't you answer my question?"

"What difference does it make? You're going to kill me, whether I tell you or not," Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, then yowled in pain when he twisted her foot in an odd angle. He dropped it a second later, and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Well, you've got me there," he said as he casually ran a hand through his curly, auburn hair. "But you could decide how you die, Miss Higurashi-"

"It's _Mrs._"

He chuckled again, then nodded in appeasement. "Of course. Mrs. Higurashi. Now where's your daughter?"

"My eldest isn't here."

"I don't mean your eldest." He knocked her backward, then straddled her sprawled form. The vampire knocked her feeble attempts at freedom aside, then finally slapped her when she managed to punch a sensitive area. "You know who I mean," he growled, his fangs lengthening to well past his lower lip. "Where is the miko trainee?"

"She went with her sister," Mrs. Higurashi cried, praying to any deity listening that Kagome was miles away.

"You're lying…" The vampire tisked and shook his head. "You should know better than to lie…" He flicked his fingers, then stabbed his index and middle fingers into her right eye. He smiled when she shrieked below him, licking at the bloodied digits as the ruined remains of Mrs. Higurashi's eye stared back at him.

"Try again. Where is she?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Tisk-tisk. Not another one."

Another cry, and Mrs. Higurashi's sight was completely obliterated.

"You brought this on yourself," he scolded as she cried beneath him. "But I can make your death quick. All you have to do is tell me where she is."

Kagome's mother attempted to sit up, lifting only her shoulders from the floor as sightless eyes glared back at him. She whispered something garbled and unintelligible, and the vampire leaned toward her with his hand cupped around his ear.

"Say again. I didn't hear you."

"Go to Hell…"

"Ah…" The vampire nodded, then glared down at her, the claws of his right hand extending to their full length. "That's what I thought you said."

*

He emerged from the house hours later, humming nonchalantly to himself as blood dripped from his hands. "Hey boss!" another vampire yelled as he ran to him. "You find that Kagome chick yet?"

"No," he muttered absently. He wiped his hands on the lackey's shirt, smiling when he grimaced. 

"Hey! This is silk!"

"What do you want us to do with the place?" another asked. The lead vampire glanced around, his smile fading to seriousness at the frightened village around him. 

"Torch it. Oh, and the woman-" he pointed back to the Higurashi house. "Let's make a special example out of her." He nodded his dismissal, then turned back to the village. 'Vlad will be disappointed, but no matter. We will find the girl soon…' He glanced up at the crescent moon and smiled, his eyes filled with venom and bloody promise.

*

Kagome shuddered violently, then sneezed before snuggling closer to the tree.

----

Silver Fox: Dark…who knew you had it in you SF?

SF: What can I say? A good plot brings out the best in me, I suppose. If you guys are wondering what the heck is going on, please refer to the author's notes above. That should explain what's going on, and where this idea came from. 

Kagome: And I'm the first person you see! Yippee!

Sesshoumaru: I could have sworn that I was in the story.

SF: You're in the next chapter, along with Inuyasha and the others…well, some of the others.

Sesshoumaru: {::sarcastically::} That's comforting…

SF: I meant to be. The next chapter should be out in a week or so, I think. Jeez, this is just more to heap on the plate. No matter! I love what I do! Don't anyone freak on me because of the violence. That's why it's rated R. 

Kagome: How old am I in this story?

SF: Um…believe it or not, I don't know. You're not as old as Jeffs' Kagome, that's for sure. I'll have to think about it.

Silver Fox: Can anyone guess who the voice is? I'll give you a hint: It's the last thing you'll guess, but when it's revealed, you'll go "Duh! I could have guessed that!".


	2. Breaking Out, Breaking In and Breaking T...

_Chapter Two: Breaking Out, Breaking In and Breaking Through_

Kagome woke early the next morning, sighing softly before opening her eyes. The sunlight sparkled on the wood around her, and the songs of birds fluttered through the air. 'What a beautiful morning,' Kagome thought to herself as she began to untie herself. She set to work on the knot around her right hand, then the left before beginning her climb down.

She used the leather strap as an anchor and slowly slid down the bark of the tree, stepping over various branches and tree limbs before jumping to the ground below. Kagome giggled when her stomach grumbled, pausing to pat the insistent beast with a smile. 

"Yeah yeah," Kagome whispered to herself as she returned the strap to her waist. "We could stop and get some of the stuff from my pack, but I'd rather have Mom's breakfast. I wonder what she's cooking." She set off toward the village, humming a happy tune to herself as she lazily swung her arms back and forth. 

Kagome sneezed suddenly, the sudden faint smell of something burning irritating her nose. 'The blacksmith must have set the shed on fire again,' she thought with a shake of her head. 'I'm sure his wife isn't pleased about that. This will be the fourth time this month.' The closer she came to the village, the stronger the smell became until Kagome had no choice but to cover her nose with her sleeve. She quickened her pace, darting through the trees as tendrils of smoke finally appeared in the air above her. 

Kagome burst through the trees and jerked to a stop, her eyes wide and unbelieving at the sight before her. The wheat field outside the village, the same one she passed through last night, was nothing more than blackened earth and ash. Kagome ventured forth slowly and cautiously, her eyes sweeping over the destruction around her. Fields that were waiting patiently for the last winter frost to begin their lives were nothing more than soot, the skeletons of wretched animals unable to escape bleaching in the morning sun. 

Kagome passed the shrine first, the building knocked on its side before noticing that a small part of the blacksmith's shop was still ablaze. She passed it to her house, finding nothing but the burned frame creaking in the breeze. "Mother," Kagome called out as she continued toward the front of the village. "Mother! Anyone! Is anyone here?" 

Kagome jumped back, a hand flying to her heart as one of the rooftops of the decimated houses around her caved in. Dust shot from the door to the outside, with some spraying in Kagome's face. She gagged instinctively, frantically waving her hand about her as the dust settled. She turned back to the house, her gags stopping in her throat. There in the threshold of the house, beneath the rubble that once was the roof, lay the tiny, bloody hand of a child, one Kagome was positive she knew and loved like a sibling. 

"No," she moaned despondently, reaching out for the tiny fingers before running away. Her hand covered her mouth and nose, the smell of burning wood and flesh turning her stomach. She stumbled blindly through the village square, her eyes squeezed shut to the rivers of blood that flowed from the fountain in the center and the silent screams of the deceased around her. 

Kagome fell through the village gates, looked up and paled in the rising sun. 

"Mother…"

She hung impaled to the side of the gates, the wooden shaft disappearing underneath her skirts and the tip reappearing through her right shoulder. She stared down at Kagome, her empty eye sockets glistening wetly as tracks of blood tears streaming down her face. 

Kagome closed her eyes and screamed.

*

He was blind to it all, refusing to give the little creatures dancing around him the satisfaction.

They would never see him beaten.

He would never cry out.

In the beginning he spat curses at them, promising the hellions retribution of the highest order. Of death beyond death. He would bathe in their blood, dance on their corpses…well, if he did dance.

Is it no wonder they laughed at him?

Now he stood quietly, no longer yanking at the chains at his wrist, ankles and neck. What was the point? He would never be free. If he had to suffer this indignity for eternity, then he would do it with honor. 

The little creatures were in rare form on this day, one holding his chin forward while the others jabbed something hot and sharp into his sides. They cackled merrily around him, none of them aware that they're intended had escaped to some solitary region of his mind. He no longer felt the pokes and prods of the pitchforks, nor the slashes of the whip as it tore at his skin.

His mind lingered in happier days; days spent with his beloved mother, her brilliant smile dancing just beyond his reach. So far gone was he that he didn't notice the laughter turn to startled squawks around him, the sound of something heavy and wooden connecting rather forcibly to something wet, yet solid. He still did not notice when the squawks turned to horrified screams, little hoofed feet scampering away as the chains around his ankles loosened. The ones on his wrist and neck followed suit, then completely evaporated into nothing.

He slumped over something, his nude body draped over the mid-calf creature like a tablecloth. His limbs dragged the gravelly earth as the being began to move. His claws sparked on the rocks, the tiny embers dancing around them as the creature carrying him struck another devil. 

He felt himself being lowered gently, slowly to the ground, his back leaning against a wall behind him. 

"My lord," the creature croaked worriedly. He blinked, then blinked again, the only thing in his cloudy golden eyes was what seemed to be a green and brown blob.

'My my,' he said to himself. 'The creatures of this place are more hideous than I originally thought.'

"My lord it's me! Your loyal servant!" the creature insisted. His head tilted to the side, then blinked repeatedly to clear his vision. The blob began to take shape, becoming a creature with a small green beak, large yellow eyes, and a black hat. "Don't you remember me my lord?"

He frowned thoughtfully, then sat up. "Jaken."

Jaken grinned happily, the webbed hand that tightly fisted the Staff of Heads loosening upon his name. "It pleases this old youkai to see you Sesshoumaru-sama. I've brought you something." He held up a spool of black cloth, sighing unhappily at Sesshoumaru's blank stare. "It's all that I could find. It seems that one must make his own clothes to survive here."

"It is a little concern," Sesshoumaru assured him coldly as he rose to his feet. He glared at himself, frowning at the grease and grime that covered him from head to toe. He reactivated the spells that kept him clean in the living world, watching as the muck rolled down his hair and limbs to fall to the ground in fat murky plops before Sesshoumaru was finally clean. He reached for the spool of cloth, taking a moment to rip a strip for a loincloth before wrapping the rest around himself. 

Sesshoumaru whispered to the spirit of the fabric, awakening it and bending it to his will. The hanging folds of cloth soon took the form and shape of a pair of un-hakamas and haori, with a small bit of white where the spool ended becoming a sash around his waist.

Jaken passed him a pair of toed socks and sandals next, waiting patiently until Sesshoumaru was fully dressed before leading the way through the passage before them.

"What has happened?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at the red landscape around him. Jaken sighed unhappily. "I am not sure my lord. Five centuries have passed since our demise."

'That long…' Sesshoumaru mused as he and Jaken crossed a ravine. 'Then there is much I must find out about.' "Who set me free?" he asked, becoming swiftly irritated when Jaken shrugged. 

"Myouga the flea is finding that out for me," Jaken answered quickly. "We're going to meet him now."

"Myouga the flea is here!" shouted a tiny dot on Jaken's shoulder. He leapt from Jaken to Sesshoumaru, scurrying up Sesshoumaru's sleeve to sit on the taiyoukai's nose. "And I have news for you Sesshoumaru-sama."

"What are you doing here Myouga?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Are you not supposed to be with Inuyasha?"  
  
Myouga sighed sadly, his bulbous head hanging in shame. "Inuyasha-sama…ended my services."

Jaken's eyes widened in shock, with only a lordly snort from Sesshoumaru. "So, not only did he betray his race, he executed his vassal without just cause. Truly the hanyou knows no honor. What is this 'news'?"

"That is another word for information," Myouga answered. "And the information I have is important."

"Speak, old flea!" Jaken ordered hastily. "Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't have time to sit and wait for you're antics!"

"Jaken, that is enough," Sesshoumaru growled softly. "Myouga?"

"Yes my lord. My information. It would seem that someone on the surface freed you."

"Inuyasha's wench," Sesshoumaru guessed, then quieted when Myouga shook his head. "I don't believe it was her Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You don't know for sure?" Jaken cried in outrage. Myouga scratched his head with one of his many hands and sighed. 

"I don't, but there are rumors of someone that does."

"Who?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "And where is he?"

"_She_," Myouga corrected. "Is who the others around here call the White Witch. She live-"

"Oh no!" Jaken protested. "We're not going to see her! She'd never help us!"

"And why not?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Is there something I should know?"  
  
"It's nothing my lord," Myouga said. "Just that the White Witch can be difficult at times. Jaken is overreacting."

"I am not overreacting!" Jaken countered. "That wench is trouble!"

"But she is the only one with a Mirror!" Myouga fired back. "So unless you have another idea-"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, and was instantly rewarded with them cowering before him. "What is this mirror?"

"It's a way to see both this world and the living world," Myouga answered from his new position on Jaken's shoulder. He jumped back to Sesshoumaru's shoulder, then his hand while Sesshoumaru raised him to his face. "She would be the most likely person to see, since someone from the living world set you free."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru decided after a moment of thought. "How do we find this 'White Witch'?"

"The river Styx," Jaken answered helpfully. "It is this way my lord." Jaken waddled down the darkened tunnel with Sesshoumaru and Myouga following close behind.

*

Mid afternoon found Kagome well at work, having fallen into her miko duties by instinct. She searched through the rubble of each house for survivors, only to drag the bodies of those she knew and loved toward the fountain at the village square. Her village wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, so it was well in the afternoon when she finally found the last person. 

Kagome dragged the elderly body of her mentor from the remains of the shrine, silently praying for her as she had the others as she heaved the miko to the square. Kagome placed the woman's body on the pile of others, then turned toward the direction she dreaded.

The village gate.

Kagome stepped out slowly, mentally steeling herself as she grasped the end of the pole and hauled herself up. She closed her eyes, her cries soft on the warm breeze when her fingers began slipping on the pole. Kagome grasped the pole tighter, never daring to open her eyes to see what it was she was slipping in. She gasped when her fingers touched the helm of her mother's dress, her eyes finally snapping open as she grasped it tighter. 

Kagome climbed a little higher, making it a point to not look in her mother's ruined face. She wrapped her arms around her waist and tugged upward, her empty stomach flip-flopping at the squelching sound as she raised her body from the pole. Kagome tugged twice more, then tugged again when she lost her balance. She fell backward in a panic, her fingers futilely grasping whatever they could to stop her fall. 

Kagome hit the ground hard, her back colliding with the earth beneath her as her mother's body fell on top of her. Kagome lay completely still, struggling to catch the breathe that fled her lungs upon impact while blood soaked her clothes. Kagome opened her eyes and choked on her scream as she once again found herself staring into what used to be her mother's eyes. 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she slowly sat up and grasped her around her shoulders. She dragged her away from the gate, going toward a hole she dug previously near it. She lowered her mother inside, then grasped the shovel in a mound nearest her and began to fill it. "I should have been here. I should never have left." 

Kagome finally filled the shallow grave, taking a moment to use an extra set of rosaries from the shrine and a few pieces of wood as a grave marker. She then returned to the village and the fountain, reached inside her backpack for a container and opened it. She sprinkled the little white flowers inside on the ground around the fountain, prayers for the dead spilling from her lips before grasping the little piece of wood that still burned from the blacksmith's shop.

"I know this isn't as good as being buried," Kagome said while she lit the pile of wood beneath them. "But this is the best I can do. Please forgive me." Kagome watched as the wood blazed, then turned her head and sat down. 

"I know I wasn't there for you before, but I want to be there for you now. I won't leave you."

__

`You cannot stay here…`

"Go away," Kagome groaned, raising her crimson hands to cover her face. "Just leave me alone. This is your fault. If I had been here-"

__

`You would be dead, just like them. Then what would happen to the world?`

"Pardon my language, but fuck the world," she sniffed miserably. "What has it ever done for me?"

__

`Ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country. There are sacrifices that must be made for freedom.`

"That sounds so much like a war campaign," Kagome mumbled, then began to cry when the scent of burning flesh reached her nose. "But that doesn't matter. I won't leave them. Not again."

__

`If you don't, then they're deaths will be for nothing. You are all they have left. Their vengeance must come from you.`

"Haven't you heard that an eye for an eye only makes the whole world blind?" Kagome responded bitterly.

__

`The vampires will return. They will kill you.`

"Then I will take as many as I can with me," Kagome retorted. "I'm not leaving."

__

`Then you give me no choice…` Kagome jumped when a hand gently clasped her shoulder. She turned toward it, thinking it was a survivor. She found nothing but the flaming fountain behind her, yet she still felt the pressure on her shoulder. "Who's there?"

__

`If you don't leave, you will sentence those you love to a fate worse than death…`

"What could be worse than death?" Kagome countered angrily.

__

`This…`

The village shimmered around her, and in a flash the fire was gone, leaving Kagome to stand, confused, in the center of the village square.

"What on earth?"

"Kagome-nee-chan?"

Kagome looked down and into the smiling brown eyes of a little girl. "Yes?"

"Here you go." The child handed her a flower, a tiny blue one with bright yellow sprayed on the inside. "Midoriko-miko-sama said that Kagome-nee-chan liked flowers. It took Rin all day to find it."

"Thanks Rin," Kagome said before the child skipped off. The flower disappeared in Kagome's hand, but the hand on her shoulder stayed firm. "What's happening?" she whispered as people she thought were dead went about their daily business. She glanced toward the back of the village, watching as her mother and the old miko talked to each other before waving at her.

__

`This is what you sentence them to,` the voice explained. 

"I don't see what's so bad," Kagome responded. "What would be wrong with staying here with them, living with them until I died? I'd join them, right?"

__

`You are not paying attention Mistress,` the voice sighed. _`for if you were, you would realize that they have done this already.`_

'Huh?' Kagome looked around her and indeed, the events around her were nothing but previous actions.

__

`Should you choose to stay here, you will sentence them to relive yesterday…from beginning to end.`

"No," Kagome gasped as she backed away. "That's not possible."

__

`The child who just ran away will repeat the same day. She will give who she thinks is you a flower, play with the local animals, fight with her siblings, eat with her parents and witness her parents being ripped to shreds before being drained of every single drop of blood before dawn. Come sunrise, she will do it all again, as will everyone else until the end of time.`

"But-but," Kagome stuttered. "I can't-"

__

`Your mother will die the same death every night, only to live again the next morning to repeat the cycle`

"But they're dead," Kagome countered. "They're not real."

__

`But they are, they're spirits anyway. This is their hell, given to them by the vampires. You would lock them here, seal them forever without so much as trying to save them?`

"But I don't know what to do," Kagome sobbed. "I'm afraid!"

__

`You know what to do,` the voice told her. _`And you must do it. Or they will never find the peace they deserve.`_

Kagome watched as the village returned to normal, the wispy passerby's fading in the afternoon sun. 

__

`Change clothes Mistress. We must be off.`

Kagome did as she was told stiffly, stripping off her clothes and tossing them into the fire before using the village well to wash off the dried blood. She rummaged through her pack and found another set of clothes, this time a pair of midnight blue cotton hakamas and a matching haori. She retrieved her cape from one of the many fence posts and returned it to her shoulders before making her way toward the forest. She turned to look behind her a last time, a single tear streaking down her cheek before turning and disappearing into the woods.

*

He stood outside his cave, completely ignorant to the volcanic eruptions around him as he stared into the distance. Though the afternoon sky looked no different to others, to him it seemed to signal something, for he turned on his heel and entered the cave. 

He sat the giant mallet beside the cave entrance, taking a moment to pat the three-eyed ox on the head before reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a small fang. "Soon it will be time," he whispered to himself, his croaky voice echoing on the cavern walls. "But until then, I must prepare. There is still time before he comes."

*

The wind scattered the debris of the once noble city, the shrieking call of nearby birds overshadowed by the occasional scream of agony. Little fires still burned inside the city walls, the spirit of the flame dancing over both stone and earth.

A mound of rubble began to shake, then exploded in a cloud of dust, revealing a lone figure within. He inhaled deeply, his face upturned to the sun as emerald eyes stared into the sky. 

"That was most unpleasant," he said to himself as he dusted himself off. Dirt caked his leather jacket and pants, the black material now reduced to a brownish-gray. He shook his hands through his hair, watching the dirt fall from the loose black waves before looking around him. 'I told Tepes to let the girl alone,' he thought angrily. 'Now look at this. Complete destruction.' He shrugged, smirking slightly, then attempted to remove a smudge on his jacket.

"And my clothes are completely ruined," he bemoaned, an obvious accent coloring his voice. 'But it was worth it to see you die.'

Another shriek widened his smile, his glee growing by leaps and bounds as he stepped from the rubble that he was once buried beneath. "Foolish Nightstalkers," he said with a smile, his lower lip wrapping around his fangs. "Don't you know better than to step into the light?" He had a good laugh at their expense, his mirth ringing out among the screams and cries for help.

'I am wasting time here,' he said to himself finally. 'There is much to be done. The Japanese shogun is the next in line, so it is he that must be told.' Green eyes faded to a crystal blue as he shot toward the sky and flew away.

*

She arrived at the outskirts of her village at sunset, her steps light and bouncy despite her heavy armor. "I can't wait to show Kagome what I've brought for her birthday. I hope I'm not too-" 

She stopped and stared, her mind telling her eyes that what she was seeing couldn't be real. "Gods," she breathed as she entered the village. "What happened?" 

She watched the smoldering bonfire, then glanced over the rest of the village before kneeling down and picking up a white petal. She sniffed it gently, then glanced toward a single grave near the gate. 

"Whatever has done this shall pay," she growled softly, her fingers lightning to her sword as tears spilled from her eyes. "But that must wait. My little sister is to be found, and then we will have our vengeance together."

*

The garden, once the pride of the land, now lay overgrown and wild. Woodland creatures resided within it's shadowy depths, simple animals that called it home. The stone gate crumbled around it, the last battle too much for the fortress to withstand. 

Upturned cobblestones led the way to the inner parts of the garden and around a single fountain. It was cracked and worn due to neglect, the noble inu youkai statue now chipped and dented with cracks along the fountain basin. A deer approached the ground around it and began nibbling the tender grass growing from underneath the pathway as a rabbit bounded past.

The ground began to shake beneath them, the deer running away at the first tremors. The fountain viciously rocked from side to side, the white marble cracking underneath the pressure before finally splitting in half. A white ray of light shot from inside and streaked northeast toward the eastern lands.

----

SF: Well, not bad if I do say so myself.

Silver Fox: Here she goes. It's not like her head isn't big as it is.

SF: Quiet kit! Don't make me fry you. This is the story breakdown so far-

Kagome: Sesshoumaru's finally here (I know you Sesshou fans are excited) as well as Jaken and Myouga.

Miroku: There are four new characters to worry about, including this White Witch Sesshoumaru is supposed to be seeing. 

Inu-chan: Where am I? Aren't I supposed to be in this story too?

SF: You're in the next chapter, along with one of the new characters. I like this new character! He's so exciting!

Silver Fox: You would. Anyway, the next chapter won't be so Kagome-based. I think it'll be more Inuyasha-Kikyou-Naraku-OC, then Sesshou-

SF: That's been said already!

Silver Fox: Where?  


SF: Um, well, it doesn't matter! I said breakdown, not crap fest! We've got to leave suspense!

Silver Fox: WE. The next chapter will be Chapter Three: A Rise to Power

Responses: 

Reality: Thanks so much for checking this out! Another update's around the corner!

The Ultimate Faerie of Death: Um, nope, nope and nope. I wish I could tell you, but I'm more than happy to give you clues throughout the story.

Rabid-Inu-Girl: He didn't exactly dump the story. He's still working on KWAY, but he did leave some of the worlds that Kagome and Sesshoumaru have touched open for others to write. The vampire world just so happened to be my favorite.

Raine84: What's confusing? I'd be more than happy to explain it to you.

Misu no Hikaru: Nope, it's not Sesshoumaru or Miroku. It's not Naraku either. You're right about Inuyasha however. Nice guess though.

Nyx: You're not the first person to tell me that. That Vlad (and I think it's Jeffs Vlad too) and the one you're thinking are one and the same. Dracul himself. Silver's always been one for spoilers. He guessed the ending to 'End of Days' out loud in the middle of the movie. I just knew we would get beat up afterward, so we had to run to our car before the credits rolled.

ReginaLucifer: I'd love to hear your guess! I'm almost positive that you don't know though. It's kinda hard. But a lot of people are close!

BelleDayNight: Yeah, I remember Sliders...though I only watched it for that O' Donald dude. Was that his name? I just remember his eyes. They were the perfect shade of blue....(sigh) {::drool::} Silver Fox: And off she goes, to La La Land. The title's not catchy, but it does work. Well, it kinda works. You're pretty close to who it is. I'll be more than happy to provide more hints as the story wears on. I can't wait for her and Sesshoumaru to meet too, but there are other characters that must be introduced first. I can't wait for the butt-kicking to start!

??????????: Nope, the voice isn't Shippou. He is coming though, but not yet. I had no idea. {::blushes::} I'm glad you guys like me so much.

Midori Mizu: There are a lot of stories out there that I love but just don't get. I'm glad to have become one of them. Everything will be explained before the end. Shoot, some things might get explained before the middle. You just never know.

LittleBlackAngel: I love vampires too. They're soo cool. Oh, but not all the vamps here are evil. There is one that will go to the light, but not just yet. Grandpa and Kouga aren't in this fic, and it's not Shippou. Yup, the story is S/K. Yeah, I get the 'vanilla folders' a lot. It's a force of habit. Believe it or not, it's harder to stop doing that than it is to stop biting my nails.

BloodRoseOTDemon: Thanks a lot! I'm going to try to update soon!

NoLabel: {::blush::} Thanks, but if you ever do see something that needs help, please don't hesitate to give it. I didn't mean to creep you out with Kagome's mom, but when you find out what her condition was, you're going to want to hurt me. It's not Kikyou, or the others. This voice is rather unexpected, but I'll be more than happy to give you a hint if you want one. Plus there will be hints throughout this story.

  
Migele: Thanks! I was worried about that. Jeffs made it so dark, and I've never written dark before. I do love to read it though. This will be S/K too. In this world, the vampires have no connection to the master, like in Anne Rice's stuff. It's kinda like 'Make 'em and leave 'em'. 

Fire Phoenix: Thanks a lot! Hopefully I'll be able to keep the darkness in this fic. Looks like I get to gorge myself on horror fics...Yay!

Kojika85: Thanks for the vote of confidence! Jeffs is one f my fave authors, and I just couldn't wait to try this idea. I hope I do it justice.

Dark Neko-chan: I just knew you'd like this! And I've heard Sesshou say worse, so don't let him censor you! Tell KT and the others HI!

Kagome: Yup, lot's of blood in this one. Poor Kagome. Not only does she have to fight vampires, she has to fight crazed oni and lesser demons as well. But I haven't gotten to that yet. Kagome won't be alone for long, though if you listen to the voice she's never been. I have an entire posse lined up for her, and one by one they'll join the group.

Asmodeus: (grins) Thanks a lot, for the compliment and the condolences. It hurts like the devil, but it's only because I'm not used to moving it. I didn't find out that I could move my ears until a year ago (the opportunities I've missed to freak people out), and it's only been recently that I can move my left one of my own free will. How fucked up is that to only be able to wiggle one ear? (sigh) Anyway, don't be insulted by the 'blonde elf hotness'. Orlando Bloom (contrary to popular belief) is a butt ugly dude when he's not in a film. Give me a guy with a great heart and a beautiful set of eyes and I'll call it a day. 

ACrimsonNight: I plan on telling you guys soon, but I'll also drop a few hints. 

MediaMiner:

Beanner, & Fire Ice: If you get it right, I'll give you a box of eclairs instead of cookies. Or maybe a cheesecake. I don't know. I'll have to think about it. It's not the Tenseiga, but you are close. Keep trying.

Kikyou372: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying it! More's coming soon!


	3. A Rise to Power

SF: This doesn't have jack to do with the story. I was looking over my Inuyasha DVDs this weekend and I came to the one where he meets Rin. One scene has stuck with me. It's the one where Jaken is standing on top of Ah-Un and calling Sesshoumaru an ungrateful mongrel (or something equally as funny). Then out of nowhere WHACK!!! This rock comes from behind him and clocks him in the back of the head. That scene was great. (What? I said it had nothing to do with the story.) Oh, and for those who care, this fic has been Jeffs approved! =^.^=

_Chapter Three: A Rise to Power_

He hated them.

He hated them both, nevertheless he kneeled there watching as **his **bitch sat in that bastard's lap and giggled like some kind of love-sick schoolgirl. Inuyasha bit down on the disgusted snarl that threatened to rip from his breast, but he could not smother the contemptuous glare inside his blood red eyes. 

Naraku glanced away from his prize to regard the hanyou, his gaze nothing short of mocking. "Inuyasha," he called, his voice smooth and caressing in the darkness that surrounded them. "Don't you have other things to attend to around the castle, instead of sitting here?" he asked. 

"No, my lord," Inuyasha answered with an inward growl. His stomach turned at having to show him such respect, yet he wouldn't deny him of it.

"Fine, be that way," he said with a flippant wave, then turned back to Kikyou. "Where were we, my dear?"

Inuyasha drowned out the giggles and conversation that followed, the little gold left in his eyes bleeding away to a forest green. 'Bastard,' he growled to himself. 'Kikyou belongs to me, not to him. She's mine!'

__

`Why do you even want her?` his curse inquired curiously. _`What good is she, other than to rut? I say let Naraku have her. There are plenty around here who would willingly serve the same purpose.`_

'She's my mate," Inuyasha argued. 'But she sits up there with _him_.'

__

`I see that. But life is not all bad for us,` his curse reasoned. _`You are the general to his vast army. His soldiers are loyal to you-`_

'There is no such thing as loyalty in a vampire army,' Inuyasha countered as Kikyou stood from Naraku's lap. She stepped down the landing and walked past him to a table close by, the helm of her black see-thru dress brushing past his arm.

__

`Yes, that is true,` Inuyasha's curse agreed. _`But they do fear you. You are more powerful than any other youkai, and the third in command to Vlad Tepes himself. You should be honored.`_

'I guess,' Inuyasha relented. 'But-' He glanced over his shoulder, his hair whipping around him as he glared at the entrance to the room.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked when he stood up and tested the air. Naraku glanced up from his musings, his attentions on Inuyasha as well while the inu hanyou's ears swiveled toward the door. 'Soot,' Inuyasha realized as the sounds of rushing air came to his ears. 'Soot, blood, wool and sunshine. Who could that-'

He stopped when the heavy stone doors burst open in a gust of wind, his arms thrust up to shield his face and head. Kikyou's scream pierced his ears, then the violent thud of the stone doors closing before the winds settled around him. Inuyasha lowered his arms slowly, watching in his peripheral vision as Kikyou struggled back to her feet before regarding the stranger in their midst. He stood a foot taller than Inuyasha's 6' 7" frame, and was covered from heel to hair in red earth and soot. It caked the stranger's leather trench coat and pants, and fell in large flakes from his wavy black hair. 

Blue eyes faded to emerald green as the newcomer dropped to his left knee, crossed his fisted right hand over his chest and lowered his head. "Forgive my intrusion, my lord," he said in a deep, accented, velvety tenor. "But I flew a long way to see you."

Naraku waved the formality aside, his eyes fixed on the left breast of the stranger's coat. The upside down cross with the crucified dragon informed him of his master, as well as what country the soldier resided from. "It is forgiven. Tell me, what word do you have from our lord?"

"Our lord has been dead for the past week."

"What?!" Naraku snarled, ignoring Kikyou's gasp of disbelief. "You're lying! Tepes-"

"Was killed seven days ago, and Constantinople burned to the ground. As a matter of fact," the stranger began, glancing up a moment before lowering his head again. "I'm pretty sure it still burns."

"Stand and explain," Naraku commanded harshly. "Who would dare to kill Dracul?"

The stranger turned to look at Inuyasha, a strange smile spreading across his face as he said, "Why, a demon that looks a lot like him."

"Impossible!" Inuyasha hissed. "I'm tired of his lies Naraku! Let me slit the bastard's throat!"

"You won't find me quite as easy to kill, halfbreed," the stranger committed dryly, then turned back to Naraku. "I would gladly tell you what transpired my lord. Of course, without interruptions."

"Yes, that is best," Naraku agreed. He rose to his feet and gestured for the stranger to follow him to a nearby doorway. Naraku entered the new room first, leaving the stranger to close the door behind him before turning into the semi-dark room. The shades over the windows blocked the morning sun from view, but sunlight still filtered through spaces in the bamboo shoots. Naraku sat at the head of an enormous table in the middle of the room, assuring himself of his position away from the rays of light before motioning the stranger forward. 

He watched as the stranger approached him, stepping through the light without harm. 'What kind of vampire is he?' Naraku wondered to himself as she stranger bowed again. "What's your name and what do you have to tell me about Tepes?"

"I'm Aragon, and everything started a week ago."

"Go on," Naraku instructed. "What happened exactly?"

"One week ago Lord Tepes sensed a disturbance in one of the villages bordering Constantinople. He investigated and found a demon-"

"Youkai?" Naraku questioned. Aragon nodded. "Yes, an…inu youkai and a young woman. My apologies Naraku, but my Japanese is rusty."

"You're excused, now continue."

"Tepes became interested in the girl and took her away from the youkai. The youkai destroyed countless villages, and killed thousands of soldiers in an attempt to get her back. Tepes turned the girl, but she fought the curse well after the youkai destroyed Constantinople and killed Tepes."

"She…fought the curse," Naraku repeated. "Not possible. None have been able to resist the curse."  
  
"That may be true here my lord but I assure you, the girl fought the curse and won. It was the last I saw of the two before being buried underneath some rubble when a wall exploded."

"But that doesn't sound right," Naraku argued. "Constantinople is protected by powerful spells and spirit barriers. How did one youkai manage to get through and cause such destruction?"

"I don't know," Aragon replied. "But whatever it was, it was powerful. Flames appeared out of nowhere, and rocks moved by themselves. It was as if nature itself was at war with the entire city."

"This is disturbing," Naraku said after a moment's pause. "Who did Tepes name as his successor?"

Aragon's eyes widened in surprise. "My lord, were you not told? It's you."

'Me…' Naraku stilled instantly, the look of total astonishment and un-expectancy etched across his face before being replaced by an evil grin. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hai, Naraku-sama," Aragon replied with a bow, his Japanese finally settling into something coherent. "I felt it my place to tell you."

"Naraku!" Kikyou called as she burst into the room. "There are others to see you."

Naraku stood up quickly, his movements hurried as he walked toward the door. "One last thing," he said as he paused in the door's threshold. "How did you get past my guards?"

"You mean your werewolves?" Aragon inquired with a smirk, his British accent more pronounced in his amusement. "Well, I can promise you that they don't know what hit them."

"I imagine not," Naraku retorted with a chuckle, then left Aragon to himself inside the room. 'I wonder about that one,' he thought to himself as he and Kikyou made their way back to the throne room. Inuyasha stood in front of the thrones themselves, his sword drawn and ready as he growled at the room full of soldiers. 

'What kind of vampire is this Aragon? How is it possible for him to have survived such a terrible attack? Surely this one is stronger than he's putting on. It would be wise to have this vampire on my side.' Naraku sat in his throne, yawned and said, "What is the meaning of this disturbance?"

One of the soldiers, a young vampire with curly dark brown hair and eyes, stepped forward and bowed before Naraku's feet. "We come to inform you, Naraku, of your succession. You now-"

"Yes, yes," Naraku interrupted with a wave of his hand. "I'm the new overlord, I know. I have already been informed."

"Really?" the soldier responded. "How so?"

Naraku gestured to his left just as Aragon left the conference room and stepped before them. The soldier's gaze turned hateful instantly, his eyes narrowing to slits as the irises turned an icy blue.

"You…"

"What's the matter Aloyoshenka?" Aragon taunted. "You don't seem happy to see me?"

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you're the only one left alive, DayWalker?" Aloyoshenka snarled. Aragon shrugged. "I don't know. Lucky break, I suppose."

"DayWalker?" Inuyasha repeated, breaking into the two's conversation. "What's a DayWalker?"

"Ask him," Aloyoshenka retorted nastily. 

"Enough!" 

All eyes turned to Naraku, who sat quietly rubbing his forehead as if he never made the outburst. "Tell me Aloyoshenka, why weren't you there in Dracul's time of need?"

"We were investigating something here," Aloyoshenka replied. "We were sent to capture the girl you were supposed to-" He froze at Naraku's glare, then shot a glare of his own at Aragon when he began to speak. 

"They were commanded to seek out a young girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi," Aragon told him. "I'm sure you're familiar with the name Naraku-sama."

"I am. For what purpose did he want the girl?"

"She was to be turned or killed," Aloyoshenka replied. "He left the choice up to you."

"Did you find her?" Naraku asked. Aloyoshenka shook his head. "She'd left by the time we arrived."

"And what of her village?" Aragon asked innocently. "Did you destroy it like you destroyed the others? Really Aloy, you should learn to control your bloodlust."

"Shut up!" Aloyoshenka yelled hotly. "How dare you try to look down on me, you fucking Sun Sipp-"

"Enough!!!" Naraku hollered above the ruckus. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"My apologies," Aragon said with a bow. "It won't happen again."  


"Good. See that it doesn't. Inuyasha," he waited until Inuyasha snapped to attention, then gestured to Aragon. "Show our guest to a room."

"Right away Naraku-sama," Inuyasha replied, though inside he grimaced. Naraku dismissed them without another thought, then stopped them just as Inuyasha opened the stone doors.

"Aragon?" Naraku called out, waiting until green eyes attuned to him before continuing. "What exactly does this Higurashi Kagome look like?"

"You've never seen her?" Aragon asked. Naraku shook his head. "Unlike Tepes-sama's mirror, mine can only see the aura surrounding the person and not the person themselves. Now, what does she look like?"

Aragon thought back a moment, his eyes lazing over the crowd until they fell on Kikyou. He stared for a second, utter shock clouding his face as he studied her before bursting into loud chuckles.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naraku demanded angrily. "What's so funny?"

"Forgive me, Naraku-sama," Aragon appeased with a calm smile. "You asked what this Higurashi looked like. Well I assure you, you'll know her when you see her."

*

"When did I become a porter?" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he guided Aragon through the inner depths of the castle. "There are hundreds of servants that could have shown him where to go just as easily."

Aragon stayed a few steps behind him, a secret smirk on his face as he listened to the hanyou's complaints. 'So, Naraku's followers are not as loyal as they should be, that is if the little halfbreed is anyone to consider. Still, I wonder how Naraku will take to leadership?'

His thoughts went another way, this time thinking of the events he witnessed a week before. 'To think, Tepes was so stupid. Had he killed the dog demon the moment he noticed him, he would still be alive.' Aragon remembered his reluctant guide, wondering to himself what relation, if any, he had to the other demon when Inuyasha stopped in front of one of the many doors in the middle of the hallway.

"Here," Inuyasha barked gruffly. "This is yours." Aragon stepped past Inuyasha and entered the room, the dirt flicking off the ends of his coat as he regarded the room thoughtfully. "There are extra clothes in here," Inuyasha kicked a nearby closet. "And the shower's over there." He pointed to a door inside the left wall and grimaced. "I would suggest you use it."

"Thank you," Aragon replied with an unsteady bow. "Inuyasha, right?"

"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha growled in response. Aragon merely smiled back, his easygoing nature refusing to be baited by an ill-tempered person such as the youkai standing in front of him.

"Just wanting to know, I suppose."

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha left the room without another word, making sure to shut the door behind him with a loud _bang._

Aragon sighed to himself and shed his dusty clothes, watching as the ruined black leather crumpled to the floor at his feet. 'That's just great,' he thought to himself as he removed his boots and tossed them to a nearby corner. He reached down for the coat and traced the deeper of the many rips in the fabric. 'I really liked that coat too. Oh well.'

He entered the bathroom and showered, taking the time to scrub the red soil and blackened ash from every inch of his lean, muscular body before focusing on his hair. 'Two hundred years ago,' he mused as he poured a handful of shampoo into the palm of his hand and lathered his hair. 'One would have killed for such a luxury.' He used the pads of his fingers to massage his scalp, his eyes closing to mere slits before finally rinsing off completely and stepping out of the tub basin. 

Aragon dried quickly, his eyes distant and thoughtful as his hand grazed the amulet draped around his neck. He left the bathroom and dressed quickly, choosing a pair of loose brown leather pants and a matching vest from the closet before standing in front of the only window in the room. 'I should be sleeping, but I don't trust these creatures enough to simply slumber unprotected. I know what to do.'

Aragon reached for the shade and with one gentle tug watched it roll to the top of the window. Sunlight engulfed him immediately, and for an instant he felt a tingle beneath his skin before closing his eyes and accepting the warm rays. "Ah," he exhaled with a smile. "Now that's better." 

He stretched out on the bed, his arms cushioning his head from the black silk below him as he closed his eyes and relaxed. 'None would dare come in here now,' he thought with a laugh. He sighed again, opened his eyes and lifted the amulet to his face. It was a large black stone, suspended around his neck with a simple leather strap. Similar little stones hung from beneath it, and in the center of the stone was a kanji inscription painted in blood. 

'Elizabeth,' Aragon thought wistfully as he traced the kanji. 'You have no idea how much I miss you. The dog demon took my chance to avenge you, but there is still this Naraku. Tepes must have trusted him to have named him successor.' His eyes slid closed once again, with one last though to surface his tired mind before falling asleep. 

'He shall fail just as his master failed, then I can join you in Hell.'

*

Jaken scampered a few feet ahead of Sesshoumaru and Myouga, his bare webbed feet kicking up puffs of blood red dirt. Myouga sat on Sesshoumaru's left shoulder, his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest while Jaken squawked from ahead of them.

"We're almost there my lord," Jaken assured before torching a passing devil. "It shouldn't be too long now."

"Where are we going?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Neither of you said."

"We're going to see the White Witch, remember my lord?" Jaken replied, then squawked when Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. "Of that I'm aware. What I meant was where is the White Witch herself?"

"The White Witch resides on the outskirts of Hell, on a plateau known as the Dark Plains," Myouga answered. "The only way to get there is to follow the river Styx to her shores, then cross a cavern to her. She is not known for her hospitality."

"So I see." Sesshoumaru nodded thoughtfully, then turned to the little flea youkai himself. "Myouga, why are you here?"

"To help you Sesshoumaru-sama," Myouga replied. "After all, I promised your father that I would look after his sons."

"No, you promised Father that you would look after Inuyasha, not myself. Why are you here?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken shrieked, unknowingly hurting Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing. "We're here!" 

Sesshoumaru looked around him as he studied the landscape, his eyes flowing over the black sand underneath his feet before spying the dock and the boat a few feet away. "This way my lord!" Jaken cried as he scampered across the dock way. Sesshoumaru followed a little less eagerly, his curiosity not as excitable as Jaken's.

He stopped as Jaken jumped into a gondola of a sort, the vessel seemingly unable to carry the little toad youkai, no less the Jaken, Sesshoumaru and Myouga at once. "Jaken, is this vessel secure?"

"Of course my lord!" Jaken assured him. "I promise, it will get us there."

"Very well then," Sesshoumaru relented as he stepped into the back of the gondola and sat down. "But should you be wrong, you will regret it."

"O-of course, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken stammered fearfully. 'Five centuries seems to have done nothing for Sesshoumaru-sama's temper.' He grasped the single oar on the opposite end of the boat and began to row away from the dock. Sesshoumaru sat by idly, giving no hints to help his struggling servant as he turned back to Myouga.

"You have not answered my question," Sesshoumaru said after an hour or so of silence. Myouga and Jaken both stared at him curiously before Sesshoumaru plucked Myouga up by the collar of his haori. "Why are you _here_?"

"Do you mean, here with you or _here _here?"

"Here, period," Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. "What happened for you to be here?"

Myouga sighed sadly, his head hung in shame and hurt. "Inuyasha-sama terminated my services, as I said upon my arrival."

"Don't beat around the bush old man!" Jaken screeched. "You answer Sesshoumaru-sama's question!" Sesshoumaru winced, then frowned in Jaken's direction. "You will not do that again," he warned with a deep, dangerous sounding growl. Jaken stopped rowing and bowed instantly, fully prostrating himself on the gondola floor and pressing his forehead against it repeatedly.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama, it won't happen again!"

Sesshoumaru drowned out the rest of Jaken's apology, his attention fully on Myouga as the youkai remained quiet. "I am aware that Inuyasha sent you here, but why? What was your offense?"

Myouga sighed again, this time with his shoulders slacking as if they held the weight of the world. "It's not a happy tale Sesshoumaru-sama."

"And yet, it is one I wish to hear," Sesshoumaru retorted calmly, though his annoyance with the little flea grew with each stalling word. 'What could he be hiding from me?'

"Then I will do as you command," Myouga relented. He settled himself in the center of Sesshoumaru's palm, sighed and began.

"Not long before you were defeated, Sesshoumaru-sama, Naraku and Inuyasha-sama conspired against you. Inuyasha-sama wanted more prestige than he had in your court, and Naraku promised it to him. You were a threat, but Inuyasha-sama had no idea of what kind of a threat you really were.

"The deal was that if Inuyasha-sama killed you, he would take your place on the Western throne and he and Naraku would be allies with the human miko at his side."

"Kikyou," Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes briefly flashing red at the name. Myouga nodded. "Yes, Kikyou. But soon after your death, Naraku usurped the other kingdoms and took the west for his own."

"What did Inuyasha say?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Did he not speak out against such treachery?"

"He would've if he could," Myouga replied. "But Kikyou turned him, infected him with the vampire curse before Naraku took full control.

"I attempted to warn Inuyasha-sama of Naraku's plan when I first heard, but he wouldn't hear it. The miko tainted him, promising him that they would be mated if he accepted the vampire curse. He never knew that Naraku and Kikyou were already mated.

"Once again, I tried to tell Inuyasha-sama of Naraku and Kikyou's plans, but Inuyasha wouldn't listen. The curse by then fully infected his blood and he wasn't the Inuyasha he used to be. Kikyou soon accused me of trying to poison her. Inuyasha became enraged, and hunted me for days on end. I fled as far as these old feet would carry me, all through your lands to Inuyasha's Forest."

Sesshoumaru watched with an unexpected twinge of guilt as a single tear trekked its way down Myouga's face. "The last thing I saw, other than your brother's claws, was your lands. They lie in ruins, the subjects that once lived in them scattered to the four winds. The land is dangerous, untamed and youkai and oni run rampant. I failed your father, Sesshoumaru-sama. He must be so disappointed in me."

"If he is disappointed in you," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Then he is disappointed in us all, though the opinions of others have never mattered to me. However," his voice softened some and he looked away from Myouga to the waters beneath them. "I am sure that he understands. Father was always one to understand what others could not."

Myouga stared at him questionably, never guessing that Sesshoumaru would be one with words of comfort, no matter how lacking. 'Maybe time has softened him,' Myouga thought to himself. 'There was once a time when one would have never expected such from him.' A stray wind picked up on the water's surface, the breeze swirling around the travelers as Sesshoumaru raised his head and pinned Jaken with a icy glare. 

"How long until our destination, Jaken?"

"But a few days Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken assured him. "The tide seems to be working in our favor."

"Very well then." Sesshoumaru reclined against the back of the gondola and relaxed, one leg crossing carelessly over the other as he raised his arms and laced his fingers behind his head. Myouga and Jaken stared in shock, with Jaken forgetting to row as Sesshoumaru stared at the black void above them.

'I feel…pity for Myouga,' Sesshoumaru admitted to himself as the boat once again began its trip downriver. 'It is hard to swallow the bitterness of betrayal from someone you once trusted. Perhaps, once we find this witch and her mirror, some questions will be answered and the little flea can get some solace.'

*

Aragon awoke instantly, but listened to the room around him before opening his eyes. The sun had set an hour ago, and already he could feel the rest of the house awakening for the night. The sun's warmth still seemed to surround him, even warming his skin to the temperature it was when he was still among the living. 

'But that time has passed,' Aragon thought with a sigh as he moved to the foot of the bed and looked around. His soiled clothes from earlier were no longer in the room, and his cleaned boots neatly waited in the corner he carelessly tossed them in. 'And the time of retribution has come. Tepes may be dead, but that does not stop my course of action. It just means that someone else will have to take his place.'

"A-Aragon-sama," a timid voice called from the other side of his room door. Aragon shook the fog from his head, then lifted it up. "Hai. I'm awake."

"Naraku-sama asks that everyone assemble in the throne room," the servant told him. Aragon sighed to himself, a wistful tired sound that belied his true age. "Yes, of course. I'll be there shortly. Arigato."

'At least I think that means thank you,' Aragon thought to himself while listening to the servant's footsteps as they faded down the hallway. Aragon recalled the way to the throne room as he shoved his feet into his boots, then searched the closet for another jacket and a shirt to go underneath the vest. He succeeded in finding a brown version of his previous black coat, but no shirt met his liking. Aragon slipped into the outer garment, then studied the room around him once again.

"I seriously hope they didn't take the…ah! There they are!" Aragon walked across the room to a desk on the right side and picked up an English rapier and two silver spheres. He tied the rapier to his side and placed the spheres inside the inner pockets of his coat before leaving the room and traversing the castle to Naraku.

"Aragon," Naraku greeted as the vampire pushed open the stone doors and entered the room. "So glad to see you at last."

"Forgive my tardiness," Aragon replied with a bow. "The journey here was tiring."

"I'm sure it was. I want your help with something."

"Alright," Aragon agreed as he stood beside Inuyasha. "How may I be of service?"

"I want to carry out Tepes-sama's last order. I want the girl, Higurashi, brought to me. I will decide what to do with her. I want you, Inuyasha-" he ignored Inuyasha's outraged snort "and Aloyoshenka to track the girl and bring her here. Alive. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Naraku," Aragon and Aloyoshenka said with a bow before Aloyoshenka left the room. Inuyasha bowed as well, though not with the obedience of Aragon and Aloyoshenka. 

"Good. The two of you may go now."

Aragon followed Inuyasha out of the room, and waited until the hanyou sprinted toward the outer castle gate before yawning.

'Let the silly halfbreed and that fool Aloyoshenka run. They will not find the girl before I do. After all, I'm the only one who knows exactly what she looks like.' He continued his lazy gate down the hallway, stopping at the treasury for a spare purse before leaving the castle entirely. 

"I don't think I'll bring the girl back just yet," Aragon decided after a few minutes of walking. "I'd like to get a chance to study her first. I want to know what it is that made both Tepes and Naraku wary of her. It may be something I can use…"

----

SF: Ack! Isn't Aragon the coolest?

Silver Fox: I think you spelled his name wrong. Isn't it spelled Aragorn?

SF: You're thinking about that guy from The Lord of the Rings. This isn't him. The names are similar, but they're not the same people. Oh, and if anyone's confused about the fluctuation of English and Japanese words, it's because Aragon's not from Japan (duh huh) so everything from his point of view will be English until I say otherwise.

Kagome: What I'm confused about are the names that Aloy guy calls Aragon. What was that Sun Sipp thing.

SF: Just like there are certain names people call Inuyasha, there are certain things people call Aragon. A few of those names are DayWalker and Sun Sipper. I know, they don't sound bad but to Aragon, it's the same as being called a halfbreed, a bastard, or a freak. 

Sango: So he and Inuyasha have something in common?

SF: (nodding) They have a lot in common. Oh, but that's it for this chapter. The next chapter is Chapter Four: Entering the Den of the White Witch.

Responses: 

Fire Kitsune Goddess, & Skitzoflame: Thanks so much for the reviews! More chapters are on the way!

Reality: No, I don't think you're annoying. Why? Yay! {::holds up a Free Sesshou banner::} He's free! Yay! Oh, (ahem) if you think this is angsty, just wait until the rest of the fic. Things get pretty hairy before they get better.

  
Tessa3: I've never heard that quote, but I already like whoever said it. The green eyed man (or vampire) will become very important in a while. For right now, he's just another soldier without a lord to follow. Tepes and Dracul are both Dracula, the one and only. The time line is five centuries from the feudal era, but everything else is different. Sesshou's been dead for that long, as have Jaken and Myouga, though Myouga's only been dead for 453 years. The new characters are important, and you won't find out who they are until certain parts of the story. You won't know who Kagome's sister is until she catches up with her, you already know who the green-eyed dude is, and the others are pretty much the same. Don't forget about the vampire that 'interrogated' Kagome's mother. He's important too.

  
ACrimsonNight: He is, I assure you. Just wait until the story gets rolling and he stretches his wings. You're close about the voice. It is a sort of spirit, but it's not. 

Choyan: The rest is coming soon...or at least another chapter. So sorry about the gore, but I'm glad you kinda enjoyed it anyway.

Angelike Riddle: What makes you think that about Kagome's moms? I'm curious to know. Thanks for the love, and I promise to post more soon!

LittleBlackAngel: Yeah, I still do. I don't know why though. Sesshou didn't take to it very well. He's not to particular about being nude, especially since Silver likes to blast the stage with cold air every time he does. I swear, they fight about the littlest things. Kanna's here somewhere, and so is Shippou and Miroku. They're not the voice however. Keep guessing though.

NoLabel: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm like that with my moms too, though there are some days where I could choke her myself and not feel that bad. I'm just playing. I'd never do that. As for hints on who the voice is, I suppose I could give you one...but the hint is in Jeffs story, not mine. It has something to do with a weapon of sorts, and who it belongs to. It's in the same world though. Another hint is coming in the next chapter.

BelleDayNight: Yeah, I'm rather fond of him too! I just adore that guy! Oh, but you guessed who Toutousai was on the first try! Good for you! He does have something to do with the story, but it's more than the Tenseiga. Jeffs laws of physics are hard to remember, but fun to use. He's so cool! Oh, anyway, thanks for the review. I can't wait for Sesshou to come back! He's itching to fight something, but none of the stories have him doing that for a while. Plus he's still a little perturbed about being human for A Breaking Point.

Tsuki Yume: It's not either, but great guess. The White Witch is an entirely different entity and her entire purpose in this fic is to help Sesshoumaru, though she will make it hard for our favorite tai. I just happen to agree with you on the Nazi world, but I think the vampire and the Predator vs. Alien worlds were great. I've always been a sucker for vampires, and anything having to do with the Predator or Alien movies. I like any movie that bleeds, blows up or crashes.

Asmodeus: Don't be offended by the capital 'a'. It's the residual effects of grade school. I really hope I didn't say that you were jealous, but if I did I apologize. {::blushes::} Heh. Um, you wouldn't be the first to pick on me about that. Silver and my friends get on me about that too. I learned that they moved about four years ago, while my mother was pregnant with my sister. She'd call, and if I was too far away they'd twitch to catch what they could of whatever it was she was saying. It continued until about a year ago, when my sister touched my ear and it moved. (She loves that, by the way.) I thought I'd try to see if I could move them on my own and...only one cooperates. The other moves by it's own accord. Messed up, but you asked. Oh, and {::clocks Naraku upside the head::} thanks for the skillet. Mine is dented in the middle for some reason.

SESSLOVER: Nope, it's not the Shikon, but you're close. Thanks for the love!

Unknown: Midoriko was the elderly miko who's body she carried out of the shrine in chapter two. Good guess though. Keep trying.

Kiaor: Well, let me know what you think. No one's hit the nail on the head yet, but I'm sure someone will.

Nyx: But you know how Silver is. He just wants to be helpful. By God, it's rare so don't stomp on it. The White Witch is someone who lives in Hell amongst the other demons, devils and youkai. She's the only one with the power to not only see on the other side, but put Sesshoumaru in brief contact with it. Jaken gets kicked a lot, but he's a pretty good little guy. Lol, means Laugh Out Loud. It took me a while to figure that out too.

S1Cherry: I'll give you a clue. One of his comrades is mentioned in Jeffs' story, in the same world as this one. That's all I can tell you for the moment. Don't worry though, because more will be revealed when Sesshoumaru reaches the White Witch, which should be in the chapter after this one. And you figured out Toutousai! I'm so proud of you! I like Kagome's mom too, but if I didn't do it, she wouldn't have gone. Then Kagome would've died with the rest of her village and I would have had no story. That always sucks.

Kagome333: Not a problem! Curiosity nearly killed me too, so it was almost natural to at least try this fic. I can't wait to see how this ends, can you?

LovelyLioness57: Kagome and Sesshoumaru will meet soon, but not in the flesh. That's going to be a long while from now. The White Witch is someone who lives in Hell, like the Fates and such, that can see and make contact between the living world and the dead, or Hell. You're right about who she is. Good guess.

Kagome: There are so many people wondering about that voice. I can't wait until you guys figure it out, but just in case the White Witch hint at it to Sesshoumaru later on. 

Fire Phoenix: Kagome's sister is one of the many surprises in this fic. We'll learn more about her in a few more chapters. For right now, let's just say that she's been on the road a lot. The mystery person is like a cousin to someone that's mentioned in Jeffs fic. As a matter of fact, Dracul mentions him somewhere during Kagome and Sesshoumar's stay.

Zhare: As far as what Jeffs said, the Shikon is gone. He never did explain what happened. You know, that's a really good question. I think it's time I asked him. {::reads about Kagome's 15th birthday::} Oooooo...ok then. That's a lot of help. Man, then it sucks to have all that stuff happen to you on your birthday. But there are a lot of differences in my fic and his, and that might be one of them. Who knows. We'll have to see. But it won't be a major difference. Thanks for the faves and the love. There's more coming soon.

NS: Thanks a lot! I'm so glad you like it! More's coming as fast as I can type it!

Dark Neko-Chan: I'm so sorry about that. I don't mean to get you los- Sesshou: Quit your lies. Of course you do or else you would not do it. SF: Heh. (scratches neck) Well, he may have a point. Dude, you do NOT have to do Kagome's mom. That's alright. If you want to do a pic of Sesshou though, I wouldn't dare stop you.

Gopher2806: I wish I could, but I don't think Jeffs would be too happy about that. It's really his idea, I'm just running with it. (blush) Thanks for the praise, it's truly appreciated! Hopefully I can keep this story from sucking long enough to get to the end!

MediaMiner:

Beanner, & Fire Ice: If you get it right, I'll give you a box of éclairs instead of cookies. Or maybe a cheesecake. I don't know. I'll have to think about it. It's not the Tenseiga, but you are close. Keep trying.

Kikyou372: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying it! More's coming soon!

FallenAngel666: Nope, it isn't Miroku. He is here somewhere though, so be on the lookout. Butcher knives are heavy. Here. (passes over a yo-yo) Trust me. These work much better.


	4. Entering the Lair of the White Witch

SF: I'm so glad you guys caught the Aragon/ Aragorn thing! I was really worried about that! Oh, but I don't own the idea, nor the anime. The anime belongs to someone else (I would try to spell her name, but you guys don't want to see it butchered) and the idea belongs to Jeffs! So if it sucks, bother them!

Chapter Four: Entering the Lair of the White Witch

To say that Sesshoumaru was bored was an understatement.

He yawned, his position never changing as he eyed the crimson landscape around him. The land seemed built for suffering with high jagged cliffs and sharp rocks. The water below the derelict boat was no better, it resembling watered down tar. He could hear the suffering souls of Hell screaming for release, the crack of whips and the sounds of chains clanging against one another.

It gave one reason to think about the past few hundred years.

What seemed to be to Sesshoumaru but a few days really counted as a more than a few weeks in the living world; as many as four months from the time of his release. He pondered this along with the other thoughts that made their rounds inside his head, the most prominent being, 'Who set me free, and why hasn't Kikyou found out about it? Would it be nothing for the kuro miko to simply recast her spell and set me back to those accursed chains?'

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken's shrill voice cut through the silence. "We're here at last!"

Sesshoumaru sat up slowly, his back straightening as he gazed around him. The river encircled a large black mountain in the middle of the current. Sesshoumaru tilted his head back, but even he couldn't see the top of the giant structure as the boat traversed around it. Soon they came at a complete circle and both Jaken and Myouga looked to Sesshoumaru for his next order.

"Stop the boat here Jaken."

Jaken did as he was told quickly, using the long pole he employed to steer them toward the rocky beach. Sesshoumaru stepped off the tiny vessel first, with Myouga on his shoulder and Jaken close at his heel. He stared up once again, and again all he saw was the burnt red precipice and the blackened sky. He summoned his youki to his feet, trying in vain to create his red miasma cloud when Myouga interrupted.

"My lord, youki doesn't work here," he informed him. Jaken nodded in agreement. "It's true Sesshoumaru-sama. Not even the Staff of Heads works on this plane of existence."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru mumbled more to himself than the others. 'That makes one more question to ask this White Witch.' "Then we shall climb."

The climb was tough for all involved especially for Sesshoumaru. Not having free use of his limbs for centuries left him slightly weakened, but he was determined to hike this by himself. The rock face seemed to go on forever with sharp jutting rocks and slippery platforms waiting to thwart the travelers at every turn. They're persistence paid off the moment Sesshoumaru's clawed hand pressed down on the top of the mountain.

Sesshoumaru hauled himself up gracelessly, his gi torn and ripped in places from near slips with the treacherous cliffs. His shoes hung from his back by his socks, the knot fastened at the base of his throat. Sesshoumaru lie motionless on the flat land for a few seconds before reaching down and pulling Jaken up as well.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama! Once again you've managed to save your humble servant from a fate worse tha-"

"Silence Jaken."

Jaken's mouth shut with an audible click while Sesshoumaru glanced around them. The mountaintop was nothing more than a vast plateau, with nothing around them but black earth sprinkled with red flecks of sand. "Where is that wench?" Jaken squawked as Sesshoumaru turned around. No matter where he looked, Sesshoumaru determined that the only ones on the mountain were himself, Jaken and Myouga.

"Jaken…"

"Hai, M-my lord," Jaken stuttered nervously.

"Where is this witch?"

"I-I'm not sure Sesshoumaru-sama! She should be here! I don't know where she is!"

Sesshoumaru exhaled slowly, his golden eyes narrowed into little slits as he glared around impatiently. "Do not tell me you've led us to the wrong place…"

"Iie Sesshoumaru-sama! She should be-urk!" Myouga looked on as Sesshoumaru quickly punted the little youkai over the side of the cliff, both he and Sesshoumaru leaning over the cliff slightly to watch as Jaken disappeared in the water at least 40 stories below.

"Go find this wench Myouga," Sesshoumaru said with a nearly invisible smirk on his naturally stoic features. "Inform her that this Sesshoumaru does not like to wait."

"Why are you so impatient Sesshoumaru?" a childish voice sang out against the empty air. Sesshoumaru glanced around again, and again he found no one while Myouga hid behind Sesshoumaru's right ear.

"Who is there?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he dropped into a well used ready stance. "Show yourselves!"

"Yourselves?" the voice laughed merrily. "There is only one here. Why are you so hasty? After all-"

A little girl appeared in the middle of the platform, dressed all in white and her feet bare as she approached him. Her snowy hair fell in a perfect stream down her back and in her hands she carried what Sesshoumaru could tell was a silver looking glass.

"You've waited five centuries. What difference will five minutes make?"

"You will (cough) speak respectfully to Sesshoumaru-(gag)sama!" Jaken demanded as he hauled himself onto the plateau. Water dripped from his wet gi into a puddle around his feet. The girl looked at him dispassionately then turned dull brown eyes to Sesshoumaru.

"I assume that you wish to know something?" she asked while Myouga and Jaken looked on. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hai, I do."

"Yet you will not ask for my help. Why is that?"

"You may be an impostor, someone meant to lead me astray from whatever it is my task to do," Sesshoumaru answered with a curious flick of his brow. "Though why the devils of this land would wish to disguise themselves as a child is beyond me."

"I assure you Sesshoumaru, I am not as young as I look," the young girl replied softly, taking sure and even steps toward him until she stood a few inches from his feet. "Perhaps you should return your socks and sandals to your feet my lord. It would not do to be cut on this sand."

Sesshoumaru complied easily enough, figuring the apparition to be concerned for some reason while he used Jaken's head as a footstool. He pulled on the socks easily enough, but kept the sandals in his hand.

"Why do you not do as I ask?" the child inquired curiously.

"Is this not your home?" Sesshoumaru answered back. "It would be rude of me to keep my shoes on."

"I see," she said with a tiny laugh. "So, the Great Sesshoumaru has a sense of humor. How interesting."

"The one thing I do not have is patience," Sesshoumaru growled back. "Do hurry along. You seem to know what I want."

"Proof, yes, I know. I am Kanna. Here I am known as the White Witch but in the living world I was the third child of Naraku. You yourself carried the fang of my older brother and destroyed my younger sister."

"That is not proof to trust you," Sesshoumaru retorted. "and it is also not what I asked for."

"Alright then. Your father was a kind-hearted youkai, too kind-hearted if his demise means anything. Your mother was a different story. Her heart was a cold as the snow on the highest mountain peak, and she-"

"Yes yes," Sesshoumaru interrupted with a wave of his hand. "My father was gullible, my mother was a bitch and Inuyasha's mother was too. I tire of this little witch."

"One would think that time had taken such to teach you patience," Kanna sighed. "I, however, am too busy to teach you. I know of many things, including the promise you made to your father before he passed."

Sesshoumaru stilled, unaware of the questioning glances of his vassals as he stared wide eyed at the crown of Kanna's head. "How do you-"

"I know of the promise, and that you performed it until your very last breath. You did well inu taisho. Very well. You will not find many displays of honor like that in these times."

"What promise?" Jaken asked, slightly miffed that this impudent child knew of such things and he did not. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Is it true," Sesshoumaru began, his earlier shock melting away to the task at hand. "that you turn down those that seek your council?"

Kanna shrugged, her head bowed as she looked into her mirror. "Sometimes. I do not believe it will be true today however."

"Then you will help me?"

"I will do what I can for you," Kanna corrected. "Which includes answering your question-"

"Now wait just one minute!" Jaken interrupted as he stomped toward Kanna. He barely reached her shoulder, but that didn't seem to phase the short youkai as he glared up at her. "Why didn't you help me find Sesshoumaru-sama earlier if you're so willing to help him now?"

"All you said was 'Help me find my lord!' Jaken," Kanna answered with a displeased sniff. She grimaced slightly, no doubt receiving a nose full of Jaken's less than pleasing scent. "Do you know how many come to me with that question?"

"You were foolish enough to be that vague Jaken?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Well my lord, you see-AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh…….(splash)"

Kanna giggled in spite of herself while Sesshoumaru looked over the plateau's edge once again. "I wish I had thought of that," she admitted before returning to her normal calm indifference.

SF: Ah come on! You mean to tell me that **you** wouldn't laugh after something like that?!

"As I said Sesshoumaru, you may ask me anything and I shall answer the best I can," Kanna informed him as she held her mirror toward him. "Things I cannot answer will appear in my mirror, so be aware. Please begin when you are ready."

Sesshoumaru thought a second, then listened and nodded as Myouga whispered something in his ear. "Why can I not use my youki?"  
  
"You're youki is attached to your living being. Without it, you no longer have the ability to fly, nor do you have your other abilities. You are reduced to your claws and a quarter of your brute strength, which is why you could not escape the chaining spell on your own. You also do not bear the symbol that tied you to the Western lands."

"I see," Sesshoumaru accepted with a nod. "And my lands, what happened to them?"

"It is just as the flea man explained," Kanna answered with a regretful sigh. "Just as you are tied to your lands, your lands are tied to you and without you or an heir they withered. Some parts became wild while others simply died."

'Then the legend Father spoke of was true,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'Just as the land gives us power to protect it, we give it the strength to survive.' "Who released me?"

Kanna gazed into the mirror and chuckled. "Why, you did."

"Do not play games with me child," Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. "My patience-"

"Is short, yes I know," Kanna dismissed before turning the mirror toward him. "But it is as I said. You, or a you from another universe, set you free some months ago."

'_Months_….surely she is mistaken,' Sesshoumaru thought as he peered into the mirror's surface. Instead of showing his reflection. He watched as a different version of himself stood in the cliff face above the vampire capitol, glowing crimson eyes glaring at a marble castle of the same color. "That…is not me."

"As I said, it is not you," Kanna said with a ghost of a smile. "It is another you. This Sesshoumaru managed to destroy all of Vlad Dracul's defenses, kill Vlad himself and enslave his soul inside his Toukijin."

"For what purpose?" Myouga asked as he hopped onto Sesshoumaru's nose.

"They stole something precious from him."

"What was it? A weapon perhaps," Sesshoumaru guessed, his bored tone belying the curiosity within. Kanna shook her head. "Not exactly a weapon. Vlad dared to steal and convert his miko."

"hm," Sesshoumaru snorted in disbelief. He turned his back to the glass, leaving Myouga to find other ways to view the mirror as Sesshoumaru disagreed. "Then he is weak. This Sesshoumaru would never dare to ally himself with a human."

"This human was special," Kanna told him. "She managed to break the vampire curse, is strong in her miko abilities, and has a sort of time magic surrounding her. A goddess seems to have enchanted her as well, but they disappeared from this universe before I could see further into it."

"It is still impossible for me to understand why he...I...no-HE would ally himself with a creature so undependable and fragile."

"Ask another question," Kanna replied quietly, no longer interested in Sesshoumaru's arrogance.

"Why was I set free?" he asked next. "For what purpose?"

Kanna smiled, and though it was tiny one could see the mirth behind it. "You were allowed to be set free by a foreign god, though they all approve of your mission."

"Mission?" Myouga repeated as Jaken finally reappeared on the plateau. "What mission?"

"Sesshoumaru is to clear the world of the vampires."  
  
Sesshoumaru actually laughed at that one, a deeply rich resonance that sounded as beautiful and rare as it was. "If I were to agree with this," Sesshoumaru said when he finally stopped, unaware of the panic-stricken looks on Myouga and Jaken's faces. "And believe me, I have no intention to, just how would I? By the time I'm reincarnated, the vampires would have found out about my purpose and kill me before I get the chance."

"See, that is where you're missing the big picture," Kanna answered. "They have no intentions on reincarnating you. They're resurrecting you ."

"That's impossible," Jaken argued as he stomped toward her once again, his wet feet slapping the ground. "I myself destroyed Sesshoumaru-sama's body! There's no way he can be resurrected now!"

"Not exactly," Myouga thoughtfully responded from his perch on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I believe I have heard stories of vampire soldiers that were resurrected without their proper bodies."

"Correct," Kanna said with a nod. "Though having your remains would be easier, I'm sure she'll be able to return you to the living world just fine."

"She? Who is this she?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Ah….I thought you'd never ask." Kanna glanced down at the mirror once again, explaining to Sesshoumaru as the mirror's surface swirled to life.

"You see Sesshoumaru, the other Sesshoumaru set off a chain of events that led to your freedom. It also led to the saving of this girl's life. It's she that's coming for you, Destroyer of the Circle of Life. Now, you are only known as He Who No Longer Walks the Earth. Quite a long title if I do say so myself."

"It is impossible," Sesshoumaru disputed as the mirror finally stopped shifting. It's surface showed a large forest somewhere on the edge of the southern lands. Sesshoumaru could tell that it was mid spring, and he felt that he could somehow smell the thawing snow in the breeze that passed by. The sky was lighting up above it, but the sun still slept as the mirror's eye moved closer to the forest.

"You wish to see who's coming for you, do you not?" Kanna asked as the mirror's eye sped up at a lightening pace. It dipped down into the forest and zipped between trees, narrowly missing some by mere millimeters before stopping at the roots of a great elm.

"I will allow you to see her but know this; your approval or not, she is coming for you and you will have no choice but to leave and do as you have been commissioned."

"For what purpose?" Sesshoumaru asked as the mirror's eye began a snail-like ascent up the trunk of the tree. "For what reason should I do the grunt work of the gods, foreign or domestic?"

"Because," Kanna responded when the mirror's eye was twenty feet from the ground. It settled on a dark green smudge attached to the tree, something Sesshoumaru thought to be moss until it moved. "You're sword wishes to."

The hunter green hood fell away, revealing a young woman with dark hair and fair skin. She slept with her hands bound to the tree trunk, her breathing slow and languid as her head fell back and fully exposed her face to the eye.

"Kikyou," Sesshoumaru snarled hatefully, ready to turn away from the mirror again when Kanna's voice steadied him.

"No, not Kikyou. When the sun wakes up, so will she and then you will see the difference."

Sesshoumaru leaned over once again, watching as the sun's brilliance slowly lit up the world. Golden rays of light filtered through the tree tops to the ground below, yet the woman slept unawares until a sunbeam made its home directly on her face. She winced, struggling to remain in the land of dreams before finally sighing as she slowly opened her eyes.

"No," Sesshoumaru agreed with an awed shake of his head. "She is not Kikyou." For a split second, he found that he couldn't take his eyes away from her face, his eyes staring deeply into hers though she remained unaware. 'She cannot be human,' Sesshoumaru reasoned as she stretched, yawned and began to untie herself from the tree. 'No human has eyes such as those.'

"I promise you, she is human," Kanna replied out loud. "But she is special. She is a miko as well. Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like the mirror?" Kanna asked, outstretching the silver looking glass to Sesshoumaru. He took it hesitantly, almost expecting the vision in the glass to fade if it left her little hands. Something inside him was grateful when it did, and Sesshoumaru mentally stomped on it as he looked down.

"Why would you give this to me? Is it not the source of your power?"

Kanna shook her head. "No, it's not despite what others think. My powers are in it however, so be careful with it."

"Would it be a way to speak with her?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes firmly glued to the glass as the miko climbed down from the tree and began walking toward the west. "To assure myself that this girl is equipped to do what she's supposed to."

"Unfortunately no, not without her having something that once belonged to you."

"I see." Sesshoumaru sat down where he stood and leaned against a rock that appeared behind him. He looked up from the glass only once, and it was only to inquire one thing…

"What is her name?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome," he repeated, then nodded before returning to the mirror. "Yes, you will do for now."

Aragon arrived on the outskirts of the village at daybreak, dismally shaking his head at the destruction around him. 'Someone here must have upset Aloyoshenka,' he concluded as he studied the gutted huts and blackened skulls. 'He never was one to control his temper. Now to see if there are any clues to the girl.'

He walked the remains of the village slowly, making sure to turn over whatever wooden plank or stone that looked interesting. He stopped after an hour of searching, casually scratching his head as he looked around. 'I don't understand it,' he thought while a scowl marred his perfect, pale face. 'Something should be here. I know the little miko didn't die in this. Aloy said so. So where's my…ahhh. There it is.'

Aragon stepped outside the village gate and kneeled at a shallow grave. A single wooden piece jabbed out of the dirt with a pair of black rosary beads wrapped around it. Aragon unwound them slowly, weighing the painted wooden beads in his hand before smiling to himself. "So, you are alive aren't you? Good." He touched his talisman and closed his eyes, using his mind's eye to unlock the talisman's magic. Small pink footsteps appeared on his mind's landscape, leading away from the grave and to the village square.

Aragon followed the pure trail away from the square and the well toward the other side of the village where the footprints disappeared into the forest. 'Well,' he thought with a grin as his eyes turned blue. 'Looks like you left a trail after all.'

It streaked through the lands, it's speed nearly breaking the sound barrier but still not fast enough for it. It felt a sense of dread it couldn't explain, as if the desire that awakened it turned into a full blown need to protect it's new master. Nothing would stop it as it flew over the last of its homeland and into the lands of a foreign enemy.

----

SF: That's it for this week! Wasn't that cool?

Silver Fox: Have you ever known someone so in love with their own character?  
  
SF: What? Whatever! Aragon is cool as crap, and in the next chapter we get to see what those little spheres are for. I promise you guys, you'll be shocked when you find out!

Silver Fox: I doubt it. By now, they know you're crazy so nothing should shock them.

SF: On the contrary stupid one, they will be. Anyway, Sesshoumaru's questions have been answered and he now has something to spend his days doing while Kagome still roams the land, Aragon gets closer to her and whatever it was that appeared in the last part of the chapter is loose and running around. The next chapter of this story:

Chapter Five: A Demon By An Unlikely Name

See you soon! ( I couldn't help myself!)

Responses:

Kool, CharMoonshineINU & Sesshomaru Luv You: Thanks for the love! I'll update as soon as possible!

Kagome: Kikyou in this story is an...opportunist. She sees it and gets it if she wants it. You're right, I do like a good dragon story.

Father Malvado: Aragon is...special. He's a full vampire, but there's something about him that makes him different than the others. You're the first to ask about Aragon's spheres. They're weapons that you won't really understand nor expect until you see him use them. Trust me, they're a lot more entertaining than the sword. What's Death of the Necromancer?

BelleDayNight: Do you? I thought that some would complain since Jeffs' father figure was such a nut. I'm glad you like it. Inuyasha doesn't feel like that yet, but he will later on in the story. For right now, the curse and losing control of his youkai blood is clouding his good sense of judgment. I agree with wanting to slap him. I've got to check on the new Inuyasha episodes so I can avoid the Kikyou ones. It wouldn't do for me to see those. Temper's too bad. Kanna is interesting, both in what she has to say and how she treats Sesshoumaru. No one, in living or death, has ever treated the tai in such a manner and he's not exactly sure what to do about it. Yeah, Sesshou's being a real jerk about A Breaking Point, especially now that a few people think he's a mama's boy. I keep telling him that he's not, but he refuses to listen.

Cynical Chaos: You're jealous? God, don't be! I feel like a freak! If they both wiggled, then I could freak out the neighborhood kids but noooooo...I just had to get stuck like this. I suppose it is kinda cool though. Sesshou does seem rather...tolerant, but he has been chained up for the past 5 centuries. He's bound to be just a bit mellow during his first days of freedom. Kagome's major appearance will be in the next chapter, when she and the voice talk a little. My hair did grow a little during my absence, but it was down my back to begin with. I'm going to cut it for the summer however. It gets hot underneath all that stuff.

LittleBlackAngel: I have to give you credit. You're the first person to think of that. Nope, it's not her father. I haven't the slightest idea what book you're talking about, but you're not the only one to ask that. My Aragon is very cute. Have you seen those Excedrin commercials with that great looking guy with the black, curly hair and electric blue eyes? Make them green and you've got Aragon. I feel so bad for Myouga. Inuyasha was very wrong for that. I don't know about an Ship/ Kag story. I don't think I'd be able to do it.

Dark Neko-Chan: You like him too huh? I just adore him! Even his weapons are cool! And Sesshou, you are very much so kawaii, especially when you get turned into a kitten. You make such a great one!

NoLabel: Believe it or not, it's not either sword. The Tetsusaiga is...well, _indisposed_, and the Tenseiga is too. Aragon is very hot! How could you not love a revenge-driven vampire? I've seen the BCCT and it's great! I've always been a fan of Jeff Foxworthy.

Migele: Yeah, I know. I like being vague sometimes, but everything will be explained once the time comes. You're right about the ball of light. It's not Sesshoumaru. Don't worry about that though. It's coming sooner or later, hopefully sooner.

Fire Phoenix: Aragon is hot! You know who he reminds me of? That blue eyed dude that used to be in the Excedrin commercials. You know, the one with the perfect curly hair and electric blue eyes? I watched commercials just to see him, then they replaced him with some other dude. Sucks. His side story is pretty sad and it's one of the many reasons his path crosses with Kagome's. Sesshoumaru fits into all of this because he is, and isn't, the one who destroyed the vampire capitol. Inuyasha is a tragic hero of the story. He's been lied to from the beginning, and he doesn't truly understand how deep the lies go until he meets Kagome as well.

Gopher2806: I surely will! I'm pretty sure he knows though. Thanks for the confidence boost.

Kagome333: Aragon will meet the little miko, and I don't believe he'll be the same afterward. Kagome's little wake up call in chapter one results in so many lives changing, and she doesn't even realize that she's the cause of it.

Tsuki Yume: It's not Kaede, nor is it Toga. I didn't know that was his name. I've just gone off what everyone else says. Well, looks like I'll have to make some adjustments to A Kiss then. Elizabeth and what happened to her is Aragon's past and the reason for the way he feels toward those of his kind. No walls are in sight for this one, but you never know. Thanks for the hope.

ACrimsonNight: He is! You're the first one to say something! Aragon's ability has little to do with his birth and a lot to do with the vampire that bit him. Don't worry, because he'll explain this soon.

Fire Kitsune Goddess: You're not the only one. I've asked that delectable vampire what he is and all he'll tell me is that 'he is what he wants to be when he wants to be it.' (huffs) Men...or maybe it's just him.

Mediaminer:

Fireice: Nope, it's not the talisman. That's a part of Aragon's past, and believe it or not, it serves a different purpose. You'll come to understand it soon.

FallenAngel666: Nope, it's not Miroku. Miroku's actually in one of the coming chapters, along with a few other people.


	5. An Angel By Her Side

To: Lily1121 and ACrimsonNight: Thanks so much for reviewing! Another update's on the way!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't go suing and crap. I can't afford it! (sniff) But if anyone's willing to give them to me, I'll gladly take them. Oh, and just to let you guys know, I named this chapter wrong in the last chapter. It's not A Demon By An Unlikely Name. It's…

Chapter Five: An Angel By Her Side

"Have you seen a young girl, fifteen years old, with dark blue eyes, long black hair and pale skin?" she asked as she approached another villager. He took one look at her chain mail armor and sword and panicked, hurriedly scurrying away from her and toward a nearby hut.

She sighed in aggravation. 'Why is no one willing to help me?' she wondered as she walked the empty streets of the village. 'I just want to find my little sister,' she thought as tears welled in her eyes. 'She's all I have left in the world. Why must we suffer? Is it something we did? Are the gods angry at us?' She blinked as another villager stepped into her field of vision and quickly brushed aside her self-pity to flag her down.

"Excuse me! Hey, I need to ask you something!"

Kagome sat crossed legged in the middle of a meadow, her cape serving as a make-shift picnic blanket as she rummage around her bag for dinner. "Aw," she grumbled as she pulled out a single rice ball. "That's all? I could have sworn I had more. Great." She reached inside the backpack once again, this time pulling free a small purse. Kagome shook it first, then opened it before groaning and tossing it back to the bag.

"Now that's just great. Not only have I run out of food, I've run out of money too!" Kagome flopped back onto the new spring grass and sighed. "What do I do now?"

__

Look down mistress…a village…

Kagome sat up and looked down the hill without a second thought. 'I don't know if the voice is real or just some part of my imagination, but I'm willing to listen to it.' She jumped up excitedly and danced in a circle when she spotted the village that sat at the base of the hill. "Yay! Maybe I can get some food there."

Kagome merrily skipped down the hill, but her happiness quickly disappeared when she entered the village gate. A sense of foreboding crept down her spine like chilly fingers as she observed the townsfolk. The ambled around her like lost souls, and some visibly wept as she walked past.

"What on earth is going on…" Kagome smiled when she finally spied a street vendor. "Hey! Can I have a word with you?"

"Make it quick lassie. The sun's about to set and I'm not about to stick around afterward."

"Ok, um, I was wondering if you had any food to trade. I don't have any money, but I'm sure we can come to some sort of-"

"I don't have time kid," the vendor growled at her before shoving a handful of oranges in her direction. "Here, just take them and get. You don't want to be around here when the sun goes down."

"Why? Hey!" Kagome called after the man as he frantically shoved his cart down the street. "I asked you something! What's going on here?"  
  
"They're afraid," said a man sitting on the porch of a hut behind her. "We're all afraid."

"Of what?"

He stood, his humped back contrasting greatly with his youthful face. "Of the night of the full moon. It's tonight you know."

"What's so ominous about tonight?" Kagome asked as she moved to stand in front of him. "What makes it different than any other night?"

"Years ago, on this very night, a were-oni stalked our village. It plundered and murdered anyone in its wake, massacring both women and children. It did this for two months before deciding to make a treaty with us."

"What kind of treaty?"

He sighed and sadly hung his head. "On the nights of the full moon, we are to leave one child outside our village gates." He paused at Kagome's gasp, but soon continued on. "We did as requested while sneaking what children we could to neighboring villages. Tonight, we have no child to give. Tonight will be our last night."

"That's horrible," Kagome muttered softly. "Has no one tried to stop it?"

"Many have tried and many have failed. You must leave us child. The sun sets in two hours. If you don't leave before then, you won't leave at all."

Kagome reached out, placed her hand on the man's shoulder and shook her head. "I can't leave. Not yet."

The man's eyes widened in shock and confusion as Kagome smiled at him. "Bu-but why not?"

"Because you need help," Kagome replied as she shrugged her pack off her shoulders. "I intend to help you."

"But you can't!" the man argued while Kagome set her pack on the porch beside him. "Men from far and wide have tried to assist us, and they've failed! What makes you think you will succeed?"

"Because," Kagome began as she reached inside her pack for a ribbon. "I intend to pay you back for the food you spared."  
  
"Take it and go," the man told her as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. "We will have no need of it soon enough."

"Which side does the were-oni normally come?"

The man eyed her curiously, as if questioning her sanity as he looked her over. Kagome waited patiently, dressed in jade green hakamas, haori and a darker green cape that brushed past her ankles to sweep the ground. The bow in her hands did little to impress him, but the determined look in her eyes did.

He pointed toward the way she came. "That way child. The way you came in." Kagome bowed in thanks and retraced her steps to the village gate. The man watched her as she went, his eyes misted with tears as he whispered

"Go forth if you must. I hope you will see me again."

"What I don't understand is," Myouga began as he, Sesshoumaru and Jaken gazed into the mirror. "why she would feel obligated to help a village she's not a part of? After all, she's putting herself in harm's way for nothing."

"It's because she's a stupid human!" Jaken complained from Sesshoumaru's left. "No youkai would do such a thing!"

"No human would either," Sesshoumaru dryly added to the conversation. "So why is she?"

"She is different Sesshoumaru," Kanna answered from the other side of the plane. "All the humans you know-"

"This Sesshoumaru is not familiar with creatures lesser than himself."

Kanna sighed in frustration, wondering to herself why the two weeks with the former taiyoukai suddenly felt like an eternity. "Of course Sesshoumaru. As I was saying, all the humans you've heard about don't compare to her. She is a good soul. That's why she was chosen after all."

Sesshoumaru said nothing more, choosing to return his attention to the mirror as Kagome set up outside the village gate. 'Good soul or not, the girl is foolish. Her rash decisions of mercy and kindness will get her killed.'

__

Mistress, why are we staying here exactly? Kagome's companion asked as she took off her cape and draped it over a nearby rock.

"Because these people need me," Kagome answered. "Yes, it's inexcusable for them to have handed over their children like that, but they had no choice. They don't deserve the life they've led."

__

And so you wish to save them…

"Hai," Kagome nodded as she plucked her bow string. "I do."  
  
_Then I will not leave you…_

"No," Kagome said with a wry smile as the sun went down. "I didn't think you would."

The world darkened around her, leaving Kagome cast in the shadows provided by the lit torches along the gate's perimeter. She listened to the night sounds around her, her ears twitching slightly at the sounds. She could feel the presence of the villagers from behind the gate, and their curious eyes as they watched her from their supposed safety.

__

My lady, why do your ears move? Are you youkai?

'No,' Kagome answered as an owl sounded from somewhere in the darkness. 'It's something my father gave to my sister and I. As far as I know of, we're hu-'

Kagome stopped, listening intently to the suddenly quiet forest.

"It's here."

The wind surged around her, lifting the edges of her haori sleeves and whipping her hair about as it blew past. Kagome looked up as a single cloud drifted across the moon, moving as if in slow motion from one side to the other. She gasped when she looked back down, taking a quick step back as glittering silver eyes glowed back at her from the darkness.

Kagome slowly reached for an arrow as it stepped into the light, revealing a hideous spider / wolf hybrid. It's dog-like snout snarled at her and what looked to be poison dripped from it's fangs. It sniffed the air gingerly, then glared down at Kagome and growled as she nocked an arrow and aimed. "No child for you tonight," Kagome muttered as she pulled the bowstring back. "Tonight, you deal with me."

It hissed in answer and charged at her seconds before Kagome loosed her arrow. It burned toward the oni in a bright purple streak. The arrow itself missed but the ki surrounding it charred the underside of the spider's belly. It roared in agony, it's cry piercing the night air before spitting its poison at her. Kagome ducked just in time and rolled clear. The acid luggie splattered into the wooden gate, the corrosive poison melting a large hole into the flimsy structure on contact.

'Ok,' Kagome thought as she ducked one of the spider's legs. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' The were-oni chased her relentlessly, it managing to ignore the burn inflicted on it earlier.

Kagome screamed when a hairy leg stomped down in front of her, and turned to run when another punched her in the stomach. She sailed across the clearing and landed on her back in front of the gate, the air leaving her lungs in a shaky whoosh. The were-oni pounced instantly, springing into the air and landing with it's legs surrounding her.

Kagome winced unaware, her eyes closed as she struggled to catch her breath.

__

My lady, you must get up. You are in danger.

"I'm trying," she wheezed aloud as she struggled to sit up. She reached around for her bow, and groaned when she spied the broken weapon at her feet. "That's just gre-ahh!"

She raised her hands just as the spider moved to bite her, it's enormous jaws closing in around her. 'This is it,' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. 'I'm so sorry everyone. I tried.'

"She's giving up," Sesshoumaru commented. "How like a human."

"Wait my lord, do you see that?" Myouga asked from Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked back just as a red and green flash of light went off between Kagome and the oni.

"What just happened?" Myouga wondered aloud. Kanna chuckled softly. "It is as I said," she said when Sesshoumaru looked up at her. "She is not an ordinary human."

'No, she is not,' Sesshoumaru agreed as he looked back to the mirror. 'But why would she raise a shield that looks like an outstretched wing?'

Kagome opened her eyes just as the were-oni blasted away from her and watched as it collapsed a few yards away.

__

Make haste my lady, the voice told her as Kagome struggled to stand upright. _You need no weapon now. Finish him off._

Kagome stumbled toward the creature, her slow progress quickly becoming a run as the spider struggled to consciousness. She reached out and grasped the nearest leg, her hand instantly burning a bright pink as she began to purify him. She held on with both hands as it struggled to free itself of her, it's thrashing and bucking finally able to shake Kagome loose. She fell back to earth once again, but the damage had been done. Kagome and the villagers that began to straggle out of the village watched as it flashed a vivid pink once, twice, three times before bursting into gray ash and fluttering away on the night breeze.

Kagome smiled while the villagers cheered around her, too weary to join into their celebrations. They poured from the gate, each either cheering or singing as the humped man from earlier kneeled at Kagome's side.

"Are you injured miko-sama?" he asked as he checked her over. Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Please, call me Kagome."

"Thank you so much Kagome. My name is Jinichi, and I'm the seer of this village." He helped Kagome to stand, with one arm wrapped around her lower back to steady her. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

"Yeah," Kagome breathed with a lopsided smile. "Catch me."

Kagome fainted without another word.

Sesshoumaru looked on as the village elder called on the younger men for assistance. 'How like a female to faint after something as little as that,' he thought with a smirk. 'But I will not say that I'm not impressed with her little show. She seems perfectly capable of taking care of herself, if you overlook her-'

"Spacey-ness," Kanna finished for him, then smiled when he glared at her. "What?"

"Do you often intrude on the thoughts of others?" Sesshoumaru growled heatedly. Kanna shrugged. "Not usually. You seemed to be looking for a word there, so I thought to help you."

"If I need your help, I will ask for it."

Kanna sighed so herself. "If that is your wish Sesshoumaru-sama." She turned her attention to the lands around her and the cliff ahead. The cliff was a part of a different landscape, and separated from her land by a deep chasm that lead to the river below. She could see the devils on the other side and hear their growls and snarls as they glared at her 'guests'.

"What keeps them back?" Myouga asked as he jumped on her shoulder.

"It's the barrier surrounding this place," Kanna answered. "It keeps stray souls out. No ordinary weapon can pierce it, and no one that I do not wish to help can enter it."

"I see. They're interested in us aren't they?"

"Not us," Kanna said before glancing over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. "Him."

Myouga looked back in confusion before the obvious reared its head. "Kikyou knows."

"Yes," Kanna nodded. "She does. She searches for him, and is looking for a way to break my barrier so she can return him to his former torture. Sesshoumaru knows not of this, as it should be."

"Hai, that is true," Myouga agreed. "He would wish to rush into battle. It would be dreadful."

"If he were to step out of my barrier now," Kanna replied. "Kikyou would have him, and there would be no saving him once that happened. No matter what happens, he must stay inside the barrier."

Kagome awoke the next morning, not to the heights and leaves she was accustomed to, but to a soft bed and a scratchy; but warm comforter. "Where am I?" she asked aloud as she slowly sat up. She winced at her body's protest, realizing belatedly that last night's little 'scrimmage' left her a little worse for wear.

"How are you miko-sama?" a young woman asked as she stepped into the room. Kagome nodded slowly, her hand to her head as she felt the workings of a headache begin.

"I'm alive so I think I'm pretty good, don't you?"

The young woman laughed, a happy carefree sound that lifted Kagome's spirits considerably. "You're quite right miko-sama. I find myself agreeing with you on this morning."

"Please, call me Kagome. I like it better than miko-sama."

"Alright then," the woman appeased. "I'm Myra, and I'm the village nurse. Are you feeling ok?"

"Just a slight headache," Kagome answered as she tossed aside the blanket and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She gaped when she finally caught a glance at her clothing, the rips and tears in her haori and hakamas let her know just how close the were-oni came to her.

Myra smiled at Kagome's unease and passed her a nearby mug. "Here, drink this. It should help you feel better."

Kagome took the mug graciously and brought it to her lips, only to jerk it back and gag a split second later. Myra tisked in disapproval and pushed the cup back to her. "You must drink it all Kagome. I know it's an acquired taste but it will help you."

"Alright," Kagome gasped. She glared at the mug one last time, then held her nose and slammed the foul liquid to the back of her throat. She ignored the slight burning as it went down, and found herself feeling better the moment the cup was dry.

"See," Myra said as she took the cup away and helped Kagome to stand. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yes," Kagome disagreed with a smile. "It was. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome. Now, here's your bag," Myra gestured to a chair in a nearby corner where the black canvas pack sat. "You'll find that it's been replenished of anything we thought you would need."

"That's very kind of you," Kagome said as she searched inside her pack for something to wear. "But I don't have a way to pay for it al-"

"Nonsense," Myra countered with a wave of her hand. "You've done more for us than we ever could for you. We're the ones that should thank you." She watched as a curious look crossed over Kagome's face, then smiled when she pulled out an unfamiliar outfit.

"What's this?" Kagome asked as she held it up. It was a sea green fighter's kimono with black sakura petals splashed on the right shoulder. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. The village seamstress insisted on creating that for you. It took her all night, by candlelight."

"I'm honored," Kagome whispered as she traced one of the sakura petals. Each were rimmed with silver thread, giving the petals a soft shimmer that she was certain would complement her eyes.

"I'm glad," Myra interjected. "The blacksmith made a few adjustments to the silver brush inside as well. A few village girls collected some ribbon for your hair. It would greatly please them if you wore them."

"I would be glad to," Kagome agreed as she finally pulled out a amethyst pair of hakamas and a white haori. She looked around her bag for her brush, and found that multicolored strands of ribbon were tied to a metal ring welded to the handle. Kagome decided on a deep plum one to match her hakamas and turned to Kira. "Would there be someplace I could take a bath?"

"There's a basin in the corner. Please feel free to use it."

"Thank you," Kagome said as Myra excused herself. "Now," Kagome sighed as she turned to the basin and the water jug. "Let's get this over with."

She washed quickly, grimacing every so often at the black blood that was splattered on some of her skin. "How on earth did that get there?" she wondered as she scrubbed furiously. She quickly sent her ki in search of infection in her bloodstream, and sighed in relief when it found none. 'That's a relief,' Kagome thought as she dried and dressed. She saved her hair for last, grinning to herself at the little metal ring on the end of her brush.

"I wonder what it's for," Kagome mused as she gave it a gentle tug. She gasped when a small blade whipped out of the handle with a _zing_. 'Oh, so that's the difference. This will be useful, I think.' She attempted to purify the blade, and smiled to herself when it quickly glowed a soft pink.

"Kagome," Myra called from outside the room. "Are you ready?"

"In a moment," Kagome replied as she quickly pushed the blade back into the handle and brushed her hair. She tied it into a low ponytail, found her shoes and stepped outside. Myra led her off the porch and toward the center of the village. Myra managed to ignore the stares of the villagers as they stood around them, but Kagome found herself blushing in embarrassment.

"Where are we going?" Kagome whispered softly.

"The village seer wishes to speak to you," Myra answered as she stepped onto the porch of a hut in the center of town. "He's right in there."

"Miko-sama?"

Kagome turned just as a man with a heavy black apron approached her with a long bundle in his hands. "I…I made this for you. Please accept this gift," he beseeched as he kneeled before her. "It's nothing like the bow you had, but hopefully it will do."

Kagome's blush deepened considerably. "Please, don't bow," Kagome said as she helped him to stand. "I'm no one to bow to, and I'm sure the weapon you've given me will be wonderful." Kagome unwrapped the bundle and exhaled sharply. Inside was a long bow with a quiver filled with arrows. The bow itself was made of painted black wood, with silver tips on each end. The arrows were painted black as well, with silver tips and red and green feathers.

"They're beautiful," Kagome said as she gave the man a hug. "Thank you so much. I will always treasure them."

"Come Kagome," Myra said as she opened the door of the hut. "The seer waits."

Kagome nodded and followed Myra inside with the bow and quiver in her hands. Jinichi sat in the middle of the hut, his back to them as he tended to a fire in the fire pit in front of him.

"That will be all Myra," Jinichi said. Myra bowed and left the hut without another word. "Come Kagome-san. Sit by me."

Kagome did as she was told, sitting cross-legged beside him before un-strapping her pack and setting her weapons on the floor. Jinichi glanced over to her and smiled before pointing to a shelf on Kagome's left side. "If you please, hand me one of those bowls over there."

"Sure." Kagome handed him what he requested instantly and blushed when his fingertips grazed hers. "Um," she stammered suddenly. "Wh-what's the bowl for?"

"You have to eat don't you?" Jinichi said with a smile. Kagome nodded in thanks while he filled the bowl and passed it to her. "Miso soup. It should fill you up quickly."

"Thank you," Kagome replied before drinking from the edge of the bowl.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here," Jinichi began as he watched her eat. "Everyone else in the village has given you something, and I feel that I should be no different. I can help you with your quest."

"Quest?" Kagome sputtered as she nearly choked on her soup. "How do you know-"

"I know that you don't know what you're doing exactly," Jinichi interrupted. "But I know that you will be successful."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you've been Touched."

"What?" Kagome squeaked. "What does that mean?"

Jinichi said nothing more, but handed her a hand mirror from somewhere near him. Kagome gazed at him doubtfully, then at reflection. She blinked in disbelief, then stretched open her left eye. "Oh my God," Kagome gasped as she finally let it go. "What happened?"

"You've been Touched by the gods," Jinichi told her. "You're been commanded to do their holy work. You're also connected to another being."  
  
"Like this isn't bad enough," Kagome muttered to herself, then bent to look at Jinichi. "Connected to who?"

"Connected to whom dear, and you will know them when you see them," Jinichi answered.

"So there's more than one person?" Kagome asked. Jinichi shrugged. "Perhaps. It depends on you. I know that one is tied directly to you. That one is the one you're looking for."

"Can you tell me where to find him?" Kagome pleaded. "I don't know where to look, and I'm worried I won't be able to find him!"

"Don't fret Kagome," Jinichi told her as he patted her shoulder. "Things will come together in time. For now, continue going straight. Strong forces lead you forward. You will get there soon."

"OK." Kagome looked down at her bowl, surprised to find it empty before she passed it to him. 'Funny,' she thought as he handed her another serving. 'I don't remember eating the first one. Maybe I wasn't paying attention.'

"Eat up," Jinichi told her as she began. "Soon, you'll be on your way, and I doubt you'll be comfortable along the road."

"Thank the gods for night," Inuyasha growled to himself as he scoured the forest around him. His sage green eyes searched the lands for anything that would mark a trail. A single cotton thread, a stray scent on the wind, anything to keep him from wandering aimlessly like he had for the past couple of months. It was starting to grate on his frayed nerves.

'This makes no sense,' Inuyasha told himself as he passed over another village. 'There should be some sort of sign, some hint of her, yet there's nothing.' He looked down and spotted the remains of a burned out village. His nose twitched as he recognized one of the many scents surrounding it. 'That Aloyoshenka and his men were here. This is the village she lived in.'

Inuyasha landed smoothly, his hair billowing around him in a white cloud before settling on his leather clad shoulders. He glanced around slowly, his nose breathing in the death and decay that permeated the very ground he stood on. 'Those boys certainly know how to get the job done,' Inuyasha thought with a grin.

He sniffed about, ignoring the scents of tears and blood as he searched for a clue as to where to go. One scent teased him, the sweetness of it creating a heady feeling and warming his frigid blood. He followed this one to a shallow grave on the outskirts of the village. A rosary lay on top of the grave, and a single wooden marker served as a gravestone to those that passed by.

Inuyasha crouched down on all fours and inhaled deeply, shoving aside the blood and death for the sweetness and a scent he recognized. "Wool and…sunshine…" he growled softly. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and the red that infused his vision glowed menacingly.

"So, you were here too Aragon," Inuyasha snarled as he leapt to the dark skies above. "You may have been first, but you've left a trail for me." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles loudly, the sound breaking on the midnight breeze. "I'll have to thank you when I see you."

Kagome stood in the middle of a river weeks away from Jinichi's village. Her backpack sat on the river's edge, along with her bow and her discarded clothes. She kept her quiver on her back, no doubt finding the idea of being completely defenseless unnerving. She searched the area with her ki and sighed with relief when she felt nothing but the presence of the woodland creatures around her.

'Now on to matters at hand,' she thought as she gazed at her reflection in the water. Four days of knowing had done nothing for Kagome's curiosity as she stared in awe at herself and remembered what she used to look like. Her right eye was still the blue she was born with, with small flecks of gray that danced in the sunlight. Her left eye was what concerned her, it being a deep aquamarine with flecks of blue and gold. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that the dual eyecolors made her look more youkai than human.

'But how,' Kagome wondered as she touched the cheek beneath it. 'It…has it always been like this?'

__

No mistress, her companion whispered softly. _It did not change until the night I first called you._

"That would explain the weird looks I've been getting lately.' She sighed and swiped at her reflection, only to watch as it changed. Her reflection stood as it always did, but a little to the side of it stood what looked like the back of a man. Kagome turned around quickly, her hands covering her bare breasts as she glared around her. Her brow furrowed in confusion before she shrugged and turned back around. Sure enough, the man's reflection was still there. Kagome glanced over her shoulder one last time, then made a small sound of confusion as she stared at the new reflection.

His back was to her, which gave her a perfect view of the back of his head. Straight brown hair was held back from his face in a ponytail, the tip of it just grazing the area between his shoulder blades. He seemed to sense her staring at him, for soon he glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her.

__

There is no need for such my lady, the voice called out as the man nodded. _I am not a threat to you._

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, and in her moment of awe forgot her modesty. She reached out to touch the reflection, watching as it rippled but remained where it was. "I…you're the voice…"

__

That I am, he said with a smile. _Forgive me if I startled you._

"It's no problem, I think. How come I can see you now, but not with the other times I've bathed?"

__

You're bathing in an enchanted stream, he answered as he turned to her fully. _That is why things are as they are. You normally do not see me without these conditions._

"Oh, ok then," Kagome said with a nod. "So, you're not really here?"

__

I'm here, then I'm not. It all depends on how you look at things.

"Ok," Kagome drawled before quickly deciding to drop it. "What's your name?"

__

My…my name, he stuttered out with a flushed look on his face. _Why would you wish to know that?_

"Because it makes me uncomfortable to call you 'hey you'," Kagome responded sarcastically. "Besides, I'd like for us to be friends since you've helped me and all."

__

I'm…Raphael, he answered with a nervous smile. Kagome smiled back. "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

__

The pleasure is mine, I assure you.

"Tell me," Kagome said as she continued her bath. "What do you know about this Touched thing? What is it and why have my eyes changed?"

__

To be Touched is a great honor, Raphael explained. _It means that you're in the service of the Most High._

"Haven't a clue as to what you're talking about," Kagome said with a shake of her head. "But I thought you said something different. I'm confused. What woke me up and why am I here? What am I supposed to be looking for?" She watched as Raphael sighed heavily, and took notice of the odd cape around his shoulders. It glittered in the sunlight, and looked to be made of red feathers with green ones collected at his shoulders.

__

Who woke you is not important, Raphael answered finally. _Why you were allowed to be awakened is. The gods-all of them, including my Master-have decided that you're mission is holy and to help you as much as they can. They have long awaited for a chance to rid the world of the vampires, and those that awakened you have given them a way, of a sort._

"Then who am I supposed to get?" Kagome asked before dunking herself underwater. She emerged a few minutes later and shook the water from her hair. "Do I know him?"

__

No, you do not know him, Raphael admitted, his brown eyes closing in thought before opening again. _However, he knows you._

"Does he? I thought youkai stuck with their own kind?"

__

They do, but it would seem that he's…curious about you…

"OK," Kagome replied nervously. She glanced down at her hands and frowned when they started to prune. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

__

I am…sorry, for your village. I know they meant a lot to you.

Kagome nodded sadly, sniffing slightly as she brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry too."

__

You could not have been there for them.

"But I would like to have tried."

__

He will help you find your vengeance, Raphael assured her. _All you have to do is find him. You will not have to do anything more afterward._

"As if," Kagome grumbled as she finally left the water. She reached for a towel lying beside the shore and dried off, then searched her pack for something clean to wear. She stayed as close to the water as possible, making sure to be able to see Raphael out the corner of her eye as she dressed.

__

You would fight, he asked her as Kagome put on her undergarments. _Even though you know the danger?_

"I would," she replied before pulling out the fighter's kimono she received from Jinichi's village. "Well, I have nothing else to wear so…" She hurriedly tugged it over her head, marveling to herself at the way the material clung to her curves. It fell two inches above her knees, with a split on either side of her legs that stopped mid hip. The sleeves were looser, widely hanging from her shoulder to her wrist. The collar was high, yet there was a sort of cut out that exposed a tiny bit of cleavage to the naked eye. The sakura petals she noticed days earlier gathered at her right shoulder, but a few made a straggled line from her shoulder to her left hip.

Kagome blushed at her reflection. "Wow," she thought as studied herself. "It's beautiful, but does it have to be so tight?"

__

It will help with running, mistress, Raphael told her. _And I think it's quite becoming._

"Thanks," Kagome blushed in answer. "Do you mind if I call you by your name?"

__

Of course not, Raphael replied her with a wry smile. _It is, after all, one of the reasons I told it to you._

"Right," Kagome said, instantly feeling embarrassed. "Well, are you ready to go?"

__

Only if you are.

"Good. Let's go then."

Kagome re-clasped her cape to her shoulders, picked up her backpack and bow and resumed her journey west. So deep in thought was she that she didn't notice another presence join Raphael in the water.

__

Do you think it wise, he asked Raphael sternly. _To allow her knowledge of your name?_

__

I see no harm in it, Raphael responded. _She seems comfortable knowing that the voice she hears has a face._

A face she was not meant to see, by the way, his companion reprimanded with a shake of his head. Curly black hair sprung wildly back and forth, then resettled onto his green and red caped shoulders. Raphael merely shrugged.

__

The harm's been done now. No turning back I suppose.

His companion sighed in frustration. _This is a serious situation. There is no time for you antics._

__

I assure you, I am not playing any tricks. I merely wish to comfort the girl.

__

Do what you will, but do not compromise her mission. Our God will not be happy with you if you do.

__

I won't, Raphael assured him with a smile. The other merely rolled his eyes and lifted his arms. The cape around him suddenly expanded to wings, the red and green feathers shimmering in the sunlight.

__

Remember Raphael; do your job. Nothing more, nothing less. These human females will be the end of you yet.

I promise Michael, Raphael said as the other flew away on the passing wind. _I will behave myself. Why would you doubt me?_

She walked into the village slowly, pausing mid step at the enormous hole being repaired in their main gate before continuing on. Each villager she passed greeted her with a smile and a deep bow. She could hear the whispers above the slight clink of her armor, but decided to ignore them as a young man with a humped back stepped before her.

"Welcome traveler," he said with a bow and a smile. "I'm Jinichi, and I am the seer of this village. Please allow us to assist you in any way."

"I've come looking for my sister," she responded immediately. "She's a little shorter than me, fifteen, with dark hair. Have you seen anyone like that?"

"I assure you, we haven't seen you sister. Perhaps the miko could help you."

"What miko?" she asked curiously. Jinichi smiled. "Why the miko that was just here. She exterminated a were-oni for us before leaving. Perhaps she could help you find your sister."

'Miko are rare in this day and age,' she thought as she nodded her head. 'Maybe it was Kagome. Nah, Kagome's always been afraid of youkai and oni. It couldn't have been her.' "What did she look like?"

"A little like what you described, except she had the funniest eyes."

"Funny eyes?" she repeated, remembering that Kagome's blue eyes would appear funny to some. "How so?"

"One eye was green and the other blue. She had the eyes of the Touched."

"Then that is not my sister then," she said with a sigh. "But maybe it wouldn't hurt to find this miko. What direction did you say she went?"

Jinichi pointed toward the other side of town. "West, I believe, toward the town of Kyro. Surely you will find her there."

"I suppose I will. Thank you." Jinichi watched as she left the village, recognizing instantly what the tiny symbol on her left shoulder meant. "A vampire hunter…interesting. All in the same family as well. No wonder the miko showed such courage."

Kagome walked on easily, her gait happy and cheerful as she listened to the birds chirp around her. She silently thanked Jinichi and his villagers now that the weather was hotter. The fighter's kimono they gave her was considerably cooler than her heavy haoris and hakamas, so she opted to only keep one gi in her bag and wear the kimono constantly. She would wash it during her baths, it and her talks with Raphael her only solace as she traversed the wild and dangerous countryside.

She'd taken to exterminating recently, something that she would have frowned upon months before everything began. Each village she helped insisting on rewarding her despite her protests to the contrary, and soon she had many more of the fighter's kimonos she loved so much. One village even offered to replace her bow with a sword or sturdier weapon, but she refused it.

'After all,' Kagome thought to herself as she held the weapon close to her bosom. 'This was one of my first gifts. I'd never part with it.'

Today she was dressed exactly like her bow, with a kimono similar to the one Jinichi's people gave her. The only differences were the sleeves, which stopped in a tight silver band along her forearms, and the deep v neckline lined with silver silk thread. Her hair was loose today, falling in cascades of onyx waves against her back. Her cape was inside her pack, it and her quiver soundly strapped to her back.

__

I am sure he who gave it to you would be most pleased, Raphael laughed teasingly. Kagome stopped in the middle of the path and pouted, her bottom lip poking out slightly.

"Now that's just mean," Kagome whimpered. She frowned as Raphael only laughed harder. _I assure you my lady, it was not meant in malice._

"Sure sure," Kagome muttered and continued on her way. She continued on quietly, her thoughts a million miles away until

__

Mistress, **stop!!!!**

Kagome halted mid-step, and was opening her mouth to ask why when a silver ball of light dropped right before her eyes. The sunlight bouncing off it momentarily blinded her. She stepped back and shielded her eyes with her arm as malicious laughter rang out over the forest around her.

"Wh-who's there?" Kagome called out nervously. The silver ball disappeared, leaving a rich, deep voice behind.

"Little sheep, little sheep shall you baa until noon? You are surrounded by your flock…….but no one can hear you…" He laughed again, the dark sinister sound chilling Kagome to the very bone.

'What do I do Raphael?' Kagome wondered, a hair's breath from panicking as the laughter drowned out all other sounds.

__

Mistress…

Kagome shrieked when another ball appeared mere inches from her face. The razor sharp blades protruding from it glittered brightly in the sunlight and Kagome screamed again when it jerked toward her.

__

**RUN!!!!!!!!!!!**

----

Sesshoumaru2: Does everyone get what the voice is? {smiles when everyone nods} Good.

Silver Fox: Hey, I was wrong!

Sesshoumaru2: Wrong about what…(under her breath) not that it's a surprise.

Silver Fox: I thought that the voice talking to her was the Tenseiga!

Sesshoumaru2: Can a sword talk genius? Gah! But that's what you get, you Know-It-All!

Silver Fox: Whatever. I think it would have been better if it were Tenseiga. Hey, where is that sword anyway?

Sesshoumaru2: {::flips fluffy tail over her shoulder::} [Curious as to what's going on? Check the bio page!] Don't worry about it. For right now, just know that things are changing rapidly for Kagome and those she'll come in contact with. Don't worry, everything's pulling itself together.

Kagome: In the next chapter, Aragon finally catches me, but can he bring himself to do as Naraku commands? The next chapter of A Light in Guiding Darkness is…

Chapter Six: Curiosity

Sesshoumaru2: Oh, and mad props goes to anyone who can guess where the sheep line came from. I'll give you guys a hint: I've recommended her story once before. Oh, and to her: HI!!!!

Responses:

Dark Neko-chan: He does love them, and we're just now finding out what color they are. I think Jeff's Kagome had brown eyes but not mine. (shakes her head) Nope, my Kagome is different. Her eyes remind me of a story my grandfather used to tell us before bed. And Sesshou should be more understanding about the eye thing. Shame on him.

UgLyDaRkFaErIe547: I'm sorry about that. I know a lot of things aren't really clear but if you'll stick with me I promise everything will be explained!

Kagome: You should make yourself heavier so he can't walk away so easily. Just a thought. I think it would be funny personally. I'm sure I have some weights around here somewhere, so grab them if you want.

NoLabel: You read me like a book. You're right of course, but don't guess what it is! I want you to be surprised. Unfortunately, Aragon is fated to catch Kagome unawares, as I'm sure the bottom of this chapter hints at. Don't worry though, because Kagome's guardian is well prepared for such a thing.

BelleDayNight: You're telling me! Here I thought that the dark and mysterious would be easy but no....I just want to tell every secret in this story! There's so many and they're hard to keep up with! I don't want to give too much away before the right time. I feel bad for Kanna too, but it seems like Sesshou will be calmer now that he has the mirror. Aragon is going to try to hurt her. Those are his intentions anyway. You're right, the mirror is like IM. Cool! I never thought of that.

LittleBlackAngel: Nope, I've never read it. What's it about?

Father Malvado: I would. I don't like that little toad. I'm going to have all kinds of things happen to him in this fic. I agree with your score though. No perfect 10 because the toad still lives...but if you think about it, he's dead so it's kinda impossible to kill him. I'm fond of the alternate dimensions too, and I hope I can make them tie together well. Oh, and Zap! one kitsune zapped, per your order!

Tessa3: You're right about that. Nothing I do is normal. I worry about that sometimes, then I shrug it off and find a bag of Cheetos. Inspiration comes from those little bags of cheesy goodness. I like Sun Sipper a lot more too, but Daywalker sounds better.

KouseiJL: So sorry to disappoint you, but they don't go boom. Are you really starting to? If you are, let me know what you're thinking. I may have overlooked something that you didn't.

Tokia: You have Vegeta **and** Sesshoumaru breathing down your neck? You poor girl. I feel bad for you. It you thought that cliffie was bad, I'm sure you're ready to throttle me about this one. I'm so sorry. I intended it to happen, but I still feel bad about it. You really should read Jeffs story though. It's really helpful (on top of being really good).


	6. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm so sorry about that folks. Oh, and I don't know what happened to my disk, but the move damaged the one with the reviews. I'm really sorry about that too. Please forgive me!

Chapter Six: Curiosity

Kikyou glared at the black full length mirror in front of her, her gaze curious before she scowled and ran a frustrated hand through her dark hair. 'I don't understand,' she thought to herself as she frowned at the mirror's crystal surface. 'How did it happen? When did it happen? Why can't I get-'

"Kikyou…"

Kikyou grimaced unseen, then turned with a gracious and alluring smile. "Hello Naraku."

"Good evening my dear." He slowly crossed the room to her and enfolded her in his cold embrace. "You look troubled. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't understand," Kikyou began as she gestured to the mirror. "There are things it won't show me."

"That's a pity," Naraku cooed as he gently pushed her head to his shoulder. "What won't it see? It can't be as bad as it appears."

"Inuyasha still searches for the girl-"

"Has she been found?" Naraku asked quickly, his excitement over finding her barely masked. Kikyou's frown deepened. "Not yet," she answered. Naraku slumped against her slightly, but motioned for her to continue. "I have her aura, but something about her keeps her from being seen by the mirror."

"It's her holy blood," Naraku answered as he looked over Kikyou's head to the mirror. "You will always see her aura, but you won't see her until I corrupt her."

Kikyou inwardly shivered but remained outwardly motionless as Naraku caressed her back through her hair. "The mirror won't show all of her aura either."

"That's to be expected. My mirror is nothing like Dracul's mirror. I suppose I'll have to have another made for you my dear. Now what else troubles you?"

Kikyou shook her head and turned back to the mirror, Naraku's hold on her relentless as always. "Inuyasha, and the aura of any other vampire and creature in this world or the next appear in some kind of way on this mirror. The Sun Sipper, however, does not."

"And that bothers you?" Naraku asked with a laugh. "The Aragon fellow is expected to have a few abilities that we are not aware of. I'll just have to find a way to keep track of him is all. Now stop worrying."

Kikyou gestured back to the mirror. "And then there is this…" Together they watched as the mirror's surface flickered then rippled like calm waters shattered by the careless toss of a pebble. Naraku's expression changed from jovial to curious, curious to disbelief and disbelief to rage before tossing Kikyou to the cold stone floor.

"You said he couldn't escape!" Naraku snarled above her. Kikyou frowned lightly, her discomfort not as evident as it should have been as she shoved her arm back into it's socket.

"He shouldn't have been able to," Kikyou responded back, her voice frigid and blank.

"It certainly doesn't look like it!" Naraku fumed as she stood up. "What happened? How in the HELL did he get free?!"

"I don't know," Kikyou admitted. "But he's been free for some time now. There's a shield around where he is now, and it prevents my minions from reaching him. I don't know what it is and I can't seem to break it."

"But you'll find a way," Naraku said more than asked, then smiled at her positive assurance. "Good. I have faith in you Kikyou. The taiyoukai won't be free for long. Now," he grasped Kikyou's wrists and tugged her toward the bed on the other side of the candlelit room. "Let's move on to something more pleasurable, shall we?" He tossed her to the bed and pounced seconds before she landed. He quickly began covering her neck with kisses and bites as Kikyou lay silent beneath him.

'We must endure it,' Kikyou's curse whispered as Naraku jerked her sheer gown off her body. _'It will all be worth it soon enough. Nothing can overshadow the joy we'll feel when this disgusting creature is dead and we rule the world.'_ Kikyou sighed and leaned her head to one side, granting Naraku better access to her.

'Just a little longer, then,' the curse laughed darkly in the deepest recesses of her mind. _'Then we will have the entire world as our plaything…'_

She deftly flipped over the growling, snarling oni before her, her sword outstretched at her side as she landed on her feet and tumbled away from it's swift claws. 'What have I done to deserve this?' she wondered to herself as she ducked an enormous clawed hand and arched her sword to slice into it's wrist.

'I just want to find Kagome, to know that she's ok. I don't want to lose the only family I have left.'

"You seem distracted huntress," the oni rumbled mockingly. "Nothing like the fierce warrior I've heard so much about. Maybe those stories are nothing more than mere fabrication."

"That's what you think, you foul creature," she responded as she dropped into a low crouch. "Believe what you will, but remove yourself from my path."

"And pass up such a delicious morsel?" The oni chuckled darkly, the sinister jovialness freezing her blood. "I've not had a woman for a long time. Perhaps I'll have my way with you before I eat you."

She refused to be baited by the vile offer, only lowering herself closer to the ground with her narrowed eyes locked to the creature in front of her. The oni shrugged. "No response eh? Well, permit me to decide for you!" He charged toward her again, this time anticipating her attempt to dodge to the left. She swiftly brought her sword up between them, the sharp blade slicing off the tip of it's right index claw and creating a deep slit through it's right nostril.

The oni howled in agony, it's eyes snapped shut as it clamped its paws over it's nose and retreated to the other side of the clearing. Blood squirted from between it's claws, and she decided that now would be a good time to try to escape. No sooner had she began to creep away did something warm, slimy and sticky cover her with a loud _splosh_.

"Ew," she grimaced as she attempted to wipe away the slimy stuff. "What is this?"

"Do you like it?" the oni grinned at her, the blood from his slit nose still pouring down his chin to drip on the red earth below. "It's my special poison."

'Poison?!' She froze in terror, the worst clearly written on her face. The oni only laughed harder. "No, silly human. It won't kill you. It will only hold you still for a while. It is I who shall end your life." He stalked toward her slowly as the poison took effect. Her limbs felt stiff and heavy, and the ground seemed to literally drag her toward it. She groaned as she finally sank to her hands and knees, her sword clenched tightly in her right hand. 'No,' she thought as the oni stopped walking and finally started running toward her.

"I will not die here, not now." She struggled with her right arm, willing the rest of her strength into the appendage as she spurred herself on. "Kagome needs me. She's defenseless without me. I won't let her down."

The oni attacked swiftly, his giant jaws widening to accept her body whole.

Her head snapped up at the last second, and so did her arm as the oni impaled itself on her sword. The blade sank though its chest to it's heart, the tainted blood squirting from the wound in bursts timed with it's heartbeat as it stared down at her in disbelief.

"What…how?" he croaked out. She glared up at it, her cinnamon brown eyes glaring hatefully as she leaned heavily on the sword.

"You should have let me leave. Now, enjoy eternity in Hell." She gave the sword a brutal three-quarter twist, then jerked it out. The momentum send her tumbling backward, the oni quickly following her as the last bit of life extinguished from it's eyes. It fell heavily beside her, it's clawed hand falling on top of her and blocking out the rest of the world as the poison finally took over the last of her strength. The hand created a cage around her, the tips of the razor sharp claws embedded in the ground a few inches around her.

'It's not wise to stay here,' she thought to herself as the oni bled out beside her. 'Creatures far and wide will smell the death in the air and come running…but I still cannot move. I-' she sighed and closed her eyes, noting with dismay that they too seemed to be taken over by the poison. 'have not choice but to stay. I only hope that this will keep the other predators at bay.'

She gave an ear-splitting yawn, then relented to the weary demand of her overtaxed muscles.

Inuyasha landed in the darkness surrounding the village, his nose twitching slightly as he sniffed the passing breeze. His nose didn't find what he was looking for, but found something interesting all the same. He followed it to the village and the flimsy wooden gate surrounding it. He nimbly leaped over the gate and, making sure his ears were covered with his hair and his hands in his pockets, he began to stroll the deserted streets of the village.

Nothing particularly interested him, and he quickly became bored after passing so many shops and huts. He contemplated taking his search for a meal to another village when he heard a soft humming and footsteps coming toward him. Inuyasha quickly ducked into a dark alleyway and waited for whoever it was to walk past.

She walked past slowly, humming a happy tune to herself as Inuyasha watched. She carried a full bucket of water, having no doubt left the local well. Inuyasha sniffed the air eagerly, ignoring the scent of dirt that clung to her to the sweetness of her blood. His hand shot from the darkness in seconds, found purchase on her shoulder and quickly jerked the woman into his waiting arms. She gasped in fright, wide brown eyes frightful as she dropped her bucket and began to struggle.

"None of that," he whispered seductively, his cold lips brushing against the back of her neck as he held her still. "You'll only make this painful." He sank his fangs into her jugular without another word.

The warmth of her blood coated his tongue, his taste buds practically leaping at the metallic twist. One hand rested on her hip possessively while the other wrapped itself in her hair. He brutally jerked down, her head snapping to the side with a slight whimper on her behalf. He growled deep within his chest, the sound vibrating from him to her and back again before his ears twitched instinctively. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, crimson orbs glittering in the dark shadows as the sounds of footsteps approached them.

He snarled in annoyance and, with one last draught of her blood, broke her neck and took to the skies above. Villagers arrived with torches as he hovered above, his eyes narrowed hatefully at the gathering below.

'I could destroy them all,' he thought angrily as he flexed his claws. 'Wipe out this entire village and completely satisfy my hunger. How dare they interrupt my meal.'

'There are more important matters than hunger,' his curse whispered to him from the dark recesses of his mind. _'We are supposed to be in search of that damned Day Walker. We cannot allow him to find the girl. He will feast on her blood before us.'_

'What's so special about her blood?'

'Holy blood is especially sweet,' his curse tempted. _'Think of it. Pure, holy, virgin miko blood. It is a great delicacy in this time and would be solely yours.'_

'What of Naraku?' Inuyasha asked as he quit the village for the skies overhead.

'What of him? He'll never know. He just wants the girl. A few…sips won't make much difference. But we must keep prevent the Day Walker from finding her!'

'Yes…' Inuyasha hissed, then paused as the mournful wails of the village reached his ears. 'So,' he thought with a smile. 'Her name way Myra was it. What a beautiful name for such a lovely meal.'

It traversed still, this time over the foamy waves of the blue ocean below. The closer it came, the more of her it felt. Her emotions surged around it, her feelings of wonderment and joy granted it a joyful flight, but her times of fear-

Her fear…

She was in danger, it realized. It picked up speed, the blinding pace nearly as frantic as the young girl it sought.

Kagome rarely glanced behind her, her entire being reduced to nothing but another frightened animal with death on it's heels. She ran blindly, barely able to discern the trees she darted through as she fled. The laughter followed her everywhere and just when she thought she would get away another one of those lethal silver balls would descend in front of her, it's sharp blades spinning like deadly fans.

Kagome eeped and jerked around once again when another of the accursed balls dropped in front of her. She spun on her heels and ran again with Raphael as her voice of direction.

'Please mistress,' he pleaded as she continued to run. _'Find yourself quickly and stop! You are doing yourself more harm than good this way!'_

"I can't," Kagome huffed as she ducked a low tree branch. She screamed when something collided with her stomach, the impact throwing her off her feet and into a nearby tree. Her back crashed into the hard, unforgiving trunk and knocked the breath from Kagome's lungs. Kagome stood shakily, too stunned to breathe. She opened her eyes just as the silver balls flew toward her, a scream escaping her throat as they wound around her. Tight, but invisible string wrapped around her. They tied her to the trunk of the tree, the blades of the silver balls embedding themselves deep into the wood on either side of her head as a figure shrouded in black appeared in front of her.

Kagome's eyes snapped shut instantly as he pounced on her, something sharp and pointy pressed to her throat as she struggled to breathe. "Please," she whispered hoarsely. "I d-don't have any m-m-money."

Fingers gently combed through her hair as she pled for her life, yet she received nothing more than the same laughter. "P-please," Kagome stammered as her lower lip began to quiver. "D-don't kill me."

"Kill you?" There was a pause for a moment, then the laughter began anew, this time more lively and warm than the last. Kagome stood confused as he guffawed. His body shook against her, and it was then she realized how close he really was.

"_Kill _you? Why, I'm not going to kill you," he said once his laughter expended.

"Then…what are you going to do to me?"

"I merely wish to know if you're anything like the other one. If you are, then I'll take you back."

"What other one?"

He sighed and she felt him shrug. "That doesn't matter. Open your eyes."

Kagome did so hesitantly and gasped when she found crystal blue eyes staring back at her. 'A vampire?! In broad daylight? How?'

He too seemed to be stunned into silence, his glacier eyes widening before darkening back to their original emerald green. 'My word,' he thought as he gazed into soulful, dual colored eyes. "You're nothing like her at all, are you?"

"Like who?" Kagome asked. He shook his head again. His thoughts seemed a hundred thousand miles away from her as Kagome squirmed against her bindings. Kagome finally stopped squirming when her attempts proved futile and glared at the vampire. "Hey, I asked you a question!"

He blinked in surprise, then smiled back at her. Kagome cringed at the fanged smile, but somehow didn't feel the malice she felt radiating from him earlier. Kagome took a closer look at him and noticed the slight accent in his speech. "Who are you?"

"Who I am does not matter," he replied thoughtfully. He removed his claws from her neck and sat down on the grass below her. Kagome watched as he fiddled with loops of string wrapped around the middle fingers of both hands.

"Are you going to let me go?" Kagome asked. He thought a minute more, then nodded and stood up. "Yes, that's just what I'm going to do my little Chorizon."

"Who?" Kagome asked as he reached inside his vest. He pulled out an onyx talisman, lifted the heavy pendant to his face and sliced off one of the small onyx stones surrounding the largest one. "Here," he said as he dropped the stone down the cut out of her kimono. "You will need this. There are those that search for you Little Chorizon, and you are not masking your tracks well." He leaned down, kissed her cheek and, with a twitch of his fingers, tugged the silver balls from the tree and freed her from her bindings.

Kagome fell forward on her hands and knees, her dark hair falling around her as she glanced up at him. He smiled at her again and this time the smile wasn't as threatening as she first thought. He nodded toward her and took to the skies with a single crystal flash of his eyes.

Kagome breathed in…

…breathed out…

…and collapsed on the ground below her, her muscles going slack with relief.

'My lady,' Raphael whispered as Kagome clutched at her heart. _'Please tell me you're ok.'_

"I'm fine Raphael," Kagome assured him as she sat up and looked around her. Her pack, which had flown from her back unnoticed, lay in a pile of leaves nearest her on her right. Kagome stood to retrieve it when she felt movement in her top. She reached inside and found the onyx stone.

"What's this?" Kagome asked as she held it up to the light. The stone shone a deep, endless black, and looked as if to suck up the sunshine around it entirely.

'Keep it Kagome,' Raphael instructed. _'It is a useful item. It would not do to lose it.'_

Sesshoumaru watched as she nodded in acceptance. There was no doubt in his mind as to whom she was speaking to, but he was still confused all the same. When the attack began, and her flight first started, he felt a strange tightening in his chest. It hurt to breathe (if he breathed) and he felt something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

His first instinct was to go to her, to protect her. It frustrated him that he couldn't but it…disturbed him to see her so frightened. Sesshoumaru snorted in aggravation and returned Kanna her mirror.

"What is it my lord?" Kanna asked as he moved to stand at the edge of the platform. "Is something on your mind?"

"You would know," Sesshoumaru answered. His back was to her and his arms were folded across his chest, a clear sign that he was brooding over something.

"Yes, you're right. I would know. Would you like for me to answer it for you?"

Sesshoumaru gave a slight shrug. Kanna sighed in annoyance. "It was fear, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's a feeling those that have stared down your wrath know well."

"It cannot be," Sesshoumaru disagreed. "Not for a humam."

"She's not just another human," Kanna reprimanded softly. "She's coming for you. It's only natural that you would fear for her safety."

'Yes,' Sesshoumaru agreed as he stared out at the canyon and the platform ahead. 'Of course I would be concerned about her. How else am I to be free of this place?'

Kanna shook her head as she listened to Sesshoumaru's thoughts, cursing to herself the arrogance of taiyoukais. 'He is just as stubborn as I thought,' Kanna said as she too watched the plains on the other side of the canyon. The devils continued watching them, watching **HIM** as he walked seemingly unaware.

'His concern is not born of selfishness. He does not realize that the Fates have married them, joined them together. The longer he knows of her, the more he will want to know about her until…' Kanna chuckled softly to herself, imagining what lay in the taiyoukai's future before returning to the strengthening of her barriers.

"Kanna?"

"Yes, my lord?" Kanna answered with a slight smile.

"What does 'Chorizon' mean?"  
  
"It means 'mystery', Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hm," she heard Sesshoumaru mumble as he stared out at the red darkness around them. "That fits her perfectly…"

He watched as she retrieved her pack and began her journey anew, her petite frame shaking slightly as she pressed on away from him. He could see the curiosity in her eyes as she stared down at the little black stone and almost breathed a sigh of relief when she tucked it back in her top and continued on her way.

'This little creature is different than the other,' Aragon thought as Kagome disappeared in the woods with a final flash of silver. 'but their power levels are nearly the same. Just as one leveled Tepes, this one shall be the cause of Naraku's downfall.'

He jumped down from the tree, the fluttering of his coattails the only sound in the darkening, silent forest. 'It would seem,' he mused as he began what would have been a leisurely sunset stroll. 'that in order for me to have my revenge, I need you…Miss Higurashi.' Aragon grinned to himself as darkness finally settled around him.

"How many mortals can claim to have a vampire as a guardian?"

----

Silver Fox: This story is confusing.

SF: {::petting Shippou's tail::} How so?

Silver Fox: It switches points of view too much. No one gives a rip about what's going on with Kikyou, Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. They only want to know about Kagome.

Sesshou: Of course the other parts are important to the story.

Inu-chan: Yeah! No one wants to hear about Kagome's stuffy ass all day.

Kagome: Sit!

THUD!!

SF: Well, that was expected.

Sesshou: To move from character to character helps to create suspense, and to give glimpses into what's happening to other characters while Kagome does whatever it is the story demands her to do. You certainly are dimwitted today kitsune.

SF: I think a box fell on his head.

Sango: So what? I've always thought that. Anyway, if you think Kagome's out of the woods, you're sadly mistaken.

Shippou: Three new characters are introduced in the next chapter-

Miroku: and on top of that, Kagome's guardian seems to have come to a crossroads of a sort-

Rin: Who's that following Kagome-onee-chan?

Sango: You'll see come the next chapter. Next time on 'A Light in Guiding Darkness'

Chapter Seven: A Thief in Broad Daylight and Raphael's Indecision!

Responses:

Row, Defafaeth Mechqua, bloodbunny, lily1121, & Sango Twin: Thanks so much you guys! Another update's in the works!

Tokia: Question one: Kagome's time in this story is 500 years after the Feudal Era. In the canon universe, this would be the year 1999 to present day. The technology here is different however. The vampires have allowed the humans to improve on some things, but not everything. Things such as space technology and cars are frivolous to them, so they haven't been invented. Showers however are essential so they allow those and other bits of technology that benefit them. It's kinda like the technology for 'The Mummy'. Contrary to popular belief, youkai don't rule in this story. The story behind that (and why everything is the way it is) will be revealed later on. You're right about Raphael though. It is just that simple.

Kagome333: Kagome's sister will catch up to her in a few chapters, two or three more to be exact. There are a few more characters to introduce and some other things that need explaining. Aragon's change is slow, but trust me when I say it's coming.

LittleBlackAngel: I asked for you guys to guess it because of one of the clues. That clue was: One of his associates was mentioned in Jeffs story. See, in the vampire world in KWAY, Michael and his sword are mentioned on the second or third day on the world. I really wasn't expecting anyone to guess his name, (even if Raphael means 'healer') but I kinda figured that due to that one clue it would be easier. I'm glad I stumped you though. That means you were surprised! I like surprises, don't you?

Fire Phoenix: Oh, you've asked a very interesting question. I was wondering when someone would ask this. I can't necessarily say (because even I don't exactly know) but look for any chapter named 'Higher'.

acrimsonnight: Question One: Jinichi meant that there would be others that would have the option to join her, but all that would depend on their first meeting. Kagome is already aware of Sesshoumaru, and its pretty much a given that he's going to travel with her at some point in time, but there are others that might decide to help her along. Each person is connected to Kagome in some way, but it's a temporary connection. If the person decides to go on their separate way the connection fades. Question Two: Kikyou is not Kagome's sister. Kikyou and Kagome just happen to look alike. Kagome's sister is someone else. Question Three: The wing-like energy that protected her was Raphael, who protects her when she cannot protect herself. I like Raphael too. He's so cool…but Aragon's my heart!

KouseiJL: I thought you'd be mad cause they didn't blow up, but it's good to see that you're cool about it. Thanks for the chocolate and the hug. Hey, don't hesitate to tell me what you think now! I want to know! Oh and trust me (holds up cattle prod and grins when it crackles with electricity), I keep Sess in line just fine! {Hey, what do you think those silver balls are exactly? I bet you can't guess…} 

migele: Unfortunately, Tenseiga is late for this one. Don't worry though, because it'll be there when Kagome needs it most.

Kagome: Poor Sesshoumaru. Hey, make sure that you take the weights off once you catch him. You could hurt him. What good is he then? Then again (gets a really great picture of Sesshoumaru helpless in bed and grins) never mind. You go right ahead and do what you do.

Gopher2806: Raphael is an angel. However, Miroku is here somewhere along with a few other people.

Father Malvado: So sorry, but Silver is like that all the time. What can I say? I know you hate cliffies, but sometimes they're necessary. Kagome's sister isn't Sango, even though Sango's here somewhere in the story. Kagome's sister's armor isn't like Sango's. (I most likely did a horrid job of describing it) It's more like the chain armor tunics Roman gladiators used to wear. She has a cape and helmet too, I just don't mention it. Of course Sesshoumaru has to stay protected but I never said a word about him actually **staying** in there, nor that someone couldn't get in. Remember, Kanna controls the barrier and what she says goes. Goths aren't supposed to wear make-up? Oh. I know at least eight from high school that did it completely wrong.

Dark Neko-chan: You know, I forgot about that. I don't have time to look up what the colors mean, so could you let me slip on this one? Please…? (puppy dog eyed look here)

BelleDayNight: Yup, that was Michael. Cool huh? Kagome's sister isn't an OC, nor is it Sango. Sango's in the next chapter, I think, and so is Miroku. As for Kagome's age when she meets Sesshoumaru….(bows) you're wish is my command. I believe it'll take at least a year to get to him anyway. The mysteries will all be told soon. I can't wait to tell them!

Guardian of Life: Very nice! I knew someone would get that! Welcome to the story by the way!

tessa3: You know, you're the reason Kikyou calls him that in this chapter. I knew you'd like it so…well, you know. That was me that mentioned something about angel wings. I thought it would be good to do something different for a change. I won't forget about the rest of the fics, promise. I'm in serious consideration for pausing one or two of them.

Mediaminer:

Kikyou372: Thanks so much! I truly appreciate it! Another update should be coming soon.

AkumaRiver: Yup, you've got him right. I intend on using as many of them as I remember.


	7. A Thief in Broad Daylight and Raphael's ...

Disclaimer: Would it benefit anyone to break my heart? {lawyers nod} Fine then. (sniff) Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Now leave me alone so I can mourn in peace.

Chapter Seven: A Thief in Broad Daylight and Raphael's Indecision!

Naraku halted mid sentence, his gaze thoughtful as something shattered somewhere deep within the confines of his castle. He opened his mouth to speak again, and again the sound of someone else's fury scattered his thoughts to the four winds.

Naraku stepped down from his throne and quit the room, following the sounds of tinkling glass and violent curses to Kikyou's room. He opened the door cautiously and peered inside, then fully entered.

"Kikyou my dear," he began as he glanced around the chamber. "What ails you? What is the purpose of this destruction."

She turned to him swiftly, the rage and surprise coursing through her marring her pale features. She dropped the silver candlestick holder in her hand instantly and sputtered an explanation as Naraku stepped over bits of shattered glass.

"I-It was the mirror," she growled in frustration before pointing to the remains of the looking glass. "It disobeyed me."

"Well, I must say," Naraku chuckled as he gazed into the giant hole where the mirror once stood. "That is one way to teach something a lesson. It looks like you need a new mirror my dear."  
  
"Forgive me Naraku-sama," Kikyou replied with a stiff bow. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Nonsense," Naraku brushed aside with a fanged smile. "It was my intent to get you a new mirror anyway. Now, how would you like to accompany me for dinner?"

Kikyou took the offered arm reluctantly, gingerly wrapping hers underneath his before following him out of the room. 'How…' she wondered to herself as Naraku led her down the darkened hallway. She remembered the last moments of the mirror and the confusion it left behind.

She watched the aura of the young miko, her aura swirling with baby blues and pinks of happiness and contentment before a black streak of alarm streaked through. The black quickly overtook her once peaceful aura as the girl bolted in blind terror. Soon there was a green flash of pain in the midst of the black.

What surprised Kikyou were the yellow feathers of curiosity that slowly threaded themselves throughout the black. The yellow oozed through slowly, and was uninterrupted (if you didn't count the brief orange flash of anger). Gray wariness joined the yellow and for a moment everything was well…

Until her aura disappeared entirely.

'I tried so many times to regain that aura but it disappeared,' Kikyou growled to herself. 'How? How was it possible? It's almost as if she were never there…'

Sango sat on a nearby barrel, her chin resting on the armor-clad knee bent to her chest with Kirara at her feet as they watched him work. He tolled away at the hunk of metal in his grasp, the sparks that flew from his hammer dancing off his leather gloves and heavy apron.

He sighed as he worked and wiped the sweat from his brow, leaving a greasy black streak on his forehead. "Kirara," he called to the fire neko. "Could you hand me that flask of water?"

Kirara meowed dutifully and did as he asked, sprinting across the floor on jet black paws for a Kirara-sized pitcher near the water basin. She grasped it in her teeth by the handle and dipped it in the basin, making sure to avoid the water herself before pawing her way to her master's side.

"Thanks Kirara," he said with a grin. He grasped the pitcher from her tiny mouth and sprinkled some water on the metal he was working on. He stopped and looked at it for a second, then at the metal again before dumping the entire pitcher on his head.

Sango burst out laughing, her hand to her chest as he shoved back the hair plastered to his face. "That hit the spot, don't you think my friend?" he laughed, his deep violet blue eyes twinkling merrily. Kirara meowed in disagreement and shook the water from her fur.

"Don't be angry with me," he called as Kirara returned to Sango's feet. "Fine," he huffed. "Be that way. See if I ask the fish master for a little treat for you tonight." He laughed again when Kirara meowed in mourning. "Now you know I wouldn't do you that way," he chuckled as he returned to work on the metal. "You've been a blessing to me, and I must make sure you stay around."

"He's cute like this, isn't he Kirara?" Sango mused with a wistful sigh. Kirara curled up in a yellow ball, the tip of her nose covering her tail as she closed her eyes.

"I miss him," Sango continued. "I miss talking to him, I miss laughing at him, and most of all," she gave a sad laugh, her head shaking as a small tear streaked down her transparent face. "I miss his lecherous hands. It's good to see him without the Wind Tunnel but I would give anything to go back to the good old da-Hey," she squinted toward a nearby barrel. "What's that?"

Kirara opened her eyes and sniffed, then jumped up and changed into her battle form. Miroku looked up from his work just as she growled.

"What is it Kirara?" he asked as he set his hammer down and stood at her side. "What is it?"

Kirara growled at the barrel once again and moved to claw it when it burst into a puff of smoke. Mischievous laughter rang out into the tiny shop as they waited for the smoke to clear.

Miroku glared into the smoke just as Kirara disappeared into it. There was that laughter again, along with Kirara's growls before the smoke finally disappeared and something red shot toward the ceiling. Miroku looked up into the rafters to find topaz green eyes smiling down at him. The young man stood fully, his smile widening as he held up a sword.

"Wait a moment…" Miroku muttered as he squinted to see closer. "I know that sword. Return that thief!"

"I thank you for it, kind Blacksmith!" he said with a mocking bow. "It's said that yours are the best in the land!"

"Give that back and leave my shop!" Miroku demanded hotly. He reached to a nearby corner for a staff, expertly twirling the weapon in his hands before pointing it at the thief. "Don't make me use this!"

"Oh, I'll leave your shop…but the sword comes too!" He jumped down from the ceiling to the only window in the shop. Kirara attempted to intercept, but he deftly shoved the neko to the side. He landed on the windowsill and sat down, displaying for the first time since the encounter began a bushy auburn fox tail.

"You…you're youkai!" Miroku stammered out. The thief nodded proudly. "That's right! Take pride, sir, and tell anyone that asks that it was Shippou, the Prince of Thieves that visited you! Now I must be off. There are women to see and lords to harass. Good day!"

Miroku gawked as the youth jumped from the window to the street below and disappeared. "Oh well," Miroku sighed heavily. He clasped his hands together and opened them welcomingly. Kirara changed to her smaller form, jumped in his arms and purred as he scratched behind her furry ears.

"I suppose there's nothing we can do now, is there?" he said as he walked to the barrel Sango sat on. He sat Kirara down in what would have been Sango's lap and sighed. "Besides, the sword he stole was one of the first ones I made. He'll soon come to find out why it was never sold soon enough. Now," he turned back to the firepit and his forgotten hammer. "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

Raphael watched as his charge slept, the moonlight dancing off the shadowy depths of her face before materializing on the branch above her. Emerald and ruby wings stretched majestically behind him, then expanded and lifted him off the branch and toward the sky above.

He soon entered a different realm, one that shone with an iridescent light. He passed by the elderly man at standing nearby. "You're late," the old doorman said to him as he passed through the gates behind him.

Raphael shrugged. "When aren't I?"

"Good point there," the man chuckled. "You know where the meeting is. Everyone else is already there."

'Great,' Raphael groaned to himself as he thanked the doorman and started down the pathway. He nodded to various passerbys, lesser Earth-bound angels and those angels that weren't needed for this particular meeting before coming to a large white building with a heavy, silver gilded door.

Raphael pushed the door open silently and stepped into the room…and into an enormous argument. Angels of various sizes, shapes and religions sat at a round wooden table in the center of the room. Each seemed to be trying to out-talk the others, with the occasional whimpering of the cherubs that fluttered overhead. Poor Michael sat on the opposite side of the table, his face blank and expressionless as the others bickered around him. There was an empty seat on his right side, but his left was already occupied.

This angel stood upright, his right hand braced on the tabletop as he struggled to regain order. His azure eyes flashed angrily at the uproar, his impatience at the behavior of his comrades radiating off of his being in strong waves. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, short blonde waves that stood up upon the abuse before slamming his fist down on the ancient wood.

"Quiet!" he roared through the congregation. "Enough of this foolishness and **sit down!!!**"

Michael gently rested his head in his palm and shook his head as the other angels sat down, too shocked to move as Raphael stifled a laugh. 'That Gabriel,' he mused as the blonde angel glared at the others around him before sitting down. 'Still as commanding as always.'

"Are we ready to begin now?" Michael asked, his gentle voice a welcome relief after Gabriel's 'assault'. He nodded when there was no answer. "Very well then. What has everyone so upset?"

"This situation on Earth," an angel with coiled brown hair, jade green wings and violet eyes spoke up. "There are too many forces against us."

"Are you saying that we just surrender?" another angel with the same color wings and red hair snapped. "Just leave the Earth and all its inhabitants to the forces of darkness?"

"No, not at all Uriel," the first green-winged angel said with a shake of his head. "I'm just saying that perhaps we could try another tactic."

"What tactic is there?" Uriel (the red-head) responded heatedly. "We've already set this plan into motion!"

"But we could always change it! It's not too late to-"

"We appreciate your concern Raguel," Michael appeased softly. "But we were all aware that this plan, once started, could never be changed. The order of the vampires is soon to be extinguished. All we have to do is be patient and wait for the right time."

"But what if Raphael?" Raguel bemoaned. "Why isn't he here? What news does he have of the mortal he protects?"

"For one," Raphael said as he walked toward the circle. "The mortal is fine. Forgive my tardiness, but I had to wait until my charge was secure."

"But of course," Michael said as he gestured to his right side. "What news do you bring us?"

"Well, the mortal will comply to our wishes," Raphael informed the meeting. "She will retrieve the taiyoukai for us."

The worry etched on the others faces melted into oblivion with that one statement. Raguel was the only one still tense, as if a sixth sense told him that the higher angel still had something more to say.

"But…"

The heads of the assembly snapped up, each angel fully intent on whatever it was Raphael still had to say.

"But what?" Gabriel groaned aloud. Raphael gazed back at the expectant faces, sighed and said

"She has no intentions on stepping aside. She will continue to fight until the vampire shogun of Japan is defeated."

"You have **got **to be kidding me!" another angel with coffee-brown hair exploded from the opposite end of the table. "How could you have let that happen!"

"Let what happen?" Raphael defended. "It's not as if I had a choice in the matter! She refuses to allow the taiyoukai to obtain her revenge for her village! She is not as weak as we first thought!"

"She's **human**!" the angel snapped back. "So of course she's weak! Are you siding with her Raphael? We all know your weakness for these human beauties!"

Emerald and ruby wings stretched in outrage and Raphael's normally peaceful countenance shattered to the four winds. "How dare you-"

"Don't start!" Gabriel commanded from Michael's side. "And you keep quiet Sariel! Do not start trouble!"

"I wasn't trying to start trouble," Sariel countered with an accusing finger in Raphael's direction. "I only speak the truth! It was a mistake to allow Raphael to look after the mortal girl. We all know of his weakness for them! He will jeopardize the mission! He should be replaced!"

"I've not done and will not do any such thing!" Raphael responded angrily as the other angels muttered in agreement with Sariel. "This mortal has been traumatized by the madness _we've _allowed to wreak havoc for centuries! You Sariel were commanded to protect the taiyoukai centuries ago, yet you failed in _your _mission! You have no right to say that I cannot perform mine!"

Sariel flushed in anger, his pale green eyes narrowing to mere slits as the others muttered around them. "You know not of that mission!" he accused angrily. "All you are aware of is the end result!"

"Is the end result not enough to know?" Raphael countered hotly. "You know not of what I do, nor what trials the human I attend to has had to endure. To replace me with another would only confuse her and cause her to lose the trust I've struggled to build since the night I intercepted the message from the two from the other world!"

"He's right," Michael spoke up when Sariel opened his mouth to speak. "He has built a sort of bond with the mortal, and to destroy that now may change the course of things. Raphael stays with her…for now. Now if there is no new business…" He glanced around the table at his sullen comrades and sighed. "Well then. This meeting is adjourned until another day."

Raphael watched as the other council members dwindled out behind Michael, his wings still trembling in indignation at Sariel as Gabriel rested his hand on his shoulder.

"You must calm yourself," he said as he sat down in Michael's empty seat. "You know how Sariel is. You have to ignore him."  
  
"He had no right to say what he did," Raphael growled softly. He blushed when Gabriel gave him a strange look. "It is a habit of my charge to growl when frustrated. It would seem that it is becoming a habit of mine as well."

"I see…" Gabriel sighed and stared at the door ahead of him, tracing the etchings on the silver as he sighed yet again. "You do understand what he's saying, right?"  
  
"I do," Raphael said as he rested his head against the wooden table. "But this human deserves more respect. She is strong, gifted, and powerful."

"I hear she knows your name. You know how dangerous that is, correct?"

Raphael nodded, his head still downcast. "I know, but…she…I cannot explain her but-"

"We are aware of how special she is," Gabriel interjected softly. "That is one of the many reasons we insisted she stay away from the final battle. If she is there, then one of us must be away to protect her."

"I know how important she is but I can't just tell her she can't get revenge. That would be to deny her the very thing she wishes for most."

"We are all aware of her pain," Gabriel informed him as Raphael sat up, pulled the ponytail holder from his hair and ran slow fingers along his scalp. "We feel it though you. That is why we worry for you. We do not want to lose you the way we lost the Fallen Ones."

"She belongs to the tai," Raphael responded sadly. "I would not jeopardize it. She will arrive in the Dark World soon enough."

"You must not tell her," Gabriel said in warning. "You must not tell her anything."  
  
"I won't."

"Good, now go." Gabriel stood and waited for Raphael to regain himself before patting his shoulder again. "Have faith little brother. Things will work out, you'll see. Now go see to your charge. We will call you when we need you."

"Thanks Gebher'el," Raphael said as he quit the room. "You really are a strength." He left the blonde angel behind, quickly sprinting through the pathways and streets back to the gate. He leapt from the edge with a spare goodbye to the doorman and quickly flew back to Earth below.

A sense of foreboding washed over him as he hovered over the dark forest where he left Kagome and he arrived just in time to watch her roll to the side and fall from the tree, apparently having forgotten to tie her hands to the truck before slipping into slumber. Raphael landed below her and managed to catch her bridal style seconds before she could hit the ground. The force drove him to one knee, the other bracing Kagome's back as his wings stretched to balance them.

Raphael breathed a sigh of relief and flopped to a sitting position along the grass, it and himself bathed in moonlight as he looked down at Kagome. She slept unawares, snuggled safely against his arms with her cheek pressed against his chest. She muttered something incoherent, even to his blessed hearing before slipping into slumber again.

Raphael shook his head, his fondness for the girl growing by leaps and bounds as he stood up and searched the woods around him. None but the woodland creatures surrounded them, with no trace of the vampire that was suddenly so adoring of Kagome. He shrugged and hopped up the tree toward her pack, his wings folded behind him as he sprang from branch to branch and to his destination.

'It is too bad,' Raphael thought to himself as he sat with his back against the tree and positioned Kagome better in his lap. 'I can only stay with you for a short time, then I must leave…forever. I wish it did not have to be as such.' He gazed up at the moonlight above, watching as the tiny sliver of white floated in the sky above.

'Maybe, in another world, we could have been friends…'

This mirror was starting to _really_ piss him off.

Sesshoumaru growled at the looking glass, something he'd taken to do when something on the other side displeased him. Myouga and Jaken tended to stay clear of him at those times, choosing instead the company of the Witch of the Void until they're lord calmed himself.

"He has been like this for a while now," Myouga said as he and Jaken followed Kanna along the edge of the plateau. "I wonder what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken defended with an irritated squawk in the flea man's direction. "You would be that way too if you had to stare at a ningen all day long!"

"Sesshoumaru is that way because he doesn't understand something," Kanna interrupted as she reinforced a worn hole in her shield. "And since he's been this way for the past couple of weeks, I should say that he's thoroughly aggravated by now. Perhaps we should see what ails him-"

"It is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru growled from the center of the plateau. "So keep to yourselves."

Kanna shrugged, as did Myouga before continuing on with their business. Sesshoumaru returned back to the mirror, onyx black eyebrows knit together thoughtfully as he watched Kagome through the looking glass.

He growled to himself as she floated in her sleep, whatever it was holding her invisible to Kanna's mirror. He sighed in frustration and governed whether or not to toss the frustrating object over the side of the cliff. 'Why is it that this mirror can't see what's there?' he asked himself as Kagome's sleeping form settled against the tree. 'This has happened on numerous occasions and I have yet to see what creature holds her so close. I can even see the vampire that tracks her, but not-'

"There are some things that my mirror cannot see," Kanna's voice sang out from the edge of the cliff. "Holy creatures cannot be caught in my mirror's magic. And just for the record, I would be very upset if you tossed my mirror over the edge."

"Keep to yourself wench," Sesshoumaru commanded dryly. "And stay out of the thoughts of this Sesshoumaru."

"Of course my lord," Kanna appeased with a slight bow. 'If I actually did as he requested,' she thought as she observed the taiyoukai out the corner of her eye. 'then he would have escaped my barrier by now. He thinks I'm unaware that the holes in my barrier shield are caused by him and not by the demons surrounding us. He does not realize how foolish his plans are, and that only the girl can retrieve him safely without the vampire witch returning him to his former prison.' She shook her head in annoyance and returned to repairing yet another hole.

'Taiyoukai and their pride. When will they ever learn?'

----

Unfortunately, I've had to stop the wonderful skits that normally end these chapters. If you would like to see them, I still do them on Mediaminer and A Single Spark. This is the end of another chapter, and yet another cliffhanger to boot. I really should be ashamed of myself, but what can you do? The responses are below.

Responses:

CharMoonshine, Seshura, Aurora Black, Row, silverstargazing, ShadowCat711, GypsyGoddessDeva & Tokia: Thanks for the reviews! Another update is coming soon!

Silverfangedtiger: Shame on them for hitting you! They should be nicer. Oh well. What can we do? Anyway, no, this isn't an Aragonr/Kago romance, even though I do plan to add some fluffy moments between the miko and the daywalker. It seems like the males of this story tend to stick close to Kagome for some reason. I wonder why. Don't worry Sesshou, I wouldn't make you a guardian for a human. Poor human. You guys keep your hands to yourselves though or I'm going to have to give JD something to hit you guys with. Trust me, I have lots of great toys lying around that'll really give you a jolt.

Shiros: I've recently started reposting Trial, so you can now find it here. Hopefully it won't get put off again. I still don't know why it was put off last time. Maybe because of the ending chapter. Who knows. Anyway, I hope you enjoy that story and this one too.

White Deer: I didn't kill Vlad. Jeffs did. I can only do so much, and the Sesshou in Jeffs story took Vlad with him. Oh well.

tessa3: Not a problem. I knew you'd like that. Sorry about it being confusing. I tell you what, let me know what's confusing and I'll explain it. Hiya Kyo! How are you? I hope you guys are well. How's the plan going?

acrimsonnight: No, no problem. I'm sure there's at least a few people who still think the same thing. Good guess though. Yup, Kagome's sister is someone from the series, just not anyone you're thinking about. Trust me, you'll get a clue come the next chapter. There isn't a fan club, but I might have to start one. Everyone just seems to be falling all over the place for the resident Daywalker. I might just have to post bodyguards for him.

XxX Deaths Angel XxX: Sesshoumaru fits in because he has a job to do. See, he's being commissioned to start the war against the vampires. He does have a deeper purpose, and so does Kagome, but that doesn't come in until later.

BlueDove: Well, Christianity isn't exactly the main religion. See, the religion of Japan is still the same, but the religions have come together to get rid of the vampires. This was attempted once in the story, but the religions couldn't get along long enough for them to do their job. That's why Vlad was able to do what he did, Naraku was able to become Shogun of Japan, and the rest of the world went to Hell, so to speak.

Gopher2806: Nope, there aren't two Kikyou's. Kikyou's still a bitch in this story. What makes you think there are two?

migele: Nope, you didn't forget anything…at least I don't think so. It all looks good from here. Oh, you are forgetting something. Kagome's sister, the Tenseiga's coming and who else is to join Kagome on her mission. For right now, it's just Raphael, despite Aragon's constant attentions. Kagura is already dead (killed by Sesshou) and in a way Kagome and Sesshou are bound that way. It's a lot deeper than that, I assure you.

Kagome: Hey, SEND THE PICTURE!!!! Don't deprive me of the glory that is him _helpless _in bed! I've got to see that. Oh, the short haired one would be useful too. I'll need that in a later chapter of another story.

Guardian of Life: Kagome's sister isn't Midoriko. Midoriko was the old village miko that was killed with the rest of her village. You didn't spell her name wrong (for as far as I know) but that was a great guess. Sorry about the story being confusing. Let me know what's confusing you and I'll be sure to explain it for you.

Dark Neko-chan: Hey, I can end that argument for you right now….There isn't a good Kikyou in this fic. See, Kikyou is still her entire self, and she's still an evil bitch. Kagome's sister is someone else entirely. Are you serious about drawing Raphael? If you are, you know I'd love it. If not then don't worry about it.

Fire Phoenix: Inuyasha had a craving. That's what happened. You know, no one noticed that he killed Myra from the village Kagome helped. Kikyou pretty much is the main villain in all of this, but the reasons why won't come out for a few more chapters. Sucks to wait, but sometimes it helps too.

Father Malvado: Thanks. I'm really glad you think so. So sorry about the disks. I don't know what's wrong with them. One destroyed twenty-four chapters of one story. Um, as to who Kagome's sister is….I really can't tell you just yet. I can give you a hint though. Think about all the women in Inuyasha. Now wheedle all the obvious ones out and you'll have Kagome's sister.

KouseiJL: What's a magic bolas? I haven't heard of those. Good guess though. I might have to see what I can do about the fire. I kinda stuck with the old way they were used, but I'm pretty sure I can figure out something. After all, a vampire doesn't live thousands of years without learning a few simple spells. Take your time with the email. I've just moved myself and I know it sucks. Glad to know that you think things are coming together well. I'm working to keep it like that but it's hard sometimes. Thanks for not wanting to give anything away too! I can't wait to see what you think, especially after this chapter!

LittleBlackAngel: Um, that's not funny. That would be really, really messed up. Glad you like Raphael (even though most people seem to be wrapped up with Aragon. I wonder why) I've read Laying Amongst Dokatsu and It's one of my faves too. I can't wait until she picks the story back up. Kito-can is cool, that I can agree with. You're reviews aren't annoying. I love every single one that I get.

NoLabel: Yup, that's Aragon. See, he has a grudge against his own kind, and the reason why will come out later on in the fic.

BelleDayNight: Thanks! I'm glad you tink so. Yeah, Aragon is stuck with the job, but that doesn't mea that Rapahel will give up his position so easily. For right now, The Daywalker is just a bad guy with an agenda but soon he'll come to terms with some things and become a good guy…I think. This story tends to run along without me. I hate that. Hey, I've never heard of Dan Brown. What does he write? I'm mostly a horror fan myself, so that might explain why.

Mediaminer:

Kikyou372: Unfortunately, this is a S/K story. I'm trying to stick with Jeffs original pairing. I hope you keep reading though, because I do have a redemption planned for our favorite hanyou.

AkumaRiver: Hey, I found Angel Sanctuary! That's what helped me with this chapter! I also learned something that will help me through the other chapters! Thanks for the recommendation!


	8. Shippou's Plot and Dreams of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so no one can sue me. I don't have any money anyway. I do have a collection of Barbie dolls (my sister's) that I'm willing to give away. Mind you, none of them have on any clothes, but you can have them free of charge.

Chapter Eight: Shippou's Plot and Dreams of the Past

"How long have I watched you now…" Sango wondered aloud as she sat at the foot of Miroku's bed. "I think since you were reincarnated into who you are now. "

She watched as he walked past her, a single candle in his hand as he reached inside a nearby chest for a sleeping shirt. She looked away with a blush when he tugged his shirt over his head, tossing the black smudged cloth to the opposite side of the room before shedding his pants. Sango waited for him to finish his nightly ritual, knowing that a quick wash off was the next to follow.

Kirara sauntered into the room, undeterred by Miroku's nakedness as she walked to the bed and sat at Sango's feet. Sango smiled down at the fire neko, her hand reaching down to pet her beloved feline stopped inches from Kirara's back. "That's right," Sango reminded herself as she pulled away. "I…I can't touch you like this."

Kirara meowed in sympathy. She tried to rub her head against Sango's leg, but her head passed through the transparent appendage to the bed sheets underneath.

"I'm sorry," Sango apologized sadly before turning at the sound of scrapping tin. She watched Miroku, now dressed in a white overshirt, drag the large tin bathing tub from the room and into the next. Sango listened to the sound of water slouching about before he returned.

"Kirara," Miroku greeted softly. He scooped the neko from her place on the floor and cradled her in his arms. "You know you don't sleep on the floor." He sat her down on the edge of the bed, unaware that Sango was occupying the exact spot at the time.

"There," he sighed as he tossed back the covers and lay down underneath them. "Now sleep my friend. Tomorrow is a new day and one must be ready."

Sango sighed as he closed his eyes, the violet orbs she missed so much disappearing underneath his tired lids. He fell asleep almost instantly, too tired to resist against the commands of his body. "Why…" Sango wondered mournfully. She reached up to touch his face and sobbed when she met nothing, her hand passing through him completely.

"It's not fair. Why would the gods reincarnate you and not me as well? Why leave me to watch over you? I want to be with you, to protect you and touch you again, not merely stand in the shadows and watch as your life plays out without me. I miss you…" Sango sniffed, and Kirara meowed again.

"I've watched you grow up, get older and become the exact man I loved so long ago. It…hurts, to be so close, yet so far away."

She smiled when he began to snore, the loud sound of sawing wood reverberating throughout the small room. Kirara growled in annoyance, one too many nights of having to withstand this torture grating on the normally calm neko's nerves. She jumped from the bed, changed into her battle form, snagged Miroku by the collar and flipped him onto his side. The snores stopped instantly, and Miroku hugged his pillow before falling into a deeper sleep.

"I guess I should be grateful for this little time," Sango said as he curled into a loose ball. "After all, where else would I receive such wonderful entertainment?"

.

Ring

Ring

Ring

He knew this, and couldn't help the sudden leap of his heart as the sound reverberated throughout his darkened dreamscape. It always started out this way, with the ringing of brass rings the first thing he heard in the pitch blackness around him. He knew this sound and knew what it meant…

He was outside, and he was walking.

The blackness faded, becoming first gray before tendrils of blue, white, and lush green laced together in front of him. The blue and white became sky and clouds, and the green became the grass underneath his sandaled feet. He continued on toward his destination, a tiny black dot on top of the grassy hill. The strange black and purple robes swayed with each footstep, and the brass staff felt cool in his hand.

Ring

Ring

Ring

He breathed in deeply, always surprised at how fresh the air was here. 'It's almost as if I'm not dreaming,' he said to himself as he began his ascent to the top of the hill. The black dot soon took became a young woman dressed in black. Her fuchsia armor contrasted brightly, the matching sash fluttering by her side in the morning breeze. Dark brown hair was tied back in a high ponytail, and he longed like always to see it free. He was undeterred by the sword at her side, the shiny tip on her knee-high boots nor the gigantic bone boomerang at her feet.

She stared off into the distance, completely unaware of him as he crept toward her. His hand reached out, and not for the first time did he notice the purple wrapping and white rosary beads wrapped around it. He always wondered about it, but figured it to be some kind of weird dream quirk, just like-

Her body snapped to attention as he cupped her backside and he could hear a low growl moments before-

"Houshi-san, you hentai!"

Whap!

WHAM!

Miroku groaned, the splintering pain overshadowed by the bliss he felt as she glared down at him, cinnamon brown eyes fiery but affectionate. He stood slowly, his world spinning slightly as he shot her an innocent grin.

"Why such violence?" he asked her as she inspected the boomerang she used to hit him with. "I only wished to remove a speck of dirt."

"Sure," she growled in annoyance, obviously not believing a word he said. "You are a louse, houshi-san."

'Houshi-san,' he thought as he bowed in apology. 'Why must she always call me that?'

"I assure you milady, I didn't mean to offend."

"You can't charm me," she laughed and shook her head. She moved away from him toward the other side of the hill, her ponytail swaying slightly behind her.

'How does she wield that thing?' Miroku asked himself as he ran to catch up with her. She hefted the giant weapon on her back, using tiny clasped attached to the back of her breastplate to hold it upright. He soon caught up to her, making sure keep a safe distance away from her amazingly accurate swing. He observed her out the corner of his eye and felt a tugging at his heart when she glanced at him. He smiled and she blushed prettily, something he never expected from a warrior such as her but found endearing all the same.

"What have you been up to houshi-san?" she asked as they continued on their way. Miroku shrugged. "Nothing much. Merely walking and thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

He stopped and grasped her hand, his sealed palm resting against hers. She stopped and gave him a questioning stare at his smile.

"About you and our life once this threat is over."

She blushed again, her eyes lowering to their entwined hands as he pulled her into a gentle hug. He resisted the urge to grope her again, deciding to revel in the way she softened against him, her arms winding to meet around his waist. He embraced her in spite of the boomerang and his staff and his hand left hers to caress her back.

"Oh Miroku," he heard her sigh as she snuggled against him. "I can't wait."  
  
"Me either love. If only the western tai were he-" He stopped as a new element began in his dream and the scent of smoke wafted up the field. "What is that?"

She leaned away from him and sniffed. Her face took on a confused look for a moment before panic gripped her. "Come on!" she demanded as she jerked away from him. She grabbed his hand and sprinted down the hill. Miroku ran behind her, his staff ringing frantically as it bounced along. They stopped once they reached the other side of the hill, their mouths agape at the flames below. The small village at the bottom of the hill burned, the smoke and flames leaping like hungry dogs.

He turned when she sobbed, the heartbreak and rage radiating off of her aura in waves strong enough to twist his heart. He attempted to stop her as she ran ahead, her boomerang now free as she called to a fire neko.

'What's happening?' he asked himself as he ran after her. 'This isn't the way things are supposed to be.'

"Do you fools really mean to stop me?" he snarled, his eyes glowing a fierce red as tentacles twisted around him. "You are nothing, and soon will be less than that."

"Houshi-san, be careful!"

He cried out as a claw grazed his side, but glanced back thankfully when a single yellow tail tipped in black wrapped around his waist and jerked him from danger.

"Kirara, protect Miroku!"

"No!"

He ran to her side desperately, his heart breaking as the claws extended through her back. She gazed back at him blankly, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she slid from the claws to the blood soaked and scorched earth below. He caught her before she could fall completely and cradled her in his arms, calling to her even as tears streamed down his face.

"Sango? Sango, stay with me. Please, stay with me. Don't leave me."

"The bitch is dead…"

He looked up into sage green irises surrounded by blood red. He recognized the furry white ears and felt his fury grow as the hanyou sneered down at him.

"How could you?!" he demanded vehemently. "She was your friend! I'm your friend! This **village **loved you! How could you?"

"I need no one, not even this pitiful village," the hanyou growled simply. "I have my mate, and that's all that matters."

"If your brother were here-"

"Don't mention that bastard around me!" the hanyou spat angrily, his claws flexing in hate. "I killed him, I killed her and you're next."

"I swear," Miroku growled as he lowered Sango's body to the ground. He grasped the beads around his hand, his violet eyes stormy and dark as the tears continued to flow.

"I will avenge her, him and every other person you've hurt. I'm going to kill you, even if I have to chase you to the ends of the earth to do it." His temper flared when the hanyou turned his back on him, leaving him standing in the middle of the of the battlefield, weeping, bleeding, broken…

…And mad as Hell.

"Don't ignore me!" he shouted as the hanyou walked away. "Do you hear me? **DON'T IGNORE ME INUYASHA**?!!!"

O.O

Miroku shot straight up and flopped back down, a sudden blow to the head blinding him momentarily. He blinked rapidly, his breathing ragged as he felt the loss and anger from his dream ebb away.

He sat up again, this time a little slower than the last as he looked around the room. Kirara sat above him, her tiny black ears flickering slightly as she looked at him.

"Meow."

"Yes, I'm fine," Miroku assured her as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and began his day. So distracted was he that he never noticed his tearstained pillow, nor the slight crimson stain on the dark sheets.

"Crappy sword," Shippou growled in frustration as he tossed the two pieces of the blade to the ground. "That's why the lecher didn't chase me. He knew it wasn't worth anything. Oh well," he said with a shrug as he turned north.

"I'll just go-" He stopped, his ears twitching slightly as a humming sounded through the forest. He followed the sound to the scent of water, where a young woman was bathing in a stream.

She shivered from the cold mountain water and bathed quickly, a little too quickly for his tastes as his eyes swept over her features. 'She's human,' Shippou determined. 'and there's something magnetic about her. There's a great power coming off of her from somewhere.' He stared at the pendant around her neck, a small black stone that rested between her breasts.

"I wonder what it is…"

Shippou jumped back at rustling in the tree above him, then backed off, determined to follow this little beauty and sate his curiosity.

'Every day is stranger and stranger,' Aragon mused to himself with a shake of his head. He watched as Kagome climbed down from her nightly sleeping place (cradled in the arms of an available tree) and began her morning ritual. Aragon found his charge to be a clean person, with a light carefree attitude despite the rough and hostile terrain around her.

He followed her to a nearby stream, his head instinctively turning when she began to disrobe. 'It's amazing how one falls into mannerisms of old,' Aragon thought before laughing at himself. 'Even if they have not been necessary for hundreds of years.' He waited patiently for her to finish, using his inner abilities to spread his aura to the forest around them. He detected two oni and a youkai on either side of her, but both were too far away to do any real harm. He sighed to himself and relaxed against the trunk, his feet dangling from either side of his branch while Kagome hummed and sang from below.

By the time he opened his eyes she was dressed and ready to go. Her kimono was different than the short ones she normally wore, this one flowed to her ankles in a country blue with darker blue lotus flowers imprinted in the fabric. Gold bordering lined her short sleeves, and the high split along her right leg complimented the high collar of the kimono. She had her quiver strapped to her waist like a sword, something she'd taken to doing since her last extermination.

'This is my fourth week following you Chorizon,' he thought as Kagome began walking, her bow in one hand and her green cape stuffed deep within her backpack. He stayed in the trees above undetected while she traveled the grounds below. Her fighting skill had improved since the last time they 'talked' and she was more accustomed to exterminating that he originally would have guessed.

Aragon jumped from the branch of one tree to another, his footsteps silent and sure as Kagome walked along below. 'I have yet to figure out who you're talking to,' he said to himself as he listened to Kagome's end of the conversation. 'but I don't think you're just another crazy mortal. There's a great power in you, of that I am sure.'

They walked all morning together, though Kagome remained unaware of her companion, until early afternoon. The forest ended abruptly and Kagome gasped in surprise at the meadow ahead of her. New spring flowers bloomed in abundance, tiny white and yellow blossoms heavily scattered among the lush green grass.

"Wow," he heard her whisper as she looked around. "It's so beautiful here."

Aragon stood by as she darted across the meadow, her bow, quiver and backpack scattering to the field below. She ran to the center of the field and danced around, her arms outstretched as she gazed at the blue sky above. Aragon took to the skies above her, watching with something akin to awed delight as she spun around, dual colored eyes hidden behind closed lids as her giggle rang out throughout the empty space.

She finally flopped down with a laugh, her hair fanning around her like a dark blanket against the grass. Aragon suddenly found himself deep within a memory, his conscious reminding himself of another he knew with such a free spirit.

'But that was a long time ago, wasn't it?' he mused with a sigh, sadness reflecting in his crystal blue eyes. 'Since then, much has changed. I'm no longer the man I used to be.' He gazed to the sky above, looking on as a cloud lazily floated past the sun. 'Redemption is so far away…it makes me wonder if it were ever really in my grasp to begin with.'

He sat in a mood for the rest of the day, with Kagome's happy laughter in the background of his thoughts. They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, with Kagome having a picnic with her 'friend' in the middle of the afternoon.

"Alright," Aragon heard her sigh. "It's time to be off. Which way is Kyoto again?" Aragon watched as she waited, then nodded before walking toward the other edge of the field toward yet another forest.

"There are way too many forests here," he heard her grumble as she approached the line of trees ahead of her. Her short black boots barely made a sound against the grass, so…

'What is that I'm hearing?' Aragon asked himself as he settled into the first branch. He stretched out his aura toward the noise, his eyes closed and his brow furrowing as he detected a darker aura than his own. 'It's bloodlust, hatred and…confusion? What the hell?' Despite his bewilderment, Aragon recognized this aura, 'But from where, where have I sensed this-'

"Thank you…Inuyasha, right?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Just wanting to know, I suppose."

Aragon's eyes widened in realization, and the green bled back into his irises as his head jerked toward the horizon. 'I'll never be able to stop him,' he thought as he faded back to the trees. 'Let's just hope Chorizon stops him herself.'

Kagome walked along happily, giggling every once in a while at the surprisingly good jokes Raphael was telling her as the sun began to set behind her. She reached out to touch the first tree and froze, her eyes wide as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her ponytail shifted over her right shoulder in slow motion, the only sign that she were real and not a statue before leaping back and to the left side.

A hooded figure slammed into the ground in front of her, it's clawed fist deep within the earth where she had momentarily stood. It stood slowly, a low growl ripping through the silence as Kagome attempted to back up and away from it. The sun finally disappeared behind her, leaving her in the golden glow of dusk as the figure jerked the hooded cloak away and tossed it to the forest behind him.

Snow white hair fluttered on a passing breeze, and cute triangle ears twitched toward her eagerly. Kagome nearly 'aw!'ed in admiration, but quickly realized that the dark aura she sensed was coming from this cute creature in front of her. It lifted its head and growled, olive green eyes swimming in crimson pools. Kagome gasped, her senses blanking out for a split second as he stalked toward her.

Sing a song of sixpence, a pocket full of rye…

'She's so familiar,' Inuyasha thought as Kagome circled clear of him. 'But where do I know her from…'

Four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie…

'Surely I've never seen her before, so what is it about her…'

When the pie was open the birds began to sing…

Kagome's frightened face suddenly calmed, replaced by a cold determination as she put her back to the forest, raised her bow and returned his glare.

'I know that gaze,' Inuyasha realized in astonishment.

Wasn't that a dainty dish to set before the king…

Blood red eyes widened and faded to a slight pink as Inuyasha gazed up and whispered,

"Kikyou?"

----

That's it for this chapter. To see the skit at the end, check out or A Single Spark! Next chapter in A Light In Guiding Darkness: Chapter Nine: The Sword of Life in the Hands of the Miko!

Responses:

evilfire4321, Kavfh, & ROW: Thanks a lot for the love! Another chapter's on the way!

DarkPyroPlanet: I'm so sorry that you're confused Jme. If you'd like me to explain anything please don't hesitate to ask. The Tenseiga is coming, as I'm sure you can tell by the chapter title above. The Feudal Era is the cannon universe. That's where the original story plot takes place. Glad you like the story so much and I promise to update as soon as possible.

CiCi: You know, I never thought of it like that. It is kinda like Underworld. I think I should add a little more blood.

Silverfangedtiger: Good to see you! I'm glad you can review now. Sweet and temperamental…hmmm, doesn't ring any bells. I don't know why you got the mailer daemon either. It's so weird. I agree, they should keep their hands off you! Shame on them! 

Kagome: Hey, is he too wounded to grove? Because it's no fun if he is. (nods head) Must be able to grove. Hey, go right ahead and send it to me! I'd get a kick out of it! I already have the sash pic. I love that pic! If I could put it on my desktop (without my four year old sister running by and screaming 'Sesshoumaru's naked! Sesshoumaru's naked!') then I would. No threatening each other! Play nice.

Kura-sama: Yeah, Raphael has a real problem. Anyway, Aragon is trailing behind Kagome, as usual. However, there's someone watching unknown during the next chapter!

AnimeGirl4evr: A little of Miroku and Sango's past is in this chapter, but the jist of it won't come to light until a few chapters from now. It's not confusing, but it does explain Miroku's outburst (see above) and why Sango's so upset.

lovelykagome-wisher1: Hey, you can't go wrong with angels _and _vampires right? Glad you like it so much!

Tokia: Nope, Shippou isn't helpless in this fic. I think he's about the same age as Kagome's sister (in youkai years) Kagome's older sister isn't Ayame (though she's here in the story), it's not Rin (Rin died when Kagome's village was raided) nor any of her three friends (they and Midoriko died too). You know, I forgot about Yura. I wonder where I can put her….I'll have to think on that. The dark priestess…what's her name again…anyway, she's here too, except she's not exactly dark in this fic. You'll see. Vegeta, no hitting people, it's not nice.

BlueDove: The Dark World is the world where angels can't follow. (That explains a lot doesn't it?) I'm playing with you. The Dark World is Hell, where Sesshoumaru is. Remember, Kanna's home is called the Dark Plains.

Father Malvado: Of course you get a cookie. You're the first person to guess it. Kikyou needs an evaluation true, but would we enjoy her so much if she ever bothered to get one? Sango's condition is a little…complicated. She's dead, but with benefits.

Dark Neko-chan: It sounds like Sesshou's jealous. Tips on Raphael and Gabriel huh? Um…I would think that Raphael looks a lot like Miroku, except his eyes and hair are brown and he looks kinda Italian. Gabriel's hair is kinda like Usher's. It's really close to his head, in waves and it's really golden. I can't remember his eye color. I know I have it here somewhere. He looks like he may be native to Australia or something. I think that's pretty much it though. You holler at me if I confused you!

tessa3: Hi Kyo! I'm seriously happy that your plan is going well. You let me know if I can do anything to help out. Thanks, you guys, fore the compliment. My little tyrant is…entertaining too. I suppose that's one way of saying things. Oh, but I have a plan for Nikki too. I can't tell her, so if I tell you she can't know. You'll like it though. I'll send it to you when I send her the A Kiss chapter. Um…what's your email again? Never mind. I'm sure it's in my address book.


	9. The Sword of Life in the Hands of the Mi...

Disclaimer: I wish I had some kind of cool rhyme or something, but I don't. Besides, you guys know I don't own it. So piss on that you nutz-o lawyers! Dark Neko-chan has drawn another picture (and on her busy schedule too!) It's on the A Single Spark site if you're curious, which you should be. It's a great picture of Kagome and her 'protector'. Oh, but on with the fic!

Chapter Nine: The Sword of Life in the Hands of the Miko!

Kagome stopped instantly, wondering at the creature's sanity as he whispered to himself. 'Maybe this is my chance,' she thought as she crept toward the forest unnoticed. 'He's out of it so…' She turned on her heels and bolted, her hair streaming behind her as she fled through the dark forest.

Raphael was beside himself and honestly didn't know what to do. 'I knew the other vampire wouldn't hurt her, but this one-' He glanced back at a growl and watched as the silver haired vampire stood up and leapt to the sky.

'That can't be good.'

'My lady, you must go faster,' Raphael pleaded. The menacing aura swirled around them, dark clouds of black miasma choking the breath from Kagome.

"I can't…breathe…" she gasped as she stumbled over knotted roots and fallen tree limbs. "Raphael…"

'Please, go faster,' Raphael urged as he began to flap his wings. _'I'll clear the air for you, but you must not da-'_

The earth exploded ahead of them, and Kagome shrieked as she and various debris went flying. Raphael could only watch as Kagome sailed through the air to land in a nearby bush. She struggled to get out, Raphael wincing as thorns ripped through the fabric of Kagome's kimono.

She finally stumbled out, her hair in disarray and her clothes ripped in places as she glared ahead of her. The moon shone down on her assailant, the furry ears and white hair she found to be cute in the fading daylight quickly becoming menacing and frightening as they glowed in the darkness.

"You're going no where."

"I don't understand," Kagome said as she once again attempted to avoid him. This time Inuyasha traced her steps, following each one she made with two of his own. "What do you want with me?"

"I don't want you," Inuyasha replied with a fanged smirk. "Though I wouldn't mind a…taste. Someone else wants me to bring you to him."

"No," Kagome shook her head. "I'm not going." She raised her bow defiantly, her arrow nocked, glowing and ready as she finally stood her ground. "No more running."

'Look at her,' Inuyasha's curse snarled as he stalked her. _'So pure, so powerful. She's more powerful than Kikyou ever was…'_

"Yes," Inuyasha hissed, his crimson eyes clashing darkly with her multi-toned orbs.

'Her blood must be especially sweet. Why let Naraku have her? Why not take her for yourself?'

'Yes…'

'Taste her blood…'

'Yes…'

'Drink her dry…'

'Yes…'

'Make her yours. No other should have such power…'

Before he could blink, or think, Inuyasha dashed across the clearing in the blink of an eye, his hand wrapped around Kagome's throat as he hoisted her into the air. He knocked her head once, twice, three times into the trunk of a tree before brutally shaking her and opening his hand. Kagome slumped to the forest floor, her vision swimming as he loomed over her with a wicked grin.

"You belong to me now," he smirked as he licked faint remnants of her blood from the tips of his claws. "Forget Naraku. He can have the bitch."

Raphael watched, mortified as the hanyou kneeled down and grasped Kagome by her right arm. Her jerked Kagome up roughly, his claws making faint red lines along her skin as she hung there like a limp doll. Inuyasha gripped her by the chin and held her face to his, close enough so that his once existent breath could dance over her face. "Are you sleeping now?" he mocked before swiftly backhanding her. A large dark purple bruise flared on her cheek momentarily, then faded until nothing was left but a tiny red welt.

"I just knew there was something special about you," he growled before licking the side of her face. Her blood sizzled on his tongue, the slight taste of her innocence and purity intoxicating him into dropping his guard.

"Yes…Naraku doesn't deserve-**OW!!!!" **he yowled when her entire arm blazed purple, smoke curling from the fingers holding her. He dropped her and held his hand, once again sending her plummeting to the grass below.

Kagome quickly scurried away from him, her blind momentum causing her to run backwards into a nearby tree. Inuyasha held his still-smoking hand, his eyes glowing an unholy light as he glared at her through his bangs.

"You bitch!" he snarled viciously. Kagome flinched as if she'd been slapped, her life playing before her eyes when she spied her bow on Inuyasha's side of the clearing, all of her arrows scattered to the four winds.

'Help us Heavenly Father,' Raphael prayed as Kagome closed her eyes.

"Great Kami-sama, I'm ready," Kagome whispered as Inuyasha rushed toward her, his claws extended and glowing a fierce yellow. "I'm not afraid."

Raphael smiled down on her, his admiration for the girl growing by leaps and bounds before glancing toward the sky above. Kagome looked up as well, Inuyasha forgotten as she stood up and looked to the stars.

'Do you feel that?' she asked her ever-present guardian.

'Hai my lady. I do.'

Another aura approached them, this one surrounded by a powerful but benevolent youki, completely different from the dark youki surrounding her now.

'What is it?'

'I do not…wait!' Raphael sang out, finally realizing exactly what was coming to them. _'It's coming this way Kagome! Reach for it!'_

Kagome did as she was told, turning completely away from Inuyasha as she reached up and toward her prize. Inuyasha snarled, his eyes narrowing angrily at being ignored. "How dare you take your eyes off me? I'll show you you little wench!"

He leapt forward just as a blinding shaft of light settled in Kagome's hands. She closed her eyes when her fingers wrapped around what felt like leather straps around something solid, like metal or wood. A comforting feeling flooded through her and she dropped to her knees just as Inuyasha's hand sliced through the air. He missed by mere centimeters, his claws melting away a few strands of hair.

Inuyasha looked down, his eyes wide and disbelieving as she spun on her heels and impaled him with the shaft. She never looked up at him, her lowered head the last thing he saw before falling into the darkness that awaited him. Kagome slumped down beneath him, her right hand still grasping the mysterious light as she drifted away.

Shippou fell from the tree tops soon after, his keen ears listening to the sounds of not one, but two heartbeats as they dozed unawares. He watched as the light faded from existence, leaving Kagome with a sword or katana of some sort. 'This would be a great prize,' he thought as he greedily eyed the bright saya. 'Definitely worthy of the prince of thieves.' He reached out for it, his fingertips barely grazing the strong sheath when the sudden shock of youki and a jolt of pain to the back of his head sent him reeling. He collapsed immediately afterwards.

Raphael stood by, an amused smirk on his face as Aragon jumped from the same treetops Shippou came from just moments before. "Well, well, well," he heard Aragon sigh as he stood over the three. "Would you look? Sleeping like babes. How adorable." He sighed again and went to work, first grabbing Inuyasha's ankles and dragging him off of Kagome's legs before grasping Shippou by the base of his tail and outright hauling him away from the unconscious girl.

"Now let's see…" Aragon glanced around, his green eyes sparkling mischievously in the moonlight. "Oh yes. I know what to do now. You're first Chorizon. Don't you feel lucky?"

-

Sesshoumaru chucked the mirror away from him, watching as it sliced through the air and clocked Jaken upside the head.

"Ow…" Jaken sniveled as he rubbed the reddish bump on his head. "My lord, what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," Kanna replied while Sesshoumaru growled in the background. "Sesshoumaru is just bad tempered. What's wrong Sesshoumaru?"

'That…conniving…deceitful…bastard..-'

"Hanyou?" Kanna offered with a smile. It faded when he turned around, his normally golden eyes glowing a hateful red as he turned on her.

"Shut **up** apparition," he snarled from the other side of the platform. "And how many times must you be told to stay out of this Sesshoumaru's thoughts?"

"I was only trying to help," Kanna answered with an appeasing bow. "What's wrong?" she asked as she picked up her mirror and crossed the plain toward him. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy?" Sesshoumaru snapped before his eyes returned to normal. "Why would I be _happy_? That filthy hanyou _touched_ what belongs to me!"

"Sesshoumaru-"

"Imagine the nerve of that little halfwit!" Sesshoumaru raged on, his hands fisted at his sides and his claws digging into his palms. "He will regret this day, of that I can assure you."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kanna tried again, this time pulling on the edge of his dark haori sleeve.

"I will tear him limb from limb-"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"…his blood will soak the four lands-"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"…how dare he threaten what's mine!"

"**SESSHOUMARU!!!!**"

Sesshoumaru's mouth shut with an audible click before he looked down at her, his golden eyes piercing as he arched a dark brow.

"Sesshoumaru, do you remember what we discussed when I first showed you the miko?"

Sesshoumaru thought a moment, his mouth pursing slightly as he looked up and to his right side. "What of it?" he finally said.

"Did you not ask about being able to speak to her?"

"Yes."

Kanna held up the mirror, her index finger lightly tapping Kagome's image. "Do you remember what I said about that?"

"Yes…" Sesshoumaru growled in frustration, but humored her. "You said that she would have to have something of mine."

"And just what do you think that is in her hand?" Kanna quipped snidely. Sesshoumaru raised his hand to strike her, but at the last second grabbed the mirror instead. He peered into it and recognized the sword on the other side. "Is that…?"

Kanna nodded. "You can speak to her in her sleep. All you have to do is touch her image."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, his index and middle finger lightly tracing Kagome's form on the glass surface. The glass shifted, melted into a liquid and oozed up his fingers. The silver metal flowed over his arm to his extremities and Sesshoumaru vanished in one bright flash of light.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken squawked, rushing toward Kanna as she reached out and caught her mirror. "Where's Sesshoumaru-sama you witch!" Jaken demanded as he swung the Staff of Heads. Kanna chuckled lightly and gazed into the mirror.

"Don't worry your little green head," Kanna said as Kagome tossed in her sleep. "Sesshoumaru will be right back."

-

"My lady?"

Kikyou looked up from her reading, her expression less than pleased as she glared at the human sentry in front of her. "Yes? What is it?"

"Um…I-Inuyasha-sempai has ret-turned," he suffered with an unsteady bow. Kikyou shrugged and returned to her book.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked when the guard remained standing.

"H-he looks like he's h-hurt."

"What?" Kikyou stood up and quickly left the room, the sentry scrambling to keep up with the quicker being as she stormed down the hallway to Inuyasha's room.

'It's not possible,' Kikyou told herself as she neared Inuyasha's room. 'Nothing on this earth could touch him now, especially with his brother gone. The guard must have been wrong. Worthless human.' She frowned suddenly, her thoughts becoming negative as she rounded a corner.

'What if he is hurt?' she asked herself. 'How am I supposed to overthrow Naraku if my only lapdog is out of commissio-'

"Kikyou…"

Kikyou glanced to the side as Naraku approached her. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"A guard informed me of Inuyasha's return to the fortress. Is this true?"

Naraku sniffed a moment, his nostrils twitching before he nodded. "Yes, he's here but…he doesn't smell right."

"How so?" Kikyou asked as Naraku made his way to Inuyasha's room. He threw the door open and scanned the room, his eyes falling on Inuyasha as he exited the bathroom. He gaped in open mouthed shock, one hand grasping the towel around his waist and another holding the towel wrapped around his head.

"GAH!" he yelled in surprise, then shook it off and glared at them as Kikyou pushed her way inside. "Can I help you two…three?" he raised a brow at the frightened sentry.

"I heard you returned," Naraku began as he shoved Kikyou and the human guard outside and closed the door in their faces. "I was also told that you were injured. Is that so?"

"No," Inuyasha said with a shake of his head. "I'm fine."  
  
"Then what happened and why are you here?"

"Well…" Inuyasha frowned thoughtfully and sat down on his bed. "I'm not entirely sure. I was in the woods near where the Northern wolf tribe used to be when I sensed this miko aura. I went to investigate it and…I don't remember much else. I don't even remember how I got back."

"I see." Naraku nodded in acceptance and stood up. "It concerns me that one of my generals would be bested by a mere mortal. I assume that you'll be staying here for the remainder of the search?"

"Er…I guess so. Why?"

"There are more important things that command your attention," Naraku replied nonchalantly. "By the way, what's that smell?"

"What smell?" Inuyasha wondered as he raised his arm and sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

"It's a woodsy smell, like pine needles. Surely you smell it?"

Inuyasha sniffed a little more, then rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. It's the soap I used. I woke up and decided to take a shower."

"Hmmm…well, I expect you to report to me tomorrow night, understood?"

"Hai Naraku-sama" Inuyasha saluted as Naraku left the room. He grimaced when the door shut and released a soft growl. 'I should have stayed in the field,' Inuyasha thought regretfully as he walked toward a nearby closet. 'Now I have to stay here and listen to Naraku's griping. What a day…'

He tugged on a white dress shirt, leaving the buttons unbuttoned and his chest exposed before rummaging for a pair of pants. 'How did I get back here exactly,' he asked himself. 'I don't remember the run back, though I had to do more than run if I'm back here after a few hours. What happened?'

Inuyasha thought about it a little longer, then dismissed it with a huff. "Forget it," he said aloud as he yanked out a pair of black pants. "I've got better shit to do than worry about that."

He sniffed around, still unable to find the woodsy scent Naraku found as he finished dressing. 'Weird,' he thought as he scratched his side.

Had he bothered to pay attention, he would have seen a thin red welt on the right side of his ribcage and heard his heart beat once before returning to it's centuries-long silence.

-

She watched them as they played, her heart secretly wishing she could join in.

The younger Kagome danced around her older sister, the children happy and giggling as their parents watched from the doorway of their small hut.

'I miss this,' Kagome mused as the smaller version of herself ran past, her sister hot on her heels. They squealed as they tumbled to the grass, their arms wrapped around each other as their parents laughed from the sidelines.

'Why couldn't it have stayed this way?' Kagome wondered as the scene shifted. She saw herself as she was at the beginning of the year, her father and sister practicing their katas as she meditated. A stray wind blew past them, lifting hers and her sister's hair in the breeze as they prepared for their separate occupations.

'What would have been so wrong with living in peace?'

The scene changed again, this time with only herself and her mother six months ago. They stood over a shallow grave near their house, her mother with a handkerchief to her eyes as Kagome held her hand.

"It's a slayer's life," she remembered her mother saying as Kagome placed a single jasmine on the gravesite. "Your father knew the risks, as does your sister." She caressed her swollen belly, a ghost of a smile on her face as she gave it a gentle pat. "There are only four of us now."

'Now I'm by myself…'

The scene changed once again, this time not to one her memories but from her heart's true desire. She sat with her sister, the both of them dressed like simple villagers. Their parents smiled at them from a blanket on the ground, her father's blue eyes shining happily at them as they laughed and joked about various things. Her mother smiled at them, then at a tiny bundle in her arms. Kagome stood from her solitary place and looked at the baby, a beautiful boy with her father's dark hair and her mother's eyes.

'I'm so lonely. I suppose Raphael counts, but nothing could compare to having a voice with a face to talk to-'

"Is this what you do when you sleep?"

Kagome gasped and turned toward the woods behind her. At first all she heard was someone's laughter. It was rich, deep and sensual as it caressed her tattered nerves. "W-Who's there?" she stuttered as she stared into the forest. He laughed again, and for a moment she thought she was dreaming about the day vampire when the air shifted in front of her.

She blinked rapidly, her eyes obviously deceiving her as the silhouette of a man faded in and out of her dream. She walked away from her dream family, her head tilted to the side in confusion as she approached the specter. The flashing stopped when she neared it, the ghost disappearing entirely. Kagome reached out to touch where it was, her fingers jerking back when a bit of white formed above her. The white grew downward, soon becoming a bang of silvery hair. The rest of the body formed around it, revealing someone with long silver hair with a matching tail draped over its shoulder. A black gi with sandaled feet and a white sash were the last items to form.

His face appeared like the Cheshire cat, golden eyes and fanged smirk revealing a male youkai to Kagome's discerning eye. She gasped as magenta stripes slashed across his cheeks.

"I…I know you don't I?"

"I should say so," he muttered sarcastically, a quirked eyebrow revealing a hidden side of the youkai. "You're holding my sword."

"You're…sword?"

He sighed in exasperation, his eyes closing briefly before opening again. "Yes, the Tenseiga. It belongs to this Sesshoumaru." Kagome bit back a laugh, her fingers covering her mouth while he scowled at her. "Just what is so humorous?"

"It's the way you talk," Kagome snickered. "It's so old. You don't actually sound like that do you?"

He sighed again, this time in displeasure as he shook his head. "And to think," he growled. "This Sesshoumaru must depend on you for my revenge."

Kagome's eyes snapped open, her pupils dilated as she attempted to adjust to the sudden light.

'Light…Huh?' She turned her head toward a warmth on the right and was pleasantly surprised to find a campfire blazing a few feet away. She sat up slowly, her hand grasping a foreign weight on her chest as she looked around. The forest around her was still dark, the moon a little more on her left than it was when she was knocked out. "What happened?" she mumbled under her breath, one hand rubbing the side of her head as the other rubbed…."What's this…" She held it up, her eyes widening as she lifted the sword in her grasp. On the tip of the hilt was a yellow crescent moon, in a golden hue that left Kagome nostalgic as she gazed on the rest of the sword. The long blade was sheathed inside a red saya, the sharpened edges making a singing sound when she unsheathed it.

"Wow," Kagome breathed, the feeling of warmth, protection and contentment engulfing her like a soft blanket. She stood up, noticing for the first time the yellow sleeping bag she had to climb out of as she sheathed the sword, tied it to her hip and gazed around the campsite. Her quiver, which she just now realized was missing, sat on the opposite side of the fire, along with her bow and pack. Another kimono, this one an exact replica of the ruined one she had on now, was draped over the pack with a note tied to the front in blue ribbon.

"To my dearest Little Chorizon," Kagome read aloud once she rolled up the sleeping bag and crossed the campsite. "By now you should have noticed the presents I've left you. I truly loved your kimono, and found blue to be such an attractive color on you that it pained me to see it so ruined."

'Wow, this guy's a real sweet talker,' Kagome commented with a smile as she read the rest of the note.

"Also, I've replaced your backpack with something a little more…favorable to your current situation. Its weight will never hinder you, and it will hold nearly twice of what a normal pack would.

"By now I'm sure your wondering why one such as myself would aid the likes of you-"

'Oh, you could say something like that.'

"Someday I hope to explain it to you. Until then, I hope this letter finds you safe. P. S. I left another surprise as well."

"What surprise?"

"Oh my head…"

Kagome turned around, one hand grasping her bow as the other quickly retrieved an arrow. She rolled away from the sound and sprung to her feet, her bow nocked and aimed as she peered toward the noise. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Hey," she heard someone shout as the sound of someone pounding on metal resonated through the forest. "Damn it! Let me out of here!"

Kagome crept closer to the sound, her leather boots barely crunching on the summer grass as she approached what appeared to be a cage. It was a few centimeters shorter that her, made of a dark metal with the same material used for the one inch thick bars. A male youkai was crouched inside, his back turned to her as he pulled on the bars. His red tail swished angrily behind him, his ginger-red locks held back by a single green ribbon.

"Damn it! Is anyone there?"

"Hello?"

He whirled around, jade green eyes flashing angrily as he reached for her. Kagome stumbled away, falling backward on her hands as his claws barely nicked the front of her kimono. "Let me out of here you crazy bitch!"

"I'm not a bitch!" Kagome shot back angrily. "And I didn't put you in there in the first place."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Really."

"Oh. Well then." He seemed to deflate on that one, his head lowering sadly before looking up again. "You can still get me out though, right?"

"I don't know," Kagome said as she lowered her weapon. "I mean, you did insult me and all."

"Look, I'm sorry about that," the kitsune quickly apologized as he looked past her to the forest around them. "Could you just get me out of here? There's something coming!"

"What? What's coming?"

His mouth twisted sardonically, and he drummed his claws against the metal floor of his imprisonment. "If I knew that, I'd be psychic. If I were psychic **I WOULDN'T BE STUCK IN HERE!!!!**"

"Alright," Kagome muttered as she crept closer to the cage. "I get the point. Let me see what I can do." She walked around the cage, the kitsune inside creeping about behind her as she inspected the metal workings. "I don't see a door," she told him.

"That's just great," he groaned, his hand slapping his forehead in frustration.

"Hey, can you boost me up?" Kagome asked as she gripped the upper part of the cage. "I think there may be a way to open it up there."

"Yeah, sure." He stuck his arms through the openings, laced his fingers together and at Kagome's word boosted her on top of the cage.

"Hey!" she chirped seconds later. "I see something!"

"What is it?"

"It's a padlock of some kind," Kagome responded as she weighed the heavy lock in her hands. "But I still don't see a d-" 'Oh wow,' Kagome exhaled as a strong youki flared on the outside of her senses. 'What's that?'

"Come on miko," the kit beneath her muttered as heavy footsteps stomped toward them. "It's coming. Hurry up and let me out of here!"

"Ok, O-" Kagome gasped in surprise when arms wound around her middle and jerked her up, her feet leaving the top of the cage as she flew toward the tree limb above.

'Shh…it's only me,' Raphael whispered in her ear as he settled them on the branch. _'I'm going to help you both but you must be quiet.'_

Kagome nodded in acquiescence as his wings shielded her from view. To Kagome, the world suddenly blackened around her and a sliver of fear trickled down her spine before Raphael's comforting voice soothed her.

'I'm still here Kagome. When the time comes for you to see again, have your arrow ready.'

"Hey," Shippou called out as the oni stumbled into the campsite. "Hey miko! Where the hell are ya huh?"

The oni turned to him, and Shippou instantly wished he'd kept his mouth shut from the start. "Holy crap," he exhaled as the slobbering, lumbering beast stumbled toward him. It grabbed the cage between it's giant paws and shook it like a can of worms. Shippou bounced around inside, various bones cracking and snapping as the oni struggled to rip the cage apart.

'Well that's one thing to be grateful for,' he thought as the oni finally dropped him. 'I can't get out and he can't get in. Just where in the hell is that miko?' He quickly scrambled to the back of the cage, barely avoiding the enormous claws that penetrated the spaces between the bars of the cage. The tip of one claw snagged the ribbon in Shippou's hair, it and a bit of red hair quickly extracted from the cage.

"Holy shit! Miko, wherever you are I'm going to kill you for leaving me like this!"

"Do be quiet!" he heard her snap suddenly. Only when her scent flooded the clearing did he realize that it had disappeared and he turned toward her voice at the sound of rustling wings. "I'm trying to aim here!"

The oni growled, then jumped on the cage where Shippou couldn't see. A quick burst of miko ki, then large flakes of gray ash slowly fluttered down around him like tainted snow.

"Miko?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said as she dropped to the ground in front of him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hm!" Shippou snorted in insult. He crossed his legs beneath him and his arms over his chest as he looked away from her. "I wasn't scared! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Sure," Kagome said with a chuckle as she struggled to reach the top of the cage. Shippou was no longer in a helpful mood, so Kagome resorted to using one of her arrows to poke at the lock. "Wait a moment…" she muttered to herself as she struggled. Shippou opened an eye to watch, his gaze somewhat admirable as Kagome kicked the cage in frustration.

'She didn't leave me,' he thought to himself. 'She…stayed. It's been so long since someone else looked after me-wait a second. Yeah right. She probably just wanted to save her own skin.'

"Almost…ha!" Kagome cheered when the tip of her arrow jabbed into the hole in the tiny lock. "Got it!" The lock disintegrated in a flash of pink light and Shippou jumped out as the top of the cage melted open.

"Now that's better!" he crowed as he stretched his sore limbs. Kagome stood by, a gentle smile on her face as he readjusted to freedom. He stood a few inches taller than her 5' 2" frame, coming to what she estimated was 5' 10" in all. He was dressed rather plainly in a pair of brown pants, green tunic with a black vest and boots.

"Oh, here!"

Shippou turned just as she bent over and rummaged through her pack, this one jet black like her hair. "Where is it?" he heard her mumble before she stood up. "A-ha! Here you go!" Kagome pulled a green ribbon from the handle of her brush and handed it to him. She smiled at his questioning stare. "To replace the one you lost."

"Yeah…" He took it hesitantly and pulled his hair back, watching as Kagome set to work. The sun rose in the distance, painting the once dark sky beautiful hues of orange, violet and goldenrod. He fumbled with the bow, making sure not to make it too big before turning to Kagome. She grinned at him from the other side of the campfire, her hands cupped to scoop a little of the loose dirt into the fire.

"Would you like to join me?" Kagome asked out of the blue. Shippou started, his eyes wide as she put out the last of the fire.

"Wh-what?"

"I know we're different, but we're both alone and I'd really love to have someone to talk to. What do you say?" She turned to him, her eyes wide and adoring. "Please? I'd feed you."

"I'm not a pet," Shippou growled absently, but took a little time to consider her offer. 'Hm…if I join her, if only for a little while, then I can repay her for saving my life. Then I can get that cool sword! Plus she said something about food!'

"Sure, I'll join you."

"Great!" Kagome grabbed her pack from the forest floor, returned her quiver to her hip and skipped toward the outer edge of the clearing. "What's your name?"

"I'm Shippou."  
  
"Kagome. Now maybe you can stop calling me miko. Hurry Shippou!" Kagome called over her shoulder. "We've got to get going!"

"Just where are we going exactly?" Shippou asked as he too left the clearing.

"Kyoto!"

"Kyoto? Great…wait a minute! Kagome, that's not a good idea! Kagome!"

Raphael stood by as Shippou ran after her, the teenaged kitsune calling after his charge as a cool breeze blew past him. 'Well that's over,' he said with a relieved sigh.

'And then there were two…'

----

writerlover101, Crazyanime chick696, LadyAkina, Kura, Ice-Hime, Row, silverstargazing, evilfire4321, ShadowCat711, Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: Thanks for reviewing! Another chapter's on the way!

migele: Now look here! No predicting the story! Shame on you! Hey, I'm just playing. You were right on the mark, but that doesn't mean that the story's almost over. I thought I'd only have to do fourteen chapters or so, but it seems that I've been proven wrong. Don't you hate it when that happens?

Guardian of Life: No problem. My computer acts up too. I checked into that chapter eight thing and I only updated once. Good looking out though. Oh, as for your questions, sorry but Sango's not Kagome's sister. A lot of people thought that, but that's not it. Lots of people thought it was Rin too, but Rin's the little girl that gave Kagome the flower in chapter two. But Kagome's sister is in the next chapter, and you get a clue as to who she is! On top of that, she's going to be revealed in three or so chapters!

NoLabel: Did I do that? I swear that wasn't the intent. Inuyasha's character is a little more complicated, as is Raphael's and Aragon's. What are you confused about? Let me know and I'll gladly explain.

Kagome: Hey, don't tempt me with pictures I can't see! (starts to cry) You know I'm a sucker for pictures. How mean! (sniff) Oh, but anyway, yeah, you're right. Inuyasha is sorta dead in this fic. Oh well. I forgot about that too. Glad the story didn't or else it wouldn't make sense. Hopefully this chapter is more to your liking.

DarkPyroPlanet: Miroku notices a lot more than tears and bloodstains in the next chapter. Poor Miroku. I actually feel sorry for the hentai. Oh well. I'm pretty sure some lucky female will come along and give him the smacking he'll more than likely deserve. He's a real sweetie in The Breaking Point though. I wonder why that happened? Oh well. I'm going to have to make him do something stupid so he can return to normal. It's really sad about Sango and Miroku though, but I'm sure that a happy ending can be arranged for them.

Father Malvado: Yeah, dads can be like that. My pops loses things all the time, and we're constantly searching for them. We've solved the problem though. See, if he's a constant forgetful then what you do is set up a jar so that every time he looses something he has to put money in the jar. When the jar's full, the has to treat the family to something. Trust me, after going to two theme parks, a skate park and buying me a new archery set (I set up my own jar) he slowed his forgetfulness to a near stop. It's too bad too. I need a new string. Oh well. Oh, but you saw through me, like always. The last chapter was a placeholder for this one. I'm so ashamed!

BelleDayNight: (blush) Thanks. I've never been called addictive before...or at least not my writing. Hey, but that's cool cause I'm addicted to yours! We can bum off each other. Oh and in this chapter you get your wish! (And just between you and me, Kouga's going to be in this story too, even if he's not in Jeffs!)

phoenix: I know, I do that all the time. Cliffhangers just seem to work with me. I tried not to this week, but I broke that with The Breaking Point. Oh well. I tried. Hey, don't let Sesshoumaru talk to you like that! A lot of people thought it was Sango. There are going to be a couple of shocked faces when everyone finds out who it is! I can't wait!

KouseiJL: Sorry, no ear tweaking in this chapter. We'll have to see what we can do for the other chapters. Chorizon is what Aragon calls Kagome. It's because of her eyes. See, Aragon knows a lot more than anyone is willing to guess and out of all the vampires in the story he just happens to be the oldest. (other than Vlad, and Vlad's dead so...) You're temper tantrum is here (sort of) but the good news is that Jaken got clocked! I just love it when that happens! No prob. You take your time. You never know. I might answer a few questions for you and not know it! Thanks for the wine. Oh, and I know who the lush is. Some dog demons can't sit beside a bottle of whisky without loosing their ever-loving minds.

Tokia: Nope, but don't feel bad. Kagome's sister is coming. Sango and Miroku's situation will change, but not before a lot happens in the story. Maybe you should throw Vegeta and Sesshou into the basement. The scarbs are going to get hungry with just Vegeta's short behind in there. Give them a dog to chew on.

BlueDove: Yeah, but no problem. I don't mind. Aragon calls Kagome Chorizon because of her eyes. It's Biblical for mystery. So Little Chorizon (which is what he normally calls her) means Little Mystery.

Fire Phoenix: Aragon sensed Shippou, but Shippou moved before Aragon could think of him as a threat. Shippou is much older in this fic. Shippou was a child in the Feudal Era. It's at least fifty years until the Modern Era in this fic's timeframe. You know what, you're right. She is surrounded by a lot of guys! Gah Kagome, share the wealth! At least Silver's not chasing after her. I'd really be pissed then. No one seduces my cousin! Oh, but anyway...You drew a picture? That's great! Of course I want to see it! Send me the link once you finish! Just so you know, I've kinda planned what's going to happen, right down to the song that goes with the chapter. Don't hesitate to send me the link though. I can always use an idea!

Kiki Smythe: Inuyasha's eyes turn green when he changes in his full youkai form. When he was turned, his vampire curse and his youkai half bonded to create one separate entity and they took over. That entity is why he's the way he is today. If his eyes go back to gold in the fic, it means a lot more than he's calmed down. A lot of people will have a lot of problems if the amber-eyed Inuyasha ever resurfaces.

Kavfh: Patience is a virtue my friend! Kagome and Sesshoumaru just met! It's going to take a while longer for her to get him. He's going to have to understand the enormous sacrifice she's made to get him. He won't be the same rude tai when she comes for him.

acrimsonnight: It fits really strangely, and it's Sango's destiny to help Kagome with something important. In Jeffs story, Inuyasha killed Sesshoumaru but he never explained how. As far as I can tell, it may have been because of Kikyou's influence. That's what I'm running with. Oh, as for Chorizon, it's Aragon's pet name for Kagome. He started calling her that in the 'Curiosity' chapter, when he caught her and saw her eyes for the first time. Little Chorizon (that's what he originally said) means Little Mystery in Biblical (at least that's what the site said).

tessa3: Did Kyo tell you something he shouldn't have? I hope not! I want to surprise you! I'm going to have to ask him something though. What's got you so confused? I'll be more than happy to help in any way I can. Shippou was a pup in the Feudal Era, and this fifty years before the Modern Era so he's at least a few centuries old. I can't remember exactly. I heard about Kyo's name. Congrats to him.

Dark Neko-chan: Hey, don't cry you two! You're still together, but not in a physical sense. Plus you never know what's up my sleeve...wing...whatever. Anyway, thanks again for the really cool picture! I adore it! It's floating around on my desktop as we speak!


	10. A Dream is A Wish and The Slayer's New C...

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I'm paying for a computer again so please **please** don't sue!

Chapter Ten: A Dream is a Wish and The Slayer's New Clothes!

She woke slowly, her mind still fogged and slow from her slumber. Cinnamon eyes opened stiffly, her eyelids screaming out in ill use as she rubbed her eyes with her fisted hands and stared at her surroundings. She rested on a cot in the middle of simple room, with a bamboo curtain over the doorway shielding her from the rest of the house.

She sat up and stretched, wincing as she did so while she listened to the faint sound of humming from somewhere in the house. The white blanket was itchy against her skin, and she was just realizing how much of her skin was exposed to it when the bamboo curtain was shoved aside and an old man stepped into the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice strained but welcomed in the silence. He sat a wooden bowl filled with a steaming liquid in her reach, his dull blue eyes gazing at her expectantly. "Well child? Can you speak?"

"Where is my armor?" she demanded while holding the blanket to her. "Why am I naked? Who undressed me?"

"Why child, I assure you that I didn't," the old man chuckled with a gap-toothed smile. "My wife, who's in the next room mind you, undressed you after I carried you here. How on earth you managed to become trapped inside an oni's skeleton is beyond me."

'Skeleton? Dear gods, just how long have I been out?' "How long-"

"I'm not entirely certain," the old man answered. "The skeleton was bleached when we found you, and we've taken care of you for the past two weeks."

'Not good,' she thought as she tightly wrapped the blanket around her and swung her legs over the cot. 'Kagome's in danger, and I'm here. I've got to get out of here.' She attempted to stand and cried out in pain, her muscles still weakened and abused from her scrimmage with the oni.

"Now now young lady," the old man scolded as he helped her lie back on the cot. "You're still a little stiff, but you should be all right in a couple of days."

"I don't have a couple of days," she argued as she once again tried to leave the bed. She winced when a particular injury on her back protested angrily. "I must get out of here," she told him as the old man unfolded a blanket that previously lay at the foot of the cot and draped it over her. "Where are my clothes? Where's my armor-"

"Your armor was ruined," the old man interrupted with a sigh. "Whatever it was you were battling somehow managed to melt through it, and the happi you wore underneath."

"So I'm basically clothesless." She groaned miserably. The old man nodded as his wife entered the room. "We would be more than happy to lend you some clothing until you reached the next town."

"Where is the nearest town?" she asked as she sat up again and leaned against the bamboo wall behind her. The old man looked to his wife, who thought a moment before giving her an apologetic smile.

"About two weeks from here."

"Oh, that's just perfect," she groaned miserably. "There's no way I would survive the trek there without armor."

"Just why were you wearing armor dear?" the old woman asked as her husband excused himself. "Surely one as pretty as you has no need of something so barbaric."

"I'm a slayer," she explained, her eyes hard as she shoved an onyx strand away from them. "Don't you know what a slayer is?"

"Yes I do dear. My grandmother was a vampire slayer. I take it you are the same."

She nodded. "I am. Please forgive whatever intrusion I've set upon yo-"

"Nonsense," the old man interrupted as he returned, this time with a slate gray bundle under his arms. "We're glad to have you. It's not often we get visitors around here, even if they are unconscious during most of their stay. Here." He sat the bundle in her lap, bowed to her gratitude and quit the room once again.

She unwrapped the package gingerly, then with added enthusiasm when she spied the contents. She pulled free a yukata, the same gray as the package's wrapping, with a darker gray sash at the waist. She quickly shrugged it on, then stood so she could adjust the fit and tie the sash comfortably. "I don't know how to thank the both of you," she finally said when the old woman turned around. "I owe the both of you so much."

"You don't have to repay us," the old woman said with a wave of dismissal. "But I do understand why you would need armor now. What's your name?"

She looked away at this, her hands tightly fisted in the collar of her yukata. "I...cannot tell you," she replied softy. "I don't mean to be rude."

"No dear, you're not rude," the old woman assured her. "I understand. Those that know your name and your occupation would be in danger wouldn't they?" The old woman smiled at her nod, then reached up and opened the curtains. Sunlight flooded the room, and she blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted.

"Now you said something about armor," the old woman continued as she padded around the room. "I still have my grandmother's armor, and I believe you could wear it."

"I would be most honored to," she said as she picked up a piece of cloth on the floor and handed it to the old woman. The old woman smiled and received it. "I'm sure you would be, but you have to earn the armor. There is something we need from you."

"Anything."

"Alright then." The woman sat down and rubbed her knees, her thumbs making deep circles in the fabric of her kimono. "My husband and I moved here a few years ago. The vampires constantly hunted our old village, swiftly turning us or using the ones they chose not to 'bless' as cattle. We came here to escape all that and found the little piece of farmland that you're on now.

"But why would you live so far away from other people?" she asked as she sat down on the bed on the other side of the old woman. "Surely it gets lonely here."

"It does, but we manage all the same," the old woman responded with a sigh. "A rouge low-level youkai began stalking our farmlands some weeks prior to finding you. It comes at random, but it always leaves destruction in it's wake. There are many mornings where we awake to find cows and chickens slaughtered, crops upturned and our storehouse in shambles. We tire of fixing things, and traveling to the nearest town for new livestock."

"So you want me to get rid of it? "she asked, then sighed when the old woman nodded. "But I can't. I don't know where my weapon is-"

"Do you mean that over there?" the old woman asked, pointing to a nearby corner of the room. She turned toward it and found her chain sickle, it cleaned and ready for use.

"Alright, that's one thing, but I still don't have any armor and-"

"I would lend you my grandmother's uniform for the task, and we don't expect you to do anything today. As a matter of fact, not for the next three days. You should be good as new at the end of the week. What do you say dear? We would handle it ourselves, but-"

"But we are far too old to attempt something so dangerous," the old man said as he returned to the room. "I see you're dressed. Good."

"Will you help us?" the old woman asked as her husband sat on a stool beside her. "We would give you the armor as payment."

She thought over it a moment, a tendril of her hair lightly twirling around her index finger. "I don't see why not," she finally said with a nod. "After all, you've been so kind to me...and I do need the armor."

"When would you like to start?" the old man asked.

"In three days," she responded, then winced when she leaned over. "I think that's how long it will take for the soreness to go away."

The old man nodded in acceptance. "Then we will wait until then."

(space)

Shippou trailed along behind the jovial little miko, his thoughts seemingly hundreds of miles away. 'This one is quite strange,' he thought as Kagome reached up to touch the early blossom on one of the nearby tree branches. 'You'd think that, with her being what she is and me being what I am, that she would scared of me. But we've traveled together for a week and a half, and she hasn't shown the slightest bit of hesitation with sharing her food with me.'

"Come on Shippou," Kagome called from somewhere up ahead. "We're almost out of the forest! We're getting closer to Kyoto with every step!"

"But I don't want to go to Kyoto!" Shippou whined miserably. "Can't we go somewhere else? What's so special about Kyoto?" He folded his arms over his chest with a 'hm!', his mood throughly soured. Kagome stopped mid skip, the ends of her mint green fighter's kimono swirling around her ankles and wrists as she waited for him.

"I...I don't know," she admitted with an apologetic smile. "But I know something's there. Someone's waiting on me."

"Yeah, me," he quipped snidely. "Kyoto stinks."

"Really? I've never been."

"Then how do you know that we're going the right way?" Shippou asked. Kagome shrugged and smiled back. "Because the closer we get, the louder you complain."

Shippou frowned instantly, and Kagome laughed again before walking along beside him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, watching as the green bits of ribbon fluttered from the pigtails on either side of her head. She looked like a little kid to him, and he couldn't help the little snicker that escaped him.

"Just what's so funny?" Kagome asked while stifling a yawn behind her hand.

"Oh nothing...just that you're doing it wrong."

Kagome stopped and turned around, her dual colored eyes narrowed and accusing as he grinned. "What am I doing wrong?"

"This whole traveling bit," he answered as he idly walked around her. "You're doing well by covering our scent-"

"How did you know that-"

"I'll get to that later. But like I said, you're doing good, but a youkai or vampire could still track you."

Kagome crossed her arms and took a deep breath, the ends of her hair adornments shimmering gently against her shoulders. "How is that?"

Shippou yawned lazily, then began to pick at a bit of dirt underneath his claws. "See, youkai do need their sense of smell, but the vampire hanyou that's tracking you didn't find you by scent. He tracked you. Everything that moves on the forest floor leaves its sign."

"How so?"

"For one..." Shippou walked around a bit, his ears twitching as the leaves crunched underneath his feet. "You still have leaves on the ground. The springtime weather hasn't done anything with it yet. It won't make a difference in the spring because you'll leave footprints in the earth. You could walk by a branch and snap it, or leave a thread of clothing or a strand of hair. It's not hard to track someone, especially when they don't know where to hide."

"Alright Shippou," Kagome replied with a sigh. "I'll play along. Just where am I supposed to hide? And have you forgotten that I'm trying to get somewhere?"

"Of course not," he replied smugly then pointed up. Kagome followed his suggestion curiously, not fully understanding why he would be pointing at tree limbs unless-

"Oh no," Kagome began with a shake of her head. "I'm not staying in the trees."

"Look, I'm not saying to **stay** in the trees," Shippou argued. "What I mean is that it'll be easier to go about undetected if we could travel through them.

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Kagome yelled back. "Jump from branch to branch or something?"

Shippou grinned. "Exactly."

"Argh!" Kagome flung up her hands in frustration and stomped away, muttering to herself about insane youkai and their screwy senses of humor as Shippou ran to catch up with her.

"Wait Kagome! I'm serious!"

"But I'm not youkai!" Kagome argued back. "There's no way I can jump from tree to tree like that!"

"Yes you can! Look, just stop a second, will ya?" Kagome obliged with a huff, her temper starting to flare as he began to explain. "Look, just give me a chance to explain."

"I'm listening," Kagome grunted irritably, then frowned even more when Raphael started laughing. 'It's not funny,' she scolded him. He continued to laugh though, and soon she found herself smiling with him. Shippou took her smile as a good thing, cleared his throat and continued. "OK, you're a miko right?"

"Last time I checked."

Shippou frowned in annoyance, then shrugged and continued. "Miko are the closest humans to Nature, so that gives them a power that's beyond other humans. See, you're ki is kinda like a youki."

"That's not possible," Kagome argued. "Miko ki and youki are different."

"Oh yeah, in function they're different but it's really the same thing. Youki and ki are spiritual energies. The thing is that we use it in totally different ways. Miko are taught to use it only in arrows, and only for purification and healing purposes. Youkai are taught that ki can be used for lots of things, including flight."

"You can fly?" Kagome asked, her eyes round awestruck. "Wow Shippou, that's amazing! I didn't know you could-"

"I..." Shippou blushed, scratched the back of his head and gave her a sheepish smile. "I can't fly. But I can do something like it," he said to her disappointment. "Youkai are taught at an early age that there's a spiritual energy in everything, including clothes."

"Really?" Kagome questioned, a single hand going to fist in the front of her kimono. "How so?"

"It's simple really," Shippou assured her. "All you have to do is reach for the spirt that lives in your clothes and wake it up. Once you do it'll keep up with normal wear and tear, keep the clothes clean and reshape itself to anything you wish."

"Wow," Kagome breathed with a gentle smile. "Midoriko-sempai never said anything about that."

"Because miko normally don't practice it," Shippou said with another shrug. "They think it's against their religion to practice something that youkai use. Do you still want to know more?" Shippou watched her for an answer and found her with her eyes closed, her brow creased in thought as she concentrated. She began to glow a soft pearl blue, her aura glowing around her. Shippou stepped back when her clothes began to glow, the forest green material beginning to glow as well before a split appeared in the right side. It snaked up her leg, the fabric giving way to an unseen force before stopping at her upper thigh.

Kagome opened her eyes with a sigh, then looked down, clapped her hands and grinned. "I did it...I think."

"Yeah, I think you did," Shippou said with a nod. "Good going. Jeez, it took me a few days to learn to do that."

"What can I say?" Kagome smiled back. "I'm just smarter than you, that's all."

"Really? Well then Miss Smarty Skirt, why don't you try this?" Shippou lowered himself into a low crouch, his hands balanced out at his sides before springing up and into the tree limbs above. Kagome watched as he flew up and finally land on a branch ten feet above.

"Wow."

"Exactly." He jumped from his landing branch to another, then a lower one before landing beside her. "Now that's not hard either. Close your eyes and think about the ki you used to wake up your clothes. Now take that ki and shove it toward your feet, particularly the pads of them." Shippou stood by as she concentrated, watching the blue glow flow from her limbs to her boots, the soles glowing with the same soft ki.

"All right, next you think about the jump itself. Imagine there are springs on the bottoms of shoes and that they're wound up nice and tight. Now crouch down and balance yourself..." He nodded when she did as he instructed, Kagome's eyes still closed as she balanced herself the same way Shippou demonstrated. "Good. Not bad. Now open your eyes and focus on a branch."

Blue-green eyes opened sleepily, dark lashes fanning against her cheek before looking up.

"Now go for the branch....**now**!"

Kagome jumped up, becoming nothing more than a green streak as she streaked through the air toward the branch. "Make sure it's a strong on Kagome!" Shippou yelled up before she landed. She hovered a little above her selected destination, then stepped down, her long white sleeves fluttering above her in the passing wind. "How was that Shippou?" she called down to the astonished youkai.

"That was great Kagome!" he yelled back. "Now try to jump to the next tree."

Kagome nodded and concentrated, then jumped to the nearest branch on another tree. "Hey," she said as she jumped to another branch. "How do I get down from here?"

"It's simple really," Shippou yawned. "All you have to do is focus your ki, think about the ground then-"

"Eep!"

He looked up just as Kagome slipped on a patch of moss, her feet flying out from underneath her and launching her from the tree. Shippou scrambled toward where he thought she would land, his arms outstretched and waiting for her to land into them. She didn't scream on the way down, though she did look as if to pass out any minute. Shippou blinked when she stopped in mid air, levitating inches from his face. Shippou stepped aside as she floated down, her arms wrapped around something he couldn't see. Kagome stepped down gingerly, then smiled and hugged what looked to be thin air.

"Thank you!" she chirped happily, then released her unseen savior and turned to Shippou. "Come on Shippou, let's go!"

"Just what the hell was that?" Shippou asked as Kagome skipped ahead of him. "And I thought we were traveling through the trees? Just what's going on Kagome?!"

(space)

'Now how in the world did I allow myself to be talked into this,' she asked before giving a deep sigh and leaning back against the tree trunk. She stuck to her agreement with the old couple and the three days were up. True to form she felt better, almost as good as new. She's spent the entire night out here, cooped up in a tree that provided the best view of the farmyard and forest surrounding her. Now it was the wee hours of the morning, and she yawned in boredom before sitting down on the branch below her.

She looked down at the armor, her head shaking in mild disapproval before sighing again. 'I guess I shouldn't complain,' she thought as she searched the darkness below her. 'They were kind enough to give me this, so I should be honorable enough to accept it without complaint.'

Truth be told, she'd never seen armor like this before. It felt more like a normal set of clothes, with a black pair of pants with a matching shirt and a pair of calf-length boots. The metal plates on her shoulders, elbows, knees and stomach were covered in strong blue fabric and their were small blue disks sewn into the back of the fingerless gloves. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, held up only by a single wisp of blue ribbon.

'What I don't understand is,' she began as she turned away from the tiny farmhouse to the forest behind her. 'who in their right mind would make armor that doesn't protect your chest? It's just not right.' She stopped at a rustling below, her ears intent and her mind focused as the first roll of thunder sounded across the sky.

'Just my luck,' she bemoaned, a hand outstretched to catch a few droplets. 'To sit here in the rain and this youkai not show up.' Something rustled below her again, this time a little closer than the previous one. She tensed instantly, her body tight as she balanced on the thick tree limb and watched.

A lone wolf youkai lumbered from the forest's protection, it's yellow eyes rimmed in red as he sniffed about beneath her. He gave a low, deep growl, one true to his predator nature, his ears twitching sporatically at the sound of bleeting sheep inside the barn. He was larger than a mortal wolf, his black and silver coat drenched throughly. He shook himself off, millions of tiny droplets flying from his fur in a shower barely visible in the sparse moonlight. His attempt to dry off was futile and soon forgotten as he stalked toward the farm and the barn ahead.

The clouds parted above her, the light of the full moon shimmering down on the wolf's coat and skin to reveal two puncture wounds in the side of it's neck. 'It's a vampire,' she realized as she moved her hands to her scythe. She thought twice of it when the wolf's ears twitched again, this time in her direction in the tree behind him. She slowly drew her hand away, choosing instead to release the short bow from her back. She nocked it deftly, her wet fingers steady and sure as she readied an arrow from the makeshift quiver on her back. The wolf sniffed again, assuring himself of his surroundings before slowly padding toward the barn. She watched as he moved, his paws graceful and sure as he made his way across the previously destroyed fledgling crops.

'I swear,' she mumbled to herself as the sun began to rise. 'When was the last time I shot an arrow? Kagome is so much better at this sort of thing.' She closed her left eye, her sight instantly sharpening to a sniper like perfection. The wolf stopped as if sensing her presence and looked around, his glassy eyes focusing in her direction before a snarl loosed from his bared teeth. She blinked and fired without another thought, watching as the arrow sliced through the air and into the wolf's right eye.

It howled in agony, it's head bowed as it desperately tried to paw the painful shaft out. She nocked and fired again, this one managing to sink into the wolf's exposed side. It howled again, it's fangs bared horridly as the sun finally appeared on the horizon. It's scream was deafening, the pain it was suffering as the sun set it's furry coat on fire slicing through the early morning air. She winced and closed her eyes in sympathy, a silent prayer for the creature's immortal soul leaving her lips as the wolf finally exploded. Gray ash fluttered to the ground below, and she climbed down from the tree and inspected the remains.

Among it all she found a single tooth, which she tucked deep inside her shirt for her collection. "I'll make Kagome a necklace once I've gathered enough," she whispered to herself as she crossed the field to the farmhouse. She yawned tiredly, too tired to notice the eerie quiet around her. She opened the door to the farmhouse kitchen and found it empty.

"Hello," she called into the silence. "Is anyone here?" She frowned thoughtfully and began her search, looking from one room to another before finding herself back in the empty kitchen. "Just what's going on?" she wondered aloud. "Where is everyone?"

"Dear you look troubled."

She whirled around swiftly, her velvet brown eyes frightened as the old man stood behind her. The sun shone brightly through the man's wispy image, and he smiled again when she took an unsteady step backward. "Please, don't be that way," he coaxed as he approached her. She backed away all the same, a calm part of her in the back of her mind realizing the irony of the situation.

"I will not harm you."

"I don't understand," she finally stammered out when he stopped before her. "What-no, who are you? What's going on?"

The old man sighed and lowered his head. "There is much we haven't told you young Slayer." His image shimmered before her, then disappeared before reappearing again in a bright flash of light. The old man was replaced with someone that looked to be a little like her father, with gentle black eyes, iridescent violet hair and a red rose in the middle of his forehead.

"My wife and I once ruled one of the Four Territories," he began as she stepped closer to him. She reached out to touch the rose and gasped when her fingers passed through him. "But we retired from our duties and left our son in charge. We came here, to this quiet piece of farmland, and began a new life. Unfortunately for us, it was short-lived.

"Vampires turned the wolves in the mountains and they attacked us. We could not rest until they were destroyed, and you killed the last one. We are grateful."

"But wait a moment," she called out as he began to disappear. "What's going to happen to you and your wife?"

"We shall go where all creatures must go sooner or later," he said with a sad smile. "But you've done well young one. Keep the armor, and the yukata in the next room. They are yours. Rest well and continue your journey."

She stood by as he disappeared, his last words whispered on the dusty air around her before completely vanishing.

"Kyoto awaits you..."

(space)

Miroku stood at the edge of the shrine stairs, his heart beating faster than it should for such a simple visit. Kirara gave him a questioning mew, which he answered with an absent, but loving pat on her furry little head before ascending the stairway to the shrine ahead. The feeling of dread just wouldn't leave him, the feeling weighing down on him as if to stop him as he made his way up the stairs. He could see the tiny lights that illuminated the temple inside, his nervousness growing by leaps and bounds despite his steady pace. Sango watched from below, her head tilted to the side as Kirara mewed in concern.

"He will be fine," Sango assured the jittery feline. "You'll see Kirara. He'll be fine." Kirara mewed in understanding and watched as Miroku disappeared inside the temple.

Miroku ventured deeper into the shrine, taking the time to nod respectfully to the monks that passed by him. He stopped in the threshold of a room at the end of a long passageway and bowed respectfully to the houshi sitting in the middle of the room.

"Forgive me for intruding," Miroku began. "But I'm troubled by something, and I need answers."

"I will do my best to help," the houshi responded kindly. He motioned for Miroku to sit down, waiting patiently for the blacksmith to comfortably arrange his heavy apron before addressing his request. "Please, what is the problem?"

"It's...dreams, houshi-san," Miroku sighed heavily. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, pulled free the elastic holding it back and fiddled with it. "I don't know what to think of them and I'm afraid that something may be happening to me."

"When did they first start?"

"Um...Two years ago," Miroku recounted with a nod. "Yes, that's right. It was when my father passed and left me the shop."

"I see." The houshi fell silent for a moment, his right hand stroking his chin before looking at Miroku again. "What are the dreams about?"

"Sometimes, it's just me, by myself, wandering the countryside," Miroku replied. "Then, there are others."

"Other? What others?"

Miroku fell quiet once again, mentally recounting each dream before responding. "Sometimes there's a hanyou with me, an inu hanyou with white hair and a red gi and a woman-"

"A woman Miroku-san?" the houshi interrupted, his eyebrows raised skeptically. "Surely you jest?"

"I'm not kidding," Miroku said with a shake of his head. "Normally, when all three of us are together, we're camping in the woods. There's always someone watching us from the shadows but I never see more than the figure's hair or clothes."

"I'm sure all of this is most disturbing," the houshi said as he began to search the room around him. "I'm sure a few prayers to -"

"You're not listening!" Miroku exploded, his balled fist slamming on the wooden floor below him. "This isn't just some kind of fantasy! I'm a houshi just like you in these dreams, with a void in my right hand! Every night this woman dies in my arms, murdered by the inu hanyou that I'm sure at one time I thought was my best friend! I don't know what to do any more."

Miroku quieted, his head lowered as the houshi stared back at him in shock. "I don't know what to do anymore. This woman, she haunts me in my sleep. I...love her, **loved **her, but how can I when she doesn't exist?"

"Blacksmith, allow me to see your hand."

Miroku raised his right hand, palm facing up while the houshi probed his hand.

"How long have you had this scar?"

Miroku blinked, then looked up and into his hand, his blue eyes rounding at the coin-shaped mark in the center of his hand. "I-I don't know."

"I see. The woman in your dreams...she's an exterminator isn't she?"

"Yes," Miroku nodded dumbly. "How did you know?"

"There is reason for your unrest," the houshi said as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Miroku observed him intently, watching as the houshi began filling up a leather knapsack. "You are remembering a past life."

"But why?" Miroku wondered aloud. "Why now? I've never had these dreams before. What's going on, and who is this woman that means so much to me?"

"I'm sure you'll learn that in time. Here." He handed Miroku the knapsack, the reached for a bronze staff and handed it to him as well. "These will serve you well houshi-sama."

"I'm no houshi," Miroku said with a shake of his head. "I'm just a blacksmith."

"No, you're not. You never were. For you to remember this life means that whatever it was that ended your old life is going to resurface into this one. You're needed for a holy duty that will lead you far away from here."

"But I can't leave Kyoto," Miroku argued as the houshi escorted him out of the room. "This is where my business is. This is where home is."

"You're home is no longer here. You are meant for something more than hammering metal and shoeing horses."

"But..." Miroku turned toward the houshi, the sunlight flowing into the shrine's entrance warming his back despite the sudden chill running through him. "How do you know? How will I know when to start?"

The houshi sighed in frustration, his hand coming to rest on Miroku's shoulder like a guiding father. "I know because you know and you will know when to leave when the time comes."

"But-"

"No buts houshi-sama. You must prepare. The book in the knapsack will help you learn about your spiritual power, how to use ofudas and that sort of thing. Be cautious and be ready young one. There are many things that await you and many paths that you will travel." The houshi stood by as Miroku descended the shrine stairs, a two tailed feline making purchase on his left shoulder before finally disappearing into the crowd.

"May the gods protect that one," the houshi whispered as he returned to the shrine. "There are many hardships ahead of him. It's a good thing I included the rosary as well."

(space)

Next on: A Light in Guiding Darkness

Inuyasha's difference...

Aragon plays detective...

Kikyou begins Phase One of her plan...

and Sesshoumaru learns more about the barrier surrounding him

Chapter Eleven: Change Isn't Always for the Good


	11. Change Isn't Always for the Good

Disclaimer: Awww...do I have to? Fine. (Pouts) Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Aragon does, and Raphael too so buyer beware!!!!

Chapter Eleven: Change Isn't Always for the Good

Kikyou dressed slowly, well aware of Naraku's piercing gaze as she stepped into the silky blood red dress lying on the floor below her. She leaned over slowly, seductively, grasped the thin clear straps and pulled the dress over her hips.

She glanced once over her shoulder where Naraku stood, completely shrouded by the dark shadow there in before tying the straps at the back of her neck. Kikyou gracefully stepped in her shoes and turned to him, her smile fetching and exciting though her hatred burned in her breast. 'Foul little monkey,' she growled to herself as he stepped from the darkness. "Good evening Naraku-sama," Kikyou greeted with a bow.

"Good evening," Naraku responded with a lecherous grin. "You give quite the show my lovely."

"Anything for you my love," Kikyou replied, then took his extended arm and wrapped her own around it. "What are the plans for tonight?"

"Things are in the works my dear," Naraku told her as he led her from her room and down the hallway. "All of Japan is mine; mine to grab and mine to crush should I ever feel the urge. That kind of power is alluring, isn't it Kikyou?"

"Hai Naraku-sama," Kikyou purred sweetly, her curse recoiling at the very thought of touching him in the manner in which he hinted at. Naraku patted her head in response, leaving Kikyou feeling like a treasured toy as Naraku continued.

"Hai, all of Japan belongs to me...and now with Tepes gone, it's all the world. It's a wonderful feeling...but I'm still troubled."

"By what my lord?" Kikyou asked as they stepped onto the outer porch. She gasped in surprise, her back of her hand covering her mouth as she stared at the torch lit field in front of her. Rows and rows of soldiers stood in front of the castle, with Inuyasha marching along the lines barking orders at them. "Naraku-sama, what is all of this?"

"This is my army," Naraku announced with a grand sweep of his hand. "Or, a smaller part of my army. You asked what troubled me, and I shall tell you." His eyes narrowed hatefully, crimson orbs glowing maliciously. "There are those that oppose my rule, our rule. Tepes' armies are handling the ones in the rainforests, but there's a growing resistance in my own land."

"What resistance?"

Naraku growled loudly, the army instantly looking up and shivering in barely veiled terror.

"Wolves...."

"Wolves? What wolves?" Kikyou asked.

"They hide in the north, and between them and the Slayers they're causing havoc and chaos where there once was calm, assertive dominance-"

'Or ruthless tyranny.' Kikyou remarked to herself.

"But that will stop with them below. Inuyasha!"

The hanyou appeared almost instantly, bowing on one knee as Naraku descended the stairs. "Hai my lord?"

"Are they ready?"

"Almost," Inuyasha replied. "We're still waiting on the foreigner."

'Foreigner...ah yes, the DayWalker.' "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha told him. "But he's here. I can smell him."

"Well, continue with the exercises until he arrives." Naraku dismissed him with a casual wave of his hand, a gesture

that infuriated Inuyasha more than any his brother had ever done. 'Self righteous bastar-'

'_Inuyasha...'_

Inuyasha turned around quickly, his scarlet eyes narrowed suspiciously as he glanced around. 'Gah,' he brushed aside after a while. 'I'm hearing things.'

'_Inuyasha...don't you think you've done enough...'_

Inuyasha snarled and turned again, and again found nothing. 'Just what the hell is goin-' "**AHHHHHH**!"

Kikyou and Naraku turned to the shout, the cry of agony and surprise startling them out of their conversation. "It's Inuyasha!" Kikyou gasped as Inuyasha dropped to his knees. He held the sides of his head, desperately trying to keep whatever it was that wanted out inside.

"It...hurts..." he growled as the other soldiers surrounded him. Somewhere in the crowd he spotted Aragon, having finally arrived at Inuyasha's scream.

"It's going to be alright chap," he heard Aragon say, genuine concern laced deep within his British accent. "Just take things slow and easy."

'_Inuyasha...I hear your heart. It..hurts...Inuyasha...'_

Inuyasha looked up past the pain and the others around him to the starry sky, his eyes widening as a figure floated down to him. He glared at the others, trying to see from their expressions if they could see the thing coming toward them. He tried to shout a warning, but no one seemed to notice as it came closer to his face.

'It's...it's the miko!' Inuyasha realized as the maiden hovered above him. 'Yeah, it's the one from the forest a few weeks ago!'

She smiled down at him, her dual colored eyes twinkling though her smile was one of sympathy. _'Don't fight me Inuyasha...'_ she whispered as her sleeve grazed his cheek. _'I can help you... I can heal you..._'

"I don't need anyone," Inuyasha snapped. Aragon stepped back in alarm, bottle green eyes scanning the world around him before looking up.

"There's nothing there," he told Inuyasha as he reached for his wrist. Inuyasha jerked away instantly, then winced again before repeating himself. 'He truly believes that something is there,' Aragon realized, completely mystified as the hanyou continued to convulse. 'But who does he see? What's causing this?'

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to look away, both at the threat she was and how beautiful she looked as the stars winked overhead. She wore the colors of the miko but not the uniform, it being a simple white dress with skirts that flowed about them in the swirling breeze. Her ample sleeves fell off her shoulders and continued to gently sweep his face. A red band swept from her fitted waist to the ends of her skirts, with a little red racing around the helm. Her dark hair waved about like the sea in a storm, but it held back and away from him as she reached out.

'_Poor Inuyasha...It's not too late you know...'_

"Not too late," Inuyasha whispered as his world darkened around the edges. "Not too late for what?"

She smiled at him, this one a full grin as she touched the tip of a furry ear. _'It's not too late...to change...'_

He winced, then screamed as the pain in his head intensified. Inuyasha blacked out without another word, leaving Aragon, Kikyou and the others wondering about the hanyou's sanity.

II

The high ringing of metal against metal could be heard throughout the mountain, the volcanic ash bursting above the cracks of lava in wicked black clouds. The three-eyed cow at the entrance mooed in boredom, then lowered itself to the scorching ground and closed it's eyes. It's ears flicked in the passing wind that whirled past it to brush against the blacksmith's sweaty brow. The ringing reverberated around the gigantic skull at the top, and deep within it Totosai sat engrossed in his work.

"Now let's see here..." he muttered to himself as he held up the sword. He turned it from side to side, his cloudy eyes critical in the sparse light filtering in between the skulls dulled teeth. "Eh," he grunted before returning the sword to his work pedestal. "It needs more work. That damned puppy dented the side of it."

Totosai's hammer struck the blade, the metal of the weapon singing under its ministrations before the blacksmith's flames danced over it. A few more strikes and it was done, once again brought up to Totosai's study before the cow mooed in interest. Totosai looked up to scold the animal but paused at the looming shadow standing between him and the sunlight outside his dwelling.

"What do you want?" he called rudely. "How dare you come bother me?! I'm busy!"

"I don't care old man," the voice growled as he entered the skull cave. "I need a sword!"

"And why should I care?" Totosai asked as he returned the sword to it's dark sheath. He carefully propped it against the nearest wall, the red string tied around the sheath swinging back and forth like a pendulum. "Like I said earlier, I'm busy you mangy dog."

"For your information, I'm a wolf you old fart!" the stranger snapped, crystal blue eyes narrowed in fury. "Don't you _ever _confuse me for some kind of mutt."

"Wolves can be mutts too," Totosai told him before yawning. "I don't have time for this! What do you want?"

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I need a **sword**?!"

"Oh, that..." Totosai scratched the top of his bald head, the single lock of hair jerking under the abuse. "Hai, I remember now."

"Yeah? Well what's it gonna be?"

"Ummmmm...no."

"NO?! Why the hell **_not_**?!"

"Oh, well," Totosai shrugged indifferently and reached for another sword. "I don't like you."

"I don't give two shits if you like me you fucking gimp! I want a sword!"

"Why should I make you a sword?" Tototsai demanded, his head tipped to the side curiously. "You've done nothing but insult me the entire time you've been here. You haven't asked me or anything."

The stranger stopped and thought a moment, the grayish-brown tip of his tail twitching in aggravation. "You're right," he relented with a grit of his teeth. He bowed respectfully, his tail completely haywire behind him as he peered up at the old smith. "Please Totosai-san, would you honor me with a sword?"

"Ummmm....no. Uh uh."

"**_WHAT?!_**" The stranger straightened immediately, his claws flexed and ready to strike as red began to bleed into his eyes. "Just why the _fuck_ not?!"

"Simple: You already have a sword."

"What?" The wolf glanced at his hip, where a red sheathed sword hung from his furry belt. "This crappy thing? I got this off a human a few hundred years ago. It's junk."

"Let me see it." The youkai handed it over and leaned against a wall as Totosai inspected it. He unsheathed it and turned the blade toward the sunlight. The light danced along the razor sharp edge but began to pulse when pointed toward its master. "Its previous master was a human? Hmnh! Likely story!"

"Are you calling me a liar you crazy old goat?" the youkai growled, the sound of knuckles cracking in the dim cavern.

"No, I'm not. I think you're foolish, but not a liar." Totosai sheathed the weapon and tossed it back to its owner. "A human might have worn this sword, but I doubt you'd have taken it from him if it belonged to him."

"Whatever," the youkai grumbled. "So you won't make me a sword?"

"Nope. Sorry." He returned to the sword he was previously working on, a broad short sword with a curved blade and a forest green handle. "I think you should learn to work with what you have."

"Fuckin' a," he heard the youkai grumble as he left the cave and began his way down the mountain. "I come all the way from the north to get this old bastard, and he gives me this shit. I swear, I'm killin' Ginta when I get back." The cow mooed again, it's sleep disturbed by the animosity in the air. "Shut up!" he snapped. "Or I'll take you back as dinner!"

"Don't threaten Momo," Totosai shouted before bringing his hammer down on the curved blade. "And make sure you don't take anything from here."

"Like I'm some kind of fucking thief. Gods, I HATE old people!"

Totosai chuckled lowly, the ringing of his hammer drowning out his amusement as the wolf's scent disappeared from the mountain.

III

Inuyasha glared into the darkness around him, his nose filtering through the air as he tried to decipher where and when he was. "What's goin' on?" he growled irritably. "I hate being in the dark."

His ears twitched before he registered the sound of footsteps coming toward him. He turned to the sound, still trying to slice through the darkness as he studied the footsteps. They were loud, abusive and commanding, as if the wearer commanded thousands with only a bat of a lash. The shoes clicked on what sounded like marble floor with a tiny metal ring.

"Hey, who's out there?" he called out. The darkness parted with a spotlight of white ahead of him and a sliver of light behind him. Inuyasha himself was still in relative dark, but the light from the two sources gave him the ability to see. "I said who's out there! I'm tellin' ya, ya don't want to piss me off! I'm havin' a real fucked up day."

A shadow appeared in the sliver of light behind him, the footsteps still coming as the figure approached him. Inuyasha stood ready, his claws raised and extended and a deep growl in his throat. He soon saw the figure of a woman, dressed in a black robe that dragged the ground. Her hood was off her head, long dark hair held behind her by a blood red pin.

"Kikyou?" he questioned, then reached out for her. He started when she passed through his hands, a specter here in this dark land as she walked on to the spotlight. She entered it unafraid and sat down, her left side facing Inuyasha as she stared ahead of her and waited.

"Kikyou? What's going on?" he beseeched softly, his ears turned toward her. She continued to ignore him, her chocolate brown eyes staring straight ahead. Inuyasha moved toward her, willing to shake her out of whatever enchantment she fell into when a steady hand rested on his shoulder.

Inuyasha whipped around, then took a step back as Aragon smiled back at him. He stood in a light brown pair of dress pants, a matching vest and a blouse that made him look every bit like the Englishman he once was. "What the fuck are you doin' here?" Inuyasha snapped belligerently. "And where are we?"

"This is your mind," Aragon told him. "The real world is outside, waiting on you to wake up."

"Huh? Are you serious?"

Aragon nodded. "Very much so old chap."

"Oh. That makes sense then." Inuyasha turned back to Kikyou, the worry on his face softened some as he gazed at her. "Kikyou would never ignore me in the real world."

"Sure," Aragon said with an unseen roll of his eyes. "If you say so."

"What's wrong with her anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "What's going on to make her act like that?"

"Maybe you should look behind you before I answer that."

Inuyasha turned and watched as the miko walked toward him, her footsteps soft and light as her white skirts brushed the floor behind her. "What's she doing here?" he demanded, this time not surprised when she walked through him and continued on toward the spotlight. The miko kneeled in front of Kikyou, her eyes looking deep into dark brown as she settled her hands in her lap.

"Well?" Inuyasha snapped after a few minutes of watching the staring contest between the two women. "What's going on?"

"It's like I said," Aragon said as he sat down. He motioned for Inuyasha to sit beside him, his left leg bent as it lay on the ground with his right stretched out ahead of him. "This is in your mind. You're dreaming."

"I figured that," Inuyasha huffed. "What I want to know is why I'm dreaming of that blasted miko?! Why did I see her when I passed out?"

Aragon thought over it a moment, then sighed. "From what I understand, the miko and the sorceress-"

"Kikyou is **not** a sorceress!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Of course she's not. Anyway, your precious Kikyou, the miko, and the darkness that surrounds you represents

something happening to you."

"Alright then," Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "What's happening to me?"

"Kikyou represents your vampire curse, which is fitting since she's the one that turned you. The miko represents your infection."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha interrupted yet again. "What infection?"

"If I could continue uninterrupted..." Aragon growled softly, his green eyes flashing blue momentarily before resuming his explanation. "Your last encounter with the miko left you with something that is just now surfacing. The infection is trying to change you, and the curse is trying to prevent that change."

"So!" Inuyasha responded. "I don't want to change. I like the way I am."

"It may not be up to you," Aragon told him as he gestured to the two women. "It's up to the stronger and so far things are even between them."

The two sat silently, still glaring at each other but this time there was a star between them. It flashed between light and dark, the colors varying between light, beautiful lilac to a foul dark purple.

"What's that?"

"That, believe it or not, is your soul," Aragon said simply. "They're fighting over it. That's why it's changing color. The infection is trying to evolve you, and your curse is trying to keep you the way you are."

"What happens if the infection wins?" Inuyasha asked as Kikyou's eyes narrowed. Aragon shrugged. "Now that I don't know."

Inuyasha quieted after that, deciding to try to figure things out on his own when a stray thought struck him. "Hey," he called as he turned to his fellow traveler. "You said everything here represents something right?"

"Hai," Aragon nodded.

"So, what the hell are you?"

Aragon stood and brushed himself off, his slender fingers sliding noiselessly over the suede material. "I'm your sense of understanding, though I don't understand why."

"Me either," Inuyasha grumbled as he followed suit and stood beside the vampire. "So what no-"

"You won't win!" Kikyou snarled, her fangs lengthening as she slammed her hands between her and the young miko. "His soul is MINE!"

"Now," Aragon said as he cuffed Inuyasha's left ear.

"You wake up."

IV

"Son of a b-"Inuyasha jerked awake, the gentle hands brushing through his bangs pausing as he glared around him. He saw Kikyou first, with her looking down at him in concern as he looked to his surroundings. He was back in his room, with he and Kikyou sitting on his bed, Naraku leaning in his doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and Aragon seated in a nearby chair.

"How are you feeling?" Kikyou asked as Inuyasha sat up. "Not a hell of a lot better," he growled while he held his head in his hands. "Who brought me back?"

"I did," Aragon raised his hand. "Naraku-sama was kind enough to show me to your room."

Naraku yawned in boredom, the fifth one since Inuyasha's seizure. "What is this Inuyasha?" he inquired as Inuyasha stood to shaky feet. "I can't have my commander fainting like a woman in front of the soldiers."

"I'm...sorry, Naraku-sama," Inuyasha apologized with a bow. "It won't happen again."

"Good. See that it doesn't. Kikyou." Inuyasha frowned when she abandoned his side, leaving him to stand on his own as she wrapped an arm around Naraku's waist. Inuyasha turned away, his hair shielding him from the sight as Naraku smiled. "Do get better Inuyasha."

"Of course. Thank you Naraku-sama," Inuyasha responded as the two left the room. Inuyasha sank down on the bed behind him, his head in his hands as Aragon cleared his throat. He looked up instantly, forest green orbs staring into eyes just a little lighter than his own. "Why the fuck are you still here?" Inuyasha sighed wearily. "Are you enjoying this?"

"There was a strange aura coming from you," Aragon said, ignoring Inuyasha's earlier comment. "And you said something strange outside. Why?"

"Jeez," Inuyasha groaned as he flopped backward. He bounced slightly on the mattress, pure white hair flipping up around him. "Do you know how long it's been since I had an older brother?"

"No," Aragon shook his head. "I don't."

"Well, it's been a long time. I don't need you to decide to take his place."

"I'm not trying to," Aragon assured him. "I just want to know what the aura was. It looked like a battle of sorts."

"That's pretty much what it was," Inuyasha responded with another sigh. "Look, I'm not going to just tell you everything. I don't know you, so I don't know if you'll go runnin' back to Naraku and open your mouth."

"I won't tell anyone," Aragon told him as he slumped further into the chair. "I'm just asking a question."

"Fine. But if I answer it, will you get the hell out of here. The sun's almost up and I need my beauty sleep."

"Of course my friend," Aragon nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm not telling you all of it, but you were there," Inuyasha told him. His eyes were closed, so he missed Aragon's confused stare as he continued. "You were...my understanding. You told me that something was inside of me."

"What was it doing?"

"Oh no," Inuyasha growled as he sat up. "That's it. Get out."

"But Inuyasha-"

"I said I wouldn't tell you everything. That's all you're going to get cause that's all I'm gonna say. Now get out!"

"Fine. But if you wish to discuss this further-"

"I'll come find you," Inuyasha griped as he pulled a pillow over his face. "Bye."

Aragon closed the door behind him, his expression thoughtful as he walked down the hallway. 'His understanding?' he repeated as he walked through the sun's warm rays to his room. The castle was quiet around him, the occupants asleep for the day with the castle's human guards stationed at their posts. 'I sense something changing in him, as if a caterpillar inside a cocoon. This isn't the first time I sensed this change, but when...when was the fir-' His eyes widened, the proof his memory provided leaving him stunned and speechless.

'I must speak to the miko,' Aragon decided as he made his way to the castle exit. 'Surely she knows what's happening.'

V

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko indulged herself, once again deeply immersed in the dream he first found her in. Kagome stared ahead sadly, watching as the other version of herself tackled her sister and pulled them both to the grass.

"Tell me young miko, do you waste every night wishing for thus?"

Kagome groaned and turned away, her dream continuing without her as she greeted him. "Not you again."

"Yes, it is me again," Sesshoumaru replied drily.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked. "Is it to torture me? Trust me, I'm in enough pain already."

"I merely wish to learn more about you," Sesshoumaru told her as he sat down on the blanket beside her. They sat in silence, both watching the antics of the other Kagome and her sister while the older adults stood by and laughed. "Is this some sort of fantasy of yours?" he finally asked as the cries of a baby cut through the afternoon air.

Kagome laughed softly, the sound not nearly as merry as it was intended for as she shook her head. "No my lord. It's what I left behind."

"This awaits your return?" Sesshoumaru replied, his eyes narrowing slightly from an unknown emotion. Kagome shook her head again, but Sesshoumaru continued before she could correct him.

"Allow me to guess, as you humans so like to do. The adults there are you and your future mate, with a infant pup and two others."

"No," Kagome said. "That's my mother, father, sister and brother. At least, I think he would have been a boy. I never told Mama."

"I see." Sesshoumaru nodded, his face as stoic as always. "If that awaits you, then why are you traveling the countryside?"

"I'm looking for you," Kagome huffed. "Remember? Or have you forgotten in your old age?"

"Human, you will do well to respect me-"

"Or you'll do what? Give me a nightmare?" Kagome brushed it off with a roll of her eyes. "Please. There's nothing you can do to me. My life is already hell."

"Then why do you not return to your village?" Sesshoumaru asked, his determination to find out her reasons allowing him to ignore her insolent tone. "If life is so miserable, then return to those who know you."

"I can't!" Kagome shouted, then whimpered quietly. "There's nothing to return to."

Sesshoumaru regarded her curiously, then glanced at her dream before turning back to her. "I do not understand."

Kagome sighed softly, longingly as she looked back to her dream, watching as she and her sister hugged their mother and father. "My village was a Slayer village."

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked as the dream Kagome picked up the tiny bundle in her mother's arms.

"They're what would have been youkai exterminators in your time," Kagome explained. "Except their focus isn't fully on youkai and oni like it used to be. Now it's mainly on vampires and the hellspawn they create when they bite lesser youkai and oni. They infect the lesser ones with the vampire curse and allow the results to run rampant on the countryside."

"I see," Sesshoumaru nodded. "Continue."

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, rested her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. "My father was a Slayer, just like my sister is now. He died a month before my 16th birthday."

"So you are just a child," Sesshoumaru said with a slight smile. Kagome huffed indignatly, her hands automatically flying to her sides as she glared at him. "I am not a child!" she argued as he ignored her. "In your time, I'm old enough to marry thankyouverymuch!"

"You are a child to me," Sesshoumaru responded with a faint quirk of his brow. "However, you are straying from the subject."

"Such a jerk," he heard her mumble before complying to his wishes. "My father, he was with a team of Slayers that night. They were tracking what they though was a single lone vampire. That vampire led them to a few master vampires, ones that are nearly as old as Tepes was. My father died trying to save another man."

"How honorable," Sesshoumaru muttered unimpressed.

"On my birthday, I had this dream. It was about you, saying that I had to come get you, that the vampires were coming and that I needed to leave. My mother made me leave when I woke up and when I returned to the village that night, I found..." She sniffed, her voice thick and hoarse as the dream behind her shifted. "I found...Gods, please don't make me remember."

Sesshoumaru sat by quietly, too shocked to reply as her dream took a drastic turn. Human bodies lay everywhere, smoke rising in the early morning sunlight as the scent of burning flesh assaulted him from Kagome's memory. Everywhere he looked, vacant eyes stared back at him, bloodless bodies lay broken and torn to his unhindered gaze.

"Mother..." he heard her whisper softly. "Oh God, how could I leave you behind?"

It was her mother he saw last, and Sesshoumaru quickly found himself gazing at the girl in a different light as she reigned herself in and calmed down. "This is what happened to your village?"

"Hai, it is," Kagome nodded miserably.

"And that's why you're coming for me? Because you think I'll help you get your revenge?"

"I can get my own revenge," Kagome whispered darkly. "I don't need your help."

"Then why are you coming for me?" Sesshoumaru asked again. "If not for revenge, then what purpose do I serve?"

"You're going to avenge everyone else," Kagome said aloud. "Yes...that's what you're supposed to do."

"You have not known until now?"

"No," Kagome shook her head. "Not until now. I've wondered but..now that I've said it...it makes perfect sense. Tepes and Naraku have hurt so many people, youkai and human alike, that it would just make sense for you to do what I can't."

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru inquired as the scene around him faded. "Miko, do not wake up," he ordered as she began to disappear. Kagome faded away with a sad smile and a wave.

"Goodbye youkai lord," Kagome said as her voice faded into the darkness. "I'll see you again, right?"

Sesshoumaru looked to the darkness around him, waiting patiently for the last traces of Kagome's psyche to leave her dream world before leaving. He stepped out of the mirror gracefully, the helm of his hakamas dragging against the mirror's frame as he stepped onto the plateau below.

Something dropped at his feet, and Sesshoumaru looked down at the decapitated devil before glancing at who threw it. "What is this?" he asked as Kanna glared at him. "Why did you throw this at me?"

"That, Sesshoumaru-_sama_, is the result of you trying to break out of my barrier," Kanna responded angrily. "He got through it while you were away. I had to ...dispose of him. Why do you keep trying to get out of here?"

"Because I do not need the help of an emotional miko-child," he responded. "I can return to the living world on my own."

"What makes you think that?" Kanna demanded heatedly. Jaken and Myouga cowered to a far side of the plateau, watching as the two creatures glared at each other. "You didn't do so well the last time you were left on your own. When did that change?"

"Just what do you speak of?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "How dare you insult me?"

"It's no insult when it's the truth Sesshoumaru!" Kanna countered, her voice raised an octave higher than normal. "If you were thinking the last time you made an important decision, the world above wouldn't be the way it is now!

"If you had only used your head in your last battle! You would have saved so many lives!"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru snapped back, his well taught control slowly withering to dust. "I will not be accused of something I have no control over."

"You're senses of honor are screwed up," Kanna rebuked. "You think that, by keeping your warped version of your father's promise, that you'll be honored and forgiven! Well you're wrong! Do you know how many people have suffered because of YOU!!!"

"Quiet wench!" Jaken shouted from the other side of the clearing. "Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't have to answer to you!"

"No, he doesn't," Kanna glared though her wispy bangs. "But what about the subjects he left without a leader? What about the people who's lives have been snuffed out by the vampires? You saw how easily the other Sesshoumaru killed Tepes. Do you mean to tell me that one little hanyou stopped you?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not break his promises-"

"But you have!" Kanna interrupted, then winced as a devil crashed into her barrier. "You promised to protect your people. You didn't. You promised to protect your brother. You haven't. You promised to rule well. You haven't and you didn't. Has it ever occurred to you that everything happening on earth is your fault? That all the suffering that the miko, and hundreds like her have gone through rest solely on your shoulders?"

'She cannot blame me for the faults of the world,' Sesshoumaru decided as Kanna walked away. 'There was no way to prevent this and Inuyasha live. It would not have been possible.'

"What about the Tenseiga?" Kanna's voice whispered to him. "If you had used it, you would have seen the spell the dark miko placed on him. You could have helped him Sesshoumaru, yet you decided to die. That's why you're here, and that's why the gods allowed you to suffer for so long. That's also why you're going back.

"You have to atone, Sesshoumaru-sama. And there is much to atone for..."

(End Chapter)

Alright, before the complaints start, let me explain. See, in a way, everything that's happened in the living world is Sesshoumaru's fault. I know, he's been dead for centuries but trust me, it'll get explained soon enough. This chapter introduces what's about to happen to Inuyasha, plus the inner struggle he's about to go through. On top of that, there's Totosai, hard at work on two swords. You can just guess who Totosai's visitors were. (Big ups to BelleDayNight for the info!) Here's the intro to the next chapter.

Kagome's sister arrives in Kyoto...

Miroku and Kagome see a ghost...

Kagome and and her sister reunite...

And Miroku joins the team...

Next-Chapter Twelve: Haunted Past!

(Responses)

Kagome: Hey, not getting ahead of the story now! Shame on you! No, seriously, you're not too far off. I am thinking about returning Inuyasha to his former self, but it's not going to be as fast if I do it. I plan to take my time. It's going to be interesting. As for Miroku and the others, I'm sorry but the beloved priest is going to go through more than just dreams. I wish I didn't have to do it, but I have to. Sesshoumaru will just have to be patient, because the real search for him doesn't start until the next chapter.

Fire Phoenix:Hey, you're on the mark too! Kagome's sister's outfit is the old demon slayer's uniform, and that's going to cause some problems in the next chapter. 

Row: Thanks a lot. It's been a long hard road to here, and things are just getting started. It's not like they know where to go, but that'll be solved in a few chapters. Shippou's so helpful, don't you think. Thanks for the praise, I totally appreciate it!

acrimsonnight: I'm glad you're willing to wait. Don't worry though, you find out in the next chapter!

Nova Alexandria: Thanks for taking the time. It was no prob with UA. I wanted to repost it anyway. I'm glad you put it on another site. I didn't want you to blow up the way I did when FF deleted mine for no reason. Just looking out.

KouseiJL: Yup, he got so pissy about it I had to put him in this one. I hope he's happy. You're extremely busy ober there. Remember to relax in the middle of all that. I try to get one piece of insanely rich chocolate, lock myself in my room and come out when I've finished it. Works wonders I assure you. Have you heard that chocolate is good for you now? It's full of antioxidants and things like that. Good news for me, let me tell you!

Dark Neko-chan: I missed you guys too. I wanted to toss that computer from a third story window...too bad there aren't any around my house. Oh well. Thanks for waiting for me! Kura-sama: Yup, all the pieces are dropping into place. Soon enough, the real traveling is going to begin and so's the real adventure.

Father Malvado: Nope. Not a dead muse. Dead computer. I seriously hated that thing, and it up and died on me. No, this month I'm focusing on two things at a time. It seems like my fragile little mind can't concentrate on more than two things. That's so sad. Hey, I'm still looking for the book you told me about. I'm just as interested as you are.

BelleDayNight: I thought about a brief romance between her and her guardian, but changed my mind. I thought it would ruin the friendship between them. The adult Shippou is pretty cool, but the kid's been through hell. Like Kanna said, Sesshoumaru didn't think about his subjects when he and Inuyasha last fought. Everything that he forgot will reflect with Shippou in the next chapter. Oh, and thanks so much for the Kouga info. As you see, it came in handy!

_**Special thanks to...**_

_**Larka the White Wolf **_

_**writerlover101**_

_**barbara-marie:**_

_**Tokia**_

_**ChIbI rIn**_

_**setsuna-3000**_

_**Tessa3**_


	12. Haunted Past!

Disclaimer: Fine, fine. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. You guys sure know how to ruin a girl's high.

Chapter Twelve: Haunted Past!

Kagome walked through the gates first, her eyes wide and appreciative as she gazed at the city around her. Buildings of all sizes were on either side of her and the crowds of people walking around engulfed her in a human flood. "It's it beautiful Shippou? Shippou?" She looked behind her, unable to see him for the wall of people between her and the entrance gate.

Kagome held back her panic and scanned the area for his aura, a sigh of relief escaping her lips when she felt his mild annoyance still by the gates. She followed it to him and grasped his hand, his claws tensing under the unknown sensation before he glared down at her. She smiled up at him in response and waited for him to recognize her scent before leading him onward.

"See Kagome," Shippou whined as she dragged him along. "I told you I hated this place. It's too crowded, the people stink and I don't want to be here."

"What's so bad about this place?" Kagome asked before spying a small fountain. She led him to it and pushed him onto a stone bench. She sat down beside him and looked around some more, her eyes eagerly absorbing the vendors, healers and other people swarming the streets. "I think it's wonderful. I've never seen so many people."

"Yeah well," Shippou began with a bored wave of his hand. "If you've seen one human you've seen them all."

"You can't say that about me," Kagome quipped as the scent of something yummy wafted past her nose. "I'm not exactly like other people. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, you're not," Shippou agreed, his eyes barely open as he raised a hand to cover his yawn. "You're nuts."

"I'd have to be to travel with you," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. She stood up and walked toward the nearest vendor, leaving Shippou to fend for himself for a few moments. He followed her with his eyes lazily, another yawn escaping him as she bartered with a food vendor. She reached inside her pack for a tan cloth purse, dropped a few coins in the merchant's hand, grasped two brown wrapped items and bowed in thanks before returning to him.

"Here you go," Kagome said as she handed one of the brown wraps to him. "Eat up."

"Um..." Shippou turned the paper over curiously, then sniffed it. Whatever it was smelled sweet, but the brown paper around him smelled greasy. His stomach flipped almost instantly and he shoved it back to her. "I don't eat stuff like this Kagome," he told her when she gave him a questioning look.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" she asked as she stared at her lunch. "I think it's good."

"Ew," Shippou grimaced. "I don't. I didn't know humans ate paper."

"Huh? Oh." Kagome giggled, her hand covering her mouth as he scowled at her.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Shippou," Kagome apologizes as she took his food away from him. "I forgot that you might not know what this is. You don't eat the paper, you eat what's inside." She ripped the brown paper apart, revealing two battered fried cylinders. Shippou sniffed these, finding these to be the sweet fruity smell he caught earlier. "Be careful with it," Kagome recommended as he took them from her and took a bite. "They can be hot."

She watched as he chewed thoughtfully, a bright smile appearing when he quickly gulped it down. "That was pretty good!" he exclaimed as he licked the tips of his fingers. "What was it?"

"Fried bananas," Kagome told him as she calmly ate her food. "I was told that they're originally from Thailand. Mama made them lots of times when I was a kid."

"Man, I guess you humans are useful for someth-"

"Excuse me?"

Kagome and Shippou looked up quickly, a groan escaping Shippou's lips as a houshi bowed to them. "Yes?" Kagome said, unaware of her companion's anxiety.

"Forgive me for asking my dear, but is your friend dangerous?" he asked as he gestured to Shippou. Shippou growled in irritation but quickly stopped when Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No houshi-sama," she nodded. "Shippou wouldn't hurt anyone."

The houshi nodded back in acceptance and moved to walk away when he turned to her. He stared at her a moment, his near black eyes piercing into her own. Shippou growled again when Kagome tensed, but Kagome stood before he could say anything. "Is there something wrong houshi-sama?" she asked respectfully. Her power glowed blue at her fingertips, one hand held toward Shippou in a silent order to stay seated.

"Never have I seen eyes such as yours," the houshi said suddenly, his voice almost whimsical as he continued to look her over. "And never have I known a miko to dress like you."

"It's not something I do intentionally," Kagome blushed, her power calming as she brushed the front of her clothes. She couldn't blame him for being confused. She felt nervous as she stood there in her kimono-inspired dress, this one short-sleeved to accommodate for the humid weather. The lavender dress flowed over her curves to her ankles, with a split up the sides to her waist. A pair of white leggings protected her legs from overexposure, and a pair of black ankle boots and fingerless gloves completed the confusing picture.

"Yes, I know. Tell me, are you armed?"

"I am, but my friend here is not," Kagome said as he gestured to Shippou. Shippou yawned again, less interested in the conversation now than when it started as the houshi nodded.

"I see. Is this your first time here?"

"Hai houshi-sama it is. How did you know?"

"I could see you from there," he pointed toward the stairs of the nearest shrine. "You looked so innocent, so overjoyed and so confused that I had to meet you. What are you planning to do in our fair city?"

"I'm hoping to meet my sister here," Kagome answered. "But other than that, I'm not sure."

"You should stop by one of our blacksmiths," he said with a helpful smile. "We have some of the best in the world here. As a matter of fact, one comes to mind."

"Who?"

"I don't remember his name, but I do know that his shop is on the southern end of the city. Ah, but his last day of working his profession is today. Don't worry," he patted her head and Kagome couldn't help feeling like a child as Shippou snickered behind her.

"I'm sure he'll help a girl as pretty as you. He makes the best swords, but he may make a few arrows for you."

"Thank you houshi-sama," Kagome bowed, then motioned for Shippou to stand up. Shippou stood and bowed as well, though his scowl never left his face as he and Kagome stared off toward the southern end of the city.

"Oh Kagome!"

Kagome turned, her confusion clearly written on her face as she stared back at the houshi. "How did you-"

"Look for the blacksmith with the crescent on his door. He's the one you're looking for."

"Ok but how did you-"A crowd walked in front of her, blocking her view of him for a few moments. When the way cleared he was gone with nothing to hint at where he disappeared to. "Wow, that guy was weird."

"How did he know your name?" Shippou asked as he and Kagome resumed walking. "Do you know him?"

"Nope," Kagome shook her head. "He may have heard you say it though. OK, he said to find the blacksmith with the crescent on the door. Why is that symbol so familiar?"

'Yeah, I feel that way too,' Shippou thought as he trailed along beside her. 'I feel like I should know it, but I don't. It's like a long distant memory...maybe it's something from my past. Then why do I feel so uneasy...' He thought about it for a while more, unaware that Kagome was steadily drifting away from him until the answer popped in his head. Angry violet-blue eyes glared up at him and the snarl of a neko youkai sounded in his ears.

"Shit! I forgot about that! Kagome!" He growled when he found her gone, his hands coming up to slide down his face before sniffing for her. "Kagome! We can't go to that blacksmith! He's nuts...oh gods," Shippou groaned as he lost her scent and found her aura. "He's going to skin me alive this time for sure...."

II

Miroku glanced around the shop, mentally listing off the things he needed as he picked up a large canvas pack. He already decided to take with him the staff and small pack the houshi gave him, figuring that the holy man had a good reason go give him such odd items. He slowly lowered other things inside, wandering from corner one corner to another as he gathered up what he needed. He picked up his forging hammer.

"This was my father's," Miroku mused aloud. Kirara mewed sympathetically from his feet, a soft purr rumbling from her throat when he patted her head.

"I can't just leave it here. I might not make another weapon, but I can't let this rust away." He tied it securely to his belt with a swatch of cloth, tossed the box of flints beside it into the pack and left the shop, his head lowering the moment his feet crossed the threshold. He turned to lock the door and found his hand shaking at the lock.

"I can't do this," he whispered brokenly. His forehead rested against the door, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. "I just can't. Dad built this place. He's touched every piece of wood, hammered in every nail. I was born here. Mother died here. I can't just leave it."

"He's so sad," Sango whispered as he attempted to gather himself. "I don't want this for him but the houshi was right. He's not supposed to stay here." She willed her hand to grasp his and hold it steady before guiding the keys to the lock. Miroku watched his hand in surprise as it moved of it's own accord to the door, the key sliding effortlessly into the lock before turning the tumbles inside it.

"Please don't be sad Miroku," Sango said as he stepped away from the door. "You can't see me and you can't hear me, but I'm not going to leave you. I'll be right here and I'll help you."

"Meow." Kirara jumped to Miroku's shoulder and nudged the side of his neck. "Meow."

"Yes my friend, I know," Miroku said as he moved his staff from his right hand to his left and scratched behind her ears. "I have to do this, even if I don't want to. I can't find peace if I don't."

"That's right," Sango agreed as he stepped away from the door. "There's so much out there. You have to see it all. You have to live for both of us."

Miroku scratched at the palm of his right hand, his brow furrowing at the insistent itch that began after his visit to the temple. The mark in the middle of it had grown from a pinprick to the size of a thumbtack head. "I wonder if this will keep growing," he said to himself. He ran a nail along the outer edge of the mark before turning away from the door and taking a step forward. Miroku stopped almost instantly, his eyes widening into deep violet saucers as he stared ahead. His jaw slackened noticeably and the sack on his left shoulder slid down his arm to fall with a thump at his feet.

He watched as she walked through the outer gate, her brown eyes twinkling underneath the sweep of jet black bangs veiling her forehead. Chocolate became cinnamon and she turned to smile at him. Miroku's confusion grew as he walked up to her, his eyes trailing from the ponytail at the top of her head to her clothes. The blue in the exterminator's outfit became magenta and the white bow on her back became a colossal boomerang. Miroku rubbed his head hesitantly, remembering how accurate the young lady was with it...especially when she was angry or embarrassed.

She ran into him and he quickly caught her before she could fall away from him. She looked up and smiled at him, a light blush on her cheeks as she said something Miroku couldn't hear. He let go of her arms with a smile, and before she could say another word he whispered,

"Sango..."

III

'Kyoto at last,' she said to herself as she stepped through the city gates. She glanced into the crowd, ignoring the stares of passer-bys as she searched for Kagome. She brushed off her armor, the gray yukata that she once wore over it long gone.

"Where is she?" she whispered aloud. 'The old youkai said she'd be here but-oh no!" she moaned in aggravation. 'This place is huge?' she remembered. 'There's no telling where Kagome is in the middle of all this!' She sighed despondently, her shoulder sagging slightly as she resigned herself. 'I guess I'll have to look in every corner of the city.'

She pulled a compass from a small purse on her waist, stepped back and looked up at the top of the gate. 'Ok, this is the southern gate,' she said as she plunked the compass back into its hiding place and began walking. She ran into someone almost instantly, the force of the impact causing her to fall backward. The stranger she ran into caught her by grasping her upper arm. He held her until she was steady, then let her go when she smiled up at him.

"Thanks houshi-sama," she said with a slight bow when she spied the brass staff in his hand. "Sorry about running into you." He stood there and stared at her, that same eerie smile on his face as an unknown emotion swirled in his dark blue eyes. "Houshi-sama?" she said as she waved her hand in front of his face. She reached out to shake him when he whispered someone's name.

"No houshi-sama, you must have me confused for someone else," she said with a shake of her head. His eyes cleared almost instantly, though the smile never left his face as a two tailed neko youkai jumped on his shoulder.

"Forgive me," he said with a slight bow. "I...my behavior was inexcusable."

"It's alright houshi-sama," she waved off. "I'm not offended."

"I'm no houshi," he told her with another charming smile. She gave him a quick glance over, this time seeing past the staff to the leather boots, black loose pants, shirt and a dark purple jacket that fell at his hips. "I'm sorry to confuse you. My name is Miroku and I'm one of the local blacksmiths. Well..." he paused sadly. "I was one of the local blacksmiths. I quit today."

"Oh that's too bad," she said while untying her sword from her waist. "I really need my sword looked over. I nearly snapped it in half yesterday and now it has this large crack in the middle of the blade." She unsheathed it and held it up in the air, the nicked and chipped blade dull in the early morning sunlight.

"Let me see it," Miroku said as he gestured for the weapon. She handed it over and watched as he examined the blade, his head shaking in disapproval at the damage. "Come with me."

"No, that's ok," she began as he walked back to his door. "You said you quit and I'd hate to disturb you."

"Come on," he insisted as he unlocked the door and held it open for her. "I may as well since you're here. Trust me, everyone else here would make you pay more money for crappy work."

"And you won't?" she quipped with a cocked brow. Miroku shook his head. "Like I said, I quit today. I was the best here, and so I'm not going to charge you."

"That's not necessary," she argued as he lit the coals underneath a metal anvil. "I can pay you."

"Again, I quit today so I'm no longer in business." He laid the sword on the anvil and tisked at the blade, his head shaking in disapproval as he untied his hammer. "This is some substantial damage. It would be quicker to give you a new sword."

"I don't want a new sword," she said quickly. Her head lowered when he looked at her, his dark eyes curious at her persistence. "Isn't there some way you can save it?"

"I don't know," Miroku frowned as he looked at the damaged broadsword. "The blade itself is pretty messed up, and the edge is all nicked and dented. I'd be lucky to save the hilt."

"Please try," she insisted. "I know it sounds dumb, but that sword is the only thing I have left of my father. Are you sure there isn't a way?"

"Well...I could break the entire sword down, throw away the wooden hilt and use what's left of the original blade to make a hilt for the new sword."

"What else?" she asked as he began his work.

"Then I'll pour out the metal for another sword and wrap the new hilt around the new sword. I'll make sure it's tonged so the weapon will be stronger. Do you want the original leather strips around the hilt or would you like new ones?"

"The old ones would be great if you can, but new ones will be accepted," she told him, then winced when he struck the edge of her old sword. It broke in half instantly, and she felt as if her heart broke with it. "What about the sheath?"

"The sheath is made of a different material than the hilt, so I'm sure I can adjust it to fit. You'll have your sword back and here," he tossed her a small change purse. "There's a bakery/ deli across the street. Go get something to eat."

"I don't need anything," she told him, then blushed in embarrassment when her stomach loudly protested. "Alright, it has been a while since I last ate, but I'm sure I can manage."

"I haven't seen a change purse on you, so I don't think you have any money," Miroku reasoned, his eyes glued to his work as he struck the weapon once again. "Just go ahead and take it. You can pay me back some other time."

She stood by as he continued his work, a look of wonder on her normally set features. 'He's...so different,' she thought as the ringing of his hammer sang throughout the shop. 'Maybe there's hope for humanity after all.' "How long do you think it'll take?"

Miroku stopped mid swing, his gaze thoughtful as he mentally calculated the time. "I'd say...all of today and tomorrow afternoon. After that I must be going."

"Alright then." She made herself comfortable in a chair by the doorway and sighed, the warm atmosphere and the blacksmith's gentle aura lulling her into a sense of security. 'I suppose a nap would be alright,' she decided as her eyes drifted closed. She shifted slightly, Miroku's purse jingling in her lap. 'I'll visit the bakery when I wake up.' She yawned and went to sleep, unaware of the gentle ministrations of the neko youkai as she draped a thin blanket over her lap and curled up at her feet.

VI

Aragon crouched down in the middle of the forest, his head down and his eyes closed as he moved to kneel behind a wide piece of white sheepskin. A single red dot was on the skin away from him, and Aragon concentrated as he rolled a crimson leather bag around in his right palm. He chanted something under his breath, his voice soft and whispery while the wind swirled around him. His left hand held the onyx pendant around his neck, the chain with the missing stone dangling from between his ring and pinky finger.

'At one time, I would have found this type of witchcraft to be blasphemous,' he bitterly said to himself while he continued chanting. 'But there are times when such things are needed. Let's hope it works Elizabeth.' Aragon opened his eyes, opened the bag, and poured eight stones in his right palm. One stone was red, another was blue and the rest were the same black as the amulet stones.

He cupped his hands around the stones and shook them from side to side once, twice, three times before opening them above the sheepskin. He waited until the stones finished rolling to open his eyes and glance at his work. Three of the black stones rolled out on the grass, and Aragon quickly swept them up and returned them to the leather pouch. The rest were lined up on the sheepskin, the blue stone on the edge nearest him, the red stone a little to the right of the red dot and the black stones in the middle curving to connect one to the other.

"One, two, three," Aragon counted the black stones aloud. He sat back and pondered the results, then gathered up the stones as he figured out what they meant. 'Three black stones...that's six miles away from here and to the northeast. What's six miles northeast of here...Ah ha!' He snapped his fingers, his hand zipping through the air as he gathered up the last stone.

"Kyoto! That's where the little miko is headed...or she's already there!" He began rolling up the sheepskin, then stopped when a dark aura flared somewhere in the dense forest. Aragon tensed and looked behind him, green emeralds scouring the tree trunks for the person attached to the aura. He stiffened suddenly, grabbed the sheepskin and launched himself into the tree tops above.

He landed on a sturdy branch and crouched down as something crashed into the clearing below. Aragon gawked in surprise, the jaded immortal thunderstruck by the human below him. He was tall, thin and completely naked...except for the layers of dirt and grease covering him from head to toe. His hair was matted down his back with branches and leaves embedded inside. Blood dribbled from a deep gash on his arm, but he seemed unaffected as he sniffed about the area.

'What is he?' Aragon wondered as the human made a short howling noise. Others like him quickly ran into the clearing, each one in as bad a disarray as the first. 'Werewolves,' Aragon quickly realized as they continued to sniff below him. 'They must have gone mad some time ago. That's why they're roaming in packs.'

One of the humans howled again, this one long and mournful as he pointed toward the north. He ran in that direction and the others quickly followed suit. Aragon shifted on the branch, moving his legs to swing underneath him as he leaned back against the trunk. 'The hunting call,' Aragon thought as a slender clawed finger tapped his chin. 'I've never heard it from so close. It was...haunting. I feel for whatever prey they're in search of.'

It was then he realized a mistake in his observations of the wolves...

'He wasn't pointing north...'

Aragon stood, his eyes fading to a crystal blue as he flew off the branch and into the sky above.

'He was pointing northeast...toward the miko...'

V

"What did you say this was again?" she inquired as she held up the strange concoction. The baker shrugged and pointed to the butcher. "Ask him little lady," he grunted, the returned to kneading his dough. She frowned at his rudeness and turned to the butcher.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's simple really," the butcher began. "You take some meat, lettuce and butter and slap it between two slices of bread. The Westerners call it a 'sandwich'."

"Sand witch huh?" she muttered before thanking the man and leaving the shop. "Sounds like something that should be exterminated. Oh well." She crossed the street to Miroku's shop and leaned on the crescent carved in the door. She looked down when Kirara came out of the open window, the little kitten sized youkai sitting at her feet and gazing at her food.

"Alright," she relented as she pulled a piece of duck meat free and tossed it to her. "But it's only because I can't resist a cute face."

Kirara mewed in thanks and quickly set about devouring her offering as the slayer turned to the sky above. 'It's nearly nightfall,' she sighed before taking a bite out of her sandwich. 'Yet there's still no sign of Kagome. Where is she-'

Kirara growled suddenly, the fur on her back standing on end as she glared to her right. She attempted to back away when bright orange flames surged around Kirara in a blazing funnel cloud but met solid unforgiving wood instead. The much larger neko stood in front of her, it's elongated fangs bared in a snarl as she continued to growl ahead of her. The slayer looked ahead to a couple arguing inear them. The man...'No, youkai,' she realized when his auburn tail angrily flicked in her line of vision; stood well above the small female with him. Anger radiated off them both in tangible waves, the white of the youkai's eyes nearly pink as the girl shook her finger at him.

'Maybe I should help her,' she decided as she and Kirara slowly walked toward the group. The girl and the youkai stiffened immediately, the youkai sweating bullets when Kirara roared and charged toward him.

"Wait Kirara!" the slayer shouted, but it was too late. The neko pounced on the youkai and the two struggled as the young woman attempted to help her friend. "Kirara no!"

The woman spun around and glared, her hands on her hips as she yelled "Don't you have any control over your...you're..." Her eyes misted over and the young woman began to jump in place, her hands clasped together in front of her chest and her loose hair springing around her.

The slayer dropped her bow in surprise, Kirara and the youkai forgotten as she gazed at the one face she struggled toward for the past five months. "K-kagome?"

"Kaede? Oh thank the gods, it _is_ you!" They embraced each other immediately, their tearful and joyous reunion startling the two combatants out of their quarrel. Kirara retreated to Kaede's side, the male youkai's tail wrapped around Kagome's waist and the two stared each other down as the sisters reunited.

"I was so worried about you," Kaede whispered as Kagome clung to her uniform. "You have no idea how long I've looked for you."

"I've been looking for you too," Kagome admitted with a sniff. "I think I've been all over Japan."

"So have I little sister, so have I. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect our village."

Kagome looked up, tears already streaming down her cheeks as she choked back a sob. "I wasn't there either."

"But Kagome-"

"Who's this?" the youkai interrupted. "And why do you two smell alike?"

Kagome shook her head and turned to him, her arm still around Kaede's waist as she introduced the two. "Kaede this is Shippou, my friend. Shippou this is Kaede, my older sister."

"So you're the one she's been yammering on about," Shippou said as he bowed in greeting. "It's nice to finally put a face to a name."

"He's been helping me," Kagome told Kaede when she reached for her bow. "He's been with me nearly the whole time."

"Oh." Kaede returned her bow to her back and bowed. "Thank you for protecting my sister."

"Ha, it was nothing," Shippou replied with a light blush. "She feeds me, you know? So I don't mind."

"Well I thank you anyway. Come, there's somewhere we can talk." Kaede led Kagome to Miroku's front door and opened it, allowing Kirara to enter first before going in herself. "Miroku-san? Are you here?" The ringing from earlier had stopped, and he was no longer at his post behind the anvil. "Miroku-san? Are you alright?"

Kagome gasped when the blacksmith jumped from behind a set of nearby barrels swinging his staff madly toward herself and Shippou. "Come back for more eh?" Miroku shouted as he closed the distance between himself and the kitsune. Shippou immediately unwrapped his tail from Kagome's waist and used it to shove her aside before preparing for the oncoming blow. "This should teach you!" He raised it to bring it down on Shippou's head. Shippou flinched, already sure he felt the pain when Kagome stepped in front of him. She raised her hand, her eyes glowing momentarily before Miroku stopped in mid air.

"What's this?" he demanded as he struggled to return to Earth. "What kind of sorcery is this?"

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Kaede asked as she glared up at him. "Why are you attacking my sister?"

"I'm not! I'm trying to get him!" He pointed at Shippou, who's eyes were currently glued to Kagome as she held her hand in place. "That thief has been in my shop once before! He's stolen a sword from me!"

"It was a piece of shit!" Shippou countered before he could think. "What kind of smith are you anyway? That sword broke in half before I could make my first strike!" Miroku stopped struggling and laughed while Kagome and Kaede whirled on Shippou.

"You stole a _sword_?!" Kagome demanded as she and Kaede glared at him. Shippou backed away, his hands held up defensively. Though the two had different features, they shared the same facial structure and the glare they shot back at him was felt twice over as he attempted to calm them.

Miroku's laughter wasn't helping in the slightest.

"Come on," Shippou began as he reached for the door. "Don't be mad you guys. I was just gonna borrow the sword! I wasn't going to take it!" He scowled when Miroku laughed harder. "Shut up you crummy smith!" he hollered as he shook a fist at him. "I wouldn't have this problem if _you_ had made a better sword!"

"That's what happens when you take what doesn't belong to you," Miroku said with disapproval. "And you broke it? Oh no! That was the first sword I ever forged! I was saving that as a keepsake!"

"**_WHAT?!!!_** I can't believe you!!"

"I'm so sorry sir," Kagome said, turning away from Shippou to Miroku. She lowered her hand and Miroku gently floated to the floor. "I'll be more than happy to pay for anything he's taken."

"There's no need," Miroku replied as he grasped her hand in his. "I'm sure we can come to some arrangement. Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"What's that?" Kagome asked as Shippou growled behind her.

"Will you bear my child?"

Kagome blinked, too shocked to respond. She yelped when Shippou jerked her backward then covered her mouth in surprise when a pot, sitting on a rafter overhead, landed on Miroku's head. Water splashed everywhere, drenching the blacksmith with the frigid liquid as Kaede and Shippou laughed. Kagome stared into the rafters above...

Where a woman dressed like her sister laughed as well.

"That wasn't very nice," she told her as the others continued to laugh. The woman stopped, looked around and pointed to herself.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked Kagome. Kagome nodded. "Yes I'm talking to you! You could have hurt him!"

Miroku and Kaede stopped laughing, but Shippou continued as the two humans stared at Kagome. "What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked as Kaede checked the rafters overhead.

"Don't you guys see her?" Kagome asked as she pointed in the woman's direction. "Kaede, you have to see her! She's dressed just like you!"

"I don't see her Kagome," Kaede said with a shake of her head. "There's nothing there to see. Are you alright?"

"They can't see me," the woman told Kagome as she jumped from the rafters. "I'm surprised you can. They can't hear me either, so don't alarm them. I'm just so happy! I haven't been talked to in so long. Will you talk to me later? It can be after everyone else is asleep. Blink once if you want to."

Kagome smiled and blinked as instructed, her smile widening as the woman cheered around Miroku. "Um...sorry you guys," Kagome apologized sheepishly. "I thought I saw something, but nothing's there now."

"It isn't that same guy you normally talk to is it?" Shippou asked. Kagome motioned for him to be quiet as Kaede turned to him. "What guy?"

"I don't know," Shippou shrugged. "It's something that she talks to sometimes. He's the one that told her to come to Kyoto."

"Is this true Kagome?" she asked as she turned to her younger sister. Kagome nodded, then jumped when Miroku hooked a single finger underneath her chin and turned her toward him.

"Were you born this way?" he asked as he stared into her eyes. Kagome shook her head as Kaede walked around to see.

"Yes she was. Kagome was born with blue eye-what happened to your eye?" she asked as she pointed to her face. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know exactly. It was never explained to me."

"You've been Touched."

Kaede, Kagome and Shippou turned to him, startled by the finality in his voice as he opened a sack near the door. "What was that Miroku-san?" Kaede asked while he pulled free a book and opened it.

"Please, sit down," he said as he gestured to the floor. He waited until they did as he suggested, then sat down in the middle of them and sat the book down. "I wondered why the houshi gave me this. Here on this page they explain everything about the Touched. It's a special name given to people who are given a sacred mission by the gods."

"I've heard that," Kagome said as Kaede and Shippou looked on. "But what _is _it?"

Miroku flipped through a few pages, then stopped and pointed to a paragraph. "It says here that when you're Touched one of your eyes changes. Its so that Heaven can tell you apart from other humans." Miroku read a little more as the others ingested the information. "Oh, here it says that there's one every three hundred years. The last one was in a country called India, or something like that. Her eyes weren't nearly as drastic a change as yours."

"Oh."

"How long has it been like this?" Kaede asked. "Did it happen after the village was destroyed?"

"No," Kagome answered. "It happened before. That's what I wasn't in the village when it was destroyed."

"I don't understand," Kaede admitted. "What happened? Why weren't you there?"

VI

Shippou stood outside the shop hours later, his arms folded over his chest as he watched the sun begin it's trip toward the horizon. He sniffed absently and frowned when the scent of salt assaulted his nose. 'I'm nearly drowning in the stuff,' he thought, his ears twitching at the faint sobs coming from the shop.

He never would have guessed what happened to Kagome's village, nor of her strength as she told him and the others around her what happened. He'd never known another person who suffered so badly, yet managed to stay as happy and cheerful as she was around him.

Shippou turned when the door opened and stepped to the side as Kaede walked into the cool evening air. "Kagome's calmed down," she told him as she too stared into the horizon. "She's pretty shaken up."

"Your sister is..." Shippou shook his head, finding himself at a loss for words.

"She's something else, I know. I never would have guessed that she'd take up exterminating. She always thought that it was wrong, or icky. She's so different. It's like she doesn't need me anymore." Kaede sighed, her eyes closing as she hung her head. "I can't blame her though. I wasn't there when she needed me."

"Don't feel sorry for yourself," Shippou interrupted. "Look, I don't know anything about it, but I do know that all Kagome's been able to talk about is you. She looks up to you and she wanted to find you. If she didn't at least want you around, do you think she would have gone though so much trouble?"

"You're right," Kaede smirked. "You're positively right."

"I know it," Shippou replied. He watched the sun until it finally disappeared from the sky, leaving behind beautiful golds, blues and violets behind. "What's with the smith? Is he coming with us?"

Kaede nodded. "Are you?"

"Hell, I've got nothin' better to do. Why not?"

"Good. Kagome will be glad to hear it." Kaede turned back to the shop door, opened it, and paused in the doorway. "We won't be able to leave until tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Fine by me," Shippou nodded, then turned back to the sky as it slowly darkened. 'We wouldn't stand a chance outside of the city anyway,' he thought as the fur on his tail bristled. 'There's something coming and to be out after dark would be suicide.'

(End Chapter)

Kyoto raided by werewolves...

Aragon protects his interest...

The gang starts for the west once again...

Next chapter: Chapter Thirteen: Aragon Switches Sides!

(Reviews)

BelleDayNight: I thought I told you that he was going to be in this story. I didn't? I'm so sorry about that. Yeah, Sesshou's got a lot on his shoulders but that's the whole point of bringing him back. Kouga will appear a few times more before Sesshou comes back to the living world. I don't know about a friendship between the two with the way the chapters are going, but I do have something special planned for the DayWalker and another in Kagome's group.

KouseiJL: Yeah, it always ends up like that doesn't it? Like the poor guy doesn't have enough to deal with. Why is it that everyone and their grandfather can get a hold of pocky, but I can't! It's not right I tell you! Grrrrrr....Hmnh! I'm a HUGE coffee fan. I'm probably the only person who stands in the middle of the coffee aisle and breathe just for the sheer pleasure of it. It's nuts I tell you. Inu's struggle is going to open a lot of doors for him. It's going to help him see things that he should have seen a few hundred years ago, things he didn't see and things he should see now. I almost feel sorry for him. Kouga has good reason to be impatient but he was a little cocky. His patience was limited that day. Then you've got the ever-helpful blacksmith to rile him up. I hope I didn't make him look too bad. Belle would kill me. Miroku's going to have it rough in this story too. Things are going to come up, come back and disappear from him in nearly an alarming rate. He'll be fine though! I have a soft spot for the pervert.

barbara-marie: I'm just glad no one's pissed because she's not exactly in character. I figured that hey, she's dead. Maybe she was different on the inside and that should show here in the underworld. I'm also surprised that no one recognized Kikyou's line in the story. It's a great movie. I think Aragon and Inuyasha will work together one day, but not anytime soon. The suspense has ended. Here's Kagome's sister in the flesh.

Tsuki Yume: Well you know what they say. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions. I think that's what Sesshoumaru's problem in this story. I'm not even sure if this is the direction Jeffs would have taken if he had done the spinoff. I hope he isn't disappointed. Oh, thanks for the book recommendation too. I have one for you. It's called 'The Taking' by Dean Koonts. I'm a huge Koonts fan, but this one is the best I've read so far. Be warned though, it's a horror/scifi all the way.

Kiki Smythe: Lol. She's not me. Good guess though.

Kagome: Who's Sesshoumaru713? Oh, I see. Poor Inu. Don't feel too bad. It's a good thing that they're fighting over you. You never know who'll win and have you ever felt more loved in your life? I thought so. Um...both of you guys are pathetic. I mean really, affected by something like an ear scratching? It's shameful.

Nova Alexandria: You know, everyone agrees with her. Yup, you see the point. However, it's a little more than just Naraku and the other vampires. A lot of people have suffered because of him, and not just Inuyasha.

tessa3: I think you're right. But then again, you never know where this story'll go. (Wink) You didn't skip the promise. I haven't cleared that up yet. I do plan to though. I'll be more than happy to tell you how he screwed up though. See, the promise he made caused certain events to happen. Instead of doing his duty to his kingdom and to his brother, he accepted a defeat he could have easily avoided. Confusing? Yeah I know. I promise to go into detail later. Personally, I like Aragon. He's the most interesting character I've ever come up with, and that includes Keni'Chi in both UA and AkfaP and Ah and Un in TBW. There's so much to him...you just won't believe it. I cannot wait until we get to that part!

_**Special Thanks to ...**_

**WriterLover101**

**ChIbI rIn**

**Skitzoflame**

**Kura-sama**

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_


	13. Aragon Switches Sides!

Disclaimer: Must we do this for every performance? (Lawyers shake their fists) Fine, you pretentious sons of -I don't own Inuyasha. There, are you bastards happy now?

Chapter Thirteen: Aragon Switches Sides!

Sesshoumaru watched the young miko as she slept, both she and her older sister curled at different sides of the blacksmith's futon. The Slayer slept on her back with one hand tightly clenching a dagger hidden underneath her pillow. Her bow and quiver were propped at her side against the bed at arm's length should she need them. Kagome was curled in a tight ball, the thin blankets on the bed shifting off her shoulder to reveal a black happi the blacksmith gave her to sleep in. She sighed wistfully in her sleep, her hand hovering over the Tensegia's hilt but not touching it much to his dissatisfaction.

'Trust the little human to relieve herself of her weaponry,' he thought to himself as Kanna peered into the mirror. "I thought you were not speaking to me," he commented as her dark eyes watched the mirror's suface.

"I was angry with you and frustrated. For that I apologize," Kanna said softly. "However, that doesn't make what I said any less true."

"I am sure it does not, in your own twisted sense of right and wrong," Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly. "But you will excuse me if I ignore you. After all, you are the spawn of the vilest creature on Earth."

"He wouldn't be if you had only lived up to your responsibility."

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed, his eyes briefly closing before glaring at her from the corner of his eye. "I will not discuss this with you again," he growled in warning. "This is the last time I will tell you apparition: This Sesshoumaru will not be blamed for things he did not do."

Kanna took a deep breath, held it, and released it, her shoulders slumping in the process. "So you say taiyoukai. So you say. It doesn't matter now. You'll find out soon enough." She walked away from him then, leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts and her mirror as a slight figure approached the sleeping miko.

II

Sango approached the miko carefully, wary of the young girl as Kirara followed in her ghostly footsteps. "Look at her Kirara," Sango whispered as she sat at the foot of Kagome's side of the bed. "You can feel her power can't you? I know I certainly can. She could Send me if she wanted to...but I hope she doesn't. Oh please don't let her want to Send me!" Kirara mewed pitifully and sat by Sango's feet. Sango smiled down at her sadly then turned back to Kagome. "I'm so afraid my little friend," she admitted softly. "What if she won't talk to me? It's been so long since I last talked to someone. What if I've forgotten how?" Sango started when the mound beneath the blanket stirred. Kagome sat up and sighed, yawned and opened bleary dual colored eyes. Sango froze instantly, her lips silently forming every prayer she could remember as Kagome stared at her.

They sat this way for what felt like hours before Kagome smiled and whispered, "I promised to talk to you didn't I? I'm so sorry about that." She stretched lazily and patted her lap. Kirara jumped up and nuzzled her stomach as Sango blinked in confusion.

"You're not afraid of me?" Sango asked as Kirara began to purr. Kagome shook her head. "Nope. I don't think you want to hurt me, so why be afraid of you?"

"And you don't want to Send me?"

Kagome shook her head again. "Not unless you want to be Sent. Say, could we talk somewhere else? I'm afraid we'll wake Kaede-onee-chan if we keep this up." Sango nodded happily and pointed to the nearest window.

"Through that window is a rope leading to the roof. I have to warn you, it's pretty old but I think it's still some good."

Kagome nodded and silently slipped out of bed, her feet padding soundlessly against the floor as she approached the door to the front room. She cracked the door open and peered inside, watching Miroku and Shippou as they slept in the front of the shop, their heads resting against the spare chairs with blankets thrown over their laps. Kagome giggled quietly and shut the door, gathered the strange sword and her bow, stole her way to the window and opened it without anyone being the wiser. She stepped on the window ledge and looked out. Her hand grasped the scratchy rope before she saw it and she soon found herself sitting on top of the roof.

Sango materialized beside her, with Kirara climbing up the side of the building to Kagome's lap. For a while, they stared at the stars and the waxing moon in the sky in contentment before Kagome broke the silence. "So who are you anyway?"

"My name is Sango," Sango introduced herself. "I'm from a village of taija that used to live not far from Edo."

"You mean Tokyo," Kagome corrected. Sango scratched her forehead in confusion. "To-key-o? What's that?"

"That's what Edo is now," Kagome told her. "They changed the name one hundred years ago. Now it's Tokyo."

"Oh. I see...so much has changed since my time..."

"What is your time exactly?" Kagome asked, her curiosity about Miroku's phantasmal stalker returning to her. "Why do you haunt the blacksmith so?"

Sango sighed heavily, her eyes flashing from Kagome to the sky above. "The Miroku you've met and the Miroku I know are different. I met my Miroku, the original, back in the Feudal Era."

"That's over five hundred years!" Kagome gasped. "Wow! How did you guys meet?"

Sango blushed faintly, something Kagome found to be eerie on someone without an actual body. "Miroku and I met when I was trying to slay an oni. Back then there weren't any vampires, so our biggest problems where oni and rogue low-level youkai.

"I was passing a nobleman's encampment when I heard one of the stablehands talking about the enormous youki coming from the nobleman's house and the young houshi that found it. I did a little investigating and lo and behold, there wasn't a single negative aura in sight."

Sango laughed then, one that was filled with more joy than she had ever realized she knew. "There in the middle of it all sat a single houshi, his staff jingling merrily in his hands as he convinced the nobleman that his house was indeed in need of purification. The nobleman agreed to the houshi's fee and to house him for the remainder of the night. Well, with such a great deal, how could I not include myself in their affairs?"

_Sango shook her head at the nobleman for his foolishness and at the houshi for exploiting the simple (rich) man's fears. She waited until they were in the midst of sealing their deal to fall from the ceiling, landing gracefully on her feet behind the houshi._

_"Forgive me houshi-sama," she huffed with a bow. "I didn't mean to be so slow."_

_"Slow?" the houshi repeated, his violet blue eyes wide in surprise as he turned to her. "Slow in what my dear?"_

_"In checking the palace for the ki," Sango stated with a wry smile. "Do you not remember sending me to track the exact point of the aura we sensed?"_

_"Hai of course," he said with a light chuckle. The nobleman looked wary however as he glared from the taija to the houshi and back again. "Who is she Houshi-sama?" the nobleman demanded, his basset-hound like cheeks flapping angrily at Sango. Sango bowed again, this time to the nobleman as she stood a little behind the houshi._

_"I'm Sango my lord. A taija assigned to the honorable houshi." 'Honorable my eye,' Sango griped as the nobleman nodded in acceptance. "Forgive me for not appearing sooner, but my master here felt that the aura needed to be found immediately."_

_"Well, a houshi and a taija! How fortunate my house is on this night!" the nobleman laughed heartily. "I welcome you both into my house until this nasty entity is freed from my house!"_

_"It should take no longer than the morrow, shouldn't it houshi-sama?" Sango replied as she glared at the houshi. He nodded charmingly and bowed as the nobleman took his leave, leaving her and the houshi alone to discuss the 'extermination'._

_"Just what kind of houshi are you?" Sango hissed as she and Miroku followed a servant down a hallway. He silenced her with a finger to his lips, a mischievous gleam in his spellbinding eyes before turning back around. Sango found herself dumbfounded, all of the righteous indignation for the man evaporating into a sort of awe._

_The servant opened a door to a spare guest room, bowed and left to prepare them an evening meal. She came back to serve them tea before leaving again. "So," the houshi began as he closed his eyes and sipped his tea. "Why are you here? Surely it's not to help me relieve a man from his desperate need?"_

_"What need houshi-sama?" Sango retorted softly, well aware of the thin paper walls around her. "What does he need you to do that he cannot have someone else do for him?"_

_"Simple." He sat the cup down and smiled at her and Sango found herself lost again as he gazed deep into her eyes. "The path to Nirvana is one of sacrifice. He cannot reach it with so many worldly possessions."_

_"So you decided to do him a good turn and take a few things off his hands?" Sango snipped, his spell instantly broken by the heat in her cinnamon eyes. He chuckled again and nodded. "I assure you, I will have earned them by the night's end."_

_"But you're still dishonest," Sango retorted angrily, the heat of the moment going to her head. He shushed her again, that innocent finger once again at his lips as he listened for the stirring of the house. "Tell me something lovely Sango," he beseeched, a secret smile lighting on his lips when she blushed in embarrassment. "Have you never wanted to help another human being?"_

_"Well hai but-"_

_"There are not enough soldiers to protect what the nobleman keeps in his storehouses. Bandits, rouges and other unsavory characters could come in here, slaughter everyone in their path and take the goods for themselves. By relieving them of some of their goods, we relieve them of the burden of having to defend them."_

_"But-"_

_"And in such save the lives of countless men and women, not to forget the small children that scurry about the complex. Surely you wouldn't deny them such protection, my fair maiden."_

_"Um..." 'That damned blush again!' Sango flustered as he sat there, serene as any Buddha statue while she struggled to figure out what to say. She failed to notice the houshi scoot closer to her until her hand was gently grasped by his and a finger hooked underneath her chin. She looked up obediently and regretted it when she drowned into inky blue depths._

_"My dearest Sango," he sighed heavily, as if the entire world rested on his broad shoulders. "I am Miroku, and it's an honor to have someone like you looking after my soul's well-being."_

_"Well...um...I didn't exactly-"_

_"But I require more than just your gentle words and actions. A youkai hunts me and I fear for my very life." Sango gasped in horror, her free hand flying to her lips as he nodded sadly. "Hai my dear. It's a horrible thing. This youkai killed my grandfather and father. Now he wishes to take me away from those I hold dear."_

_"Surely he can be stopped," Sango replied. "Isn't there something someone can do?"_

_"I believe there is something...you can do, my lovely."_

_"Me? What would you have me do houshi-sama?"_

_"Sango-sama-"_

_Sango stiffened when a hand brushed against her backside, her subconscious vaguely aware of the hard feel of wooden beads._

_"Would you bear my child?"_

_A thunderous roar sounded throughout the castle, followed by an earthshaking thud. Children scrambled underneath their beds, soldiers shuddered in their armor and the castle nobleman thanked the gods for sending the houshi and the taija when they did._

"To think," Sango said with a roll of her eyes as Kagome laughed beside her. "He would ask me such a question after conning a poor unsuspecting man. I could have beat him senseless...if he wasn't already."

"What about the money?" Kagome wheezed as she calmed down. "The stuff he got for the exorcism. What did he do with it?"

Sango crossed her arms and cocked a confidant brow. "I made him give it to a small orphanage near the castle. It was the least he could do, I think." Sango smiled when Kagome laughed harder, her spirit soaring at finding a friend to talk to after years of not being heard. "I left him there and continued on to my village. I never forgot him though, and I'd sometimes try to guess what he'd be doing at night while the others were asleep.

"I met him again after my village was destroyed and I began my search for Naraku. Soon we both met an inu hanyou named Inuyasha, and together we traveled toward the bastard who killed my people."

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered as she held a comforting hand toward Sango. Sango stared down at it, every fiber in her soul willing her to reach out for it, to take it and feel how warm another human being's hand was. She sighed heavily and looked away. "Don't be sorry. It couldn't be helped. The bastard waited until the exterminators were away from the village, then attacked the defenseless men, women and children. They fought valiantly, but we lost them all. We taija were ambushed at the lord's castle, leaving myself gravely injured and my little brother dead.

"Inuyasha and Miroku found me like that and nursed me back to health." Sango sighed again, her eyes distant as a gentle smile played on her lips. "I remember feeling so much pain...then his face appeared. I thought I was dreaming until he smiled at me and Inuyasha appeared behind him. I couldn't help myself then. I hugged him, crawled in his lap and sobbed like a child."

Kagome smiled sadly at her, the young woman's broken heart laid out for her to see.

"We traveled together like I said, and sometimes we would have to follow Inuyasha to report to his older brother. Other than that, we were a happy group...or as happy as one could be under the circumstances. Soon his brother joined us. He wouldn't stay in the campsites with us but we would catch glimpses of him in the foliage or Inuyasha would catch his scent on the breeze."

"What was Inuyasha's reason for wanting to get to Naraku?" Kagome asked. She brushed aside the eerie feeling his name gave her, ignoring the alarm in her senses that told her that the hanyou Sango spoke of and the one that attacked her in the woods weeks earlier may be one and the same.

"Naraku had taken a woman from him, one of the miko that resided in a village his brother governed. He was in love, I think, and he would always speak of her fondly. He always spoke of how kindhearted she was, ho gentle and powerful. She guarded the Shikon no Tama, or so he said. Miroku and I never saw evidence of it."

"What happened?" Kagome interrupted softly. "What happened back then that caused things to be the way they are now?"

Sango shrugged. "I was never sure. All I know is that one day the miko appeared in our path. She was bloody, injured by what looked like a struggle and her eyes were glassy and cold. Miroku was wary of her, and so was I when he gave his reasons. We watched as Inuyasha turned away from us, to her, until finally he left us all together. We began traveling with his brother, who quickly took over as lead of our group." Sango giggled then, her hand covering her mouth as she smiled at the stars. "We had fun kicking around his little vassal. He constantly insulted us, calling us filthy humans and smelly urchins."

"But that still doesn't explain what happened does it?" Sango said. Kagome sat and waited silently, watching as a ghostly tear treked down Sango's cheek. "The older brother was killed. We never saw him or his little vassal again. We searched on our own then and felt we were coming closer to defeating Naraku when we found out where his castle was. We decided the night before that if we survived we would get married, start a family and grow old together. We...loved each other. We would have been happy together.

"I was the first to die, not twenty-four hours after he proposed. I still feel Inuyasha's claws as they sliced through my back. I can still hear Miroku's pleas as I faded. I..." Kagome gasped when Sango sobbed, her heartbroken tears disappearing through the roof tiles below.

"I left him to die! I should have been stronger! Oh Miroku, I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"It's ok," Kagome comforted as best she could. "It's alright. He's safe. You're together now."

"No we're not!" Sango cried out. "I left him to be tortured by them! Inuyasha stood by when Naraku killed him, then hell decided to separate us! We could see each other, but we couldn't get to one another. They held us apart with chains!"

Kirara meowed pitifully at her former mistress' distress, both she and Kagome unable to do anything more than look on as Sango calmed herself. "I'm...sorry," she sniffed as she made to dry her face. "It's...hard, you know."

"I do," Kagome nodded with an understanding smile. "Please Sango, whenever you're ready."

Sango nodded and steadied herself before continuing. "I don't know how long we stayed down there, unable to comfort one another though we could see and hear each other. One day Miroku disappeared, just left without warning. I asked someone what was going on and they said that he'd been reincarnated. I rejoiced! Not only was Miroku out of that torment, but that meant that freedom would come for me as well.

"It didn't happen exactly like that though. An angel came for me, one with black hair and the bluest eyes. He slashed through my chains and carried me out of the darkness to the living world and Kyoto. I watched with him as Miroku was reborn and looked to him when I thought it was my turn. He shook his head and pointed to Miroku's mother, who died later on that night. I was given charge of him, to look after him like _this_." Sango glared down at herself in self loathing, her spirit shimmering in Kagome's holy vision.

"But you don't regret it do you?" Kagome inquired. "You don't regret looking after him, do you?"

"No," Sango shook her head. "I...like how he's become. He's so much like his old self, yet there's so many new things about him that I believe would have showed if it weren't for Naraku and Inuyasha's betrayal. I'm...proud of him. I just don't understand why we can't be together."

"Maybe you're doing something more important," Kagome speculated as she picked a stray stone from between the shingles and palmed it in her hand. "Maybe Miroku's meant to do something and you're needed because he may not be able to protect himself from everything. If he's coming with me, I promise you that you'll be protecting him a lot longer than you think."

Sango's brow furrowed in confusion, her eyes boring into Kagome's as Kagome tossed the stone to the ground. "Kagome-sama, I don't underst-" She quieted when Kagome froze, the miko's inner power on an instant alert as she pressed herself to the rooftop and stared down at the ground below. Kirara growled steadily, her fur bristled and her eyes glowing fiercely as she barely held on to her chibi self. "Kagome-sama, what is it?"

"I don't know," Kagome admitted. She spread her senses out around the shop and paled when she felt an ominous aura twenty feet from her left. She sighed and shook her head. 'Another night ruined,' Kagome griped before changing her happi into a black tank top and a pair of loose shorts, a style she remembered some of the younger women wearing to sleep in a nearby town.

"Go inside," Kagome told her as she grasped the rope and repelled down the side of the hut. "Don't wake the others if you don't have to, but keep them from danger."

"Alright," Sango whispered before sinking though the roof to the front room below. Kirara mewed and followed Kagome, who quickly deposited the fire neko into the room with Kaede. "Stay with her please," Kagome asked, then shut the window and jumped the rest of the way to the ground. She landed in a low crouch, her right hand on the ground bracing her weight. She glanced around her, her eyes glittering in the sparse moonlight as she stood up and pressed her back against a nearby building. She slowly peered around the corner and watched as a lone werewolf stalked into the middle of the street.

Kagome watched it scent the air and instantly covered her scent and those of her friends. It sniffed again, then growled and walked toward a hut on the other side and a little north of the street. Kagome raised her bow and nocked an arrow, waiting for the right moment to release it when the unexpected happened. She gasped, her hand moving to her mouth to cover the sound as more werewolves rained down from the sky, each flanking one another until they stood twenty strong.

'I could never shoot them all,' Kagome realized as she lowered her bow and returned her arrow to its quiver. 'There's too many of them. I can't let them hurt anyone.' Kagome breathed a sigh, squared her shoulders and prepared to step out of the alley and into the street.

Kagome started when a cold hand covered her mouth, the tips of its claws pricking her cheek as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and hauled her back into the darkness. She struggled fiercely, the few fighting techniques Shippou taught her earlier coming into play as she punched and kicked her way out of her assailant's hold. She growled when he grasped her hands and pinned them above her head, the rest of his body pressed intimately against hers. Kagome glared hatefully at the hooded figure and opened her mouth to scream when he covered her mouth again and buried his nose deep within her hair.

"Shh Little Chorizon," he whispered as his hold on her increased. "You know I won't hurt you."

Kagome stilled, her expression one of confusion as she tried to remember who last held her with such a mysterious accent. "You're the vampir-"

"Shh," he whispered again. Green eyes sparkled back at her, and Kagome could almost swear she saw a hint of fang as his hold on her hands loosened. "You were about to do something foolish," he whispered with a sly grin.

"There are twenty of them in all," Kagome told him, assuming he was counting them. "I could defeat them all easily with a sweep of my ki."

"You could, of that I have no doubt," Aragon agreed with a poised smile. "That would drain you would it not?"

"Hai, it would," Kagome admitted before mentally smacking herself upside the head. 'Gah Kagome!' she scolded as Aragon released her completely and stepped away from her. 'Just tell the bloodthirsty vampire you're weakness why don't you?!' "It wouldn't matter," Kagome said in an attempt to save face. "I could spend the rest of the night sleeping it off."

"You could...if there were only twenty of them."

"What?" Kagome gasped, then clamped her hand over her mouth. "What do you mean more than twenty?" she hissed at him seconds later. Aragon glanced down the dark alleyway. "I mean they are all over the city. There were not as many of them in the forest as there are now. I believe we may be in the middle of a Razing."

"What's that?" Kagome asked as one of the werewolves moved away from him and deeper into the city.

"A Razing is when multiple werewolves gather together and hunt as one pack. They're normally enormous and no longer abide by the laws of the moon to change into their altered selves. This promises to be bloody. You should gather your friends and get out before it gets any worse."

Kagome nodded in understanding, then squeaked when he pounced on her and pressed her to the wall again. Kagome struggled anew, his hand covering her mouth as he huddled against her. A wave of something foreign washed over her and before Kagome could ask what it was a werewolf appeared at the other side of the alley. She stilled in a split second, knowing that if push came to shove, she would prefer the strange vampire over a crazed wolf any day.

Aragon mentally sighed in relief when Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed, his insistent hold on her slackening some as the werewolf approached them. He hid his face in the side of her neck, not surprised when she tensed again while he focused on their cloaking spell. 'It's a good thing she calmed down,' Aragon thought as the cloaking spell strengthened. 'It was becoming rather difficult to contain her pure energy and her aura with them wavering so unsteadily. This one is so strong. It's hard to believe she's as innocent as she is.'

Aragon tensed when the werewolf stopped behind him, it's nose raised as he scented the air. Aragon looked over his shoulder cautiously and waited until the werewolf walked into the street and disappeared before breathing a sigh of relief, releasing the cloaking spell and loosed Kagome from his hold.

"That was close," Kagome breathed as Aragon stepped away from her and glanced around the building's corner. "What are you doing here?"

"I sense more of them," he informed her instead. "There are at least 60 in all and they're spread all over the city. Again, I suggest you gather your fox and leave this place."

"I can't. I can't just leave these people here...um, what's a 'fox'?" Kagome asked, her head tipped to the side in confusion. Aragon recited his part of the conversation and inwardly cursed. "Forgive me Chorizon. I forget myself sometimes. I meant the kitsune you keep with you."

"I can't just leave! There are others with me now, and it wouldn't be right to leave the city defenseless." She turned without another word and jumped toward a nearby roof edge. Aragon watched as her tiny fingers grasped the edge, her petite form swinging precariously from the ledge.

"Why do you care?" Aragon asked her as she struggled to pull herself up. "These people should mean nothing to you. Why risk your life for them?"

"All life is sacred," Kagome glared down at him from the rooftop. "You can leave if you want, but I'm going to wake the others and see if we can help." Aragon sighed when she disappeared, a finger rubbing the space between his eyes before shrugging. He leapt to the rooftop and beside her just as she jumped to another building.

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed in surprise. Aragon stepped in front of her, his blue eyes sparkling like ice crystals in a frozen tundra. "Do you mean what you said?" he whispered, then tensed as the dark aura of the werewolves began to overrun his senses. "About helping the people and all life being sacred. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it," Kagome nodded. "If I left these people now, I'd leave them to die. As a miko and as a human, I couldn't live with myself."

Aragon smiled and shook his head. "I knew there was a reason to like you Little Chorizon. I will accompany you," he bowed deeply and kissed the back of her right hand. "That is, if you'll allow me."

"Yeah, I guess so-"They stopped when a piercing shriek shattered the night air, both turning toward the sound itself before exchanging glances. "Come on," Kagome said as she made her way back to the blacksmith's shop. "We've got to get the others."

III

'I can't sleep,' Miroku yawned as he sat up and gazed into the fireplace. 'She's not there tonight. That strange girl with the boomerang. I wonder where she is...' He gave a heavy sigh and glanced over to Shippou, who by now was drooling in his sleep. 'I suppose I should practice making the sutras and ofudas the book the houshi gave me instructed.' He reached inside his traveling pack and removed a few blank scrolls, the book and a fountain pen. 'These may come in handy someday,' he thought as he copied the characters from the book onto the scrolls. 'Though I doubt mine will ever be of some use.'

He yawned again and returned to his copying when someone screamed from outside. Shippou bolted awake and a small thump was heard from his bedroom as Shippou's low growl shimmered in the warm night air. "What was that?" Miroku asked as he stood up to look in on Kaede and Kagome. Kaede threw the bedroom door open before he could reach, her dark eyes wide and frantic as she struggled into her breastplate.

"Where's Kagome?" she demanded as she walked past him. Miroku shrugged dumbly, vaguely aware that she was already dressed in her exterminator's uniform, the bright blue sash at her waist swishing along behind her like an angry tail. "Have either of you seen her?"

"She's not in there?" Shippou asked, then groaned when Kaede shook her head. "Great. There's no telling where she is."

"We must find her," Kaede said as she reached for the nearest sword and strapped her quiver to her back. "It's not safe to be outside alone."

"Did she take her weapons with her?" Shippou asked. Kaede nodded and Shippou yawned and laid back down in answer. "She'll be fine. She'll be back soon."

"How can you be so nonchalant?" Kaede demanded as she stood over his prone form. "My sister could be dying out there and you're lying down?! And you call yourself her protector!"

"I never said I _was_ her protector!" Shippou fired back, his end of his tail up and shaking like an irate rattlesnake. "I just said we traveled together! Besides, she was protecting herself _looong_ before I came into the picture!"

"I don't have time to fight with you youkai!" Kaede snapped. She whirled away from him in a flurry of ink black hair and stormed toward the door. Her hand barely touched the lock when the window beside it slid open and a pair of long legs landed on the sill.

"Hey you guys," Kagome huffed as she slid into the room. She reached behind her to keep the window open as the others stared at her, her expression grave as a pair of black boots appeared on the sill. "We've got problems."

"You had best believe we have problems!" Kaede vented. "Where have you been? Do you realize that we've been worried sick about you?!"

"I'm sorry about that," Kagome apologized quickly. "I only wanted...some air. Look, we don't have time for this! There's something going on in the-"

Kirara snarled, transformed, and took her place in front of her master as Aragon gracefully landed in the room. He flicked a large curl from out of his eyes and stood beside Kagome as the others looked on in shock. Shippou grimaced when his scent finally came to him, the smell of wool and sunshine not enough to rid him of the blood and death underneath. He growled along with Kirara, his eyes fading to a deep crimson as he stood up and grasped a nearby broadsword with a blue hilt.

"Get away from Kagome vampire," he growled from deep within his throat. Kaede and Miroku glanced from him to the green eyed stranger behind Kagome in shock before Kaede sprang into action.

"Get away from my sister!" she shouted, ignoring Aragon's pleas for quiet as she jerked Kagome away from him. Kagome protested loudly and struggled to get away as Shippou and Kirara attacked. Aragon reached inside his pockets for his main weapons, the silver balls in his hands and the invisible string already wound around his middle fingers .

"No you guys!" Kagome yelled as Shippou blocked one of the silver spheres. "He's a friend! **STOP!!!**" Shippou, Aragon and Kirara immediately repelled off a baby blue ki shield, with all three landing on the floor in front of Kagome resentful but unharmed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kaede asked as Kagome finally managed to wrench herself free of her sister's hold. "Why would you help a _vampire_?!"

"Because he helped me ok?" Kagome sighed at the stunned silence around her, shook her head and helped Aragon to his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked as she brushed him off, ignoring Aragon's soft demands for her to stop and her friends hanging jaws. "I'm so sorry about all this," she apologized. "I don't know why they acted like that."

Aragon chuckled and grasped her wrists in his hands. "Please, though I thank you for your concern, I'm perfectly fine." He let her go and combed a clawed hand through his hair. "And you shouldn't be upset with your friends. They were only concerned for your safety."

"Kagome-sama," Miroku interrupted. "You said that he assisted you in some way? When was this?"

"Yeah," Shippou agreed. "What's the deal? You never told me about a vampire helping you."

"Well I would have if _you guys_ hadn't decided to attack first and ask questions later!" Kagome frowned. "I was trying to tell you guys."

"Please forgive me for any confusion I may have caused," Aragon apologized with a short bow. "I'm afraid we don't have time for a proper explanation."

"That's right you guys!" Kagome agreed. "There are werewolves in the city!"

"What?!" the others cried out. "That is not possible," Miroku disagreed with a shake of his head. "The city is guarded at all four gates. It is not possible for any creature to enter the city without being detected. The alarm bell would have gone off by no-"

**DONG**

**DONG**

**DONG**

**DONG**

"Do you mean that bell blacksmith?" Aragon asked as the deep peals of a bell rang throughout the city. Miroku gawked in astonishment. "But...it's not possible," he whispered as Kaede moved back the window curtains and glanced outside. "We have soldiers at every gate. They're supposed to keep this from happening."

"Well," Shippou said as he too looked out the window. "Looks like they got their asses handed to them."

"We can't just leave them you guys," Kagome said. Sango nodded. "That's right! You can't let them destroy this city! Miroku loves this city!"

"We've got to help! Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Hai, there is," Kaede replied gravely. She unsheathed her sword, opened the shop door and bolted outside, slashing the head off an unsuspecting werewolf as he darted from an alley. "We have to fight."

"I would suggest leaving," Aragon told her as the others left the 'safety' of the hut. "There are too many of them to fight alone."

"You would say that, vampire," Kaede growled as she shook the blood from her blade. "I for one say we stay and help. Who's with me?" Kagome, Miroku and Sango (unseen by all but Kagome) raised their hands. "Good. What about you two?"

Shippou shook his head. "What good would I be without a weapon?" he asked smugly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You have a weapon right there."

"Yeah, but it doesn't belong to me. I can't use any old sword you know."

"Fine, the sword is yours," Miroku said quickly as he stuffed some ofudas in his pants pocket and grasped his staff. "Now what is your plan Kaede?"

"I say we all take separate parts of the city," Kaede said as she used the tip of her sword to draw out a makeshift map. "There are four main parts, with at least six sublevels."

"Kyoto is a large city Slayer," Aragon interrupted. "I do not believe you will be able to patrol such a large expanse with so little resources."

"Miroku has Kirara," Kagome replied. "And Shippou could go with Kaede."

"What about you?" Miroku asked. "And what about the uncovered part of the city?"

"No part will go uncovered if I go alone," Kagome said, then waved her hand at the objections. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Hurry up you guys! We've got werewolves to get rid of!" She ran off toward the north without another word, her form disappearing in the slight fog as the others glared at one another.

"Well vampire," Kaede said with a cocked brow. "What is your plan? To run like a coward?"

"I intend to help your sister in any way possible," Aragon replied as if it solved everything. "I shall go east. Blacksmith-"

"Miroku," Miroku interjected with a bow. "I feel no malice from you, so please call me by name."

"Hai, I will do that," Aragon nodded. "Would you like to stay in this region and protect the other shops?"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

"Good. Slayer, kitsune, you-"

"Don't order me," Shippou snorted rudely. "I do what I wanna do."

"Besides," Kaede said as she grasped Shippou's arm and dragged him to the west. "We're going this way."

"I did not mean to suggest such," Aragon called after them. "I only meant that we should meet in the north." He sighed as they disappeared into the fog without a word of response. "And to think," he muttered as he turned to Miroku. "I was starting to feel some hope for the mortal race."

"There are still those of us who are trusting, like Kagome-sama," Miroku told him before whirling the brass staff in his hands. "We worry about her because of that. Surely you understand why we are so wary of you."

"Hai, I do. You have no worries Miroku. I won't harm her." Green eyes became blue once again, and he flew through the skies away from the houshi/ blacksmith.

'No, I would not harm her,' Aragon repeated to himself as he passed the eastern marker. 'But it is intriguing to see how loyal the others are to her after being around her for such a short time. Perhaps I must do more than study her from afar to understand the young priestess.'

IV. A

Kagome jumped from roof to roof, using her senses to guide her as she made her way north. 'I can't allow anyone to get hurt,' she thought to herself as she leaped across an open crevice between two buildings. 'I have to help. They don't deserve to-'

"Help!" she heard someone shout from the hut underneath her. "Someone help me please!"

Kagome stopped without a thought and grasped the edge of the roof. She glanced around, then into the window. A little girl was backed into a corner, two werewolves slowly closing in on her with blood dripping from their coats, claws and fangs. "Please," the little girl sobbed as one of the wolves growled at her. "Please don't hurt me."

Kagome quietly slipped through the window and into the room, made a quick search for a suitable projectile and found it in two cooking knives. She grasped them without thought and tossed them toward the wolves, both makeshift weapons glowing a furious pink as they embedded themselves into the wolves' backs. They both snarled and turned around, the little girl forgotten as they lunged at Kagome.

Kagome raised her arms defensively, one of her arrows in hand as she awaited their attack. The werewolves disintegrated before they could reach her and Kagome relaxed as gray ash floated around the room. "Thank you Miko-sama!" the little girl said gratefully as she hugged Kagome's knees. Kagome smiled and patted her head.

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

"I'm Kira."

"Well Kira, where are your parents?"

"I don't know," Kira whimpered sadly, her large brown eyes shimmering with tears. "I yelled for them, but they didn't answer."

"Oh." 'They're probably dead,' Kagome thought to herself as she glanced around the room. 'Poor girl.' "How about you come with me? I'm going north, to the temple."

"OK," Kira nodded. Together they left the house and walked down the street, with Kagome well aware of how vulnerable they were now that they were out in the open. "Don't worry Kira-chan," Kagome whispered as she hugged the little girl to her side and lightly rubbed her arm. "We're going to be fine, you'll see."

"Hai Miko-sama," the little girl sniffed. Kagome's heart went out to the child, who would most likely be an orphan after this night. She used her ki to sense any werewolves in the immediate area, making sure to dodge them or quickly dispose of them before they could be discovered.

IV. B

Kaede sliced through the neck of werewolf in front of her, making sure to sidestep the blood sputtering from the wound before turning to Shippou. The youkai had long since abandoned his humanoid form for his youkai, transforming into a beautiful cinnamon brown fox twice Kirara's size.

"Shippou!"

A short bark was her answer.

"How are you doing over there?"

He growled in aggravation, grabbed one of the werewolves by the arm and broke it in two. Kaede raised a brow in amusement. "I see. Never mind then." Her sword plunged through the heart of another wolf, then sliced it's head clean from it's shoulders as Shippou pounced on a wolf attempting to attack her from her left side. She stepped up while he held it down and lopped off it's head, watching with a morbid satisfaction as it's life's blood flowed from it's veins to the dusty street in a dark pool.

"Well," Shippou growled as he returned to his humanoid form. "That was fun. Oh _ew_," he grimaced before he flicked the remains of one of the wolves from his shoulder. "That's just great. Now I have to take a bath."

"Hai, you do," Kaede nodded as she held her nose. "You stink."

"Well you don't smell that hot yourself human," Shippou retorted, then walked away from her and down the street. "Come on. I want to get to Kagome before that vampire does."

IV. C

Miroku swung his staff again, convinced that the brass weapon was enchanted somehow. It was lighter and faster in his steady grip, and the ringing of the little rings as they chimed against each other comforted him on a level he couldn't explain.

'It is almost like it was meant for me,' he mused as he whacked a nearby werewolf upside the head. He quickly spun around and shoved the other end of the staff into the wolf's sternum, clipped it's feet from underneath it and struck it in the forehead.

"Easy as pie," he smiled as he stood over the werewolf. "That should teach you. You really should consider another life my friend." Miroku continued along his way, his staff jingling with every fall of his right foot. 'Being with the young miko and the others certainly has brought more excitement into my life.' He patted Kirara's head when she jumped to his shoulder and lovingly nuzzled his cheek.

"I cannot get this feeling out of my head though," Miroku said aloud while he looked around him. "I feel as if something isn't right." He focused on it a few moments more and had just decided to shrug it off when his stomach twisted on itself. "Oooo..." he groaned as he fell to his knees. "I feel...sick..." He clasped his arms around his stomach and hunched over, his forehead resting against the earth as waves of nausea swept over him.

"I feel like I've eaten bad fish Kirara," Miroku explained when the fire neko mewed and nudged his ear with her little nose. "I'll be fine. I just need to stand up."

Kirara transformed to her battle form and allowed him to use her side as a brace, his hand fisted deep within her golden fur as he rose to his feet. "I feel so ill," Miroku moaned miserably. He turned and rested his back against Kirara's side. "What happened?" he asked himself as he turned his head. "Why am I feeling like-"

He stopped when the pain went away, the nausea all but a memory. Miroku used this to stand fully, still grasping Kirara as he stared at his stomach, then at the direction he was facing when it stopped. "Something's there my friend," he whispered. Kirara yowled in agreement, the flames at her feet licking harmlessly at Miroku's.

"Alright Kirara," he grunted as he climbed aboard Kirara's back and urged the neko forward. "Let's be off in that direction!" He pointed and Kirara bounded north toward the northern gate.

IV. D

Kagome and Kira trudged forward tiredly, with Kagome guessing from the moon's position in the sky what time of morning it was. "It's almost dawn," she told Kira with a weary smile. "We're going to make it. They'll go back to normal at dawn."

"OK."

They stepped away from the shelter of the nearby house and into the clearing, not too surprised to find most of the soldiers, townspeople and holy men standing in front of the shrines. Kagome pointed toward the nearest shrine. "See? I bet someone there knows your parents. How about we go and ask?"

Kira nodded hopefully and Kagome led her toward the shrine. The people standing on the porch ignored them at first, then one after the other began gesturing wildly for them to move faster. "What is it?" Kira asked as Kagome stopped and tested the area. "What's going on?"

Kagome gasped and jerked around to find a werewolf falling toward them, it's claws ready to strike. Kagome quickly shoved Kira behind her, using her body as a shield for the little girl as the wolf came closer. She closed her eyes and waited, then gasped again when warm fluid splashed against her face. She opened her eyes and blinked, then blinked again as the headless body of the werewolf lay at her feet.

She stepped back as Aragon floated down in front of her, a grateful smile on her face as she helped Kira to her feet. "Here you go Chorizon," he said as he reached inside his coat for a handkerchief. "You have a little smudge on your face."

"Thanks," Kagome said, then waved Kaede and the others forward as they gawked at her from behind Aragon. "Hey you guys," she greeted as they came closer. "How'd everything go?"

"It was alright," Shippou answered, then used his sleeve to wipe a bit of grime from the corner of his mouth. "It was fun, but not as serious as the vampire made it to be."

"I assure you, there are more here," Aragon said. Kira watched them as they talked, then turned toward the shrines and began to search for her family. She grinned when she finally spotted her mother standing on a nearby porch, her father appearing beside her seconds later. Kira ran off, ignoring Kagome's startled call for her...

And fell to the ground as a werewolf pounced on her back and sliced through her back with it's claws.

Kagome screamed, as did Kira's mother as the werewolf dug it's fangs into the girl's shoulder. "You...you** MONSTER**!" Kagome shouted, her bow drawn and an arrow fired before the werewolf could turn and defend itself. It screamed and disintegrated but the damage had already been done. The sun rose as Kagome knelt by Kira's body, the little girl's eyes wide and lifeless as they stared into emptiness.

"Oh Kira," Kagome whispered as she cradled the child against her and began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I said I'd help you and I didn't. I'm so very sorry."

Kira's mother and father appeared in Kagome's blurred vision, the tears rolling down Kira's mother's face reflected in the tears falling from Kagome's chin to Kira's cheek below. Aragon stood by as both women hugged and cried over the girl, no one aware but him of the sword at Kagome's side as it glowed a faint blue in the growing sunlight. He waited until it faded before kneeling by Kagome's side, a hand at her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Come on lass," he whispered as she sobbed. "We have to leave her with her family. Come on." He pulled Kagome away gently, an unknown feeling growing in his breast when she kissed the little girl's forehead and handed her back to her parents. Aragon held Kagome up with steady arms and led her back to the others.

"Kagome?" Shippou whispered. "Kagome, it's ok. You couldn't have saved her. There was nothing you could have done."

"He's right Kagome-sama," Miroku said as he patted her shoulder. "You did your best."

"Please don't cry Kagome," Sango whispered, her concerned face materializing in front of Kagome. "Don't be sad. Please try not to be sad." Everyone winced when she turned away from them and buried her face in Aragon's lapel, the guilt she felt stronger than anything her friends could have said. Aragon merely stood for a moment, not used to a female crying against him before gently wrapping her in his arms and sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Go right ahead Chorizon," he whispered as her shoulders began to shake. "Cry all you need to. It'll be alright. You'll see."

"Hey man," Shippou said as he turned to the rising sun. "Aren't you worried about sunrise?"

Aragon shook his head. "No, not really."

"Look vampire," Kaede warned as the first morning rays slowly crept over the blood-splattered land toward them. "You're going to fry unless you move out the sun. I don't care if you do or if you don't, but I don't think Kagome needs that kind of thing right now."

Aragon looked up at that, his eyes slowly darkening back to green as the sunlight touched the toe of his boots. "Why Slayer," he bemused as the light crept up his leg. "Are you worried about me?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Good," Aragon nodded, then rested his cheek against Kagome's crown. "I'm not either." The sunlight finally caressed his face and Aragon closed his eyes. The others gawked for the second time that night as he enjoyed the warmth, his skin warming to a nearly life-like temperature.

"I don't understand," Kaede breathed as Shippou rubbed his eyes. "You...you're a vampire. You have fangs, claws, you drink blood. Why aren't you burning?"

"Believe me," Aragon muttered as Kagome continued to cry. "If I knew, I would certainly tell you." He sighed then, a wistful exhale that spoke of a longing and sadness thousands of years in the making. "I believe we should make haste and leave this city," he said, his eyes still closed. Black lashes rested against well sculpted cheeks, his curly hair falling at his forehead and contrasting smoothly with Kagome's raven strands as they spilled atop of her head. "Are the repairs to the Slayer's weapon ready?"

"How do you know about my weapon?" Kaede asked. Miroku nodded. "I only need to wrap the hilt."

"Good. Then if it pleases you, we should be on our way."

"Wait one fucking minute!" Shippou growled as Aragon helped Kagome to stand. "Who said that you were coming with us? What do we need a vampire following us around for?" He growled again when Aragon said nothing, watching him as he merely walked past him and down the street to Miroku's shop. Shippou frowned but ran after him, leaving Kaede, Miroku and Sango alone to ponder the vampire's actions.

"Does he really think he's coming with us?" Kaede snorted as she rubbed the tip of her nose. Miroku shrugged. "With the way Kagome-sama's holding on to him, I highly doubt if he has a choice."

V

Kira's mother wept bitterly, Kira's father holding both mother and child in his lap as they mourned the loss of their child together. The miko's tears rolled down Kira's cheek creating clean paths along her bloodstained skin.

"My Kira," her mother whispered softly. "We shouldn't have left you. We should have come home earlier. We could have saved you."

"We have to prepare for her funeral," Kira's father said. "Come. Let's speak to one of the houshis." He lifted Kira's body from her mother's arms then led the way to a nearby houshi. "Houshi-sama, will you please pray over my daughter's body?"

The houshi turned a sympathetic ear to the couple and nodded. "I will. I'm sorry for your loss." The houshi touched Kira's cheek, not entirely surprised to find it still a little warm. 'The little ones suffer so much,' he thought as he prepared himself. 'The small, the weak, the helpless. Isn't there anything anyone can do to protect those who can't protect themselves...'

Kira's father stiffened, his arms tightening around the child before stepping back and away from the houshi. "What is it?" the holy man asked. "What is the matter?"

"I feel it..." Kira's father whispered.

"Feel what?" Kira's mother asked as she touched his arm. She too froze on contact, her eyes wide and surprised as tears resumed their trek down her face.

"I feel it...thank the gods, I feel it."

"I don't under-"The houshi jumped back when Kira jolted in her father's arms, her ruined chest rising and falling with each draw of breath.

"She's alive!" Kira's mother rejoiced loudly. "Thank the gods, she's alive!" The other villagers began to crowd around them, leaving only a foot of room on either side of the couple and the houshi as Kira's wounds were healed in a flash of blue light. She sat up slowly, blinked and smiled. "Otou-san!"

"Kira?" he muttered uncertainly, then embraced her with a wide grin and happy, thankful tears. "Kira! May the gods be praised!"

The villagers cheered around them, eagerly celebrating the resurrection of the child. "It was the miko!" Kira's mother shouted above the ruckus. "The miko shed tears for my baby, and her tears brought her back to me! Oh great kami-sama be praised!"

The citizens soon went in search of the young miko and her strange party, finding out from the local baker that they currently stayed with an area blacksmith. When they arrived at the blacksmith's they were gone without a trace, leaving nothing but a little girl and her grateful parents behind.

(End Chapter)

SF: OK people, these are the breaks.

Sesshou: Why am I not in this story the way I should be?

SF: How should you be?

Sesshou: I should be all over the chapters, not stuck inside one or two when it suits you.

SF: Believe it or not Sesshou, I'm working on that. You're going to get bigger parts as the story progresses. As of right now, I want a relationship between Kagome and Aragon to grow. (Holds up her hands when Sesshou tries to slash her) Not that kind of relationship! I'm working on a friendship between the two, just like with Shppou and Raphael.

Kagome: Speaking of Raphael, why haven't we heard anything from him?

SF: Oh, that's because he's in the coming chapters. The preview's below.

Shippou tells the others about an old kingdom...

Aragon scouts ahead...

The team is given the right directions...

Kagome and Sesshoumaru come to an understanding...

Chapter Fourteen: A Lone Survivor of the House of the Moon/ Sesshoumaru's Revelation

(Reviews)

missthix2006: I'm glad you're starting to understand. Unfortunately, there's a lot more to wonder about than the beginning.

NoLabel: (blush) Thanks a lot. Kaede is herself as you can see, but I do have something planned for Sango.

barbara-marie: It must not have been as obvious as I said. I don't think I sprinkled enough clues though the other chapters. I guess I'll just have to go and make some changes. Yeah, Shippou's the Inuyasha in this story. I'm trying to find a happy medium in the characters so they don't seem too weird later on in the story. Sango is rather pitiful, but Miroku is the one that's going to suffer. Imagine having lived your entire life thinking one thing, then BAM! a few years later you start remembering things you've never experienced. I feel for him.

Lady Cassandra Micha: (blush) Thanks a lot. I'm grad you think so. I haven't heard anything from Jeffs yet, but I think that's a good thing. After all, no news is good news...right?

KouseiJL: Hey, that would be great! I can't find it on my own for some reason. Yeah, Belle is the girl when it comes to Kouga. I'm almost positive that she'll skin me if I wrong him in some way. I like my feathers, so I guess I'll just have to behave. Yeah, Roki's a great guy. I hate doing it to him but to get the good he's got to go through the bad. Kaede didn't cross a lot of people's minds. I think I screwed up somewhere because it should have been like 'duh'. Oh well. Shippou in this fic is 512, or 18 in human years. He still behaves the way he does because of the way he grew up. Trust me, Shippou's life hasn't been a cakewalk either.

Kagome: You know what! I said that to him yesterday. You know what he tells me? 'Sometimes an education is more important than some silly story.' SILLY STORY?! Gah! I could have choked him. He's going to make me do it, I just know it. I hate writing lemons. They never turn out right. Oh well. There will be a lot more fighting from now on, so be on the lookout. The battles are becoming more dangerous too.

Tsuki Yume: You sure did! I'm going to give you a treat. (drags out enormous frosted pecan brownie) Here you go! All for you!

Nova Alexandria: I should say the same to you. You're latest chapter was well worth the wait. Poor Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Having to work together. (snickers) But not to worry b/c Kagome's coming to the rescue! Tee hee!

BelleDayNight: Now I just might do that. Can't you see the two together? It would be ...interesting, to say the least. Raphael's been hanging around, and I'm pretty sure Kanna wants to hang a certain former tai right this moment. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have those two so close together in a confined space. And you've given me a wonderful idea to make Sesshou jealous!

_**Special Thanks To...**_

_Tessa3 _(thanks for the beta!)

_evilfire4321 _

_Skitzoflame _

_ChIbI rIn_

_Larka the White Wolf_

_Father Malvado_

_Kura-sama_

_Sweets427_

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_


	14. A Lone Survivor of the House of the Moon

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own it. So there. Oh, and for those that have asked about Kagome and Kira in the last chapter...I'm not entirely sure. I mean, with Sesshou yeah he has to have the sword in his hands. But Kagome's not Sesshou and she's not a youkai. There's really no telling why the sword acts the way it does. We should expect almost anything. After all, the girl can see and converse with the dead. The unexpected is just par for the course.

Chapter Fourteen: A Lone Survivor of the House of the Moon/ Sesshoumaru's Revelation

I

Naraku walked down the hallway to Kikyou's room, fully intent to see about his little pet as the sound of her humming fluttered down the hallway. He opened the door to her room and stepped inside the threshold. She stood in front of a new mirror, this one silver with blood red rubies encrusted on the golden gilded frame.

Kikyou gazed into the mirror's surface, her eyes narrowed slightly but a content smile on her face as she threaded some wooden beads onto an invisible string.

"Koshii," Naraku whispered in her ear as he hugged her from behind. "What are you doing?"

"Good evening Naraku," Kikyou replied as she casually patted his hand. "And how is my lord this evening?"

"I'm doing well," Naraku answered with a smile and a fanged kiss to her neck. "How is the mirror I gave you?"

"It's working," Kikyou muttered with a slight frown. "But not in the way I want."

"Oh, is that so?" Naraku sat down in a chair near her, crossed one ankle over his knee and waited. "What is it doing?"

"It's not showing the miko at all," Kikyou replied and palmed the beads in her hand. "But it is showing where she's been."

"Really? How so?"

"See here." Kikyou gestured toward the mirror and waited until Naraku was beside her to continue. "The little pink dots are where she has been. It doesn't show where she's going."

"And how do you know this is her?" Naraku inquired.

"Its the energy she leaves behind," Kikyou answered as she pointed to one of the circles. "See, in some places it's pink, meaning she's purified something. In other places its blue, meaning she's healed someone. Sometimes there's a youki with her-"

"Youki?" Naraku interrupted. "What youki?"

"Well, one I assume is her companion. That is the one that starts here." She pointed to an area with both pink and green dots. "But then there's this one, which started not long after Inuyasha's battle with her."

"Where is Inuyasha's youki?"

"Right...here." She pointed to a purple dot with a red dot beside it and a golden dot overlapping the purple. "The red is Inuyasha but I don't know what the golden one is."

"Hmmm..." Naraku rubbed his chin thoughtfully, the golden dot on the mirror's surface reminding him of something...but he couldn't figure out what. "So, how many times has the golden dot appeared?"

"Only twice so far," Kikyou answered. "Once when Inuyasha fought her, and again four nights ago. It was combined with her blue ki."

"So...she used her healing ability in Kyoto, but used something different on Inuyasha. What is the purple anyway?"

"I...don't know," Kikyou admitted with a grimace and a flash of fangs. "I...never got that far in my studies."

"So she's more powerful than you," Naraku guessed and grinned when Kikyou snarled.

"Not possible," she denied angrily. "She's just a child!"

"If you say so my love," Naraku chuckled darkly. "I'm afraid I can no longer stay and chat with you," he said as he made his way out of her chambers. "I will see you later on, correct?"

"Hai," Kikyou nodded. "As you wish my lord." She bowed respectfully as he left, her eyes immediately glowing a fierce black when she no longer detected his presence. "I must get rid of the girl," she whispered as she tapped the mirror's surface. Her fingers sank into the glass surface, becoming the texture of thin pudding as she swirled her fingers into intricate patterns.

"Seek the miko my pets," Kikyou whispered into the mirror. "Seek her out and destroy her, and all that are with her. I want her blood to fall on the four territories like so much snow..."

II

Kagome glanced back at her traveling companions, her heart leaping happily at Kaede as she watched her talk to Shippou and Miroku. Sango floated alongside him and Kirara ran between Miroku and Kaede's feet. They looked like a happy little group...until Kagome glanced farther back.

Aragon walked along behind everyone else, his gaze thoughtful in the early afternoon sunlight as he stared off into forests as deep a green as his eyes. He looked so alone back there, and Kagome's heart went out to him. 'Why are the others treating him like this?' she asked Raphael as she continued onward toward the south.

'_They don't understand him_,' Raphael answered with a sigh. '_To them, he's little more than the enemy, someone who can't be trusted. They don't know that he's saved your life once already, and that he's the one that left Shippou with you, though his reasons for that are still questionable. I'm sure that once they get to know him, they'll come to respect him just as much as you do._'

'Well until then...' Kagome allowed the others to walk past her, her feet trudging through the thick grass as she waited for Aragon to appear at her side. "Konnichi'wa Aragon-san. How's you're afternoon going?"

"As well as to be expected Chorizon," he answered with a wry smile. "You're friends do not trust me."

"Yeah, I know," Kagome sighed as she glanced away in shame. "They just don't understand you, that's all. I'm sure they'll come to like you soon."

"I'm sure of it as well. Don't worry over it." Aragon leaned over, his face hovering a few inches from hers to get her attention. He gave her a gentle smile, one Kagome gladly returned before grasping his clawed hand and swinging it between them. Aragon stammered at the contact, unused to such friendly treatment after centuries without it.

"Chorizon, I-"

"Let's be friends, ok Aragon-kun?"

He merely watched her for a moment, his confusion evident on his face as she skipped alongside him. "Um...alright then," he relented with a shaky nod. "If you insist. What of your comrades"

"Don't worry. You guys will be friends soon. You'll see!"

'Such a strange woman,' Aragon mused as they continued onward. He ignored the untrusting looks Kaede and Shippou gave him in favor of the wary acceptance in Miroku's eyes. 'Her companions obviously don't trust me, so what makes her so sure I won't fly away with her and simply end her life? She is too trusting...and that may be what draws me to her side...'

"Where the fuck are we going anyway Kagome?" Shippou called back irritably. "We've been going south for at least four days and you haven't said a word. What's the deal?"

"I find myself agreeing with Shippou," Miroku said with a glare toward the young kitsune. "Even if I do not agree with his use of language."

"Whatever man," Shippou brushed aside. "Seriously though, just where are we going?"

"I don't...know if I can tell you guys yet," Kagome answered quietly. They stopped at this, the uncertainty and worry in the young miko's voice giving the others cause for concern.

"What do you mean you don't know if you can tell us?" Shippou demanded. "You mean you don't know?"

"She does know," Miroku answered, his staff against his breast with his arms crossed over it. "She said she doesn't believe _if _she can tell us, not that she doesn't know."

"Why not?" Kaede asked as she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You know you can tell us anything. Why try to keep it a secret?"

"I bet it's got something to do with the bloodsucker over there," Shippou commented with a finger pointed toward Aragon. "He's probably got a spell on her or something that keeps her from telling us."

"What?" Kagome cried out in disbelief as Kaede shot Aragon a dirty look. "Are you serious? He just started traveling with us a few days ago! I've been with you the longest!"

"Yeah well," Shippou stammered as he scratched the back of his head. "I wouldn't do that kind of thing."

"And neither would he!" Kagome zealously defended. "I trust Aragon, and you guys are just going to have to accept that! I'm sorry if you don't understand-"

"Because we sure as hell don't," Shippou mumbled under his breath.

"But you guys are going to have to get used to the fact that he's with us now!"

"But for how long?" Kaede asked, her eyes soft and sympathetic as she grasped Kagome's free hand. "Vampires aren't known for their loyalty toward mortals. What makes you sure he doesn't want you dead? He might already know what you're doing and be trying to stop you."

"I assure you Slayer," Aragon interrupted as he leaned back on a nearby tree. "I haven't the slightest idea what your sister's mission is. All I know is that the vampire shogun, and the new Emperor of the world, wants our little Chorizon for his own. The only reason he hasn't found her is because of this." He pulled an amulet from inside his shirt, the black onyx stones glistening in the sunlight.

"What's that?" Kaede asked. She raised a hand to touch it, but stopped and glanced up at Aragon. He readily handed it to her, making sure to keep it around his neck as she inspected the stones and the blood writing on the back of the large black stone set in gold leaf. "What is this?"

"It's an aura dampener."

Everyone, including Aragon, turned to Miroku as he sat in the middle of the pathway, his staff in his lap and his eyes closed in thought. 'He looks so wise,' Kagome thought as Sango sat beside him. 'This must be the way he was when he was with her,' she thought as the apparition's eyes watered.

"He was just like this," Sango said to Kagome as she continued to stare at the blacksmith. "He was so wise...for a pervert that is."

Kagome snickered at that one, earning more than a few strange looks from the others before Miroku continued. "The writing on the back of the main stone is a protection spell. It keeps him from being sensed by enchanted mirrors and tracking spells."

"Just how do you know this Miroku-sama?" Aragon asked as Kaede returned the amulet to him. "You yourself said you've had no houshi's training."

"I..." Miroku's brow creased in worry, the index finger and thumb of his right hand stroking different sides of his chin as he answered him. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "I hadn't a clue as to what it was, then I felt like something inside me flipped on and 'poof', there it was."

"He's remembering his past life," Sango told Kagome as she and Miroku stood up. "I don't think that's a good thing."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask why when she remembered the others. She stored the question for another day and turned to Aragon, who was currently gesturing to her to take something from her pocket.

"Come now Chorizon," he said as Kaede and the others stared at her. "Show them what I gave you."

"You mean this?" Kagome reached inside her top for a black ribbon and dangled it in front of her. Kaede reached for this too, and was seconds from touching it when Aragon shook his head in disapproval.

"Don't let go of it," he told her, then directed her to return it to her hiding place. "That stone prevents Naraku from finding her by aura."

"Naraku," Shippou growled suddenly, his hands in tight fists that bled from the abuse. "You're working for him."

Aragon shook his head while Kagome set to work bandaging his hand. "If I were, she would not be here. As I said earlier, I don't know what her plan is or where she's going. All I know is that Naraku-sama wants her..." His eyes flashed blue suddenly, ignoring the others as they went for their weapons and surrounded Kagome.

"Right now, I'm all that's keeping her from him."

"I'm sure," Kaede said, her sword unsheathed and pointed in his direction. "You stay away from my sister."

"Again, if you guys would stop!" Kagome said as she pushed her way toward the front of her 'protection'. "He's not going to hurt me! Weren't you guys listening?!"

"He knows what your doing Kagome," Shippou protested. "He's here to stop you!"

"How can he know huh?!" Kagome yelled, her patience finally snapped in two. "How can he know when **I HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE YET**?!!!!"

"Then I'm right," Miroku said as he motioned for Kaede and Shippou to lower their defenses. "You do know, don't you?"

Kagome hung her head, her hands clasped in front of her as she nodded miserably.

"Then what is it?" Kaede asked. "What is it you're not telling us? It can't be that bad."

'Raphael?' Kagome called out as the others questioned her. 'What do I do? You said not to tell anyone.'

'_Ask them if they're sure they want to know. They can never go back to what they were once they find out about your mission. They either come or they die...but they have the choice to leave you, should they not want to travel with you before finding out. There is too much depending on your success Kagome-sama and you must come to terms with the fact that you may make this journey alone._'

'You're right, as always Raphael,' Kagome thought with a mental sigh. She glanced up at her friends, taking the time to look at each one before clearing her throat. "Before I tell you anything, I want to know if you're coming with me."

"Of course we're coming with you," Kaede said as Shippou huffed in agreement. "What made you think that we weren't?"

"No, that's not what I mean," Kagome said with a shake of her head. "I want to know if you're coming with me for the rest of this journey. I...have to do something, and I don't want you coming if you don't want to."

"What is it?" Miroku asked, his head tilted to his right side in curiosity. "Whatever it is, you can tell us."

"No, I can't." Kagome hung her head and sniffed, tears already in her eyes as the thought of losing her friends weighed heavily on her spirit. "See, I can't tell you anything unless you swear to come with me. Once I tell you..." Kagome sniffed again, and a large tear slipped down her cheek and flashed in the afternoon sunlight.

"Kagome, onegai-"

"Iie," Kagome held up her hand, her eyes closed as she waited for silence. "Once I tell you, you can't leave me. If you change your mind anytime afterward, I'll have to kill you."

Silence met her declaration with nothing but the chirping of the birds from high in the trees to pierce the air before Aragon chuckled. "Now love," he snorted as the others turned and glared at him. "You don't have to worry about harming me."

"Just what does that mean?" Shippou demanded as weapons were drawn once again. Kagome merely stared at him, dual colored irises watching him as Aragon shook his head. "You don't know Kagome, so you don't know what she can do!"

"I promise you fox, I know exactly what the young priestess is capable of," Aragon assured him with a slight grin. "But she doesn't pose a threat to me-"He flinched and stepped back when the air around Kagome shifted, clouds of red and green suddenly surrounding her like wisps of jeweled smoke. The colors fell behind her and took the form of a man, his brown eyes glaring from above her head as great wings of jade and ruby unfurrowed from behind him. The wings folded in front of Kagome protectively, the red tips overlapping in front of her slippered feet as a single hand came to rest on Kagome's shoulder.

Kaede noticed the vampire's wide eyes and glanced at Kagome, who merely stood waiting for him to finish. She turned back to Aragon just as he gave Kagome a deep bow. "My apologies Chorizon," he said as he straightened. "I had no idea who's favor you were in."

"Huh?" Shippou muttered, but received no answer. Aragon watched as the man nodded and slowly disappeared, his narrowed eyes the last to fade as Kagome smiled. "You're fine Aragon-kun. I didn't take offense. Now," here she sobered and glanced from Aragon to Kaede. "What will it be? Are you coming with me or will we part ways here?"

"I'm coming," Kaede said with a strong nod. "I've spent so long looking for you. There's no way I'd leave you now, even if I have to follow you to Hell."

"Thanks nee-chan. Shippou, Miroku, what about you two?"

"Ah hell," Shippou shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. I've got a good sword and decent food out of this. I'm coming."

"And I will accompany you as well Kagome-sama," Miroku said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "I have a feeling that whatever you're supposed to do is important, both to myself and to others around us. I will be more than happy to follow you."

"Me too!" Sango chirped. "I wouldn't leave you guys alone! Who'd protect you from Miroku's wandering hands?"

Kagome grinned at this, her eyes twinkling merrily as she nodded in acceptance. "And you Aragon?" she asked. "What are you going to do?"

"So long as your plan involves the downfall of Naraku, I am yours to command," Aragon told her with another bow. Kaede snorted in response. "We won't fall for your tricks," she told him. "Don't pretend as if you hate your fellow devils."

"I am a vampire, not a devil," Aragon disagreed. "And yes, I desire the destruction of my own clan for reasons that are my own." Everyone merely shrugged and turned to Kagome, deciding that the DayWalker's reasons would surely be explained in the course of their travels.

"Alright Kagome, what's going on?" Shippou asked as he sat down on the forest floor. "What's the deal?"

"Well, I kinda have to tell you something first," Kagome said as the others sat in a semi-circle around her. "It's...a dream I had before leaving my village."

"Oh come on Kagome," Shippou moaned miserably. "No one wants to hear about a dre-"

"Quiet kit," Kaede snapped. "I want to hear what she has to say." Kaede turned back to Kagome, remembering that as a child any dream Kagome had would have significant meaning.

"Well," Kagome cleared her throat nervously, her fingers twiddling in front of her before a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. '_Do not worry mistress_,' Raphael whispered to her. '_Only tell them what you know. They will believe. You will see_.'

"I had this dream about five months ago. It started out pretty strange and since I believe that most of it was for me to see, I'll leave out those parts and get to what I want to tell. I need to know if this is true or not, so please be honest with me about anything you know."

"Of course Chorizon," Aragon nodded as he reclined back on his right hand. "Please, continue."

"Alright. Um..." Kagome struggled to remember, her eyes closed as flashes of the dream returned to her like snippets of a b-movie. "I remember seeing a youkai standing on a cliff overlooking a stronghold with a large red castle in the middle. He looked so mad, but his face didn't show it. It was more the look in his eyes, you know? That's what told you what he was feeling.

"He just stood there, staring at this fortress like there was nothing else in the world. All of a sudden the wind started blowing around him. It was kinda calm at first, but it got to be bad. It was like he was standing in the middle of a hurricane but he never flinched. The wind died down just as soon as it started and he kinda stood there again, like he was waiting for something."

'Surely she's not speaking of Tepes' stronghold,' Aragon thought to himself as Kagome continued. 'She wouldn't know of Constantinople's destruction, no less how it came to pass...would she?'

"The vision moved to the fortress itself then," Kagome said, her voice quivering slightly as the others looked on. "I watched as necromancers and sorceresses walked past me, each with spellbooks and torches in their hands. They walked toward a courtyard where-" She sniffed again and choked back a sob as he remembered then raised the back of her hand to her cheek to wipe away the stray tears. "The bodies of children were impaled on long, thick wooden poles. Most were dead but others, others would twitch just a little." Kagome's voice faded and choked on the lump in her throat. "Just enough to know that they still lived, and that their agony was worse than anything I could have imagined."

For the first time in his existence, Aragon felt real and true shame as he watched the priestess cry over those she'd never met, nor would in this lifetime. 'To think,' he thought as he turned away from her and glanced into the woods beyond. 'I had a part in that, and in this. Never would I have imagined how powerful doing nothing could be.'

"The sorcerers began chanting and a powerful protection spell was cast around and above the fortress...strengthened by the suffering of those poor kids. The monsters were so confidant, so uncaring in their work. They didn't care, and neither did Tepes as he came out onto the courtyard.

"It was then that a single spark lit in the middle of the yard, like a candle flame or the birth of a torch. It spread quickly and the walls broke free from each other."

"They moved," Kagome said and shook her head as if she didn't believe the very words coming from her mouth. "They moved as if they were men and the wind howled around them. The wind fed the flames and they danced like demons in the moonlight.

"It was then the protection spell broke, the necromancers too scared to concentrate on the magic. They ran for their lives as the fire swept through the fortress completely out of control. The stone creatures smashed anything in their way and in the madness a giant dog landed in the center of the courtyard."

"A giant dog?" Miroku questioned. "I myself have trouble with that concept Kagome-sama. Ow!" he yelped when a sizable branch fell from the tree above and landed on his head. He rubbed the resulting bump as Sango smirked from above and waved at Kagome from where the branch used to be. Kagome smiled back and if she would have been paying attention she would have noticed that both Aragon and Shippou had paled considerably since her last words.

"A giant...dog?" Aragon repeated. "Please Chorizon, what did this dog look like?"

"Well," Kagome drawled thoughtfully, her right index finger taping her chin as she looked up to the clouds above. "He was white!" Kagome said finally. "He was white, with-"

"Jagged purple streaks on his face?" Shippou asked.

"And a blue crescent moon on his forehead?" Aragon added. He and Shippou glared at each other as Kagome stared at them in surprise. "Yeah," Kagome nodded. "That's it. That's him!"

"Hey, what did he look like in his human form?" Shippou asked. "You know, what did he have on and that kind of stuff?"

"Was it a gi of some sort?" Aragon asked. "All white, with a red hexagonal signal on his left shoulder?"

"Yeah. Hey," Kagome pouted, her fists planted at her sides as she glared down at him. "How do you guys know?"

"I've seen this youkai," Aragon admitted. "Yeah, me too," Shippou said. "How the fuck do you know him?" He winced when Kaede smacked him upside the head and growled at her as Kagome shrugged.

"Like I said, I dreamed this. How do you guys know him?"

"I watched him destroy Constantinople."

"You WHAT?!" the encampment shouted at Aragon in disbelief. He flinched in shock, then settled himself and nodded. "Hai, I was there when he destroyed the capital."

"What happened?" Kagome asked. "What made him so mad?"

Aragon gave a small laugh, the smile on his face more wary than cheerful as he blew up a stray ebony curl. "This youkai and another, a young miko that looked exactly like you, first appeared at least five month ago, long before Constantinople was threatened no less destroyed. One of Tepes' sorceress noticed a strange, but powerful pure aura coming from one of the villages under Tepes' control. He sent out someone to investigate and found the miko. He took the miko from the youkai despite my warnings not to and brought her to Constantinople to be turned.

"He told the inu youkai that if he would surrender and join him, he would return his miko. The youkai sent back the messenger, missing certain key 'appendages'-"

Shippou and Miroku winced and covered their lower selves.

"And said that Tepes' subjects will die by the thousands until the miko was returned, unharmed. Tepes ignored this and the youkai went on a killing spree. He left no village untouched as he followed what I think was the miko's scent to Constantinople."

"Woah," Miroku muttered as Sango finally returned to his side. "Sounds as if this youkai was powerful."

"The most powerful I've ever seen," Aragon admitted with a slight shiver. "He was cold and ruthless. He took no joy in killing, but he did not flinch away from it either."

"Sounds like you're scared," Shippou snorted. Aragon shook his head. "To the contrary young fox. Power such as this deserves to make men wary."

"But what about my dream?" Kagome asked. "Was everything I saw true?"

"Hai, but it hadn't happened quite yet," Aragon nodded. "Before reaching Constantinople, Tepes sent out his human army to stop him. I think he knew they would fail, but he didn't know how badly they would until everything was over. It took less than three ticks to slaughter the entire lot, and it only took two strokes of his swords."

"Nope, that can't be who I'm thinking then," Shippou said. "The youkai I'm thinking of only had two swords and he only used one in battle."

"This one had three," Aragon said. "What of yours?"

"Mine had three as well, but there was one that stayed by his side," Kagome nodded. "What happened Aragon-kun?"

"The battle was over, just as I said. With one sword, he froze the troops on sight. With the other, he shattered their frozen bodies and left their bits in the dust. It was the most horrid thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah, but you come from a place that impaled children," Kaede countered. "You're sense of horror is a little twisted."

"Hai, of that I am aware," Aragon admitted, his head lowered in shame. "Tepes enjoyed the suffering of others, of this I cannot deny. I however could have done without such extremes.

"Afterward, I warned Tepes not to touch the girl, that she would result in our destruction. He did not listen and his fate was sealed at the end of the youkai's blade."

"What about this youkai?" Miroku asked. "What does he have to do with us?"

"Ano, what does the crescent in the middle of his forehead mean?" Kagome asked, and was surprised when Shippou (of all people) answered.

"If it was blue, then it means that he was the taiyoukai of the west," Shippou huffed in answer. "But that's not possible because he's dead."

"I know," Kagome whispered. "And...that's what I plan on correcting."

"Excuse me?" Kaede said as the others leaned forward to hear Kagome better. "Care to run that by us again?"

"That's...what I'm supposed to do," Kagome said as she once again turned to the ground for solace. "I'm supposed to bring him back."

"Bring him back?" Kaede repeated as the others stared at her in shock. "From the dead? Is that possible?"

"I don't know," Kagome shrugged. "I just know that that's what I"m supposed to do-"

"I don't see what the fuck for," Shippou snarled angrily, his eyes narrowed and his hands fisted at his sides. "What's he supposed to do that he couldn't do 500 years ago?"

"Huh? Shipp, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked. She gasped when he growled, the sound deep and guttural as he turned away from her to glare into the woods. "If I had known that that's your mission, I would have told you to go to hell, friend or not," he growled softly, his hands finally unclenching and rivulets of blood trickling from between his fingers.

"You don't know the bastard like I do. He can't help us. We may as well go kill Naraku by ourselves."

"But Shipp-"

"I know, I know," he said with a wave of his hand. "You've got to go get him because some holy power told you to, right?" He sighed at Kagome's nod. "Yeah well, I've got no choice now. I've got to go with you, or you'll purify me."

"I'm sorry Shippou," Kagome whispered as she hugged his shoulders. "I wish there was some other way, but Naraku can't find out. It's the only way to be sure."

"Yeah well, I understand. I roped myself into this and I'm a youkai of my word...unlike some cowards." He brushed her aside and stood up, the others following his example as Kagome gazed up at him.

"Heh. Let's get moving. We've been going the wrong way."

"But Shippou," Kagome interrupted as she pointed in the other direction. "The west is that way."

"Yeah, but the citadel's not that way," Shippou told her as he began to walk southeast. "It's this way. Trust me."

"Hey," Kagome called as she ran to catch up with him. "How do you know where to go?"

"Easy," he replied with a sad smile. "I used to live there." He brushed aside her questioning look as he led the way further into the woods. "Look, let's discuss this later. We've got a lot of ground to cover, and talking is slowing us down."

III

Kagome leaned back in her sleeping bag and watched the stars that peeked through the tree limbs above, her aura spread about as she waited on Aragon and Shippou to return. 'What is taking them so long?' she wondered as a shooting star streaked across the midnight sky. 'I know they have to hunt, but I hope Aragon doesn't have to kill anyone to feed. But...isn't that the only way for him to survive? By killing off others? But that's the way of youkai as well. What if-'

She turned toward the fire and watched as Shippou landed in front of it, Kirara coming to a rest behind him. "Where's the blood drinker?" Shippou asked as he took his place on the other side of the campfire.

"Present," Aragon announced as he fell from the treetops above and landed a few feet in front of Kagome's sleeping bag. "Forgive my tardiness," he growled as he wiped a red smudge away from his lips. "It took longer than necessary."

"I don't see why," Shippou mocked as Kaede grimaced in disgust. "Don't you just kill your victims like any other vampire?"

"I try not to," Aragon admitted with a toss of his head. "I take bits of what I need from numerous people, so they live afterward. They are a little dizzy, but otherwise unaffected."

"But I thought you turned once you were bitten," Kaede said. Aragon shook his head. "Not exactly. That is a part of it, but if the victim isn't infected unless the vampire allows him to drink some of it's blood. In a few days, their wounds will heal over and they'll go about their daily lives without harm."

"That's awfully thoughtful of you," Miroku nodded in approval. "I've never known a vampire so ...generous with his victims."

"Well, I thank you Miroku-san but I'm rather sensitive about my feeding habit," Aragon replied. "Besides, now is not the time to think of such things."

"He's right," Shippou agreed. "We've got a long couple of days ahead of us. It's going to take at least a week and a half to reach Hidalgo Island."

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she reached inside her pack and handed Aragon a spare blanket. He politely declined, and Kagome shrugged and passed it to Kaede. "Just where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to the western citadel, a large island fortress by the name of Hidalgo," Shippou said with a yawn. "That's where we're more likely than not to find out what happened to Sesshoumaru-sama's body."

"You said you lived there?" Kaede remembered. "When? As far as I know, the western lord has been dead for 500 years."

"Yeah, I lived there," Shippou snorted angrily. "And for a while, I was happy. We were all happy before he betrayed us."

"Who?" Kagome asked. "What are you talking about?"

Shippou sighed heavily, his eyes closed as a stray wind blew through his ponytail. "I don't know anything about the inu youkai before him," he began with another sigh. "That was way before I was born, but I do know that the next youkai, Sesshoumaru, became taiyoukai 100 years before I was born. I was born right before the end of the Golden Age, what the time was called before Tepes first set foot on Japan and Naraku first surfaced on the Great Taiyoukai's concerns.

"My otou-san was a general for the western armies, second only to Sesshoumaru-sama himself. My okaa-san was his nursemaid, so that made my family pretty important in the youkai household. I remember being happy then, and playing with other kids that were my age or close to it. There was always a guard protecting us, and there wasn't a safer place in the world than in Sesshoumaru-sama's gardens. We lived ordinary lives, I guess, with our teachings, recitals and play.

"Like all good things though, it ended when I turned twelve, what would be about 6 in human years. That's when Naraku first appeared. I remember my otou-san telling my okaa-san about the hanyou on a crazed power trip, apparently fueled with the Shikon no Tama."

"I've heard of the legendary jewel," Kagome interrupted suddenly. "It was supposed to grant the wish of anyone who possessed it, right?"

Shippou nodded. "Yeah, at least that's the way it went. Anyway, the four tai ignored him, deciding that he was nothing more than an insane youkai that didn't deserve their attention....that is, until he killed the southern and eastern tai's. That's when everything shifted. The then tai of the north, Meharo-sama, and Sesshoumaru-sama chose to divide the lands equally, splitting Japan down the middle into two sections. Meharo-sama became Tai of Upper Japan and Sesshoumaru-sama became Tai of Southern Japan. At that time, Sesshoumaru-sama's younger half brother, Inuyasha, began traveling with two humans in search of Naraku.

"From what I was told, Naraku kidnaped Inuyasha's mate, a powerful miko from what was Edo. The humans and Inuyasha looked for her while Sesshoumaru-sama, my father, and the rest of the army prepared for war. I think it was sometime during then that Tepes first approached Naraku and afterward Naraku turned Inuyasha cause after that Inuyasha just disappeared. Sesshoumaru-sama sent soldiers to look for him, but they never returned. So after a while we thought he was dead, that Naraku had killed him or something.

"That was when Sesshoumaru-sama brought Inuyasha's old traveling companions to Hidalgo. I remember that, because it was the first time I'd ever seen a human," Shippou mused. "One was a onna, obviously a taijia. I remember her best because she gave me candy. The houshi with her I don't remember as well, except I always smelled wind whenever he was around."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, his head propped inside his open hand as he scratched Kirara's stomach. "How do you smell wind?"

"You don't exactly smell it," Shippou explained. "It's more like you smell what it's moving. I know it sounds weird, but leaves smell much stronger when the wind blows past them and carries the smell to you than when you're just standing there. That's what he smelled like. Like things were constantly being blown about by the wind. Anyway, they didn't stay long. They left and soon afterward Sesshoumaru-sama started staying away for long periods of time too. Otou-san said that he would travel in search of Naraku with the humans.

"Things quieted down after that and soon Sesshoumaru-sama stopped staying away. He returned to the fortress and returned to his regular duties, leaving another soldier with the humans to search while he prepared for war. Not long after that, a messenger from the north arrived on the ferry, all bruised and bloodied from what we thought was a wild youkai attack. He gave Sesshoumaru-sama a scroll and died right there in the courtyard. He delivered a challenge from Inuyasha for the western crown.

"We weren't worried," Shippou said. "I mean, there was no way that one weak hanyou could defeat the most powerful youkai in all of Asia, so we didn't worry about it. Sesshoumaru-sama could have chose to ignore it, but he went and accepted the challenge. At the most, he was supposed to be gone three, maybe four days then come back and go on with daily life. Well, four days went by and no Sesshoumaru. No problem, maybe he just went on some unofficial business you know? We honestly didn't start worrying until two weeks went by and no sign of him. We sent his pack youkai, a two headed ryuu youkai, to look for him. When he came back, it was with Jaken and his swords, but no Sesshoumaru.

"The little gami youkai screeched on about how Sesshoumaru-sama was killed by Inuyasha, and how even then Naraku's forces were coming to storm Hidalgo. Of course we didn't believe it, so my father went out to see for himself. He came back four days later, having not seen anything of Sesshoumaru but finding at least four thousand youkai on the way to Hidalgo. He gathered up what servants that would follow him, including myself and my mother, and evacuated the fortress."

"You just left?" Kagome interrupted yet again. "Without so much as a word from Sesshoumaru?"

Shippou shook his head. "Nope, not one word. We never heard anything about him, but we knew what happened. The little gami wasn't lying. Sesshoumaru was dead, but what was surprising to find out was that Inuyasha was dead too."

"How do you know that?" Kaede asked. "How could you know the fate of either brother without seeing them?"

"The land was connected to them," Shippou answered. "As long as one of the brothers lived, the land they ruled would prosper and be rich and fertile. Without them, the land suffered. It withered in some places, while it quickly became wild and uninhabitable in others. My otou-san led us to a forest on the North-South border and tried to rebuild. The others followed him willingly and we soon were well enough to trade with other villagers. I think that village lasted three, maybe four years.

"The vampires didn't take long finding it, and when they did they killed everyone they could, including my otou-san. Myself and another, a little bat hanyou named Shiori, only escaped because my okaa-san hid us in a hidden cellar and placed a protection spell on our hiding place."

"What happened to your okaa-san?" Miroku asked. "You said that your otou-san was killed. What happened to her?"

"They infected her."

Everyone quieted at the pained look on his face, the tears that he had been struggling with almost overcoming him as he blinked furiously, his head down and his face hidden from the others. "I didn't find out until years later, after Shiori and I started stealing. Okaa-san became a part of Naraku's pack and she attacked a nobleman we were robbing. I tried to talk to her, but it was like she didn't know me. She...killed Shiori right before my eyes and in turn...I had to kill her. I've been alone since then."

Kagome sat up then, her cheeks stained with the tears Shippou was too proud to shed as she walked across the encampment to him. "Oh Shippou," she sobbed as she hugged him. "Gomen, gomen nasai."

"It's not your fault," he told her as he gingerly patted her back. "It's that bastard youkai's. He knew what would happen if he left us, but he chose to let some hanyou beat him! He left us to be hunted down like animals! A ruler is supposed to protect his people!" Shippou spat venomously, his claws unconscious digging into Kagome's shoulder. She winced but stayed quiet, choosing instead to hold the shaking kitsune closer as the tears finally fell from his eyes.

"He left us," he whispered before burying his head in Kagome's hair. "He just left us! My okaa-san, my otou-san, they were loyal to him! We were loyal to him and he just left us!"

"Shhhh," Kagome whispered as she untied his ponytail and petted his hair. "It's ok Shippou. You're ok. Everything's ok." The others looked away while he cried, emotions long held in released in a torrent as his claws continued their descent into Kagome's fragile flesh. She winced again and gasped, but held him tighter still as he hugged her back and curled into her. Kagome continued to whisper encouragement to him as the back of her kimono darkened.

Kirara meowed in their direction, her tiny voice concerned as Kagome swooned in Shippou's lap. 'Must be blood loss,' Kagome reasoned to herself as her world began to darken around the edges. Her head lolled to the side just before Shippou smelled blood, her eyes closed and she fainted without a word. Her hand brushed against the sword at her hip as her head fell back, completely unaware of the others cries of concern as she slipped into dreamland.

IV

Kagome landed quite rudely on her rear, having fell from some great height to her dreamscape. "Ow," she mumbled as she stood up and dusted off her rear. "That kinda hurt. Where am I?"

She looked around her and found herself at the foot of a high cliff with forests at her back and the full moon high in the sky. She looked ahead and found another standing at the tip of the cliff looking down at the abyss below, silver knee-length hair billowing in the breeze and dancing against Kagome's cheek.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He continued to stand there, never acknowledging her as he stared ahead, his obsidian robes snapping in the wind. Kagome approached him cautiously and soon was by his side, mere inches from the silent youkai before peering into his face. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Is everything alright?"

"Tell me young miko," he began, his golden eyes still on the stars above. "Have you ever done something that you thought was best, only to have what you did not want come to pass?"

"Um...well, I suppose," Kagome answered. "There's lots of things I've tried to do that blew up in my face. Why? What's wrong?"

"The kitsune is correct," he whispered then. "I truly am a coward.... of some sort."

"What?" Kagome stammered. "I don't understand."

"To allow my kingdom to suffer, or to allow my own kin to suffer. The choices one must make when one is in charge."

'Dear gods, he's losing it,' Kagome mused to herself. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you talking about?"

"I speak of honor little miko, something that I once thought I had," Sesshoumaru told her, the same stoic look on his face as he finally looked at her. "I speak of the past."

"Oh, I see," Kagome nodded knowingly. "You heard Shippou somehow, right?"

"I remember his otou-san," Sesshoumaru mused instead. "He was a powerful youkai. He served in my otou-san's army as well. It was only natural for him to lead mine. It...disappoints me to know that he came to such an end."

"Are you disappointed in him?" Kagome asked while taking a seat at his feet. "I think he did the best he could to protect those with him."

"Hai, as do I."

"Then what's so disappointing?" Kagome asked as she tipped her head back and looked up at him. "The way he died?"

"...Hai..."

"Oh. I don't think so."

"Honto ne?" Sesshoumaru said as he stared down at her. "How so?"

"Well he died protecting others, youkai that served in your court. I think he was still loyal to you in the end."

"Even though his son calls me a coward?"

"Yeah, there is that," Kagome sighed heavily. "But, I'm sure after a time Shippou will see that you were trying to do something. You didn't have to take the challenge. Why did you?"

"It was...something that I had to do," Sesshoumaru answered hesitantly. "There was a promise that had to be fulfilled."

"Oh. Ok." Things became quiet around them, with Kagome and Sesshoumaru staring up at the night's sky in her dream. 'This onna,' Sesshoumaru said to himself as he looked down at her. 'Is strange. She allowed the kitsune to hurt her in favor of comforting him. Is there nothing this baka ningen will not do for the sake of others?'

"You know Sesshoumaru-sama, I've realized something tonight," Kagome said, interrupting his thoughts as she drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "That we're all trapped in the past in some way."

"Of what do you mean little onna?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head, her irritation to his name for her paling in favor of what she wanted to say. "Well, look at us," she replied. "Deep down, we all wish that we could change the past. I don't know what yours is, or what Shippou's is, but all I want is my family back the way it was. I can't have that...and I know that now. I think I realize that I'll never be able to go back and change things. I'll always love and miss my okaa-san and otou-san, but I can't bring them back. I can't forget them either."

"And that concerns this Sesshoumaru how?" Sesshoumaru asked, an ebony eyebrow quirked when she frowned.

"I'm just saying that the past is the past," Kagome huffed as she flicked a stray lock off her shoulder. "We can't do a lot to change it, so we may as well learn from it and move on. How can we help those that are with us now if we're stuck in perpetual mourning?"

Sesshoumaru considered this a moment, his brow furrowed only slightly. "......Perhaps."

"I mean, all I'm saying is that we have to look to the future," Kagome said. "And that future is you, and getting you out of wherever you are. I haven't mourned yet, but I know I will be able to someday. Someday, everything will be at peace. Then I'll give my okaa-san and otou-san the respect they are due. I can't now though. If I let myself, then my sister and all of my friends might not be there when I come back and you might be lost forever. I have to keep going if I'm going to survive."

"I see..."

"Do you really?" Kagome asked, her eyes hopeful as the sun began to rise in the distance. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I do. I believe your words were more for me than for yourself."

"Maybe," Kagome grinned. "But they helped, right?"

"Maybe," he answered and quirked a brow when she huffed. "What ails you now miko?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kagome replied. "Maybe...you. You're exasperating Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru smirked then, somehow feeling better than he had when her dream first began. "Miko-san, that is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to this Sesshoumaru."

(End Chapter)

SF: Another chapter in this series, done and completed! I think this is winding down pretty good, don't you guys?

Inu-chan: Fuck no. I'm ready for this to be over too.

SF: And no one asked you with your rude ass!

(ZAP!)

SF: Anyway (blows out flame on Inu-chan's ear) this story has grown considerably since I last checked. I actually had planned 15 chapters...but I have a feeling that that's not going to happen.

Kagome: There will be a little history in this story, and we get to go to Hunadora Castle, home of the REAL Vlad Dracul!

SF: Thanks Kagome. Ruin the surprise. The responses are below, plus a little insight on the next chapter.

Chapter Fifteen: Hidalgo Bound

Shippou and the others scramble to help Kagome/ Aragon's desperation leaves Kaede at a loss for words/ The past is quickly becoming the present for Miroku/ arriving at Hidalgo


	15. Hidalgo Bound!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor this idea. Aragon is mine though, so no stealing. I might be willing to let you borrow him for a while though...but make sure to ask.

Chapter Fifteen: Hidalgo Bound

Kirara meowed in their direction, her tiny voice concerned as Kagome swooned in Shippou's lap. 'Must be blood loss,' Kagome reasoned to herself as her world began to darken around the edges. Her head lolled to the side just before Shippou smelled blood, her eyes closed and she fainted without a word. Her hand brushed against the sword at her hip as her head fell back, completely unaware of the others cries of concern as she slipped into dreamland.

"What did you do?" Kaede shouted as Shippou stared at his claws in disbelief. "What did you do to my sister? How _could _you?!"

"Now what a tick Slayer," Aragon said as he stepped between Kaede and Shippou. "I'm sure the fox didn't mean to it to happen. Why don't you just sit a spell?"

"He hurt my sister!" Kaede accused, her finger pointed in the kitsune's direction.

"We don't have time for this!" Aragon snapped back. "I thought Slayers were smarter than this! While you fling out accusations, you're beloved sister is bleeding to death!"

"The marks aren't that deep," Shippou whimpered softly. "She won't die from them."

"It would still be a good idea to have them bandaged," Miroku said before he stood up and dragged Kagome's pack to him. He searched the insides throughly before shrugging and shoving it away from him. "Nothing there. Someone's going to have to go and find some medicine. Are there any villages nearby?"

"There is one nearest here," Aragon said as he pointed northeast. "But I will have to have someone accompany me."

"Why?" Kaede snorted. "Afraid of a few villagers?"

"I would have thought the reason was simple but since it's not allow me to explain," Aragon growled before grasping Kaede by her upper arm and jerking her closer to him. "At night, my eyes tend to _remain _this jolly crystal blue. No matter how good my intentions, there's not a village on this worthless rock that would assist me looking as I do now."

"Well you didn't have to be a jerk about it," Kaede grumbled and smacked his hand away from her arm. "You should have just said that."

"And I'll gather water," Miroku offered once everything calmed. "Is there a spring nearby?"

"That way," Shippou jerked his chin right, toward the west.

"Good." Miroku stood and patted his thigh. Kirara trotted to his side with an empty canteen in her tiny mouth. "We'll be back."

"The Slayer and I shall gather the bandages."

"No, wait!" Kaede demanded as Aragon gripped her waist. "I'm not leaving him alone with Kagome! He might hurt her again!"

"I highly doubt that," Aragon said before allowing them to hover slightly above the ground. He took pity on the guilty look on Shippou's face. He might have been imagining it, but the kitsune looked close to tears. Shippou gently brushed a stray lock from Kagome's upturned forehead, glared angrily at his claws and sighed.

"I'll take care of her until you guys get back," he muttered with his eyes downcast. Aragon nodded. "Wonderful. Miroku-san, please hurry back with the water."

"I shall. Come Kirara!" They disappeared into the trees with Kirara's tails waving along behind her. Aragon and Kaede left as well, leaving Shippou alone to protect Kagome.

He shifted Kagome's head to his shoulder and pulled her into his lap, his right hand holding her head steady as his left arm wrapped around the uninjured part of her back. He slowly rocked them back and forth, his green eyes distant as he stared off into the forest. 'I can't believe I did that,' Shippou scolded himself. 'How could I? She's been nothing but nice to me since we met and this is how I treat her?'

He sniffed, his ears twitching at the slight noise but his mind unaware.

'She was only trying to help me and I try to kill her. I've been so mean to her, always snapping and growling and all she's ever done is look after me. What's wrong with me? Why can't I keep anyone close to me? She'll hate me when she wakes up and make me leave, I just know it.'

"I'm so sorry Kagome," Shippou whispered as a tear slipped from his cheek and disappeared in her hair. "I promise to be good from now on. Don't hate me when you wake up. You're the first friend I've had in so long. Just don't hate me."

II.

Kaede held on to Aragon's shoulders tightly, her eyes screwed shut as she involuntarily huddled against him. Aragon glanced down at her and smirked. "Don't tell me you're afraid, Slayer?"

"Hnmh! I'm not afraid of **you**!" Kaede snipped angrily, then nervously glanced down at the landscape as it sped by beneath them. "I...just don't like heights. That's all."

"Of course," Aragon nodded and smirked again when she turned away. "But why don't you like them?" Kaede sighed, then shrieked and practically wrapped herself around the Englishman when a strong wind blew past. Aragon merely held on to her as her arms squeezed his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist like living belts. "Well," he stated with a smirk in her direction. Kaede blushed but refused to release him until they landed.

"Not a word Vampire," Kaede growled as Aragon chuckled beside her. He quieted when she shot him an angry glare, who had one last laugh at her expense before falling silent.

"Why don't you like heights?" he asked as they began walking down a deer path leaving south.

"I doubt you'd care," Kaede responded with a huff.

"Maybe, but I would like to know. However, if you don't feel like telling me..."

"Fine, fine," Kaede relented. "On my first extermination, I think I was about 9 or so, a worm youkai grabbed me by my leg and tossed me through the air like a ball. Gave me this too." She rolled up her pants leg, revealing two circular scars on her right calf. Aragon winced in sympathy. "No wonder you don't like heights," he sympathized. "I've met the worm youkai here and they are definitely not ones you invite for tea."

"Yeah, your right," Kaede laughed, then scowled in irritation. "What do you know about it anyway?" she grumbled as she walked past him. "Its not as if a vampire has to be afraid of anything...except for me of course."

Aragon sighed wearily and shook his head. "Slayer, I'm afraid of no one, mortal or otherwise."

"Of course not," Kaede frowned sarcastically. "Because you're an all powerful vampi-"

"Has it ever occurred to you," Aragon interrupted before she could get a full rant going. "That maybe I don't want to be a vampire? Not all vampires _chose_ to be as they are now."

"If you hate it so much, then why don't you kill yourself? Save me and the other Slayers from doing it?"

"Don't you think I've tried that already?" Aragon sighed as Kaede looked on, a look of sadness settling over him. "I've tried almost everything I could think of. Holy water doesn't work and neither does the sun. I can walk into any temple, shrine or church without difficulty. I've been nearly beheaded, stabbed, shot, and burned...and that was just in the first couple of centuries."

"Then you're not trying hard enough," Kaede snipped. "I bet I could do it easily." She continued walking, not realizing that she was walking alone until Aragon's chocolate brown vest landed at her feet. She kneeled down and picked it up, taking a moment to weigh the heavy garment in her hands before glancing back. She watched, her mouth agape as Aragon tossed his white ruffled shirt to the side, revealing well muscled chest and abs.

Kaede resisted the urge to stare and stubbornly reminded herself of her hatred for his kind before walking toward him. "What are you doing?" she asked as he dropped to his knees. He glanced up at her, crystal blue eyes glittering in the moonlight before unsheathing the rapier at his side.

"Hey, what are you-"

"You said I'm not trying hard enough," Aragon interjected while raising the blade to his throat. "Allow me to try again."

"Aragon-" Kaede reached out to stop him and froze when the blade bit into his tender flesh. Dark blood trickled then flowed from the wound as he sliced from one side of his neck to the other. He dropped the blade and gasped, a slight gurgling sound coming from him as his blood streamed down his chest. Thick blotches soaked into the earth below him, and he leaned forward and gasped for air. Kaede gaped, her eyes round and her jaw slack as she watched the vampire die right in front of her.

He reached for her, his claws stained a deep crimson. Kaede stepped away, mortified at both herself for being concerned for him and him for causing the concern, then was confused when he began gesturing for something. Aragon cupped his right hand at tipped it to his lips repeatedly and it took a while for Kaede to realize that he wanted the canteen at her side.

"Here," she said as she handed it to him, her hand shaking slightly. He jerked it from her, tipped his head back and instead of drinking it he washed his wound clean. Kaede grimaced at the angry red injury and gasped when Aragon glared at her, his eyes a glassy blue. He gurgled something else and pointed to his throat. Kaede guessed that he'd sliced though his voice box by accident but quickly forgot about that as she stepped closer to him, her mouth agape as the injury healed over.

Thin red lines slowly slithered like tiny worms from one side of the cut to the other, binding the two halves together before pulling them closed. Aragon winced then, the pain more than Kaede could imagine as vocal cords were stitched together, arteries were joined and veins began to push more of the black blood inside him to the injury. He continued to stare at Kaede, his eyes locking to wide chocolate orbs as the last of the cut sealed over. Nearly transparent receptors darkened considerably until Aragon blinked, crystal blue eyes staring at her once again as awareness settled over him.

"Are-are you alright?" Kaede asked, his vest tightly clutched in her hands as she sank to the ground in front of him. Aragon poured the rest of the water over his head until all the blood was rinsed away then shook his head, water flying from the mass of jet black curls.

"Now do you believe me?" he finally gasped, his voice still a bit hoarse than normal. Kaede nodded dumbly, her eyes fixed on his neck as he stood up and glanced around the wood for his shirt.

'What's wrong with him?' Kaede asked herself as she watched him search. 'What kind of vampire does _that_? He must be trying to keep me off guard. That's what it is. That's what it has to be. No vampire really wants to die. But...why did he do that?'

Aragon turned his gaze to the stars and sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He shrugged into his shirt, turned back to Kaede and found her seated in the exact spot he left her in, her eyes fixed on the dark puddle in front of her. "Come now Slayer," he said as he buttoned his shirt. "Don't tell me you're shocked. Surely you're used to blood by now."

"I...don't understand..." he heard her whisper. "Why would you...why _should _you...no creature wants to die."

"I'm different," he responded before holding out his hand. Kaede glanced from him to it, eyeing the clawed tips warily before placing her hand in his. He jerked her up quickly, catching Kaede off guard. She smashed into the ruffles underneath his chin nose first, the tip of her nose buried deep within the fluffy mass as the scent of wool assaulted her senses.

"My apologies Slayer," Aragon said as he helped her steady herself. "I sometimes forget my own strength." Kaede stood their dumbly, her eyes still transfixed with the blood stained ground and her mouth for once silent at his manhandling. Aragon studied her, watching as she wrung his vest in her hands. "Slayer," he beseeched softly and frowned when she remained quiet. He placed his index and middle finger underneath her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "Are you still with me lass?"

"Like you care," Kaede snapped before shaking herself free. "Come on," she growled as she flung his vest at him and returned to the pathway. "My sister's bleeding to death and you're goofing off. Some protector you a-"

"You will do it, won't you?"

"Huh?" Kaede turned and glared at him, the confusion she felt earlier completely gone. "What are you talking about?"

"When this is over and Naraku is dead, you'll kill me." Aragon nodded to himself, the idea somehow pleasing as Kaede gawked in disbelief. "You said you could, so you will."

"You wouldn't let me," Kaede shot back. "So stop wasting time."

"Promise me," Aragon demanded before she could walk away. "Promise me that when this is over you'll do it."

"But-" Kaede stammered. "But why? Don't you want to live? Don't you _like_ sucking the blood from people?"

Aragon gave a short bitter laugh. "And what if I do? Will that make it easier on you?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, what's to say you won't try to kill _me_ before then?"

"Because Chorizon would miss you." He continued on, his eyes now on a hut not far from where they were.

"I never agreed on anything," Kaede shouted after him.

"You don't have to," Aragon told her as he continued on. "You're hatred for me is enough. You'll do it."

"Yeah but..." Kaede shrugged and ran after him, saving the events of the night aside for later on.

III

Despite the seriousness back at the camp behind him, Miroku couldn't help whistling to himself, his hands buried deep inside his pockets with his staff hooked in his right arm. Kirara followed her master quietly, with Sango trailing along like a comet's tail as they traveled toward the source of water.

They spotted a stream after a few moments, the water swiftly rushing by and fish swimming jovially under the pale quarter moon. Miroku gazed upon the peaceful scene and sighed, regretful that he had to disturb this serene picture before kneeling down beside the stream and holding his canteen to the water's surface.

"I know this is terribly selfish of me," he whispered to his neko companion as the canteen filled with the crystal liquid. "But I can't help but feel at peace, as if I were meant to travel and see the world. I've felt as if something were missing for so long and now...now I feel almost at home. Strange, isn't it my furry friend?"

Kirara meowed in agreement and leaned over the side, her dark ears perked and alert as she watched the fish in the stream. Miroku laughed when she tried to paw one out only to have the wily fish splash her with it's tail and swim away. "Alright you mischievous creature," he sighed as he pulled the canteen from the water and screwed on the cap. "Let us return to the othe-" Miroku tensed, his back rigid as a funny tickling began at the base of his spine. He glanced around him quickly, violet eyes alert and muscles tense as he gripped the brass staff.

High above him, far within the starry night sky, glowing snakes slithered and wound around what looked to Miroku like a floating mating ball. The numerous creatures glowed silvery blue in the dark night. The scraping of scales against scales as they rubbed against each other made Miroku's skin crawl. He wasn't surprised when Kirara phased into her larger self and snarled at the gathering, the flames dancing at her feet lightly scorching the tender grass beneath them.

"Highly ominous, isn't it my friend?" Miroku whispered as he stroked Kirara's fur and watched the sluggish creatures above them. "But I wonder what they are..."

"Me too..."Sango whispered to herself. "I feel like I should know, but-" She gasped, as did Miroku from Kirara's side as a sudden memory demanded to be made known.

**)-(**

"_Houshi-sama," Sango yelled as she jumped to her feet and unstrapped her bone boomerang. Miroku stood at her alarm and directed his attention to a certain part of the distant sky. "What are those?"_

_Miroku squinted and stepped in front of her, the tiny rings of his staff jingling with the slight action as he studied the large, winding ball of spectral snakes. "Those are soul stealers," he answered solemnly. The youkai of the group appeared beside him, his regal head directed toward the massive gathering with disgust clearly written in his golden eyes._

"_What's that?" Sango asked as Miroku walked past her and began to collect their things. "I've never heard of such a youkai."_

"_Those things are not youkai," the youkai answered with an annoyed growl. Sango and Miroku stood by shocked, as this was the first time the youkai ever showed half as much emotion around them. _

"_They are servants," Miroku told Sango once he found his senses. "Directly connected to their master."_

"_But what are they?" Sango asked again as Miroku, Kirara and the youkai began to walk toward the shimmering lazuline creatures. _

"_They are soul stealers," Miroku said again. "In name and duty alike. They deliver the souls of the defenseless; usually young women; to their master to use as fuel."_

"_Hurry along," the youkai commanded as he continued to walk ahead of them. "I do not want such filth on my lands. Houshi, you shall earn your keep on this night."_

"_Hai," Miroku chuckled softly as he and Sango followed behind._

**)-(**

"But what does it mean?" Miroku wondered as he collected himself. "I don't understand...I just don't-"

'_The souls of the defenseless,'_ Miroku stilled as his conscious whispered to him. _'Usually young women...'_

"Defenseless young women," Miroku repeated to himself, then gazed back at the camp. "Kagome's defenseless...oh no." He quickly tied the canteen to his side as the snakes unraveled and jumped on Kirara's back when they began to slither their way toward the campsite.

IV

Shippou continued his vigilance over Kagome's prone form, having long grabbed a blanket from her pack and spread it over the ground before placing her on it. He sat at the edge by her feet with his head in his hands.

"Why?" he asked himself for the hundredth time. "Why did I do it? Why did I hurt the first person to be nice to me in years?" He buried his nose deep within her hair and breathed deeply, her scent calming to his nerves and soothing to his guilty conscious. He looked up when Miroku and Kirara came bursting into the clearing, a slight panic clearly set on the blacksmith's face as the fur on the back of Kirara's neck stood on end. "What's the matter?" he asked as Kirara watched Miroku pace. "What's going on?"

Miroku opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it when the first of the glowing serpents appeared above them. It writhed and twisted toward them, it's mouth open and it's forked tongue tasting the air as Kirara and Shippou growled from below. "They've come for Kagome-sama!" Miroku explained as a piercing cry came from the snake's mouth. The woodland shook from the volume and intensity and left Shippou and Kirara stunned before silence finally settled over them.

"What's going on?" Shippou demanded before Miroku sprinted toward the edge of the wood. "What's that and what are you talking about?"

"It's a soul stealer," Miroku explained, though he himself needed an explanation as to how he knew that as he drew a large circle around Shippou and Kagome. "It's master called it here to take Kagome's soul while she's helpless."

"Ok," Shippou accepted. "Then what are _you_ doing?!"

Miroku stopped at the edge of the circle, his eyes dark and stormy before he shrugged. "I don't know." They both turned at Kirara's battle cry and watched as the enlarged cat pounced on a snake that had ventured too close. Her fangs sank deep within the snake's scaley hide, dark blue blood spilling from the rips and tears in it's flesh to rain down on the forest floor below. Another snake slithered past Kirara and her battle companion with hundreds of it's brethren trailing behind it. It glanced along the others until it settled on Kagome's unconscious figure. It hissed in recognition and charged toward the girl, only to come face to face with Miroku as he held up his staff and struck the serpent's forehead.

"Oui crymm hud bycc!" he proclaimed loudly. "Pakuha ihrumo naybanc!" A pale blue beam of light shone around the staff and burned the snake before expanding to encircle the camp. Shippou stood by in awe as the holy light shielded him, with Kagome still unaware in her new position in his arms.

"Miroku!" he shouted as the soul stealers hissed and attacked the shield. "How are you doing this?"

"I haven't a clue!" Miroku assured him as Kirara tossed another snake into the barrier. It fried upon contact, the reaction like a flower to hot grease as it convulsed and perished in a burst of gray ash. "I think it might be...a memory of a sort!"

"A what?!" Shippou hollered but he remained unheard while Miroku spun the staff in his hands. The little brass rings sang out with purpose and Miroku twirled the holy staff as if he had his entire life. The heavy hammer swung unused from his side and a strong wind caused his black and purple garments to rage around him like the flames of God.

"Ku pylg vnus frahla oui lysa!" Miroku shouted above the mee lee and madness around him. The soul stealers around them shrieked and shied away from them, their bodies tensed in extreme agony before they fled back to the sky and the east. Miroku, Kirara and Shippou watched them leave in relief before turning toward Miroku, who at the moment had an unseen cheerleader standing beside him.

"Woo hoo!" Sango cried out as she jumped about the confused young man. "You did it Miroku! I'm so proud of you! You still have it, you lecher!"

"Miroku, what was that?" Shippou asked as Miroku turned toward him. "I mean, could you always do that?"

"No," Miroku shook his head wearily. "I-I don't know what happened. I've had memories, dreams, for nearly all my life but never...never has anything like this...what is happening to me?" With that he fainted without another word, the staff falling across his body as he lay helpless on the bare earth.

II

"You humans are strange creatures," Sesshoumaru quipped for what Kagome felt was the hundredth time. "Perfectly suitable for the amusement you provide on a daily basis."

"Now what brought that on?" Kagome huffed with an exasperated sigh before flopping down on the purple grass below her. Her dream had taken on a psychedelic turn with the grass becoming a vivid shade of purple, the sky a mint green and the sun a pretty shade of burnt orange. She glanced at her companion once to find him staring at the landscape with an obvious look and laughed. "Seriously?" she said as she propped herself up on her right arm. "What is it now?"

"Surely you don't find this normal," he said with an elegant sweep toward their surroundings.

"What's the big deal?" Kagome asked. "I mean, it's just my take on things, on the world as I see it."

"Then you, little miko, are warped."

Kagome laughed again, this one louder and a lot merrier than the last. She raised herself up fully and closed her eyes, the warmth of the oddly hued sun caressing her face while her grouchy companion looked on. "I don't know Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied. "I mean, you're the one dressed in black."

"That is because black and red are one of the few colors available ," Sesshoumaru answered. "And it is not a fashion statement."

"So I understand. From what I heard, you were a big fan of wearing blue, gold, red and white together. Mighty tacky if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you."

Kagome smiled at how affronted he sounded, almost as if she had said that his hair wasn't as pretty as he thought it was. She patted his shoulder comfortingly, ignoring the blatant look of disgust and annoyance blazing in his eyes and stood up. "Alright then," she said after a moment's silence. "Have it your way. I'll have other dreams the way I want them." The purples, greens and oranges slowly bled from the landscape, revealing the natural colors to be back in their proper places. "There, are you happy now?"

"Quite." Sesshoumaru stood as well, not finding the little grassy knoll they were relaxing on nearly as relaxing without her presence. "Little miko-"

"My name is Kagome," Kagome interrupted suddenly. "Not miko, little miko, woman, girl or 'Hey you'. Ka-go-me."

"Indeed," and a briefly quirked brow were his reply. Kagome sighed in frustration, threw her hands in the air and gave up while Sesshoumaru finished whatever it was he was saying.

"Have you noticed the changes during your stay?"

"What changes?" Kagome asked as she checked over her surroundings. "Other than the purple of course."

"There have been seven settings of the sun since your arrival," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "And your clothes have changed color as many times."

"Really?" Kagome glanced down at herself and frowned, wondering when the periwinkle fighting kimono she came in with changed to the forest green she wore now. "Um...what does this mean?"

"It means that you've been here longer than just one night," Sesshoumaru explained as if it were obvious. "Did you not realize this?"

"Um...no," Kagome snorted slightly. "But I guess I should go back huh?"

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru determined indifferently. "It matters not to me."

"Alright then." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Then I guess I'll see you later."

"Kagome..."

Kagome stopped, her fading dream in pause as she waited. "Yeah?"

"Where is your next destination?"

"Um...What is it again...um..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, then grinned. "It's Hidalgo, or something like that."

"Kagome, I do not think-"

"Well bye Sesshoumaru!" Kagome disappeared almost instantly and without her the dream world winked out of existence. Sesshoumaru appeared on the other side of Kanna's mirror with a slight frown marring his angelic features.

"My lord, what's the matter?" Myouga asked as he resumed his place on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Are you troubled by something?"

"Nothing troubles me," Sesshoumaru replied blandly before turning to Jaken. "Jaken, there are a couple of questions I would like for you to answer."

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama!" the toadie squawked with a clumsy bow. "Your wish is my comman-"

"Yes, of course. The Tenseiga has been recovered. Are you aware of this?"

"T-that's not possible!" Jaken vehemently disagreed. "I hid that sword myself! No one should have found it!"

"I did not say it was found," Sesshoumaru told him. "I want to know everything you know about the sword and where Toukijin is at the present moment."

"My lord, Jaken cannot answer questions about the Tenseiga," Myouga interjected nervously. He gulped audibly when cool gold eyes pinned him and he turned away with a quaking sigh. "Your father was the one who had the sword commiss-"

"I know all of this," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "What I wish to know is why the sword would leave its hiding place _voluntarily_, without provocation and without my will."

"The s-sword has never operated on your will alone Sesshoumaru-sama," Myouga replied in the most respectful way possible. "T-tenseiga has the will of both you and your father. If it left its tomb on its own, then it might have been the spirit of your father that carried the blade. There is also the other Sesshoumaru, the one from the other time. Maybe he had a hand in Tenseiga's release."

"I see." 'I suppose it makes sense,' Sesshoumaru mused as he gazed out into the blazing red distance. 'Father never could keep his nose out of other's affairs and this other Sesshoumaru did release me.' "That would explain recent events. Now Jaken," he turned to his lackey again. "Where did you conceal Toukijin?"

Jaken started to speak but quickly fell into a fit of nervous stuttering. Sesshoumaru waited patiently for it to stop, then growled a warning at his composure. "You will cease that infernal noise and tell me what you've done with my property."

"Um, my lord," Jaken began at last, the d in lord coming out in a tiny squeak. "I-I couldn't hide Toukijin!" Jaken ducked, cringed, and began to shake like a leaf. He looked up when Sesshoumaru didn't respond and found his lord gazing down at him, his eyes half mass and his left index finger lightly tapping his side as he waited. "Continue."

"When I hid Tenseiga, I wanted to hide Toukijin too so I ran to where it was. When I tried to grab it, the sword rejected me and repelled me from it. As far as I know, Toukijin is still on Hidalgo Island."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched, the only sign of his internal fury at the foolishness of his retainer. 'It would be that this incompetent fool would leave so powerful a weapon inside the rotting remains of the castle. There is no telling who would find it no...w...' His thoughts trailed off as he remembered Kagome's destination. His knowledge of Toukijin's lust for power and the wealth he felt from Kagome's soul gave him reason for concern. 'There are only three consequences if the miko finds Toukijin,' he reasoned as he turned toward Kanna and the mirror.

'One: The miko could purify the blade and destroy it. Then I would be left without a weapon.

'Two: Toukijin could kill the miko, leaving me stuck here. Obviously not an option.

'Or three: The sword could bind her powers to it and wreak havoc.' Sesshoumaru mentally sighed and rubbed his index finger between his eyes in irritation. 'And of all of these options, I'm powerless to stop either one.'

"Not exactly Sesshoumaru-sama," Kanna said from the other side of the platform. "There are ways for your influence to be felt."

"How so?" Sesshoumaru inquired, his earlier command for her not to look into his thoughts forgotten as he waited for her to explain.

"You say the miko is going to Hidalgo to look for clues, yes?"

"She is?" Jaken crowed in surprise. "My lord, why didn't you say anything?!"

"Continue witch," Sesshoumaru ordered instead. "And cease the dramatics."

"Of course." Her tiny slippered feet moved soundlessly over the rocks and red earth beneath them, her black eyes focused solely on the mirror as she stopped before him. "Where Kagome moves, you follow through the sword in her possession. Your movements and control over things are limited due to ...special circumstances.

"That will not be the case on Hidalgo Island. The entire island has your signature, even with you gone for so many centuries. I do not know of the strength of your connection to the grounds but you may be able to have more control over things, such as the movement of simple objects."

"Like a poltergeist?" Myouga asked. Kanna nodded. "Of course, I could be wrong and you only have a better link to her dreams. One would have to wait to find out."

"But there's one thing, you stupid girl!" Jaken called out. "How is Sesshoumaru-sama supposed to **get** there?!"

"Oh, that will not be a problem," Kanna said once she finally looked up from her mirror. "My mirror will be glad to transport our lord to his home," She paused and, with a smile, bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Whenever he is ready of course. I would not wish to rush him."

)-(

Kagome rose to the land of the living slowly, her mind fogged and gray as soft feathery touches brushed against her skin. She felt as if she were lying on some sort of moving furry carpet and the swaying was starting to make her feel a bit ill. Kagome wearily opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself face first with the grass. She attempted to sit up for a better look but paused when strong muscles bunched and gathered underneath her fingers.

"Ugggg..."

Kaede turned around, as did the others as Shippou stopped to check on his passenger. Kagome had remained unconsciousness during the attack but Miroku woke up a few hours after. The blacksmith was groggy and unfocused but otherwise fine despite the ordeal. They began traveling toward Hidalgo Island the next morning with Miroku and Kaede on Kirara's back and Kagome on Shippou once Shippou fazed into his bestial self. Shippou lead the way, with the others following close behind. Aragon chose from time to time to take to the skies and scout the fields and forests ahead of them.

"Kagome?" Kaede called out as she slipped from Kirara's back. "Are you ok? Does anything hurt?"

"Uh...no, not really," Kagome mumbled as she straightened herself to a sitting position on Shippou's back. "My shoulder's a little sore, and my head hurts, but other than that I'm fine."

"That's good to hear," Kaede replied with a sigh of relief. "We were so worried about you. Between you and Miroku-san over there you guys gave us a good scare."

"What happened to Miroku-san?" Kagome wondered aloud. She listened as the others retold what happened a week earlier and Kagome was amazed that so much time had passed. The account of how Miroku saved her life left her in awe.

"Did you really know what they were Miroku-san?" Kagome asked in admiration. "And did you really keep them away from me?"

"Well I," Miroku began sheepishly. "I'm not sure what I did, but I'm glad to have been there to do it. It warms my heart to see you well Kagome-sama."

Kagome grinned and hugged him gratefully, then released him before he could think a single lecherous thought. "So where to now?" she asked when Kaede began to sort out their supplies.

"To Hidalgo, right Shippou?" Aragon asked as he landed in front of her. "Are you well now Chorizon?"

"Yeah, I'm great now. Is that right Shippou? Are we going to Hidalgo now?"

Shippou shook himself into his humanoid form and nodded. "We're almost at the small port town south of here. From there we'll charter a ferry to take us to a small island in the Inland Sea. That's Hidalgo."

"But for now we're going to make camp," Kaede said as she tossed out their sleeping bags. "Shippou, you and Miroku go hunt. Aragon, you get some water." She tossed a chain of strung together canteens at the unsuspecting vampire, who barely had time to catch them before they walloped him in the chest.

"Hey, why am I stuck with him?!" Shippou snorted irritably. "Why can't Miroku get the water? And who died and made you boss anyway?"

"Don't sass me kit!" Kaede shot back. "I'm boss until Kagome gets better so you'd better take off before I **help **you." She shook her fist at him and grinned when he stepped back.

"Fine," Shippou grumbled as he grabbed Miroku by the collar and dragged him into the twilight. "I don't want to stay here with that crazy bitch anyway..."

"What was that?!" Kaede called from her place by Kagome.

"Um...nothing!"

"That's what I thought," Kaede whispered to Kagome as Shippou and Miroku finally disappeared. Aragon left the campsite minutes later leaving the sisters to their own devices. Kaede busied herself with setting out the sleeping bags in their proper arrangements, then gathered sticks and rocks for the firepit in the center.

"Hey, let me help with that," Kagome said as she tried to sit up. She groaned and winced lightly as her muscles tightened in a near cramp. "Owowowowowow..."

"No, don't get up." Kaede eased Kagome back on her sleeping bag. "Don't worry. I've been doing this by myself for a week now. I'm kinda used to the idea."

"But I want to help do something," Kagome pouted childishly with her arms folded defiantly across her chest. "It's not fair! I'm not some sort of invalid you know."

"I know." Kaede sighed deeply and smiled at her sister. She knew how it was to feel restless and stir crazy because of an injury. She contemplated allowing Kagome to help her with the cooking before a brilliant and much appreciated idea came to mind.

"How about this," Kaede said and continued once she had Kagome's attention. "If you can wait until the guys get back, then I'll get one of the others to carry you to the nearest stream so we can take a bath."

"A bath...really?" Kagome said excitedly. Kaede nodded. "Yup! Goodness knows we need one. We'll have um...maybe..." Kaede paused to think, wondering to herself who exactly would she ask to carry her sister to the stream. 'I can't ask Aragon,' she said to herself. 'I don't want the vampire's teeth near my imoto. Miroku's strong enough but he's a pervert. Besides, if he's with us then who would cook while we bathe? And Shippou's out of the question too. If it weren't for him Kagome wouldn't be in this-'

"Why not get Shippou to take me?" Kagome inquired. Kaede shook her head. "No way. Look what he did to you last time."

"Yeah, but Shippou was upset," Kagome said in defense of her friend. "Look, you don't know Shippou but I do. Shippou would have never done this on purpose. He may act all rough and tumble but deep inside he's a really nice person. Don't treat him badly because of an accident Kaede."

"Fine," Kaede relented and threw her hands into the air. "If you trust him then that's fine. Now like I said, we'll get Shippou to take you to the water, have a bath and then come back. That way we'll be rested and ready to go tomorrow."

"Alright!" Kagome laughed happily. She reached inside her pack and began rummaging for her bathing supplies, unaware of the cinnamon ears that heard their conversation and the grateful kitsune that owned them.

)-(

"It's fantastic..."

"It's marvelous..."

"It's enormous!"

"It's nothing special," Shippou growled to himself while everyone else marveled at the spacious castle grounds. He envied his friends as they stood in the middle of the castle square and remembered a time when he too was spellbound by the splendor and magnificence that was Hidalgo Castle. The grounds and the castle itself were in ruins now but the effect it had on people still existed. The once immaculata garden was now an overgrown jungle of vines, flowers and other vegetation. The gray cobblestone pathway they followed to the castle was broken and missing stones in places but you could still make out some of the crescent marks not weathered away by hundreds of years. The group stopped when Shippou did, his shock and disbelief making his tail tremble in short spurts.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Shippou exploded suddenly as he began to circle the large fountain in the center of the courtyard. He eyed the damage with something akin to horror, jade green orbs wide in disbelief as he gazed down at the fractured remains of the once majestic fountain. "What the hell happened here?!"

(End Chapter)

SF: Yeah, I know I said that I wouldn't update this again, but someone (other than myself) actually likes this story!

Silver Fox: Yeah right. Like who?

SF: Like Lee for example. Hi Lee! (Waves) Thanks so much for the love on this story. I can practically see everything in my head, but if no one else wanted to see the ending to this story then I was gonna shelve it. I'm going to continue it though, so long as you promise to hang out until the end!

Silver Fox: Tisk, tisk, tisk. Bribing the readers. For shame, SF, for shame.

SF :Whatever works buddy.

Miroku: Why Guardian-sama, I would be most happy to assist you in your quest to finish this little work of fiction.

SF: (warily) Yeah? Well what's in it for you?

Miroku: Nothing hard or hard-pressed I assure you. I simply want you to bare my-

**THONK!!!**

Sango: Flippin' perv. I swear...(drags Miroku offstage)

Silver Fox: Boy, nothing changes around here. The chapter summary is below.

Chapter Summary: Shippou and the others tour the grandness that is Hidalgo, Sesshoumaru decides to have a little fun with our favorite miko, and a clue leads them toward the west.

Chapter Sixteen: Hauntings!


End file.
